


The Wolf's Throne

by ReginaRubie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!Dany, Dark!Jon, Darker!Sansa, Endgame darkJonsa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Pol!Jon, UNREQUITED/ONESIDED JONERYS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 132,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaRubie/pseuds/ReginaRubie
Summary: Season 8 reimagined with a Jonsa dark!Jonsa twist, in which Daenerys Targaryen is a villain as much as any other character because all of them are ready to do whatever it takes to survive the Long Night and end up on the victor side of the war that will happen after.Jon is a darker Jon and a political Jon so if you like Jonerys this is not your fic; if you like Jonsa with a dark twist...well I hope to deliver.From the 1st chapter "PRELUDE"«I withheld information I deemed unimportant...right now - she says - we have more pressing matters than the fate of a single woman.» she reasons.The way he looks at her makes her feel like a small child again. A child playing at being a queen.She doesn't like it.I hope I deserve it.They will see you for what you are.«That woman is mine!» He snaps, and there is such a passion behind his intense black orbs that almost sparkle violet.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2711
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... so I had this sitting in my pc since season 8 aired... but only now decided to post it also because I was still having difficulties with updating steadily my other works, but since I have now a more reliable pattern of updates I decided why the hell not posting this too. 
> 
> If you are familiar with my work, which I don't think you are since I write about usually less-loved pairs, but if you are thank you ;), you should know I am not a native English speaker since I live in Italy but that I appreciate any critics and constructive criticism because I always aim to improve my writing skills, so let me know if there are too many errors and such. 
> 
> Sooooooooo in this fic we have a dark!Jon especially after some things happens and a slightly darker Sansa than what we got in the tv series. thing is I don't think there are real villains in this story, I think all of the characters are ready to do whatever it takes to grasp what they want, it just comes down to the most clever, with the better influences and such for who wins in the end. 
> 
> So, let me know what you think about it! Sending all the love ~G.

**Prelude**

**DAENERYS**

**T** he winds are harsh and unforgiving as they flap on her face, caressing it with ice fingers as she trudges in the snow failing to keep her pace with that of _her_ northerner.

She is aware of their audience, of how every one of them is just waiting for one single misstep. She cannot be seen as the weaker link. She is their _queen_ , it's about time they accept it. That they seen it.

In Winterfell she had held her tongue, had looked past every disrespectful thing. She had gotten Jon after all, all the rest was but useless talk.

_It is about your sister, my Lord._

She should have killed the eunuch the day he had set foot in Dragonstone. Pity now.

«Do not turn your back to me, Jon Snow! - she calls, her voice somewhat thundering above the snowstorm - Don't you dare!» 

But that doesn't stop him «Your Queen has yet to dismiss you, my lord!» 

At this he does stop. His back straight, he is scarcely breathing. Victory tastes sweet on her tongue as she straightens her shoulders and smiles. 

«Come now - she adds - let us return, now.»

She smiles privately. Whatever pull _she_ has on him, hers is stronger. She is his queen, _now and always_ as he has proclaimed.

_What about_ ** _Sansa_**?, it shouldn't bother her so and yet... when his voice had gotten emotional - the first time since the moment they had found Ghost' s carcass with the dead and he had had to burn it to crisp, no matter how the direwolf had raised again from the flames, still Jon's, his eyes as red as ever - when saying _her_ name, she had barely contained her rage. How dare him say her name with such a devotion?, say it as if his tongue curled around the two syllables name as if it was the most tasty delicacy he had ever eaten.

Especially since such a devotion was coming from her lover.

He hadn't even inquired about lady Arya's welfare. All he had seemed to be able to think about what that something had happened to his beautiful and redheaded sister.

_She is no dragon queen_ , she sneers, _I am, and I am his queen. What I command he will obey_.

Drogon and Rhaegal are shrieking in the winter storm. But Daenerys is too satisfied to ask herself _why_ they seem to be at odds with one another in these last weeks.

Jon turns around and victory turns sour on her tongue. He is far more emotional that she has ever seen. His black coal eyes burn brighter than any sun, his face screwed over in a monstrosity of rage and fury as he stalks to her, the snow doing nothing to hinder him.

_You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?,_ Viserys' voice is like a caress on her lips. She shakes from head to toe as he comes closer.

Her dothraki bodyguard is near ready to unsheathe his arakh and dispose of him. Daenerys extends a hand and orders silently to him to stand down.

Jon is now a foot from her. Drogo was heads taller than Jon and yet he had never towered so on her. A shiver of pleasure, of terror, shakes her very core as his black eyes fall on her. Filled with barely contained rage.

«And how long have you known, _my queen_?» the title is poison on his lips.

Daenerys squares her shoulders.

She is the Mother of Dragons...

The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea...

The Queen of Meereen...

The Breaker of chains...

The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

She is a dragon, fire can't touch her, and she will not bow down to a wolf no matter how attached to him she may have grown. It is time they all understand who is in charge here. _Her_.

Before she can reply however he interrupts her «Would you ever have told me? - he demands - or was I to walk blind against Cersei once we have defeated the Dead?» He snaps.

Daenerys wets her lips. They are chapped and cold. 

She isn't used to feel cold.

_Keep your queen warm_.

«I withheld information I deemed unimportant...right now - she says - we have more pressing matters than the fate of a single woman.» she reasons.

The way he looks at her makes her feel like a small child again. A child playing at being a queen.

She doesn't like it.

_I hope I deserve it._

_They will see you for what you are._

«That woman is _mine_!» He snaps, and there is such a passion behind his intense black orbs that almost sparkle violet.

_It appears she has been abducted, my Lord._ She had never seen Jon move so fast nor so angrily.

He takes another step and now they are chest to chest «She is mine to protect» he amends.

There is something sweet in his gaze now and Daenerys takes his hand in hers. Beneath her gloves she feels the heat he radiates.

«..and - he adds - she is _alone_ , under the thumb of the woman who has tormented her as a child.»

Daenerys can understand the love of a brother for his mistreated sister, she really can. She holds his hand in hers and he grips back.

She smiles.

«She is a woman now - she reassures him - and we will avenge her if Cersei touches her.» she promises.

She caresses his bearded cheek but he does not move. He is stone still.Â 

«You misunderstand me, _Dany_ \- his grip tightens until it's almost hurtful but Daenerys refuses to flinch - if one hair on her head is touched by the day I reach her, there won't be a South for you to rule over anymore.»

Daenerys looks in his eyes and sees only black. 

_You have woken the dragon!_

She tries to pry her hand free but to no avail «Unhand me, now!» She shrieks and Drogon in the air screeches as Rhaegal nips at him.

He grips her tighter, not even bothering to defend himself from her dothraki bodyguard who raises his arakh above his head ready to strike.

He doesn't need to move. Her bodyguard falls on the ground as Ghost - is it really still Ghost after being raised from the dead?, not a wight but a direwolf still - quietly, quieter than he was before, tears his throat out with his jaws.

Daenerys white winter attire is stained red by the time the wolf has finished and... has he grown still? He is almost as big as an horse now.

Ghost growls at her. Or at Jon, Daenerys wouldn't be able to say.

Jon's breath is hot on her face as he leans closer.

«Do you understand me, _Dany_?» 

She flinches this time and he releases her and takes a step back. Daenerys watches with ashen eyes as he doesn't even regard the dothraki dead body at their feet.

«I will go - he says, his tone not brokering any reply - the northmen will answer to ser Davos and the Free Folk to Tormund Giantsbane.» He says nothing more. He turns around and leaves.

Daenerys can scarcely breathe as he turns his back on her once more.

Where is _her_ Jon? The Jon who would not lie to Cersei about his loyalty to her?

They both look up as Drogon falls from the skies, her child pivots in mid-fall and shakes his head as if to clear it and Daenerys notices a gash that has not been there _before_. Her child has been blinded of an eye and she is furious.

She turns and looks as Rhaegal lands gracefully before Jon and offers him his shoulder. 

She seethes. 

When first Rhaegal had wanted Jon to ride him Daenerys had felt happy, now she feels that happiness becoming fear as her child prefers another over her.

Jon climbs on him as if it's his right instead of hers and settles on his back, perched in his black hair, eye and attire.

He looks unbothered by them, unbothered by everything.

He doesn't say anything. He merely urges Rhaegal up without even needing to talk and Daenerys can do nothing but watch her lover scorn her for another woman and rob her of her child. And she is furious.

She'd want nothing more but follow them but Drogon is not fit to fly, not yet...not with that eye.

She turns and she rages.

She rages and she rages.

_You have woken the dragon_.


	2. Sansa I & Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Jon and Daenerys party to Winterfell and the reaction of both Jon and Sansa to those first hours back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so here it is. they are really two chapters but I felt as if they went together quite well and decided to post them together.
> 
> I will not get into details but I think we start seeing both Sansa and Jon darkness to them even if right now there still little of it. 
> 
> By the way remember this is a fic written by the characters POV so what they think (for example that Daenerys is condescending is true for them but not for others) just like in real life people analyze and elaborate things the way they see them even if they are not the way meant by others or seen by others.

**SANSA I**

**A** ll of Winterfell is ready for their arrival. Her blood sings. Sansa doesn't. She doesn't remember _how_.

The gates open and the first horses ride inside. It shouldn't surprise her that it's Jon's, she trusts him, she does, but reports have been... _unbearingly worrying_ and Sansa wants nothing more than to rage at him, to claw at him for giving away her birthright.

And yet when she sees him all she can do is heave a breath of relief and just be _happy_ he is here. He is hale and sound.

_I wish Jon were here._

She feels Ghost nudging her hand with his head. Does not move. She shouldn't.

_I remember how happy he was to see me. When he sees you his heart will probably stop_.

Her heart instead has started beating again. She watches him and smiles as he actually jumps off his horse and strides to them, kneeling by Bran and kissing his brow.

His smile is true. It's unhindered.

_These_ , Sansa reminds himself, _are the siblings who never shunned him_ and it shows in how happy he truly is. He looks as if he has finally returned home.

Then his gaze turns up and she smiles at him. Her smile is true and happy. He is back, _how can she not_ be happy?

He walks to her as if he does have a purpose as if he has not just given her birthright to a conqueror. But Sansa can't seem to mind now as she opens her arms to him and he burrows in them.

She feels his hands sneaking at her waist below her cloak as he wraps her in his arms - her hands fingering his furred cloak - the cloak _she_ made him and he hums as he nudges her cheek with his bearded one. He tightens his grip on her and Sansa wants to just bask in his presence. But he has let enemies in her home, in _their_ home, and Sansa now has to work around that again.

_At least_ she thinks _this time she is not alone_.

He wraps her in his arms a moment more then he feels her still as her eyes fall on the white haired beauty that he has brought here.

The woman is tiny but she carries herself with such a strength that Sansa immediately recognizes her enemy as what she is. A girl who had fought tooth and nail to come where she is now.

Like her.

_But_ with three dragons.

Jon takes a step back and Sansa wants to scream at him, now that the novelty of having him back home has been consumed.

_How dare he?_ She wants to yell.

_I'll protect you, I promise._

She wants to barf in his face. Is it protecting her bringing a conqueror with two dragons - _where is the third, now_? - in their home?

«Where is Arya?»

_Ned where is Arya?, Sansa, where's your sister?_ , he sounds more desperate than fondly annoyed by their sister disappearance.

«Lurking somewhere.» she replies as the woman comes closer flanked at the sides by a man twice her age. A man bearing the insignia of a bear.

«Her Grace, the queen Daenerys Targaryen — he says taking a step back — the lady of Winterfell, my sister, lady Sansa Stark.» He introduces and Sansa doesn't want to think about _why_ his eyes have grown _fonder_.

Queen Daenerys Targaryen is beautiful, clad in pure white as she smiles welcomingly, patronizingly at Sansa as she comes closer. She clasps Jon's arm in hers and she rests her hand on his arm a clear show for all to see. She considers Jon Snow hers.

Sansa looks at Jon for a moment, he is still as a statue.

«Thank you for inviting us in your home, lady Stark - she says and it sounds more patronizing that her gaze is - the North is as beautiful as your brother claimed as are you.» she comments.

_Have you sewn this dress yourself?_

_Yes, Your Grace._

_You must sew one for me too, then._

If young Sansa preened every time someone noticed her beauty now all she can see in the dragon queen smile is false courtesy and a wish to appear better than she is by complimenting her.

She looks the small woman up and down before saying- she does not bow, not in her home - with a stiller voice than she hoped «Winterfell is yours, Your Grace»

She sees Jon visibly relaxing and Sansa wonders how exactly Jon thinks she has made it out of Kings Landing alive if she can't even appease to the right Lord or lady to make sure she is not killed or, in this case, burned to crisp.

«We don't have time for all of this! - Bran snaps from his chair - he is coming and he has added your dragon to his ranks. The Wall has fallen.»

So _that's_ where the third dragon is, she thinks, she should speak with Bran about withholding vital information that she has to know first.

She feels Jon's gaze on her and she merely looks at him as if to say, _I know as much as you_ , but with his eyes he is pleading her...pleading her to do damage control. 

She is about to do it too but she notices how Jon's hand is resting over the dragon queen's and how he is drawing circles on her gloved hands and almost think better than it. 

She squares her shoulders «My apologies, Your Grace - she says and Daenerys cold stare on her almost set her on fire - I was unaware of this bit of information or I would have informed you well before you were here.»

It's a small comfort that Jon is now looking at her as if she is hanging the moon while Daenerys nods stiffly.

«My condolences on the loss of your _child_ \- she stresses - if you'd like to follow me, I have had chambers prepared for you and your retinue.»

Daenerys instead turns to Jon and whispers something angrily in his ear, her grip on his arm tightening so that Sansa is sure Jon should flinch. She settles her expression because she cannot let the woman _see_ how unhappy she is of having her in her home, insulting her so.

Jon replies something in the same fashion and Sansa wishes to have Ghost bite the hand with which he is caressing his dragon queen.

She stands stock still until the woman nods and look at her for the briefest of moments, Sansa almost smiles reassuringly when she spins around and calls «ser Jorah!»

The man who had flanked her before is by her side without batting an eyelid.

«Khaleesi.» His tone is full of devotion and for a moment Sansa envies the dragon queen because in that moment she has what Sansa never had. Someone who will just bear with her through sun and rain without once having divided loyalties. She has her family now, she reminds herself, and that is enough. Even if Jon, _her_ Jon, — _Jon is Jon, he will protect me, I trust him_. —is now so taken with this foreign queen.

She issues a series of orders in a language Sansa doesn't know but suspects to be dothraki, the man nods and leaves, only then does the queen turn to her again.

Sansa is aware of Jon's eyes on her again but does not look at him.

«Very well, lady Sansa - she says her tone condescending - you are forgiven, my lady, obviously you didn't know. Shall we go?» She offers.

Sansa would like to slap her for that, that patronizing way but she contains herself, smiles and makes a gesture with a hand to follow her.

«I'd like a meeting with the lords as soon as possible - the queen says - they need to met their _rightful_ Queen.»

Sansa bites her lip and nods «As you wish, Your Grace» and she damns Jon to all the Seven hells and back just for forcing her hand so.

Now she is in her home and has to be a little bird again. This hurts her more than any slap ever could.

* * *

**JON I**

**J** on tries and fails not to smile. Sansa is beside him, seated at his side, her elbow grazes his just _so_ that he _feels_ her by him.

She is unyielding. 

«Lord Umber»

The young boy immediately preens under her attention.

«By when can we expect your men?»

Jon tunes out their conversation. Sansa is born for this. She knows how to appease the lords, how to make them want to work together. He trusts her completely.

He could not have left the North in better hands. 

«..of course my lady - the boy voices - and my lord.» he adds «and my queen.»

Daenerys is standing behind them, her elbow propped on the hearth and she smiles inclining her head at the young boy, who is clearly afraid of having left anyone out.

He appeased to Sansa - his lady - and to Jon - whom he swore to follow - and a queen he hasn't chosen and yet accepts because Jon has brought her home.

But his pace is short lived because lady Lyanna Mormont speaks next and what she says nearly kill him.

« _My Lord_? - she stresses - we made you King in the North» she starts «and you have returned as what..?»

He turns around to Sansa, his eyes pleading.

_We have to trust each other, we have to many enemies now._

Her eyes are cold and unforgiving. As if to tell him, _you stand alone, brother_.

And he can't bear to look at her not while Tyrion talks and makes a fool of himself.

_Never forget what you are bastard, the world won't. Use it like an armor and it can never be used against you_.

«That's all good then - Sansa snaps at Tyrion and Jon would like nothing more but make her stop, she's making it more difficult that it is already - but I prepared for winter and for _my_ people. I hadn't accounted for two armies coming with no food of their own nor two dragons and...»

_You are abandoning your people! You are abandoning your home!Â_

_I am leaving both in good hands._

_Whose?_

_Yours_.

«...what do dragons eat anyway?» she asks but to his ear sounds too much like sass and Jon loves her sass but now it could get her very well killed.

«Whatever they want.» Daenerys deadpans.

Jon stills as the two women turn to look at each other, Daenerys is not used to be frowned upon but Sansa seems to not care as she looks at her as if she were a bug under her feet.

He stands up suddenly breaking their eye contact, looks behind himself. Sansa and Daenerys are both seated now, both look at him.

«You have named me King in the North and it has been the honor of my life - he says - but I had a choice to make. Keep the crown or save the North. I choose the North.»

He turns as he talks and watches _her_. She doesn't even flinch when the lords start all talking together, but she does flinch when Daenerys does.

«My lords! I know you went to war and lost dear and loved ones to dethrone my father- she imparts - but I am not my father. Nor am I my brother, Rhaegar. Whatever crime they committed against you, I am not guilty of that. I didn't come to conquer the North, I have come to save it.»

The lords do not look impressed.

«I am the rightful queen» She adds and Jon closes his eyes and breathe in, he is ready to step in, in case this gets ugly.

Over the cacophony only a voice is heard.

«My lords!» 

Jon's eyes snap open and brown meets blue as Sansa stands, her hands securely clasped together as she observes the crowd.

«We are lords and ladies - she says- we are not spoiled children denied their toy. I understand your difficulties, believe me, I do. But let's discuss it as civil people.»

«Thank you, my lady - it's Lord Royce who talks standing up - My apologies as such a behavior is not worthy of your hospitality.»

Sansa nods and Lord Royce continues «Being a queen in the east does not mean you are a queen in Westeros, Your Grace - he says turning to Daenerys - Robert Baratheon _won_ the throne and the Vale as well as the Riverlands and the North are under Stark rule as we have declared more than once. If you can claim any right to that iron chair it's only in the South. Here we follow the wolves.»

«We follow the King in the North.» He says and Jon has to fist his hands as he turns his expectant gaze on him.

«And Lord Jon Snow - Daenerys seethes - has bent the knee to me. So now I am your rightful queen.»

Now it's Lyanna Mormont who talks «Jon Snow may have been named King in the North but he can be unnamed. _Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark_.» 

"Hear! Hear!" The lords chorus.

_All I ever wanted was to be Jon Stark._

_I am not a Stark._

_You are to me._

He opens his mouth to speak and he sees Daenerys is positively fuming. 

Sansa stands again, she towers beside Daenerys, if the dragon queen has eyes of fire and hair kissed by ice, Sansa is calm, icy as she addresses the crowd before they can start naming her queen.

«Ned Stark' s son sits there!» One of them calls and Jon turns around and feels just as mad as when Ramsey had suggested he wanted Sansa in his bed again.

The man is pointing his finger at Bran who looks over the lords assembled with a stony face. He turns again and sees Sansa reigning in her fury at being casted away once again after everything she has done. 

She smiles all prettily but Jon can see the fangs underneath.

«My lords - she starts - I assure you that my brothers, both of them, are beyond worthy _and_ honored by your esteem of them» 

And Jon wonders for once again _how_ come that they keep underestimating her at every turn, if the way Yon Royce grimaces he must think the same.

«Yet, you proclaimed Jon your King - she says - and he, in turns, has forfeited the crown. He must have seen something worth kneeling for.» She offers and _honestly_ Jon could not love her more if he tried.

He does not stand alone, he realizes, wether Sansa knows it or not she has his back.

«I understand your grievances, I do. But the Long Night is upon us - she reminds them softly- Daenerys Targaryen has chosen to fight _with_ us. We should give her a chance.»

She holds her chin high «None knows how hurtful it is to be under the thumb of a rightful, albeit _unworthy_ ruler better than me - she says - and, proved that Daenerys Targaryen is not such a ruler I say let's move talk of independence and kings and queens when we are all alive to have them.»

«I'd rather die to rally behind Ned Starks trueborn son than die side by side a foreign queen who demands to rule based on her mad father!»

«Then you will die for naught. - this time it's Bran who speaks with that flat tone of his, his eyes void, he exchanges a glance with Sansa - I am no Lord nor King material. I am the three eyed raven now.»

Sansa doesn't seem surprised by this and Jon twists to look at her face - her perfect porcelain face - better. If he knows her at all, and he likes to believe he does, she must have offered Bran lordship over Winterfell.

_Winterfell would be yours,_ Stannis' voice reminds him _and you will rise as Lord Jon Stark, the Warden of the North._

Her face shows nothing. But he can read her, he likes to think that no matter how good she is at hiding her true emotions they still shows on her face to those who take good care to learn her. And he has learnt her.

Even when he really shouldn't have. Even when she didn't even know he was doing so.

Her jaw is set, her face stony, neutral, her lips pressed in a thin line, her eyes shining.

_Winterfell belongs to my sister Sansa._ His own voice reminds, resonating aloud in his very soul as he looks at her.

_Mother and Father's chamber?_

_Aye, they are yours._ _You are the lady of Winterfell._

«The knights of the Vale came North for _you_ , lady Stark.» He turns again.

Lord Royce is standing up and defying all the audience with his tone and the way he looks at Sansa, as if she hangs the moon in the sky, has Jon wanting to punch the man in the nose, yet he is the only one deferring to her and for that Jon is grateful for Yon Royce can do what he cannot if he wants his plan to not go to naught «We will follow your lead where it may bring us. We trust you.» he promised before sitting again as many choruses.

«Hear! Hear!»

He turns again when Sansa speaks «My thanks, Lord Royce for your trust and unwavering loyalty, I hope not to steer you wrong, you honor me.» she smiles and Jon would just like the bask in that smile.

«You honor yourself and your family name, my lady, with your wisdom.» The lord offers before sitting again. Jon wants to thank him too for speaking in such a way.

But Daenerys amethyst eyes are fixed on his sister and by the way she keeps clenching her jaw and hands she looks as displeased as her dragons screeching outside sound.

He has to do damage control. He has to.

Daenerys stands up abruptly and he has half a mind to try and stop her when she turns her hateful gaze on Sansa but she says nothing just retire herself followed by her retinue.

Ser Jorah and Lord Tyrion follow her outside, Lord Varys does too but Jon sees him bow easily and truly to Sansa as he excuses himself to follow his queen out.

Nor does he miss the way Sansa bows her head to the eunuch too as if in common trust and respect. Something he hadn't anticipated. 

«Lady Stark» Lord Varys says «I am most grateful to see you made it home, where you _rightly_ belong.» He salutes before leaving the room. 

There is something in the way he says _rightly_ that has Jon wishing he could read the eunuch mind.

Sansa doesn't reply to him and Jon suddenly find himself torn between going to talk with Sansa (he wishes for nothing more) and going after Daenerys to appease to her so that she won't climb upon her dragon and burn Winterfell and his sister inside of it.

It is Sansa that gives him the answer he needs she approaches him and whisperers «Go Jon» there is bitterness in her voice and it lacks the warmth its memory gave him during the hard moons away from her «Go after _your_ queen» she adds.

She doesn't wait for him to reply, to explain nor that he can but he would _for her_. Everything he does is for her.

Ser Davos is near him «Let's go lad - the man says - your sister won't evaporate if you go to the Queen.» 

And Jon asks himself if he is so obvious that everyone noticed. Yet he leaves the room sparing but a glance to Sansa who is once again talking with the lords.

She is forcing herself not to look at him, he knows her fury, he _feels_ it, as she clenches her fists and sets her jaw without sparing him a glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to hear from you soon because I am curious as to learn what you think about it.
> 
> All the love ~G.


	3. No One I & Jon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No One snoops around and overhears an interesting conversation (only the tail of it really) and then Arya Starks reunites with her brother.
> 
> Brother whom goes to Sansa and finally some Jonsa one-to-one and the big revelation in the crypts. Samwell we all love you dearly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gents! How are you? I hope you are all well and safe during this holiday season! 
> 
> Here is with another double chapter which should be the last one for a bit. Next up we have a chapter by Daenerys POV. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and I am very happy in so many like this story!
> 
> As always let me know what you think about it!

_**NO ONE** _

**N** o one watches from the periphery as Jon Snow follows the dragon queen outside the keep.

No one approaches and watches as Jon Snow grasp her elbow in his hand and turns her to him, how easily the dragon queen lets him even if she wants to appear difficult and she _is_ rageful. 

No one comes closer still so that what they say can be heard. They do not notice No one.

«..she does not need to like me» the dragon queen is saying «But if she cannot respect me...» she lets her voice drop and does not finish her sentence as she looks away as a drama queen.

Jon Snow's hand clenches his gloved fists and fidgets with his hands. He is uncomfortable.

He looks murderous for a moment but he schools his expression well, well enough to pass unnoticed by the dragon queen but not well enough to go unnoticed by No one.

_What game are you playing, Jon Snow?_ , No one wonders as two dothraki approach them and tell something the dragon queen who starts visibly before striding away her expression demanding Jon to follow her and Jon Snow does as if he has not any will of himself.

No one follows them; they approach the two dragons and the dragon queen pets the biggest and meanest looking of them.

Arya Stark' s eyes would have filled with wonder before the beasts, but No one is not Arya Stark so just watches on as the dragon queen comments «They don't like the cold ..»

No one observes their exchange as Jon Snow is urged by the dragon queen to climb atop the green dragon. He is clearly afraid, but does so anyway.

No one cannot follow them up in the sky so she retires back in Winterfell; she crawls and walks and then jump up, climbing to the Lord's chambers.

She enters. Sansa Stark is sat at her desk and is looking down on some parchment and massaging her temples.

«You work too much» she says in lieu of greeting making her sister jump up. She'd want to say that she also _worries_ too much but she'd never undermine Sansa's intelligence by saying something so stupid and foolish.

Sansa pants clearly she had caught her unaware and her sister is still not completely comfortable with being ambushed even if in her own home. 

_She has been abused and tortured in this home_ , she thinks as she settles as a cat on a chair before her desk.

«Had fun lurking around our newest guests?»

To her credit her sister does not sound _too_ petty; thought Arya Stark knows her sister well enough by now to read between the lines.

«You do not like the dragon queen.» she says.

Sansa shrugs «Do you?»

Arya unsheathes her valyrian steel dagger and flips it in the air before starting picking at her nails with it. The Sansa she knew _before_ would have shrieked at the impropriety of it all; _this_ Sansa flinches but does not comment on it. 

«If you don't, then I don't either.» she says before adding «I can recognize a murderer when I see one. And that Daenerys Targaryen certainly is a murderer of the worst species. One who does not acknowledge what she is.»

Sansa snorts, a sound so unladylike that Arya almost wonders what happened to her sister. But she doesn't need to wonder, she has seen it, in her sister's eyes every time they passed Robb's old chambers on the way to the kitchens. She won't press but she knows.

«Have you seen Jon yet?» Sansa asks and Arya shrugs.

«Should I? — she wonders — I thought we were angry with him for bringing a conqueror in our home.»

Sansa sighs; she looks so much like father when she does so that Arya thinks her Tully looks can deceive the not attentive looker, because just by looking closer one can see how much Sansa is not only Catelyn Stark but also Ned Stark's daughter. She behaves so much like their father that Arya is afraid she would get herself killed by this entitled queen.

«The fact that we are angry with Jon does not mean you should withhold your affection from him — she says — you should go see him, I know how much he missed you and we both know you missed him just as much.»

«Why do you always have to be so reasonable?» Arya mocks but there is not heat in there, just wonder at her sister «And if it is so why have you avoided him until the audience with the lords; we both know how dearly you missed him.» She says using her own words against her.

«I needed my wits on me and if I had met him — she said — I would have been so mad and angry I would have gotten emotional at the first rude comment made. I could not let that happen.»

«So you will talk to him?»

Sansa hmns and nods «I will.»

Arya nods. She knows her sister is seething and truly, she can understand both sides. Jon — who clearly distrust his queen if the talk she has eavesdropped is of any indication, but thinks they need her — and Sansa — who won't back down, not after all she has seen, not in her home.

So she stands up «Do you have any need of me yet?» She asks, because Sansa is her sister but she is also the Lady of Winterfell and she is now protecting her family from the worst enemy they ever encountered.

«Nay» Sansa replies «You can go, just... be careful.»

«You asked me to watch the dragon queen» Arya points out as she approaches the window.

«I know, — Sansa doesn't look up from her paper work — but be careful anyway.»

Arya understands what she is telling her between lines _take care of yourself because you are my sister and I love you._

«I am always careful» she says, jump on the windowsill and then she is out of the window, out of her sister chambers.

No one lands softly in the snow covered ground and no one notices.

The dragons have been gone long enough and No one knows they are bound to return presently, and as if invoked they do fly above the keep. No one knows where Jon Snow will be, so it's there that No one decides to ambush him.

The Godswood is as Arya Stark would remember it, but No one has never been here before; the snow crunches under the boots but No one does not make any noise.

And Jon Snow is there. Does he pray still? Even after having see Death? No one wonders, then Arya Stark sheds her No one attitude and she comes closer.

«I remember you being taller.» She jests. Jon turns around and looks at her as if he has just seen a ghost. Arya smiles a bit.

«How did you sneak up on me?»

«How did you survive a dagger to the chest?» She replies and Jon smiles back at her, the same kind of smile he reserved for her when he was about to tussle up her hair.

«I didn't.»

Arya Stark dives in first, and jumps at him, as if she was still a girl of nine and he a young boy. Before leaving Winterfell. Jon catches her. He always does.

He embraces her, but too quickly he puts her on her feet.

«How are you?» He asks with a concerned once over he must have given both Sansa and Brandon to appease to his motherly instincts.

«I am well.» She replies because she knows he won't let her live if she said anything different. He is somewhat different. He is a man now, his eyes are circled by worry — so similar to Sansa's — and his mouth has kinder lines written all around it.

Jon nods and embraces her again.

Arya finds this Jon disconcerting, so when they pull back she eyes his sword «Is that Valyrian steel?»

Jon smiles and unsheathes his sword, with a white wolf hilt she notices, and shows it to her «Aye — he replies — Long Claw. Do you still have your Needle?»

Arya smiles proudly and pokes at the sword at her hip «Right here.»

«Did you use it?» Jon wonders and Arya smile is a bit more reserved, what would he think if he knew what Arya has become?

«Once or twice.» She settles for and Jon smiles, straightening.

«Good.» He embraces her again and Arya lets him before he lets her go again.

«Gods — he murmurs — it's so good to see you again, I missed you little sister.»

Arya smiles «I missed you too» she says «You should have seen me when I arrived and they told me you had already departed. I wanted to trek up to Dragonstone; Sansa didn't let me.»

Jon's face is guarded at the mention of Sansa, and he doesn't say anything. Arya frowns, she had gotten the impression Sansa and Jon had grown closer as they campaigned all around the North to win back their home again; and Sansa had dearly missed him during his stay in Dragonstone.

Arya inclines her head to the side, could it be that Jon is uncomfortable with Sansa not liking Daenerys? Is he really so far gone?

«She doesn't like your queen, does she?» She wonders out loud.

Jon grimaces. There it is; she realizes, he really is not comfortable with Sansa not liking his queen. What a pity.

«Sansa — he passes a hand on his face before adding — she thinks she is smarter than everyone.»

«She is the smartest person I have ever met.» She says, as if it is the universal truth and it is. Jon looks taken aback by her reply and looks at her for a long moment.

«Now you are defending her, _you_?» He asks as if he cannot believe what she has just said.

Arya had waited for this reply so she merely smiles «I am defending my family — she says — so is she.»

Jon's face is like an open book this time, there is wonder in his eyes, fear and guilt and also the feeling of being unworthy; yet something lays down in those pools of black as he heave a breath and counteracts «I am _her_ family too.»

Arya had never said he wasn't, No one wonders, yet he had felt the need to clarify, to specify that he too is _Sansa's_ family. This time it's No one that embrace Jon Snow, who returns the hug as if he was looking for validation.

Which he probably is, No one concedes, but not from Arya Stark.

«Don't you ever forget that.» No one says and Jon nods against her. No one recedes again and Arya Stark keeps her brother close.

_What game are you playing, Jon?_ , she would like to ask him, but she doesn't. Whatever game he is playing he intends on playing it alone, mayhap think it safest for his family.

_I am_ ** _her_** _family too_.

No one watches Jon Snow leave and has half a mind to follow him, but Sansa Stark has asked that the dragon queen is to be studied and watched at all times, so that's the direction No one takes.

* * *

_**JON II** _

He knocks on the door of Sansa's solar.

He has tried all day to steer clear of his sister, despite the need he felt, deeply in his bones that he needed to be by her side.

He almost regrets coming here now, he should be out there, appeasing to Daenerys and making sure things went smoothly and yet after his fly North with the dragon queen and meeting Arya he hadn't been able to stay away from Sansa. He needs to see for himself that she still is hale and whole.

He almost turns back, perhaps she is already sleeping, the castle is half asleep as it is...

«Enter.» She calls, and her voice is sweet but laced with steely resolve.

Of course she is not sleeping, he thinks, what a fool would believe the lady of Winterfell would have an early night after having welcomed the dragon queen in her home — being repeatedly insulted by said queen, threatened and passed over by her bannermen as if she was nothing — and he is a fool for his sister. He enters.

Sansa is sitting at her desk, she is looking over some parchment and she looks as beautiful in the candle light as she was in his dreams, more beautiful still.

Her memory, the memory of her smile and her touch, the way her eyes had filled with warmth and love when he had given her the North before departing..., they were the only things keeping him sane during his travels to Dragonstone.

«Lord Glover — she says when he says nothing — bids us good fortunes but he is staying with his men in Deepwood Motte.»

Jon lets his glove fall on the desks and sighs «House Glover will stand behind House Stark, he said — he recites — _as we have for a thousand years_.» He almost spits.

He never trusted the man anyway, not after he had spoken in such a way to Sansa when they had gone to parlay with him for his men.

Sansa stands up too. Has she grown thinner since he had last seen her? Looking at her now, without her bulky fur cloak to hide her form he can't help but wonder if she has been eating well now that he has been gone. He know how easily she still forgets she needs to take care of herself.

«I will stand behind Jon Snow, he said — she reproaches, she turns and sends him a glare that half arouses and half scares him — _the king in the North_.»

Jon sighs and pinches between his eyes «I told you we needed allies.» He says.

«You didn't tell me you would abandon your crown!» She seethes spinning around in a whirlwind of dark fabric that looks almost like an armor...and has she armed herself the only way she knows how knowing he was coming home with a queen to his arm?, he wonders.

Does she feel so little safe with him now that she felt the need to protect herself from him too?

«I brought two armies North! — he reproaches taking a step to her, desperate for her to understand and afraid she actually would and that that would expose her to peril — and two dragons!»

She spins around again and her hands are behind her back, her red hair shining like a dark flame «and _a Targaryen queen_!» she snaps.

He takes another step. He feels his blood singing with the challenge, with the ice that flows in her veins and yet makes her eyes sparkle alight with such a force... she is so fierce, and Jon can do nothing but gives her what she wants, a challenger, someone to whom she can vent and scream and cry.

All that she needs he can provide.

_If Ramsey wins, I am not going to go there back alive, do you understand me?_

«Because _that_ is the problem, is it not? — he says, his voice impossibly low — that I gave _her_ my crown.»

Sansa's eyes are sparkling even more as she takes his bait and takes another step to him, her painfully sensual lips parted «Aye, that's exactly it!» her snipes are the best sound he has heard since he left home so many moons past «Was she, at least, a good tumble in the sheets worth giving away _Robb's_ crown for?»

He points an accusing finger at her «How dare you... that was below the belt!» He starts but she interrupts him by coming closer still.

«Aye. That's exactly where your brain was, isn't it? And more, how dare _I_? — she repeats and her eyes shines dangerously — how dare _you_! Robb **_died_** for our independence!, his wife and child too!, my mother did. _I_ **_bled_** for this independence and you gave it away as if it meant nothing! As if the warmth of foreign woman was enough to wash away all the blood spent!»

«I never asked for the crown!» He reminds her «I never wanted it!»

«Then — she says leaning back, her voice is stony — you should have given it to me. It is our brother's birthright you have so freely given to that foreign _woman_. Bran's! And Arya's and _mine_!»

Jon's fury abides when he sees the tears behind her eyes. He wants nothing more than comfort her.

He takes a step but she takes another back and he lets her put as much distance as she wants between them, and it is best too, because if he came closer he cannot know what he may do, for he has missed her terribly, and now she is warm and so very beautiful screaming at him and clawing at him and demanding his loyalty as if he ever could have given it to any other.

«Instead — she says — you made the same mistake Robb did. You fell in bed with a foreign woman and gave her what is rightfully ours. _Was it_ _worth it?_ »

Each word is a stab as she stalks closer, exactly as a wolf would to a prey and Jon would gladly be her prey and her predator, everything.

«Do you have any faith in me at all?» he almost whispers coming closer to her still, and in his eyes he knows his soul is bare, and Sansa must have seen it too because she wets her lips.

«You know I do.» She doesn't even battle a eyelid as she say so, as if it is the most awfully renown truth and Jon feels as if he can finally breath better.

«She will be a good queen for us all.» He promises though the promise tastes like ash on his tongue.

She _needs_ to believe it. _He_ needs her to believe it, or this is going to be even more difficult that it already is. 

«She is not her father.» he promises as he stalks closer still. He'd like nothing more than to grasp for her hands, those hands that now lay still at her sides, but he knows he cannot.

«No — she humors him — she is much prettier.»

And it is funny, in a way, and he snorts out a laugh, but she is not laughing in some way... in a way that twists darkly in his heart he can see she means it too.

She _really_ thinks he has fallen in love with the dragon queen, he realizes, she really believes him fool enough to repeat Robb's same mistakes...for him to forfeit everything _she_ ever stood for and all for a woman he can barely bear the sigh of.

Madness.

She must have grown mad since he had been away because not even in his worst nightmare could he ever betray her so; oh, Sansa may not know — even if a small, twisted part of him believes that in some way she _does_ know — but there is no way that he could ever betray her.

Even if Ygritte rose from the Dead, alive and hale, offering him refuge and shield in that cave, alone and away from all other problems, from the Dead, from everything Jon _could not do it_. No.

Sansa comes before everything else. She always had.

She was the end...

... _of Sansa brushing Lady's coat singing softly to herself..._

And the beginning of everything...

... _South. Get warm..._

_I want you to help me, but I will do it alone if I have to._

Jon looks at her pretty mouth, pink and o' so kissable and almost dives in but Sansa has taken another step back from him.

«Did you bend the knee because she will be a good queen or because you love her?» she asks.

Jon is bewildered, can a woman as clever as his Sansa not understand what is going on?

She doesn't wait for his reply she just sighs as if all the fight is gone from her body and Jon would like nothing more than to hug her then, enclose her in his grip, swallow her whole in his own being and keep her safe there, by his heart, where she rightfully belongs.

She sits again and a pregnant silence cascades on them, he turns to leave because he is wroth to break it now, and he knows that nothing he can offer her would be enough. Not now. Not ever.

She will never forgive him for this, he knows. And yet she will be alive to not forgive him.

His hand in on the handle of the door when she speaks again «Jon» her tongue curls around his one syllable name and Jon knows that if he turns around he is doomed. He will fall at her feet on his knees and beg a forgiveness he does not deserves.

He stops though and that seems to be enough for her, for she adds «I am happy you are home, truly — she says — I was afraid something had befallen you down South.»

And Jon is a but a inch from giving in, turning around, striding to her and kiss her lips and...

He turns.

He stalks to her, but Sansa is waiting, her eyes are shining again but with something darker. Jon does not give her the time to actually neither stand up neither say anything less. He doesn't know what he will do if she say anything else tonight.

He dives in and press a kiss to her forehead, his long fingers entangling in her red hair as he tastes on his lips the lavender and lemon taste against his mouth, he slips his other hands on her chin to keep her still, but she is as if frozen until she grasp with a hand the wrist of the hand with which he caresses her chin.

He doesn't know how long he stays so, kissing her skin, basking in her perfume, then he leans back abruptly and does not turn around as he leaves, leaving the door open in his wake. Sansa doesn't stop him this time, and it is best this way, for if she ever again said his name tonight he cannot be hold responsible of his action.

He would devour her.

He needs to cleanse himself of this thoughts, so knowing sleep will escape him, he steers for the crypts, hoping to find any kind of peace there.

And he does find some respite there, lighting his uncle's candle, but his peace is short lived because Samwell Tarly is there.

«Sam!» And, finally he thinks, a friendly face although after having brought his friend in a hug he sees the tears in his eyes.

«What it is? — he hastens to ask — is it Gilly?» Sam shakes his head «Little Sam?»

«No. They are fine, thank the Gods — his friend murmurs — but... did you know?»

It astounds him, the way Sam talks, as if something truly terrible had happened and Jon just shakes his head as if to signal that he doesn't know what hails him so.

«Go figures» Sam says under his breath before turning to him again «Would you have done it?»

«Sam, you must be more specific — he says — I do not know what you are talking about.»

«My father and my brother were there — his friend says — at the battle in the Reach. They were fighting with the Lannisters.»

And his stomach twists uncomfortably. Did they fall in battle?, he wonders.

«They died — Sam confirms — not in battle.»

And all of Jon's worst nightmares come truth just before his eyes as Sam recounts «She burned them _alive_ — he says — my father and my brother both because they would not kneel to her.» He adds «My father was... he was a cruel man but not even he deserved to die such a way, but my brother... my brother was a boy! He had done nothing wrong beside stand beside his father.»

«Sam...» He tries but Sam is not finished, his friend stalks closer.

«Would you have done it?» He asks again.

«I... — he is tempted to look at the statue of his Lord Father but he does not — I don't know.» He says since he can't bring himself to say he would have burned people alive because they did not bend the knee to him «Sam, I executed Olly. I am not the right canon of paragon.» He tries then.

«No.» He says «that was different. They murdered you. You did not kill Thorne just because he opposed you until he acted on it.»

«She is the queen, Sam. It's different.»

«Very well — his friend says then and he almost is afraid he has lost his best friend forever — would lady Sansa have done it?»

That question catches him off guard because he has scarcely talked about Sansa to anyone at Castle Black, all Sam knew of her before departing for the Citadel was that she was his younger sister and that she had red hair and was supposedly dead.

The answer is on the tip of his tongue, and he almost says she fed Ramsey Bolton to his own dogs, but Sam stops his before he can «And do not make this about Ramsey Bolton — he threatens — we both know he deserved worse than what he got.»

And Jon knows this. Ramsey Bolton killed Rickon, he subjugated Theon and raped and tortured and tormented Sansa — a feat that in itself would have meant death for the bastard of the Dreadfort — he had killed his own brother and mother in law with those same hounds and he had killed his father when his brother had been born.

If Sansa hadn't claimed that kill for herself Jon would have killed him slowly and would have made him dread every time he would see the sun of another day.

«No.» He admits in the end, because no matter what he cannot make himself slander Sansa so «She would not have.»

Samwell nods, as if he is finally seeing his friend again «She is not her father, Sam»

But his friend is guarded again «No.» He nods «She is far worse.»

« _She is the queen_ , Sam — he reproaches — you should be mindful of what you say.»

«She shouldn't be.»

And since when had his friend become so stubborn?, he wonders. Then he remembers that without Samwell and his unwavering faith and stubbornness he wouldn't have made it half the way where he is now.

«That's treason.» He tries to shush him, why does it seems like everyone he cares about has no instinct of survival? They should all watch their steps carefully with a dragon queen — who has history of burning and crucifying people for disobedience and for her brand of justice — in their home, and yet they all seems either too stubborn or too petty to be careful.

Sam looks like he won't have none of it «It is the truth.»

«Sam...»

«It is! — he snaps and there is a fury in him that Jon can understand well, it is the same fury that made him try to gut Thorne with a knife when he had slandered his lord Father when news of his betrayal had reached Castle Black— and I find it worrisome you still try to defend her.»

_I am defending my family, so is she_.

«I... She is the queen, Sam, what would you have me do?»

«She shouldn't be, despite, the crown is yours.»

«I forfeited it! — he snaps back — I bent the knee. The North is not mine.»

«You gave away your crown, your family's right because your honor demanded it, because their lives are more important than your pride — and Jon almost smiles because of course Sam gets it — would she do the same?» Samwell's tone sends alarm bells in his ear as he turns around and watch his friend as he fidgets with his hands before nodding to a statue behind him.

«And — he specified — I was not talking about the North. I was talking about the Iron throne»

There is a moment of silence, pregnant and heavy before Samwell finally speaks again still nodding to the statue behind him. His aunt Lyanna's statue.

«She was your mother.» Jon frowns.

«Lyanna was your mother.»

His lord Father and his sister..?, surely Samwell was jesting, he feels sick, so sick he is about to puke everywhere; is that why he feels in such a way for his own sister?

His face must have shown this because Sam hastened to add «And Rhaegar Targaryen was your father. — he says — Gods Jon. You are Aegon Targaryen — he adds before straightening himself as if he is about to say something truly life-changing — the _rightful_ heir to the Iron throne.»

And the world spins on his axes.

He vomits at the feet of his father's statue. When he looks up again Sam's soothing hand is on his back and Jon looks up to the face of the man whom he called Father.

_When I see you again, we will talk about your mother_.

_You don't look like him. Your father. You must have taken after your mother._

«Are you sure?» he croaks out as he looks sideways to Lyanna's statue, his _mother's_ statue. The only woman given the honor of having a statue in the crypts of Winterfell.

He should have know.

_You may not have my name, but you have my blood._

«Gilly found a record — he says — the Grand Maester of the time married them in secrecy after having annulled Rhaegar's marriage to princess Elia of Dorne. Brandon saw the rest.»

Jon sighs. He knows Bran is different now, still... he let himself fall seated on the damp ground of the crypts and looks up to his mother's face.

In his dreams she had been beautiful, often willful and full of life, sweet and loving and she had been highborn; but most of all she was alive.

_Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am going..?_

Instead she was all of those things — beautiful, willful and full of life if stories lord Stark had shared of her had been true — but she was also dead and at this point it did not take a genius to understand why lord Stark returned home with a body to bury and a false bastard son to claim.

She had died giving life to him.

He vomits again.

If what Sam said was the truth then Daenerys is his aunt and he has slept with his aunt, deceived and made her believe he loved her but she was his family still.

Furthermore he had escaped to her bed because this way he would have had a better grasp on her and because this way he could escape the thought of his sister's face and love; he could... he could, he could bury himself in the dragon queen and forget about Sansa even if in the right light her moonlight hair shone almost copper with the right angulation of the fire and if her purple eyes could be in the damp and cold North almost seem blue.

She was not his sister so everything he should want. Only now she was also his aunt.

Would his mother be ashamed of that?, he looks at her face in the statue. Stony and distant.

_Is the statue true to her liking?_ , he wonders. His lord fath... Eddard Stark always said that Arya reminded him of his sister, but right now seeing the statue in the crypts Jon could not miss the fact that she looked most like Sansa.

They had the same high cheekbones and the same dip of the chin, there was something on the expression fixed on the statue that reminded him of Sansa too... but everything reminded him of his sister lately and...

Suddenly, as if a bolt had hit him squarely he realized.

_Not his sister_.

Not his sister.

**Not his sister**.

He had escaped and found himself in the dragon queen's bed to escape his sister's ghost, always ready to haunt him in his dreams, in his wakes and in his thoughts and yet she had never been his sister.

She is his cousin.

Something dark twists inside of him, as if that void... that darkness with which he had woken up from death had been suddenly let free and his lips curled in a snarl, in a smile that had nothing of the Jon who had run in the crypts to find atonement for his sin. For that was no sin.

**_His woman_**. He feels as a wolf ready to howl to the moon, to his Sansa, because she is _his_. He doesn't care for the rest, Daenerys can have all the rest, but Sansa... Sansa is his and his alone.


	4. Daenerys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys ponders on her encounter with the lords and fells she has foundSo an ally in the Stark family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here we are with the pomo of discordia; Daenerys I. 
> 
> I just wanted to address something that has been pointed out in the comments, in no way in this fic I am justifying the morally wrong behavior of Jon by manipulating Daenerys romantically.
> 
> Whether she was good or bad, a victim of rape or not it is not the right thing to do and this story is tagged DARKJON exactly because Jon is a ruthless bastard (even if now only lightly) and does not care for others but only for those he loves and is ready to do whatever it takes to make sure they survive and are safe, also manipulating romantically another person (as he did with Ygritte and as many other characters have done during the show).
> 
> But in no way I want to vehicle the message that manipulating others is right, in GoT world it can make the difference between life and death but it does not mean it is right to do it.

**DAENERYS I**

Missandei combs her hair silently.

«They will come to see you for the queen you are, Your Grace» her friend assures her as she twists the tresses from her face leaving her hair hang freely around her face.

Daenerys holds back a snort «They surely will not if that treacherous Sansa Stark is not put in her place.» she ponders.

«Lady Stark seemed polite enough to me, Your Grace — Missandei, bless her innocent soul, says — she is hardly guilty of her bannermen disloyalty.»

Daenerys always encourages Missandei to speak her mind for in her thoughts she often finds the answers she was seeking all along.

«Lady Stark is a viper, Missandei — she says softly — a wolf disguised as a lamb.» she adds «Have you not noticed the way she tried to command respect in her own home when _I_ am the queen? She was waiting for them to crown her, I tell you.»

«You know best, Your Grace — Missandei replies — would you like for me to help you in your nightgown?» she asks changing topic.

«I should ask Tyrion if he'd like to rekindle his relationship with her — she says instead — she is a beautiful woman, after all, and married to my lord Hand she'd loose any footing she has in my rightful kingdom. I think I will do so. It would teach her her place.»

Missandei does not reply and Daenerys realizes the interpreter had posed a question «No, thank you, Missandei, you may retire for the evening.» she offers then.

The girl quietly leaves her alone and Daenerys ponders back to the various ways she can use to control lady Stark.

Winterfell is cold, but not as cold as being on the streets, she knows that kind of cold. This cold is different.

It seeps inside your bones and almost gives you no room to breathe.

Someone knocks on her door and she wonders if it is Jon; no one of her retinue would dare to disturb her at such an hour but she could use a good distraction and Jon's lovemaking could prove to be the perfect way to distract herself.

After the day she has had she just needs a bit of loving and it has not been enough what little she has gotten during their dragon ride. Oh, yes, Jon had kissed her with such a passion that she had forgotten how to breath but it had ended way too soon. Perhaps her northman also wants her back.

They made love but once and Daenerys feels like she deserves to be worshipped properly after the day she has had.

It is not Jon.

«Jorah» she greets trying not to let the disappointment seep in her tone.

«My apologies for the late hour khaleesi.» he offers, his head bent down.

«No apologies needed, my friend — she resolves, although she has to bite back her disappointment that it is not Jon at her door — what do you need?»

She lets him inside and he stands awkwardly, passing his balance from a foot to the other before saying «I would like your permission to sought out lady Lyanna to speak to her on your behalf.»

«Lady Lyanna?» She wonders, thinking it must be the little girl who talked out during the assembly of the lords.

She hadn't liked the disdain the little girl had used to describe her without even bothering to actually address her, but Daenerys could actually appreciate the guts of said little girl and her spunk.

«Lady Lyanna Mormont — he explains — of Bear Island.»

_Mormont_ , she realizes «Is she your kin then?» She asks.

«My cousin» he nods.

She smiles «I like her — she says truthfully — she is spunky and got a lot of spirit. I would like nothing more than for her to rally behind her _rightful_ queen.» She assures him, touching his arm and he rewards her with a smile full of affection and love.

«With your permission I'd like to approach her and perhaps talk to her on your behalf.» he says «Maybe if she was to be shown what kind of queen you are she could steer the other lords to follow you.»

Daenerys ponders this and smiles «Of course» she says «Permission granted, my friend. How does it feel to be back home?» She asks.

They speak freely and the premises of her chambers and Daenerys feels for a bit as if she was still a girl of four and ten in her Dothraki camp with the only man she could trust at her side.

Yes, he did made mistakes but for them all he had been forgiven.

_Long forgiven and long forgotten._

* * *

The next morning when she arrives in the Great Hall only a handful of lords and ladies is still present. They do not bother to stand up to greet their rightful queen, but Daenerys lets that slight pass, as Missandei said — as Jon promised — they would come to see her for who she is and then they will bend the knee and _mean it_.

Lady Lyanna is one of the few that is still in the Great Hall, she is talking with lady Arya Stark. Daenerys has seen Jon's favorite sister briefly the day before — just a shadow really — she looks much like him. She has the same long, stern and severe face, the same hue of dark hair and grey eyes. Her demeanor too is different than that of the other siblings.

While lord Bran is stony and indifferent, lady Arya is clearly strong and sure of herself in a way Daenerys can appreciate.

Lady Sansa is not present, she notices, and she is both glad and fuming for it. There is no doubt in her mind that Sansa Stark is the reason people distrust her so openly, perhaps if she was to have lady Arya by her side and Jon rallying behind her the Northerners would see that Sansa Stark sat on throne made of lies to make Daenerys seems worse than what she is.

She has not missed the way the woman had stood up ready to be named Queen in the North with her rightful queen standing by. Her only consolation is that she had been spurned — more than her, as she is just a stranger to them, not their lady — in favor of a brother who looks to have no interest in ruling.

While _she_ clearly does.

She catch Arya Stark watching her and smiles. Arya Stark will be her ticket in the Northerners' heart.

With that in mind she paints a smile on her full lips and slows her pace so that when she pass the girl she can address her.

«Lady Arya» she greets «I am afraid we were not formally introduced yesterday — she says — I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance, Jon has spoken highly of you.»

Lady Arya seems genuinely taken aback by her comment and a creeping blush reds her cheeks, she makes a strange bow — more appropriate for a man than a woman, but Daenerys notices the sword and dagger at her hip and realizes that she probably is just as tomboy as she has imagined from Jon's stories — and greets back «Likewise, Your Grace — her tone is warm even if she does not smile — I have heard great a tale of your noble deeds in the east»

Daenerys smiles proudly.

«I shortly lived in Braavos — lady Arya continues — and even there word of your deeds reached. Is it true you crucified thousands of nobles of high standing in Meereen?» She asks genuinely curious, her eyes shining.

Daenerys giggles «I am afraid tales are a bit exaggerated, my lady — she says — they were naught but three hundred of slavers, one for each mile from the city to the countryside» she explains.

Lady Arya nods «And why did you?, crucify them I mean? Did they rebel? Did you barely save yourself from their treachery?» She asks with the exuberance of a little girl prone to adventuring.

«No — she shakes her head — the assembly of the city decided to crucify three hundred slave children to warn me from trying and free the city. One for each mile that lead to the city walls. I watched every single one of their faces before they were buried. I _avenged_ them.» She stress «I repaid injustice with justice.»

Lady Arya nods «Good for you to have held a trial to those responsible of such a crime and having them brought to justice, Your Grace.»

Lady Mormont nods too «Aye» the little girl says «It is good the culprit was taken care of — she says — although I had heard there had been no trial.»

Everyone is looking at her now.

Daenerys bits her lips and quirks a small smile.

«Aye — adds a second voice, a young lord's — they say there was no trial at all and that the noble crucified were not all guilty of the choice of the majority but that those few innocent were not spared.»

Daenerys opens her mouth to reply, but it is Missandei that does it in her stead «Her Grace, had no reason to trust the voice of the masters — her friend defends her —she avenged those children being wrongfully killed.»

«Peace, Missandei — she drones before the situation gets out of control — the lords are only expressing their concerns. My lords and ladies, I can assure you that while a few may have not been the culprits behind the crime they were bystanders during it and as such they stained themselves of being accomplices.»

«Vengeance — lady Lyanna says, replying to Missandei's comment — is not the same thing as justice.» she points out.

«Hear, hear!» someone calls from the back of the small crowd that has amassed.

Daenerys feels as if she has been taken under scrutiny.

Lady Arya, thought, has her back «My lords, my ladies! Are we really discussing the fairness of the judgment passed on criminals? — she asks — while many may not have been actively killing those innocents they stood by. I say good riddance.»

Daenerys' smile brightens «Thank you, my lady.»

Lady Arya smiles back right at her «But we are holding you, Your Grace, surely you have many an affair to look over — she says — it is already almost midday. You are here for an early lunch, aren't you? I can ask the cook to send one in, my sister usually does not take the mid-day meal so normally everyone just comes and goes as they please. If you'd like I could keep you company.»

Daenerys bites her tongue not to say that actually she still has to break her fast, but she knows any misstep can cost her the progress she just made with Arya Stark, so she nods «I would like that very much, my lady.»

Lady Arya smiles and it is a smile full of promises.

She follows the young lady to the table and together they set to have their mid-day meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as always let me know what you think even if you don't like (and YES I am talking to you, Jonerys shipper that reads my fic and comments with hate) all that it matters is that you do so politely since — as I have more than once already demonstrated — if you are polite in expressing your opinion so will I be politely in my reply and may even apologize if I feel like you may be right and we will all live happy without having to destroy each other. 
> 
> Sending all the love ~G.


	5. Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!This is the last chapter I will be able to post before Christmas so I hope you all pass a merry Christmas with those you love and your families!

**JAIME I**

Aerys's daughter has the same glare of her late brother. While Rhaegar had never been cruel Jaime had never served under a more resolved and determined man. Daenerys Targaryen looks to be the same way.

She is looking at him with so much hate that he could be an ant under her boots and still she won't be satisfied. He exchanges a look with his brother.

He has seen Daenerys Targaryen twice, once in battle, and yet it is now that she most resembles Aerys as she is ready to pass judgment on him without any problem, not even caring to know the truth and only trusting her truth to be the only one.

«When I was a child my brother used to tell me a story — she says — about how are father was killed and of the man who killed him.»

Jaime shuffles around a bit uncomfortable.

«He also told me stories of what we would do to that man once we retook the Seven Kingdoms.» She adds, turning and glancing to Sansa's Stark dolt brother «Now — she folds her hands before herself — your sister pledged her support to Jon Snow war. And yet I see one man with one hand here and not the troops she promised _me_.»

Jaime blinks. Wasn't the whole point that this war wasn't between kingdoms of men but against death and so it was _everyone's_ war?

«I can see that your sister lied to me — she continues looking askance to Tyrion and Jaime is filled with a strong need of protection of his own little brother when she looks at him that way — So, why would I spare you? I say we should end this now and have justice for my father's murder.»

«You are right— Sansa Stark says and Jaime feels betrayed for a moment remembering he armed and armored Brienne to look for the girl — he destroyed your family and nearly destroyed mine. We cannot let him walk away.»

«Do you want me to apologize for those thing? We were a war and I did the right thing — he proclaims — I saved millions of innocents from your father's madness, Your Grace, he had wildfire planted beneath the city and was meaning to burn all of Kings Landing to the ground» he says pointing at Daenerys, many a lord start to talk in hushes between themselves with this revelation «and I did what I had to do to protect my family — he adds looking directly at Sansa Stark — I won't say sorry for it. You would have done the same in my place.»

He watches as Sansa Starks bites her lips as if in deep thought.

«I have come North — he says — to warn you that my sister won't hold her part of the deal and to fight for the living. I pledged to fight for the living and I intend to do so.» he adds, looking behind himself to Brienne «This war goes beyond loyalty.»

The silence stretches and Tyrion tries to intervene but his queen cuts him off almost immediately as she stands stubbornly and Jaime is afraid she will order his execution, but Jon Snow grabs her arm and starts whispering in her ear. She closes her eyes and clenches her fists, her chin set. She is barely containing her rage.

He chances a look at Brienne but the wench is not looking at him, he follows her line of vision and sees Sansa Stark. She too is clenching her fists on the arm rests of her chair, her expression as if set in stone. She has never reminded him so much of her father. She may have the Tully look, but she is Ned Stark's daughter alright.

The silence keeps stretching until there is a scratch and Brienne is there near him «You do not know me well, Your Grace — she says, and Daenerys' Targaryen's eyes of amethyst are fixed on her and Jaime feels the need of interposing himself as if her glare enough was enough to set Brienne on fire before his eyes — but I know ser Jaime, my lady.»

Jaime is confused to whom is the wench appealing to? Her lady or the dragon queen?, he wonders.

«Speak, lady Brienne.» Sansa says imperiously, Daenerys' head whips around to look at the lady of Winterfell. But the woman looks right back at her mighty unimpressed by her glare. Jon Snow, on the other hand, looks to be about to combust.

«Sen Jaime saved me, armed me and armored me to help me find you, my lady. — she proclaims — without him I would have never found you.»

Lady Sansa looks impressed for a moment and looks at him as if appraising him in a new light «You vouch for him?»

«I do.»

Sansa Stark looks down and Jaime has never felt such an appreciation before for any human being.

«Very well. I trust you with my life — she says to Brienne — if you trust him with yours we should let him stay.»

Jaime is surprised by this and if the sharp intake of breath from both Daenerys and Sansa's dolt brother are any indication so are they. Daenerys watches Sansa as if the woman is about to be burned on the spot for betrayal while Jon Snow looks terrified.

Jaime is not sure what is going on here, especially when Sansa Stark only cocks her head to the side as if to defy any of the assembled to say something.

Daenerys is more than up to the challenge.

«I am the queen, lady Stark — she drawls — and he has committed too many crimes against my family for me to let him live.»

Sansa Stark arches a brow «You are queen — she concedes and Jaime cannot help but to notice she didn't dignify her as _her_ queen or _the_ queen — but this is Winterfell, and I am the lady of Winterfell. Ser Jaime should stay.»

«I do not forgive crimes against my family so easily, my lady.» Daenerys shifts from a foot to the other and clenches her fists.

«Very well –lady Sansa concedes demurely, clasping her hands together — then we should fetch a block.» She adds gesturing to her guards and Jaime for a moment is truly afraid this will be his end. Brienne bristles beside him and he reaches out to her to steady her.

«I do not behead criminals, lady Stark» the dragon queen says, but she is clearly satisfied with lady Sansa having bent her head.

«But House Stark does — lady Sansa replies — and we have a criminal against House Stark right there. Guards, apprehend ser Jorah.»

And all hell breaks loose. Jaime honestly can't say he was expecting this. As Winterfell guards starts to obey their lady's command. Ser Jorah does not protest, but the dragon queen trashes in Jon Snow's embrace and frees herself before stalking to lady Sansa standing in front of her, on the other side of the high table.

She slaps her hands on the table but lady Sansa almost doesn't react, she just eyes the queen with a stony expression.

«Ser Jorah is my Sworn Shield — she drawls — he is a guest of House Stark and under my protection.» she adds.

Jon Snow has followed the dragon queen and is trying to pry her away from the table and his sister, there is some sort of panic in his eyes that Jaime does not misses. He is afraid for his sister.

_Smart man_ , he can't help but think, _at least he knows how dangerous his queen is_. 

Lady Sansa though stands up, towering over the dragon queen and Jaime has never been reminded so of Ned Stark in his whole life. His daughter wears the same exact expression he often wore when displeased by someone else perceived dishonor.

«He is a criminal against the North — she says — my father, Lord Eddard Stark, wanted his head for his crimes and only by Robert Baratheon's mercy he was left with his life intact and sent away from Westeros, he returned North under death penalty. It is my duty to my family to take his head as much as it is your duty to yours to take ser Jaime Lannister's life for his.»

Daenerys Targaryen is shaking for her nerves and anger and her dragons screeches outside.

«Ser Jorah atoned for his crimes.» Daenerys bristles.

«And ser Jaime, it can be opposed, atoned for his crime many years past, saving the inhabitants of Kings Landing from certain death under Aerys II's rule and his threat of wildfire.»

«If he is saying the truth» the dragon queen says, Lady Sansa smiles softly and cocks her head to the side.

She opens her mouth to say something but it is Tyrion who speaks «He is right — he says — Aerys planted wildfire under the city, I can vouch for that.»

Jaime sends a grateful smile towards his brother but he watches on as the dragon queen and lady Sansa keep her head up. Jaime had known the girl barely in Kings Landing, she was a demure, polite little girl the woman he stands before now is a woman forged by many a disgrace, a woman who fought to return home.

_In my experience girls like her don't live very long._

_I don't think you have ever known any girls like her._

He turns to Brienne who is clearly uncomfortable at seeing her lady, the lady in her charge, being under the watchful gaze of the dragon queen who turns around and fixes his brother with a stony expression.

«The same you vouched on your sister's behalf, stating she would fight with us?» she demands.

«There is wildfire under the city — it's Brandon Stark that talks now, and Jaime looks at him and is unnerved by his unperturbed expression — _burn them all_ , he kept repeating, _burn them all_.»

Jaime feels the need to puke especially when Brandon Stark looks in his direction and nods «Thank you, ser Jaime — he says — for having saved all of those people.»

And it is a sincere gratitude as Jaime as ever gotten, aside from Brienne, and he is touched by it, especially since it comes from the boy he pushed off a tower to protect Cersei and their children.

He catches Jon Snow exchanging a look with Sansa Stark «So — Jon Snow asks his brother — you vouch for him?»

Brandon Stark nods.

Lady Sansa nods too «I think we should let him stay, your Grace — she says — he has two nobles of high standing, three if we count your lord Hand, to vouch for him.»

Daenerys Targaryen clenches her hands even as Jon Snow draws soothing circles in her back, she closes her eyes and set her chin before turning around «what does the Warden of the North think of it?»

Jon Snow looks at Sansa Stark and then looks at the woman he is trying to console. Jaime finds it strange that he would look at lady Sansa first.

«We need every man we've got.» He says simply.

Daenerys Targaryen exhales «Very well, then.» She opens her eyes and nods to her Unsullied general who comes before him and literally shoves his weapons to him.

Jaime takes it and looks around himself. Lady Stark stands up too. She watches intently Jon Snow with his queen and barely reign in a disgusted expression before turning and striding away. Jaime notices Jon Snow looking mighty sick himself but keeping it in control as the dragon queen gets away from him and strides away too followed by her retinue.

Jaime bows slightly when she passes because he has just been spared even if it is all thanks to lady Stark compelling logic and well put threatening. Ser Jorah has been left alone once lady Stark has left the room just after lady Arya has intervened and ordered him to be released by the guards.

Jaime has the impression he has walked in the very middle of a cold war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, from next chapters on things will start to diverge from canon of the show and we shall gets new scenes so bear with me, this is the last scene almost copied from the show ;) next up we will have the big revelation to the Starks, from whose point of view would you like to see it?, I was thinking Arya/No One POV what do you think?
> 
> Again I wish you a merry Christmas and hope you are all safe and sound during this difficult time. Sending all my love. ~G.


	6. No One II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No One is with Sansa Stark and Brandon Stark when Jon Snow makes his entrance, his revelation and then departs and No One understands his game and why he is so desperate to keep any sort of distance with his siblings afraid he will reveal too much and they all pay the price for it.
> 
> But, No One trusts Sansa Stark's mind more than she trusts Jon Snow character right now and while No One knows that Jon Snow would never betray Sansa Stark and her family, it is also known that he can be short-sighed and end up in trouble. 
> 
> «Tell me what you want to be done and I will see it done.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are with the big revelation. Sansa is already thinking about everything and every possibility, Bran is being generally creepy in the corner with his input and No One/Arya Stark starts to understand the players she has claimed as hers better so she can better her own game to make sure they all survive winter and war.

NO ONE II

Arya Stark looks at her sister; No One looks at the Lady of Winterfell. Arya Stark's sister is clearly preoccupied and if the way she turns to their brother to ask for counsel is of any indication she is at loss on how to procede. Oh, she may have the plan mapped out in her mind, but No One knows the Lady of Winterfell well enough to know that she hadn't meant to antagonize quite so openly the dragon queen.

She hadn't wanted to be seen as a rival by the dragon queen, she had just wanted to appear unreachable so that the woman may try to get on Arya Stark's side and she may not notice No One playing the Lady of Winterfell's game, instead of hers.

Jaime Lannister has brought an halt to those plans. Now they either proceed more fast or they are completely put on hold.

«You did the right thing, Sansa — their brother says from where he is perched on his wheeled chair — sir Jaime will be invaluable in the wars to come.»

Lady Stark nods and stops fidgeting with her hands, turning to No One she is again the Lady of Winterfell and not her sister «We have to accelerate our plans — she says — Daenerys Targaryen must trust you.» she adds «she must think you are her ally here.»

She doesn't say the rest. No One knows. Yet Arya Stark voices her opinion anyway.

«Are you sure? — she asks — you are playing with fire, Sansa.» she adds looking worried for her sister «She may decide she wants you gone before they set out to fight the Dead.»

«They?» Sansa asks «I thought you meant to fight»

«And I will — Arya says — here. You need protecting especially if the dragon queen is looking for reasons to have you dispatched of.»

«Nothing will happen to me.» Sansa Stark says, she seems to be about to say something else, but she doesn't; she regains her footing though «I will be safe in Winterfell» she adds.

Arya Stark shakes her head «I would leave you only if I knew you were protected — she says — and without either Jon or Ghost around I must stay behind.» she reasons.

No One sees how touched Sansa is and is not surprised when the taller woman hugs Arya Stark.

A knock on the door makes them all go rigid. Then comes another knock and Arya looks at Sansa as she sighs.

No One notices she must know who it is at the door because she steels herself, disentangle herself from her sister and goes to the door.

She hesitates.

«He needs to talk to us — Brandon Stark says as if to quiet all of Lady Stark's doubts — _you_ want to hear what he has to say.»

Arya Stark does not know who they are talking about. Is Jaime Lannister out there?, she wonders. It still doesn't explain how can Sansa be so familiar with his way of knocking on her door to recognize him just by that alone.

Sansa nods and No One watches as she opens the door «Come inside, Jon.» she says, making way for Jon Snow to enter the solar.

No One notices how Jon Snow seems comfortable in the room, enough that he seems to know every angle, every placing of forniture enough that he can navigate the room even without looking at it. Instead he keeps looking at Sansa Stark and No One cocks her head to the side as she watches the exchange.

Sansa Stark does not look down, she reciprocates the look.

Thought Jon Snow looks perturbed, his eyes are red-rimmed and a bit puffy — they weren't so just a couple of hours ago at Jaime Lannister's trial — and he looks to be about to be sick.

«I need to talk with you» he says and it is clear by the way he is looking exclusively at Sansa that he means to talk to her alone, in fact he still has to acknowledge their presence.

«We know»

It's only when Sansa says so that Jon seems to be able to tear his gaze away from her and look around himself noticing them for the first time. He looks like a deer caught by his predator. But it is just a moment, Sansa pass near him «Take a seat — she offers —we _want_ to listen» she assures.

But Jon Snow does not take a seat, not immediately at least. He catches Lady Stark's arm, just below the elbow — his whole hand grips her bone — as he gently turns her towards him.

Lady Stark, No One notices, does not seem uncomfortable with this kind of touch and gesture — although No One has noticed that often she dislikes being touched without having first voiced one presence and their intent; probably because of Ramsey Bolton — she simply looks at him with a questioning glance.

No One notices also that the pattern is different than with the dragon queen.

When the woman was furious just before — during Jaime Lannister's trail — Jon Snow was drawing consolatory pattern in the back of the queen meant to console her and comfort her, while right now it looks like he is trying to console himself with touching Sansa more than consoling her and it shows in the fact that as soon as she turns, Jon Snow takes a seat and brings her to him with trailing his hand down her arm and gripping her hand in his. He looks better the moment Sansa react to his request of comfort by turning her hand in his and gripping his back. He even smiles, though it is a small thing, yet it is full of affection and devotion and — dare Arya Stark to think of it? — love too.

They look much like Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark had looked once upon a time. Arya Stark is a bit peeved by this. No One is not. No One needs to know everyone motives to play the game Lady Stark has asked to be played.

And Jon Snow is another player, a invaluable player Lady Stark does not want hurt in any way or form.

_I wish Jon were here_.

 _I am her family too_.

No One watches as Sansa Stark walks and stands before Jon Snow, then Arya's brother nudges her to seat too and she obliges still holding his hand in hers. Jon Snow is drawing patterns on her skin but — to a certain degree — so is she on his. They are obviously drawing comfort from one another.

Where they like this too while they warred to take back the North?, No One wonders.

«I need to tell you something — he says and by the way he is looking directly at Sansa No One gets that he is talking to her, they are just an audience he means not to be a participant in this conversation — and you must promise not to tell anyone of it.»

Sansa arches a brow «How can I promise to maintain a secret when I do not even know what it is about?» She asks.

Jon shivers and grips her hand tightly, No One observes.

«You said you have faith in me — he says — and I am telling you that this matter is best left alone.»

Sansa looks taken aback by this «If this matter is best left alone then why forcing it onto us? — she wonders — why do you need to tell us, if it is best left alone?»

No One arches a brow and looks on, she watches also as Brandon Stark looks on as if what is transpiring does not touch him at all. Jon steels himself.

«Because I _need_ you to know — he says — but you have to promise not to tell others what I am about to tell you. Please.»

There is something in the way he phrases this, No One considers, but she let this slide because Arya Stark is bugging in her mind, she wants to just feel and comfort her brother the same way he is asking for their sister comfort. She is a bit jealous too, Arya Stark used to be Jon Snow's favorite sibling, now she feels a bit left out because while she is present Jon Snow sole focus of attention is Sansa.

«I promise» she says and she glances at Arya. No One notices that nor Sansa nor Jon have implied that any of them are to take the same oath which is surely short sighing by Jon Snow, but intentional by Sansa. She barely nods, so that lady Stark knows that No One understands.

Jon Snow busies himself with toying with Sansa's hands then he sighs «Your father — he says — he never dishonored your mother.»

Sansa blinks «What are you saying, Jon?»

«I am... — he suddenly surges forward and presses a kiss on her forehead and No One watches as he steels while she just lets him touch her without any warning, as if she doesn't need any by him — ...my real name is not Jon Snow. My real name is Aegon Targaryen.»

The silence is so pregnant that they could hear a pin drop. No One recedes and Arya Stark surges forward «What are you saying? — she snaps — you are my brother, not my bastard brother, my real brother.»

«But I am not — Jon Snow says, he looks at Sansa — I am your cousin in truth. I was born of the secret marriage of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Lord Stark claimed me as his because I would be killed otherwise.» he adds.

Sansa is just looking at him, after a interminable minute she turns to Bran as if to ask confirmation. Her brother nods «He is telling the truth. Robert's rebellion was built on a lie. — he says — if grandfather had known the truth he would not have demanded that prince Rhaegar released aunt Lyanna and no rebellion would have occurred.»

Jon Snow looks mighty sick while Sansa Stark is currently worrying her lower lip as she thinks on.

It's Arya Stark that asks «You mean to tell us that Rhaegar Targaryen forced aunt Lyanna to marry him to legitimize any child born of her rape?» she sounds quite furious and No One notices that Jon Snow grimaces when she mentions the accusation of rape, meaning she considers him a product not of love but of rape. Of violence.

«Rhaegar Targaryen loved her — he says shaking his head — and she loved him. They eloped. He annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and celebrated in secret his marriage to aunt Lyanna on the Island of Faces.»

Sansa Stark shots up and Jon Snow looks at her with sad, resigned eyes as she starts pacing around the solar, her hands clenched as she thinks.

«I only wanted you to know because...» Jon Snow's voice breaks and Sansa turns and sees him as he looks down with tears streaming down her cheeks. She kneels by his side and cups his face in her hands.

Arya Stark has seen her start physical touching only with her family but never in a way so intimate, No One think there is something going on here that she has not been told about, but now that she has them under her eye she can see it as clearly as the day.

Jon Snow doesn't need validation by Arya Stark, he knows she is his sister and loves him as a brother. He searches for validation from Sansa Stark, and not as a sister. That is why he was so needy about her knowing.

«You are a Stark» she states and No One watches on as Jon Snow shakes his head in her grip.

«But I am not — he protests — I was never a Stark to begin with.»

Sansa doesn't look a them «You are _to me_ — she says — it doesn't matter which man sired you. Lyanna _Stark_ was your mother and Eddard _Stark_ raised you as his own, he was your father as much as Rhaegar Targaryen was your sire.» she hastens to tell him.

Jon Snow grips her wrists in his hands and closes his eyes. It's clear how much Sansa's affirmation means to him, so much that he doesn't even need for Arya Stark or Brandon Stark to validate his place as a Stark between them.

They stay in silence for many a minute, then Sansa asks «Does _she_ know?»

There is no need to ask to whom she is referring to, and No One watches as Jon Snow goes rigid before disentangling himself from Sansa's hands. She let's him go and stands up.

«She doesn't — he admits and Sansa lets out a breathe of relief — but I mean to tell her.»

«Jon!» Both she and Arya Stark exclaim.

«Better from me than from somebody else — he says — she will believe in my good faith if I am the one to tell her.»

«You can't» Sansa says «If what you say it's true by her point of view _you_ are the heir to the Iron throne. The throne she says rightfully belongs to her, actually is yours. She won't have it.»

«She loves me.» he counteracts, his eyes are dark now and he looks less perturbed than he was a moment ago.

No One watches with interest as Jon Snow morphs before their eyes and becomes something else, someone else.

«That doesn't mean she won't kill you at the first chance she gets because your claim is better than hers.» Sansa Stark rises up to the challenge and No One watches as they circle each other as wolves ready to tear each other apart.

«You are not listening to me. _She. Loves. Me_! — he empathizes — she won't kill me. Her legacy won't survive her if she kills me.»

Sansa Stark stops her pacing and turns to look at him «What do you mean?»

«She is barren — he says — some sort of spell done in the East. She can't have children. Some witch has made her barren.»

Sansa Stark wriggles a finger and nods «I can't believe Varys would put on the throne someone with no possibility to have a heir — she murmurs — I can use this...»

«Sansa don't» he snaps getting on his feet too and advancing to her, No One watches on, Brandon Stark too seems content just to watch.

«What do you mean, _Sansa don't_? — she snaps — why have you bloody told me if you meant me to do nothing with this information?» she asks, then her expression turns sour «Or do you mean for me to back her and her claim so that you can marry her as Aegon Targaryen?»

«Do not be obtuse, Sansa — Jon Snow drawls — it does not become you. I have no intention to marry her. But if she is told who I am by me she could be more inclined to let me live in peace as long as I publicly renounce my claim on the Iron throne.»

«She won't leave you alive even if you did — she snarls back and No One cocks her head to the side watching them — it would be too dangerous, you would always be another claimant even if you renounce, others could always look at you as such and if you ever were to have any children...»

Jon Snow doesn't look up from her eyes, he just takes a step closer «They will be Snow — he says — or Stark. I won't have them being Targaryen.»

«You won't get a choice! She must never know of this.» she snaps back «Even better if we convince her to actually legitimize you as a Stark — she says — this way your true name can never be used against you. Since you mean for her to be our queen.»

«I won't be legitimized as a Stark.» he says.

Sansa cocks her head to the side, her copper hair dangling to the side as she watches Jon Snow, their cousin. No One observes the pair. Jon Snow takes another step to her and cups her face. He brings their foreheads together.

«If we do it your way — she murmurs — we face loosing you forever. To either death or to marriage. She will keep you chained to her.» she foretells and No One knows, Sansa Stark is the smartest person Arya Stark has never met.

Jon smiles and it's the first true smile Arya Stark has seen from him.

Jon cups her face in his hands still as he presses another kiss to her forehead and Sansa just lets him.

«I belong with you — he says — and our family» he adds, nodding to them but Arya Stark has the distinct impression she has walked inside a strange sort of intimate moment «Here North — he continues — and the North is a part of me, I will never stop fighting for it.»

«You said so even before departing from Dragonstone — she whispers — but you returned having given her the North.»

«I gave _you_ the North — he protests — I gave her what she wanted.»

Sansa Stark blinks as if unsure but No One thinks to have understood Jon Snow's game now. He is playing the dragon queen to make sure the North is safe. But it is a dangerous game he is playing, No One realizes, especially since it is a game played in solo.

Jon Snow takes a step back and Sansa lets him go, he smiles a bit «I should go — he says — I have still plenty to do.»

He doesn't wait to be dismissed he just goes. As if he was afraid of telling too much if he stayed.

Sansa Stark turns on herself «We have to make sure Daenerys Targaryen trusts you» she says and No One nods «Jon can believe what he wants of his dragon queen but I don't trust neither she nor her motives. He is risking his neck because he is being a honorable fool.»

« ** _The things we do for love_**.» Brandon Starks says but No One does not acknowledge it, Sansa Stark looks at him strangely but since he doesn't say anything else she returns to the problem at hand. Their plan.

«What do you want me to do?» No One asks. 

«She needs to trust you, do whatever to make sure she does — Sansa adds — she has to believe you truly would side with her instead that with us.»

«Jon is already doing that — Arya protest, No One watches as Sansa Stark bits her lip — why can't I simply spy her?»

«Jon is man — Sansa says — and she is a beautiful, strong woman. Men are easily controlled by those they love. They are easily manipulated.»

«You don't trust Jon?» No One asks. The other question is implied but not asked, No One already knows the answer. _Aren't you manipulating him anyway?_ , but perhaps, No One concedes, Sansa Stark does not even knows consciously that she is the motive behind every move Jon Snow has made since returning home, if what she has seen is of any indication even from before. 

«On the contrary, I have every faith in him. But he is too good, too honorable. He will get himself killed.» she replies «And I will not have it. I will turn her precious throne to ice and ruins if she as much as touch an hair on his head.» Sansa promises.

And there is something dark in Sansa Stark's eyes in that moment, No One cannot pinpoint when Sansa Stark has turned into someone capable of using any means to secure those she loves and her people, she supposes it had to happened somewhen since when her father died, much as Arya Stark has become a faceless woman Sansa Stark has become a mastermind. No One does not trust anyone but she can see that Jon Snow is sincere and wants nothing more than being North with his family. But she trusts Sansa Stark's mind better.

«Tell me what you want to be done — she says — and I will see it done.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here were are. Recounting it from No One perspective leaves out all the emotional part of the talk that we will see in the next chapters by Jon and Sansa POVs as flashbacks and such...but what did you think of it?


	7. Tyrion I & Jon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another double chapter in which we will have Tyrion-Sansa reunion and his take on the conversation between Jorah and Lyanna Mormont (I love you little bear!) and Jon that decides to take Sansa's advice and playing the game her way, not that he can do much but that since she has already set her plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? How did these Christmas and Boxing Day go? Here everything is alright though I had to return to work Sunday, but fortunately I don't work until Saturday so I can post a little bit of chapter still until we begin the normal tran-tran of every day.
> 
> Hope you will like this double chapter and cannot wait to hear what you think of Sansa's plot to make Jon see that he cannot trust Daenerys and the hold he think he has on her... and what about Jon becoming more possessive and dark by the chapter? He will get darker and darker up until the time of the prelude, after that he will be just dark, possessive Jon with just one goal in mind...and that goal has red hair and blue eyes and is quite stubborn.

**_TYRION I_ **

He approaches his little wife as she is standing in the Great Hall of Winterfell talking with lady Lyanna Mormont and lord Royce of the Vale.

When he is near enough he catches the end of their conversation as the small lady-bear whips around «He won't be welcomed in Bear Island.»

«Nor would I ask for it to be so, my lady» his little wife assures the young girl who nods and bids her farewell turning and leaving his little wife, Tyrion gives her a bow and she replies with a nod of her head before setting to eat her fast without anyone in tow.

«...Are you sure my lady?» Lord Royce asks and his little wife nods.

«Aye, my lord, I am sure — she tells him — how are the preparations for the armors going?»

«We have added the furs as you suggested my lady» he replies, and it's then that Tyrion clears his throat. Both Sansa and lord Royce turn to look at him, thought the Vale lord does look a bit suspicious of him.

«My lady» he says bowing to Sansa as he leaves and Tyrion watches her as she watches him.

«The Lady of Winterfell — he muses coming closer to her — It does have a nice ring to it» he offers.

She smiles, thought it is a reserved smile it is also a true one and Tyrion is satisfied with it «So does Hand of the Queen — she offers — though I suppose it might depend on the queen.»

Tyrion smiles at her «You must know nor I nor Jon would choose a bad Queen for you» he tells her.

She freezes, straightens her shoulders and looks at him with her Tully blue eyes sparkling dangerously «I trust Jon with my life.» she says.

_Does she miss me terribly?_

Dark eyes against his. A promise of a painful death. No matter the cost behind those black orbs.

 _It was a sham marriage, unconsummated_.

_I didn't ask._

«And — he asks — do you trust him with your people?»

He knows the people of the North will follow a Stark and in this moment Sansa is that Stark they will follow. She doesn't reply though, before sighing and turning to him fully «I trusted him with the crown of the North, didn't I?» she asks rhetorically.

«She will be a good queen — he tells her — for all of us. She will fight the Dead and she will win against them, she will defeat Cersei and she will sit on the Iron throne.»

«I don't doubt it — she says back — what I doubt is the after. Will she really be a good queen to us all?»

She is studying him, Tyrion says nothing and she inspect that crack in his mask «You are afraid of her» she realizes.

Tyrion tries to cover his misstep «No good monarch would be such if he or she did not inspire fear in his or her subjects.»

«Indeed?» she wonders making way to leave «Then I suppose Cersei would qualify as much as Daenerys for a good monarch, — she turns around again — come to think of it, Joffrey too was as much qualified as Daenerys to sit on the Iron throne.»

Tyrion remains silent for a moment, he studies her. She is not the young girl he was married to, not the little bird his sister and nephew used to torment and torture. She is a woman now. And she looks to be done bending to other's wills.

«She is good.»

«Is she really? — she wonders — I have heard stories» she adds as if to tell him that she will not believe any fabled half-truth he means to say to her.

«She chose for herself advisors who check her worst impulses instead of worsening them.»

«Then I would say you aren't doing a masterful job, are you?» Sansa asks cocking her red head to the side, her tresses dangling to the same side, in stark contrast with the black of her dress «The Tarlys are proof of that» she adds nudging her head in the direction of Winterfell new Maester, a round boy with a wildling companion and a small child.

«What happened to the Tarlys was the Queen justice.» He tells her trying to justify Daenerys impulse to burn two nobles of high standing for not bending the knee.

«Indeed? — she asks — Do tell. Hadn't they surrendered to her forces just as the Lannister soldiers?»

Tyrion tries to speak but she interrupts him again «And, what did they do that warranted a capital sentence? Killing prisoners of war is considered a crime on this side of the Narrow Sea, Tyrion. You should know.»

Tyrion wets his lips «She is the rightful queen — he says — and she dispensed justice as she saw fit. They were traitors to the rightful queen.»

«Had they swore an oath to her? — Sansa wonders — No?» she asks when he shakes his head «Her father too dispensed the justice he saw fit. He saw fit to burn my grandfather as his firstborn strangled himself to death in the impossible feat to save him.» She shrugs «Though they had swore an oath to him, when he had ascended to the throne. No such a oath did House Tarly swore to Daenerys Targaryen. So I wonder if it's the _Queen's justice_ or just her way of dealing with opposition.»

«You must agree if it is the latter it would be worrisome» she adds, before doing a small courtesy signaling she wants to leave «And if so I have all the reasons to worry.»

Tyrion watches her leave «Lady Stark — she stops this time, and turns around to watch him with her blue eyes — many have underestimated you. Most of them are dead now.» he offers.

Sansa doesn't reply but she knows what he means. She is seen. He knows she is a threat to Daenerys and he will do what he must to make sure that she is a threat taken care of, even if a non violent manner, he does not want to see Sansa dead because of her ideals.

The girl has suffered enough. Perhaps he should give the queen's suggestion they were to rekindle their marriage some thought, as the Lady of the Rock Sansa would loose all her footing in the North, and she would not be a threat anymore while still being alive and treated well.

She turns and leaves. Tyrion doesn't know where she is headed, most surely she has some urgent matter to settle as the Lady of the keep. He turns and watches as ser Jorah approaches his cousin the lady Mormont as she breaks her fast.

He advances to them too.

«My lady — ser Jorah greets — may I join you?»

The little lady does have quite the stare down to the book, Tyrion thinks, because she looks half disappointed, half angry all the time. He has yet to see her smile.

«If you must» she concedes «But do not sit too comfortably, cousin — she adds — for you are here as a guest of House Stark and for that you are not sent from here nor killed, but this will be the last time you see any part of the North.»

Tyrion cringes and he sees Jorah sigh.

«Of course, my lady» he replies «I will sleep more soundly knowing a lady such as you will take care of Bear Island.»

Flattery will take you a long way, Tyrion thinks, but the small she-bear does not look to be prone to be flattered today, perhaps never.

«I would hope so, there is small chance I will leave Bear Island in the state you reduced us, cousin — she replies her gaze stony — bankrupt and dishonored.»

Ser Jorah sighs «I know what I did was wrong — he says — and I have tried to atone since then.»

«So you say — she nods — so _your_ queen says. I can't say I believe either of you.»

Tyrion just looks on observing the couple of cousin, both stubborn, but ser Jorah looks really _apologetic_. Just as apologetic as when he had tried to win back favor with Daenerys.

«The Queen is called the Breaker of Chains for a reason, my lady — he says — she freed all the slaves of the Bay of Dragons. And I helped in such a feat.»

«I applaud you, cousin, indeed I do. Both you and her, but it still doesn't make right what you did. You did not sell slaves born as such, you sold _our own small folk_ , people that depended on you, on _us_ and that it is _our duty_ as lords of Bear Island to protect. Instead of selling them you could have imprisoned them, sent them to the Wall or even took them to forced labour»

Ser Jorah looks down. Tyrion too, because the small lady of Bear Island is mostly right.

«I am not saying it is good to sell people as slaves, it is wrong no matter what, but what you did was worse.» she complains.

«And you did all of that for a woman — she adds for good measure — and now you want me to believe that _this other woman_ that has you wrapped around her little finger is any better? It is gonna take a lot of convincing, cousin.»

But Ser Jorah has already gotten up, he has unsheathed his sword and has knelt before his cousin «I beg your forgiveness for my sins, cousin — he says — as the only lady of Bear Island for having disregarded so our tradition and duties.»

The little girl looks at him unimpressed then stands up «On your feet, Jorah Mormont of Bear Island — she says — you won't ever be welcomed back to Bear Island for you forfeited that right when you turned on your own small folk. You should ask forgiveness by Lady Stark, she is ignoring her duty to her family accepting you inside her home. I think she deserves better than your queen walking around and issuing orders in her own home when she is making concession for the higher good of the North.»

«The Queen understand this» Jorah says, and the little bear looks at him even more unimpressed, before adding:

«Does she? It doesn't look as though she does. I wish you good fortunes in the wars to come, cousin. You will need it.»Then she turns gave both him and ser Jorah a nod before departing.

Ser Jorah looks at him and sighs «Convincing her will be more difficult that you had anticipated, won't it?» Tyrion wonders.

* * *

**_Jon III_ **

She finds him in the crypts before his mother's statue.

She comes closer and Jon doesn't need to watch her to know she has not slept this past night, he feels it in the way she moves.

He turns and there she is. Beautiful even in that place of ghosts and death. Her red hair cascades down her back and against her bulky cloak and black dress.

«Can I pay my respects too?» She asks as she comes closer, only then does Jon remember he has Lyanna's candle in one hand and the feather in the other.

He nods. She takes both in her hands and Jon can do nothing but stare at her as she curls her lips in a sad smile as she dust off the feather and light up the candle, before setting it all in the statue's hand.

His hand finds hers naturally as the watch the candle lit the crypts. Jon knows this silence will not hold much more, but he wants to burrow in it as long as she will let him.

«How do you feel?» She asks.

Jon shrugs «I do not know who I am.» He admits.

«I know who you are — he turns and watches her, she keeps looking at the statue — you are _Jon_. You are the man who fought for our home even when all he wanted to do was have peace — she tells him — the man who promised to protect me. You are Jon.»

The silence engulfs them once more. He keeps stroking her hands with his.

«You cannot say the truth to her.»

And here it is.

Jon sighs and turns around to face her, his eyes closed before opening them and setting them on her beautiful face, a face that seems carved of stone one moment and flowing like a river the next, all of her feeling in open display.

Now too. She is bare, she looks at him and lets him see what she is feeling. And she is scared.

«Fine» he concedes «I will hear you out — he says — give me your best argument.»

She toys with her hands «I would like to hear why you want to tell her, firstly — she says — I need to know, Jon.»

«Do you wish to tell her because you love her or because it is the honorable thing to do?»

Jon sighs, this keeps getting more difficult especially knowing the truth, he can scarcely breath, and he has to force himself not to claim Sansa for his.

Even when she seems determined to believe he loves another.

She truly is a masterfully built mystery this woman of his. To be so clever and intelligent and yet so naive sometimes.

«I want to tell her because it is the right thing to do — he replies — because she will more easily believe I don't want the throne if I am the one telling her the truth.»

«And you think she will just leave it at that?» She asked, it was clear she was concerned.

«I think she will be happy she isn't the last of her family — he muses — that she is not as alone as she thinks. I think she will come around.»

«Do you really think that? — she asks — do you really believe she will be happy that there is another that by her own criteria has much more right to the throne than she does?»

«I am her family» he says «She won't hurt me. She loves me.»

«And you? — Sansa asks — do you love her?, Is that's why you want to tell her at all costs?, is that why you believe she will be fine with it all?»

«And why do you believe she won't?» he rebuts trying his best not to let his instincts run free and not kiss her where she stands. She is worrying her lower lip and she is toying with her hands and her eyes are so full of light and of concern and worry for him that Jon has to force himself not to come closer to her still.

She looks at him as if he has just said something foolish «How do you think she would react to an unknown Targaryen with much more right than her to that throne coming around claiming to be Rhaegar Targaryen lost son?»

«It will be difficult» he concedes «but in the end she will let me live, because she loves me.»

«And are you so sure that her love grants you such a possibility? — she asks — she could accept it today, but tomorrow when the lords and ladies of the Realm start clamoring for you to take the crown because she can't have heirs?»

«And do you really expect of her to let go of her life ambition on a moment notice?, because it looks to me as if you are thinking that that is what she should do and judging her cause you believe she won't. It is human that she would be upset.» He tries to reason with her.

He finds it strange that she has yet to come closer to him, but he is silently thankful for it because if she did he would not be held responsible for what may happen. She is too beautiful, too stubborn, too clever and too his for him to just contain himself.

«I wasn't though — she points out, he blinks uncertain — I wasn't upset when the lords named you King in the North casting me aside despite having _I_ been the power behind the victory of the Battle of the Bastards. I let go of my birthright, eight thousand years of birthright— she reminded him — without a second thought on a second notice.»

And Jon knows she is right.

When they had named him King in the North Jon had felt overwhelmed and he had turned to Sansa to search her expression, in search of validation, of support... to make sure she wasn't upset by him, her bastard brother, being named King in the North with the true born daughter of Ned Stark sitting next to him.

She had merely smiled at him supportingly and happily.

«It's not the same thing — he tells her — she has been told all her life she is to be queen.»

«And I haven't? — she demands, and here is the Sansa he knows and loves, the one ready to claw at him — I was betrothed to the prince of the Seven Kingdoms when I was eleven, I left home to become queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I returned North and Littlefinger kept whispering in my ear that I was the one the North should have rallied behind instead of you, that I was meant to be queen. Yet I wasn't upset. Why should she be?»

«You do realize we are talking hypothesis since I have yet to tell her? Who knows, mayhap, she will react the same way.»

Sansa arches a brow and even Jon knows this is a foolish dream.

But dreaming of having her had been foolish too for so many moons, for so many years... and yet now she was here.

_Not his sister._

_Not his sister._

_No. His woman_.

He just has to play the game and make sure that everyone ended up alive and safe, then he can sweep her off her feet, make her believe in love again and give her the life she has always dreamt of.

Of children of her own blood running around the halls of the keep she was lady of.

Of a loving husband. For oh, if she only let him he would be a doting, caring, loving husband for her. The world could have the monster, she... she would get everything she wished for.

«Fine. What do you suggest we do?» He asks «I want to be the one to tell her, otherwise she will never believe I don't want the Iron throne.»

Sansa grimaces «We should start gathering support» she says «Nothing drastic just enough loyal Houses that she knows that she will have an uprising at her hands if she touches you.»

«Fine.» He says «Plot. — he tells her taking her gloved hands in his, she looks up at him — plot your plans — he adds — but I will give you just until the end of the Great War. After I will tell her.»

She nods «After you can tell her. Or... we could convince her to legitimize you as a Stark.»

Jon shakes his head.

«I thought you wanted to be a Stark» she murmurs cocking her head to the side «It is so distasteful being one of us now that you know you are a Targaryen?»

Jon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose «I will be forever seen as your brother if she legitimizes me as a Stark — he tells her — I won't be able to be recognized as your cousin.»

«But you will be alive in the North!, safe.» She says «What does it matter? _Family is family_.»

«Safe? With Littlefinger lurking around and trying to dispose of me?» He asks and Sansa blinks clearly surprised; Jon takes a step and brings his hand to the nape of her neck keeping her closer — he can smell her Levander scented oil on her skin — he watches her and he is but a breath away from her lips «Did you think I didn't know? — he asks — that I didn't know he wished to see me gone and you with the crown, he whispering in your ears?»

Sansa shakes her head.

«I would have never let him» she says and Jon sees in her eyes that this is the truth.

«Oh sweetheart — he croons — I know you would never let him.»

Sansa wraps her hand around his wrist «No. You don't understand — she snaps, and her eyes are a glorious, unholy thing — I have had him executed.»

Jon blinks. He has wondered where had the slimy bastard gone, perhaps back to the Vale to never be seen again if Jon had anything to say about it. After their encounter in the crypts he had been even more wary of the man.

«What happened?»

«He was trying to pit me against Arya — she tells him — _me against you_. He kept telling me you would want to marry Daenerys and that was why you had decided to bend the knee. He was working against you. He meant to have you killed and with you the support to the dragon queen gone have me crowned Queen in the North.»

«Oh, _sweetheart_..» The endearment falling naturally from his lips. If Sansa notices the way he looks at her now, she doesn't say anything about it.

«I wasn't about to let that happen. — she tells him and her eyes are dark, as dark as the black blueish water of a lagoon— I worked with Arya and Bran. We lured him to his own trial. And then... I passed the sentence, Arya swung the sword. He won't hurt anyone I love. Not anymore.»

And Jon is so touched by this that he scarcely can think straight. He bends over and kisses her on the temple, pressing his lips against her skin as she braces herself against him.

«Don't let all of my efforts be in vain» she whispers, and she is so close that he can feel her lips against the nape of his neck as he embraces her.

Sansa is his refuge. His safe place. He knows he can go to her even when she is raging, even when she is upset and he will find refuge and understanding.

«Very well my l..lady» he amends «I won't tell her until the time is right, after the Great War» he promises «But I want you to know, I don't think she'll react horribly.»

Sansa's eyes are something else... they look as black as Jon knows his heart is. He watches his Sansa as she smiles and stands on her tiptoes kissing him on the cheek, almost on the corner of his mouth. Jon is stock still.

She distance herself from him and smiles «We shall see, Jon.» she tells him, then she turns around and leaves the crypts. Jon lets her go, he knows that if she stays he is bound to tell her the whole truth. And it could become dangerous for her.

He leaves the crypts shortly after and finds Varys waiting for him.

«I meant to tell you, my lord — the eunuch says — Queen Daenerys knows the truth.»

«What truth?» He asks blinking.

The spider just smiles enigmatically «We received this — he says producing a scroll from the wide sleeves of his robes — this morning from my little birds scattered all around the Seven Kingdoms.»

Jon takes the scroll and reads it.

He lets it re-roll on his own before shoving it in his hands, he looks up and finds Arya's dark eyes on him. She is crunched as a cat on the roofs of the keep, she looks strange but she is still his sister. She says nothing, she just sticks her chin up — exactly like lady Catelyn did — turns and leaves with the same agility of a cat.

He looks at the eunuch «How has she taken the news?» He asks.

The man shrugs «She believes this Aegon to be a fake — he tells him — some kind of fraud who wishes to try and steal her rightful place on the Iron throne.»

«Will she dispatch forces to bring him to heel?» He asks.

«Not yet, my lord — he says — we have managed to convince her to wait for the Great War to be done with. Then she will see this Aegon for herself and decide what to do about him.»

«What do you think she will do?» He asks eyeing the scroll, perfectly written and composed as if some Aegon from who knows where really was staking his claim to the Iron throne by declaring it his to all the lords of the Realm.

He has underestimated Sansa quick thinking, he thinks looking up to where he knows he will find her with lord Royce and lady Brienne.

A smile curls his lips as he watches her.

 _His clever girl_. There is something in her eyes as she turns and catch his.

Something that speaks of someone ready to do whatever it takes to make sure those she loves are safe. She has told him, with not so many words. She won't let anyone hurt someone she loves, not anymore.

She isn't a bystander anymore. She is a player who wants to look like a bystander so as not to arise suspicions.

«She will give him a choice, I suppose — lord Varys says as they walk back inside, he knows the man has observed him looking at Sansa but he cannot bring himself to care — bend the knee or die. As she did with the Tarlys.»

«Do you think it will end there?»

The spider shrugs «I don't know. What I know is that every time a Targaryen is born the Gods flip a coin — he says — I do not know how her coin has landed, and I am afraid to find out.»

«She is our queen — Jon says playing his part perfectly — I am sure she will be fine with him bending the knee.»

«Perhaps she will elect to marry the man — Jon adds — to have Targaryen princes and princesses.»

The eunuch studies him closer «Perhaps» he says «but our queen cannot bear children — he says — it has been a topic of discussion between her and lord Tyrion for many moons.»

_Ah_ , Jon thinks, _so you know_.

_I can't believe Varys would put someone on the throne with no possibilities to have a heir_ , Sansa's voice clamors in his head.

«She believes she is barren — he says — the source of the information is not so reliable.»

Lord Varys shrugs again «I wouldn't know. I wasn't told. But there is little that escapes my notice these days» he murmurs «Rumors of her inability to have children could bring the boy, if he indeed exist, to choose for himself another wife, and there is a scarcity of noble women of high standing, enough to aspire to be queen of the Seven Kingdoms by marriage. House Tyrell is gone, House Lannister will be by the time the queen is finished with them; House Martell has no daughters of high standing beside a girl rumored to have left her father... only the Starks remain or perhaps some minor lady of the Vale.» he adds

Jon clenches his fist.

«Sansa won't be married against her will» he drawls between clenched teeth.

«Oh but who spoke of Lady Sansa at all?, doesn't House Stark have another daughter of eligible standing?»

Jon feels as if he has been played. He look at the eunuch and he is looking at Sansa, Sansa who is blissfully unaware of his stare on her.

Lord Varys turns and smiles «Though Lady Sansa was one step to become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms already once — he muses — perhaps she could be interested to become such a Queen again.»

He can never decide if the eunuch is meaning what he says or not. Right now it almost seems as if he is trying to suggesting something but Jon cannot for the life of him understand for whose side he is playing.

«What game are you playing, Varys? — he demands — you won't betray the Queen for a rumor will you?»

«The game I have always played, my lord — the man replies — the game to make sure the right ruler is on the Iron throne for the good of the Realm. And rumor can be a truth still to be proved. Mayhap — he says looking again to Sansa talking with lady Brienne and lord Royce — there is someone else. Someone better.»

«I thought that every time a Targaryen was born the Gods flipped a coin — he says — how can you say this Aegon will be better than Daenerys if indeed he exist?»

Lord Varys just smiles enigmatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the little she-bear? She is forcing herself to be calm so not to disrespect her lady but good lord Jorah do not say things that aren't true... Daenerys has no manners whatsoever with Sansa in her keep. At least in this fic, Daenerys Stans don't start at me.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it.  
> Hope to hear from you soon!  
> Sending all the love ~G.


	8. Daenerys II & Sansa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon talk about this Aegon Targaryen who is rumored to be alive. She wonders about her northman and his family and promises him justice if lady Stark proves treacherous. 
> 
> Sansa has a talk with Arya about their plan and then has a talk with sir Jorah, while Brienne shares something with her about Jaime wanting to thank her personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, how are you?
> 
> So here's another double chapter, Daenerys and Sansa. How has Daenerys taken the news? What does she think of the North and of Jon's family? 
> 
> And Sansa, what is she plotting? Will it work out?  
> Let's find out shall we?

**_Daenerys II_ **

Jon approaches her as she is with her children.

She has searched for the solace that only her children give her after hearing the news lord Varys has brought to her.

«I suppose you have been made aware» she murmurs without looking away from Drogon as she pets his snout.

«Do you think we can trust this news? — he asks — what if it is Cerseitrying to wright discord among us all?»

Daenerys shrugs «It could be» she mutters «But what if it's true?» she wonders «If it's true this Aegon Targaryen has a better claim on the Iron throne than me.»

Jon sighs «When we met you told me you were born to rule the Seven Kingdoms — he reminds her — and that you would.»

Daenerys smiles «I remember.»

«You needn't second guess yourself now — he tells her — where is the faith you told me you had, in yourself, in Daenerys Targaryen, not in...»

«Myths or legends» she completes for him with a small smile turning to face him «You remembered.»

Jon does not smile. At first she had believed him to be sour South because he had been met with resistance and non-compliance at first, by the time of the meeting at the dragon pit she had believed he had warmed to her. He had even smiled when he had suggested that she might not be barren after all.

Though he had grown sour again as they had neared the North, his home. She had yet to see him smile again by the time they had arrived to Winterfell and only then had she seen him smile unhindered by his worries, when he had reunited with his family.

She takes his hand in hers.

«Mayhap he will join you, if indeed he exists and he is not only a fabrication from Cersei and our enemies.»

Daenerys' smile turns rueful «I don't know, but even if he does... how can I know he won't try and get the throne from under me?» she asks.

«Well — he tries — maybe he will pledge himself to you and renounce his claim.»

«Even if he does I don't it matters anymore — she shakes her head — more people know of him than just us two, even if he didn't want the throne it would not matter, other people may want him on the throne. He would forever pose a threat.»

«Do you really believe that?» He asks and Daenerys shrugs.

«Not everyone is as honorable as you, my northman — she tells him and Jon stiffens — I don't trust anyone.»

«Not even us? — he asks — we are your advisors, your allies.»

Daenerys smiles again. Oh, how naive can her Jon be?

_When enough people start saying things they do not mean then nothing we say has any value_.

Oh, how she wishes the world could be just as he sees it. But she knows better, she knows how the real world is out there. She knows that thing will not go as easily as Jon thinks they'll go.

Trusting Cersei had been proof of that; trusting Tyrion to know his sister worse still. Oh, she knew Tyrion would not betray her, but she also knew that perhaps he wasn't so wise and ruthless as she had anticipated. Mayhap he truly would choose his family above her, and this does not bode well.

«I trust you, Jon. — she says — but that does not mean that my faith is blind» she adds «I have seen too much to just accept what is being said to me without even battling an eyelid.»

«Just like your sister» she examples, Jon stiffens. She knows the way Sansa treats her does not sit well with him — he promised he would talk to her and get her to see reason but Daenerys does not believe she will, if the way she behaved during the Kingslayer's trial is of any indication — but she also knows that her Jon values his family very much, maybe too much «She is not the same girl you grew up with — she says — not after what she has seen, not after what has been done to her.»

Jon doesn't reply so Daenerys continues «Her behavior during the Kingslayer's trial speaks for herself, don't you think?» She asks.

Jon doesn't say anything. She sighs «I don't want to be her enemy, Jon — she tells him — but she is making me out to be her enemy. She opposes me at every turn. If this Aegon Targaryen is indeed real she will want to see him on the Iron throne, perhaps marrying him too, and I gone.»

«Sansa doesn't hold that type of power, my queen.» Jon says and in his eyes she can see he is lying.

«I know you value family above all else, Jon — she tells him — but if Sansa betrays me I have to trust you won't stand between her and me. I need to know you would choose me.»

Jon shakes his head «She wouldn't.»

Daenerys smile is full of sorrow. Her poor Jon, wrapped so tightly in the clutches of that she-wolf that he cannot seem to see her faults. Fortunately she is there for him, she can be his eyes and protect his heart from the treachery of his half-sister. And she knows exactly how to make him see the truth.

«Even lady Arya believes she might try something.» she says, appealing to Jon's brotherly instincts when his favorite sister is thrown in the mix.

Jon stiffens, he is rigid as Daenerys wraps her arms around his waist «Arya told you that?» He asks uncertain and Daenerys nod.

He looks disappointed and deluded «Do not be mad at her, my love — Daenerys tells him — she is just trying to do right by her queen.»

Jon embraces her back though his arms seems to hold forcefully on her, Daenerys does not mind. She knows he is just making sure she is alright.

«You can't trust Arya's input on this — he tries — she and Sansa never saw eye to eye, she could be exaggerating. It wouldn't be the first time.»

«Oh, Jon. — she muses — you are indeed a marvel. Even when faced with the ugly truth you still try to make it better. Do not worry, if I were inclined to believe treachery without proof Sansa would already be a pool of ashes beneath our feet.» She murmurs standing on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly on the lips.

His lips are warm despite the cold seeping in her bones and though he does kiss her back he seems refrained in some way, but perhaps it's just the way he is — she thinks — not all lovers are all as passionate as Drogo was, or even Daario was.

She thinks she can live with that and beside she can learn how to inflame her lover just the right way.

When they break the kiss she cups his face in her hands and smiles at him, her eyes sparkle amethyst «I swear to you, Jon — she tells him — if Sansa tries something I will give her the justice she deserves also for the way she treated you.»

Jon seems disturbed by this but Daenerys knows that not everyone can be as strong as to move on from their kin when they are cruel and bad. Viserys was the same way but Daenerys has become strong enough to know she did the right thing letting Drogo have his way with him, he was her brother but he was no fit for being King of the Seven Kingdoms. Nor like she was, and neither was this Aegon Targaryen whoever he was.

Was he the Mother of dragons?, no.

Was he the Breaker of chains?, no.

Was he the Khal of the Great Grass Sea?, no.

Had the dothrakis choose to follow him beyond the poisonous sea?, no.

She was all of that.

They had done it for her.

She was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and she would.

She does not miss Jon's gaze on Rhaegal. Her child watches the man back with an intense gaze of his own. She smiles happy that her child has found someone he wishes to bond with, happy it is Jon.

She has been alone too long, and the fact that her child trusts Jon enough to let him ride him means to her that she can trust Jon. Exactly like Aegon the Dragon could trust Rhaenys and Visenya, she had lost Viserion and his rider before the time was right, but she had found the only other person in the whole world she could trust and Rhaegal's bond with Jon told her that her Northman was that person.

«He likes you.»

«I like him» Jon replies «You called him Rhaegal for your brother, aye?» he asks.

Daenerys nods «All people I have talked to — she says — told me he was noble and good, I cannot reconcile that person with the man who abducted and raped your aunt» she says.

Jon seems lost in his thoughts and Daenerys leaves him be for some time. He is a bit peculiar, this northman of hers. There is something just under the surface she can't seem to reach, but she thinks it's because both of them have seen too much and fought too hard. They have to _grow_ together before they can share each other completely.

«You are thoughtful» she comments after a bit.

Jon shrugs «There's much to think about — he concedes — the Dead march on us as we speak — he says — the Wall has fallen, we should set out soon to meet them on the battlefield.»

Daenerys takes his hand in hers «Do not worry — she tells him — I promised we would fight and defeat the Night King and his army together, my dreams come true — she adds — and I have dreamt of victory.»

Jon nods.

She is satisfied with that.

«Since we have no more reason to wait as Cersei troops won't join us, when do you think it'll be safe to set out?» she asks «I'd rather we fight and defeat this enemy fast enough for me to set out against Cersei.»

Jon nods again «I think two, three days top — he says — from the Wall to Winterfell it is almost a fortnight on horseback, but the dead do not tire, they do not sleep, they could be here in five days tops if we don't stop them before they reach us.»

Daenerys nods «Perhaps we could ride Drogon and Rhaegal this afternoon — she suggests — I think they like the exercise here North where the weather is so cold.»

* * *

**_Sansa II_ **

She looks up from the parchment and sighs.

The life of the lady of a keep overrode with foreign soldiers unused to both the cold and the traversy of winter is no easy feat, especially when said troops of soldiers are made of essosis and there are also two dragons to account of.

«You work too hard.»

She almost jumps out of her skin and turns around. Arya is there, by her slightly open window. Despite the cold Sansa has gotten used to keep her window open just enough that if her sister means to come to her she can, though she still would prefer if she was to use the door.

«You keep saying that» she says pinching the bridge of her nose.

«Because you keep working — Arya replies sitting before her — it is of no good to any of us if you work yourself to an early grave, Sansa.»

«I have to do this — she reasons — Jon has his duties as the head commander of the North» she says «and still struggles with the news — she adds — you have your own thing and Bran... Bran is the three eyed raven now, I have to do this. If I don't no one else is going to do it.»

Arya surprises her by covering her hand on the table with hers and squeezing, Sansa looks in her sister's grey eyes and recognizes their mother tender care in them «You have done more than enough, Sansa — her sister assures her — you cannot control everything.»

She sighs «I know — she mutters — I still wish I could do more.» She claps her hands before herself on the table before returning to the order of business.

«How did queen Daenerys take the news of this Aegon Targaryen?» She asks.

Arya shrugs «As well as you can imagine. She was ready to spit fire by the time her advisors got her to calm down» she replies «Varys' little bird played her role well.» 

Sansa manages to nod despite her nerves.

«I am still not convinced this is the right course of action, Sansa» her sister adds «I mean aren't we exposing Jon too much?»

«We aren't exposing Jon at all — Sansa reminds her — we are exposing Aegon Targaryen, Rhaegar and Elia's child» she tells her sister «Jon is safe still.»

«But will he be when she realizes there is no Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar and Elia, but there is Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar and aunt Lyanna?» she demands.

«I am meaning to gather enough support by then to make so that she knows that she will have an uprising at hand if she touches Jon» Sansa tells her «You occupy yourself with making her trust you — she adds — and let me to plot against her rule.»

«Is it wise?»

«What? — she asks — Don't tell me you also want her as our queen?»

Arya shakes her head «Not in a million years — she replies — I do not like her, like at all, but still she has got two dragons and two armies. She could dispose of us quite efficiently if she so wished.»

Sansa ponders over this «She had _three_ dragons when she set west from Essos — she reminds her sister — now there are only _two_ and if tale is to be believed Jon rode one of those two.»

«You think the dragon would turn on his mother to side with Jon? Would you build a new Dance of Dragons?» Arya asks sounding both upset and disbelieving.

«I do not know what I think — she replies — I only know that I do not trust Daenerys Targaryen and as long as Jon lives he poses a threat to her rule, she won't let that slide.»

«Perhaps she will marry him» Arya suggest «And you could still keep the North safe. She looks like she genuinely cares for him, don't know how the sod managed that by the way, she's way above his legue.» she feels as if Arya is testing her.

«Jon deserves all the love he can get — she says before she can stop herself she then bites her lip and schools her expression — I don't want Jon to go down there. Men in our family do not fare well south of the Neck, Arya.»

«I know — her sister says — but Jon is also a Targaryen, do you think she will really kill him when she cannot have heirs?»

«You think she would name him her heir?» Sansa snaps «I don't think she would — she says trying to reign in her temper when Arya cocks her head to the side studying her — and I won't sleep well until I know Jon is safe.»

«I have noticed»

Her sister's gaze is intent on her and Sansa feels her cheeks inflame a bit, but she won't be patronized by her own sister in her own home when all she is trying to do is save their brother.

Not her brother.

He is not her brother.

He is her cousin.

The relief she has felt when he has given them that piece of information is certainly not shared by Arya but now she thinks she has been too easy to read because her sister looks at her as if she can read her like an open book.

And after all her years in Kings Landing she knows how dangerous it is to be a bad liar, especially when kings and queens are involved.

He is Jon.

 _Jon is Jon. He is not Davos, not Tormund or the Red Woman for the matter. He'll keep me safe. I trust him_.

_Do you have any faith in me at all?_

_You know I do_.

«I don't know what you are implying — she says — I am protecting my family.»

_I won't ever let him touch you again. I'll protect you. I promise_.

Arya doesn't protest, she changes the subject «You know you are making us work against one another? — she asks, Sansa blinks surprised — Jon is trying his very best to keep _you_ safe, to make Daenerys not see you as a threat and you have me working to make sure she does.»

Sansa worries her hands for a moment then she sighs «I know» she says «I have talked to Jon — she says — I have convinced him to wait at least until the war against the Dead is done for before exposing himself to her. But I have not had the heart to tell him of the rest of our plan.»

«Why? Don't you trust him?»

«On the contrary. I completely trust Jon — she hastens to say — but I doubt he will just accept our plan, I am sure he will not accept any plan in which I put myself in the line of fire. He would try to convince us to change it even if he has to pay the price for it, I won't have it. He's far too honorable»

«Peas in a pod, Sansa» Arya tells her nudging in her direction.

«If I was even half as honorable as Jon — she replies — or as our father I would not have survived Kings Landing, Arya.»

Her sister seems to mull over her phrase then she leans back in her chair «I beg to differ — she says — only because you survived does not mean you aren't honorable.»

Sansa opens the mouth to reply when there is a rasp on her door.

«Aye?» She calls.

«It is I my lady — Brienne calls from outside her solar — there is someone here who wishes for an audience with you.»

«Who?»

«Sir Jorah Mormont, my lady» calls the man's voice. Sansa and Arya share a look.

She stands up and so does Arya, Sansa dusts her gowns «It seems the work of the lady of Winterfell never ends — she says — let him in, Brienne.»

Arya turns as the door of her solar opens and sir Jorah strides inside. He has left his sword to the side — Brienne makes sure that everyone who wishes to enter her solar is not armed unless it's someone she trusts — and looks unsure of himself.

«My lady, thank you for accepting me in your presence» he says bowing slightly to her before turning to Arya who is looking at him with an intense gaze «Lady Arya»

Her sister snorts «No need to call me lady, sir — she snaps back — for I am no lady» she adds fingering the rim of Needle with a hand.

Sir Jorah seems to get the meaning Arya wishes to convey clear enough because he nods and repoints his attention to her.

«How may I help you, sir?» she asks gesturing for him to take a seat before taking one herself «Arya if you have nothing else to say to me, you may go. We shall speak before supper.» her tone is of clear dismissal.

She can read in Arya's eyes that she wishes nothing more but to stand by her just to let the man know that she has her sister's back, but it would hinder their plan to make Daenerys trust her.

She acts her part well because she scrunches her nose the same way she used to do when they were girls before turning to her giving her a mock bow «Lady Stark» her tone is full of derision and distaste and Sansa for a moment is reminded of the long months in which she had believed Arya to want her exposed or dead.

_All I'd need is your face, the face of the Lady of Winterfell_. But she had given her, her dagger hilt first. Sansa knows where Arya stands.

She sighs as she watches the knight taking the seat she offered «My apologies — she says — my sister and I have not had the best of childhood and we have grown apart in the years we spent away from Winterfell, she meant no offense to you by departing without addressing you.» she claps her hands «She only meant to embarrass me. But anyway, to what do I owe this visit?»

«It has been brought to my attention that I have been most remiss in my duties in not begging your forgiveness and thank you for your generosity in letting me stay in Winterfell» he admits.

She smiles «Lady Mormont has had a go at you hasn't she? — she giggles, the knight nods — I have been on the receiving end of her distaste once upon a time, I do not envy you, sir.»

Sir Jorah for his part looks sheepish «But she was right in what she told me — he says — you have been more than generous and forgiving to have let me inside of Winterfell after what I have done, more than I deserve anyway.»

Sansa nods «You are under the queen's protection, sir — she tells him — I understand it was displeasing to be threatened for your crimes before her» she cocks her head to side letting her red hair dangle «I assure you I had not intention of belittle you in her eyes; I understand you hold the highest regard for the queen and she is rather fond of you — she adds — but you must understand that I needed for her to understand my stance on this.»

Sir Jorah nods.

«I have nothing against you personally, sir Jorah — she tells him — but you must understand that my father wanted your head for your crimes and I hold my father's memory in the highest regard as well.»

«I understand — he says — he was a honorable man. I humbly ask for you forgiveness to have dishonored the name of the Northmen before all the world with my behavior. I hope I can repay the debt I have with House Stark by defending the North from the Dead, my lady.» He says and Sansa nods before he adds «For my part I understand that my crimes cannot be forgotten here in the North, no matter what our queen would like to believe so I wanted to let you know I do not wish to impose more than I have to. I will depart with queen Daenerys as soon as she turns south after having defeated the dead and I won't return North.»

Sansa nods.

«We are in agreement then» she says «I am glad to hear it.»

Sir Jorah nods and stands and Sansa does the same circling around the table to led him to the door «I am afraid though I have to cut this visit short for I have many matters to attend to as you can very well imagine.»

«Of course, my lady» he says «I shall not delay you. I merely wished to thank you and beg your forgiveness as I have already said.»

«Consider yourself a guest inside of Winterfell, sir Jorah — she says — proved you do not shame the northmen anymore we shall have no issue.»

He nods and Sansa smiles softly gesturing for him to leave, he bows to her and departs with a gentle «Lady Stark.»

She sighs and returns to her chair.

«My lady» she looks up and sees Brienne.

«Aye, Brienne?»

«It's about sir Jaime, my lady — he says — I told him I could convey his thanks for you letting him stay in Winterfell, but he insist on being the one thanking you personally.»

«As well as he should be — she says — I did not forget sir Jaime attacked by father in the streets of Kings Landing nor the role he played in being a liaisons between the treacherous Boltons and the Lannisters.»

«Of course, my lady.» Brienne nods, but Sansa has the impression she is quite afraid of what Sansa may tell Jaime or the other way around. She is quite embarrassed.

«Summon him to my solar before it is time to supper, Brienne — she tells her lady Sworn Shield — I do not want it done publicly. I do not want to antagonize queen Daenerys further.»

«Of course, my lady.» Brienne bows, her hand to the hilt of her sword at her hip. Oathkeeper, Sansa knows from which great sword has that sword come and she knows sir Jaime carries the other half of Ice.

«And Brienne — she calls before her Sworn Shield leaves — do please be discreet, I don't want people to start thinking I am fraternizing with the Lannisters just because I will listen to what sir Jaime has to say.»

«As you wish, my lady.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up another Jaime chapter (I just love his pov) then another Daenerys chapter before we have another Jon chapter (perhaps a double with a Tormund chapter, would you like that?) just before they depart for the battle front.
> 
> As always let me know what you think! :D  
> Sending all my love ~G.


	9. Jaime II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has an encounter with the lady of Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is for those of you who loves — same as I do — the Jaime pov.
> 
> I have taken great care to not get the character too OOC and I believe this is how a private conversation could have gone between them.
> 
> We also get to see what exactly caring for the North entails for the lady of Winterfell.

**_Jaime II_ **

«Be on your best behavior when you address lady Stark» Brienne reminds him as she leads him in the corridors that lead to the lords solar.

Lady's solar in this case, but whatever.

«I know — he says — you told me already.»

Brienne bristles «With you inability to keep your mouth shut and address people properly but when it suits you, I don't think you have room to complain if I repeat myself.»

«You respect her very much» he tells her, she turns and her intense light blue gaze is on him.

«Of course I do — she replies — what has it to do with you? I though you though that girls like her did not live very long?»

«And I though you said I did not know any girls like her, after her display this morning I am inclined to believe you, besides. I respect you, if you respect her I will do the same.»

Brienne blinks, clearly taken aback by his declaration. Jaime just keeps watching her, she blushes and turns resuming walking, her pace brisker than it had been but a moment before.

The door to the solar is closed but Brienne knocks on it.

«Enter» lady Sansa's voice calls from inside and Jaime just nods to himself.

As they enter the solar he realizes they are not alone. With lady Sansa there a round, young man he has seen around the keep, with a round face and kind eyes.

«Sir Jaime — lady Sansa greets him — I wasn't expecting you until before supper.»

«I thought it best to bring him forth as quickly as I could lady Sansa — Brienne says — the whole keep is too busy now to notice.»

That stings, but Jaime does not let it show.

Lady Sansa nods «I will be but a moment — she tells him before turning her Tully gaze to the round man — you were telling me of the proceedings of the Dreadfort plans, Samwell.»

When she notices that the boy keeps stealing glances his way she sighs «Sir Jaime — she says — let me present you Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill, Winterfell's Maester in training and a dear friend of House Stark, formerly of the Nights Watch.»

Jaime nods to the man. _Tarly_ , he realizes.

He blinks. Then he bows, his golden hand — gloved still — on the lion pommel of his sword «My deepest condolences, my lord — he says — for the murder of your kin. If I was there I am sure I would have shared their fate. They were both brave and honorable men.»

The boy nods «My thanks, sir» he offers, he then turns again to lady Sansa «As I was telling you, my lady — he says — news of the Dreadfort has come this afternoon. The small folk has settled quite well in the keep and thewarden you have named is keeping us posted on his progresses.»

«The Dreadfort? — he cannot contain to ask, despite Brienne elbowing him in the ribs — isn't that the Bolton's seat?»

Brienne sighs.

Lady Sansa seems unimpressed «It was — she replays — it was my late husband propriety and as of his death it has fallen in my hands. I am the Lady of Winterfell and the Dreadfort.»

«Lady Sansa had wanted it dismantled — Samwell Tarly interjects — but when she understood she could not provide for all the North in Winterfell she decided to turn it in a shelter for those not able to make the way to Winterfell.»

He turns his gaze to lady Sansa «You did?» He asks surprised.

«Why do you sound so surprised, sir? — she asks her gaze unimpressed — I am a Stark of Winterfell and while my brother was away on his diplomatic mission, I was Lady regent of the North» she tells him «I did my duty and I will continue to do so by my people, sir Jaime.»

Brienne is glaring at him and Jaime has the sense of look sheepish «My apologies, my lady— he says with a bow — I should not have assumed. It was disrespectful of me.»

Sansa sighs «It was. You can go Samwell, give Gilly my best, I hope the comfort I sent for helps her.» she nods.

Samwell Tarly bows and nods «Thank you, Lady Stark — he says — both Gilly and I are most thankful for your generosity.»

«Think nothing of it, my friend. Is there anything else you need?»

«Not right now, my lady» the boy replies.

«Then you are dismissed, lord Tarly — she tells him — you are welcome to take your supper inside your chambers if you don't feel up to dine in the Great Hall tonight.»

«Thank you, my lady» he says before departing with a small bow in her direction and a «Sir Jaime» addressed to him «Lady Brienne»

The wench nods to the man.

«Brienne seems to be under the impression that you are a honorable man — lady Sansa says clasping her hands on the table — and for how much I hate it I have to admit you had your reasons for killing Aerys. Though that does not excuse anything else you have done to my family.»

«If you felt that way why did you advocate for me to stay, my lady? — at the umpteenth elbow he receives in the ribs he amends — not that I am not grateful for it, I mean.»

Lady Sansa shares a look with Brienne «You were right — she tells the wench — he does seem to be prone to stick his feet in his mouth as to speak.»

«My apologies, lady Stark — Brienne hastens to say — He means well, most of the time.»

«I really do»

Lady Sansa nods «I advocated for you to be let stay in Winterfell through no merit of your own — she says — but I trust Brienne with my life, I trust her to never let a threat inside my home.»

«Never, my lady.»

Sansa nods «So, sir Jaime — she says — why have you come North?»

She is no different than Ned Stark he thinks as he takes a seat and proceeds to tell her about his fallout with Cersei about her plan.

«And Cersei has no other plan but to let us get killed protecting her kingdoms from death?» Sansa asks looking at him with a brow arched, Jaime has the distinct impression he is not talking to the girl he had briefly met and that his sister hates so much. This is a woman who knows her enemies well and has no problem setting the tone of the conversation nor the boundaries of it.

She is a survivor.

And Jaime can respect that.

«She deceived us all, I am afraid — he tells her truthfully — Euron Greyjoy did not run away from the pit to take refuge on the Iron Islands until the storms pass.»

Sansa leans back in her chair «You don't say.»

Somehow he doesn't remember her being so sarcastic when he had first met her, though Tyrion had recounted to him the way she had back-handed complimented him while insulting both him and Joff during Stannis' attack on the capitol.

Bronn too, despite not knowing the lady well, had told him he respected the girl. And he trusted Bronn character judgement better than his own at times.

«Euron is set with his fleet to Essos to ship the Golden Company to Westeros under payment from the Crown» he explains «they will fight for Cersei — he tells her — and they will come with elephants, war-machines and such. She has also called all the best dragon-slayers from all the world, she means to strike down Daenerys to her strongest point.»

«Her dragons» she says and Jaime nods.

«Could it work?» she asks and Jaime blinks surprised.

«Excuse me?»

«I asked you if you think it could work — she repeats — I think you have much more competence in the war-department that I do and I'd like to know what you think.»

«I think... — he mulls over his answer — I think it is a sound plan, proved that we defeat the dead we will be more tired than her new troops and perhaps diminished in numbers. Daenerys lost already one of her dragons if I have understood correctly — Sansa nods — she can loose the other two with a bit of luck.»

«But why do you ask? — he wonders — I though Daenerys was your queen.»

Sansa smiles and leans on her elbows while cocking her head to the side, her long waves of red hair dangles like a dark flame against the black of her winter attire «She is queen and exactly because of that I worry — she says — you know there is no lost sympathy between me and your sister, sir — she adds — and I no sooner wish for her to sit on the Iron throne that I do to see the Realm razed during the long war that would ensue if Daenerys lost her dragons.»

«And do you not worry of what she may do if she doesn't?» he asks, wondering if he has read the room wrong when he had though the lady of Winterfell and the Mother of Dragons did not see eye to eye.

«I know very well, sir — Sansa says — and I worry of every possibility» she adds «Thank you for your counsel, sir Jaime» she adds standing up, Jaime imitates her «It has been invaluable. Do try to stay clear of the queen, I managed to get you to stay without her outright executing you, but menwith less enemies than you, can die in their beds killed with _no one_ being the wiser.»

Her threats hangs in the air as Jaime watches her, she gaze right through him with a small smile. A small smile that reminds him of Robb Stark's smile when he had set his direwolf on him to get information.

Just as the thought of said beast can evoke another, an immense, white furred and red eyed, direwolf make its entrance in the solar. Lady Sansa smiles and calls «Ghost, to me.»

Ghost follows his mistress' order without blinking and pads to her with no noise, brushing past him with his fangs bared.

Lady Stark does not seem afraid of the beast — though Jaime was sure Cersei had killed her own beast, a mannered wolf, if one would believe such a tale, quite sweet and elegant — she pets him and then cocks her head to the side looking at him with a sweet smile.

Jaime can't help but being awed by the woman he stands before. She is not only a survivor. She is a thriving woman who is not afraid to do whatever it takes to get her message clear. And she has done so. Jaime has not been forgiven by House Stark — he understands — and lady Sansa neither trusts Cersei — she knows his sister too well to do so — nor does she trust her queen, a queen she has refrained to call hers or rightful or the only queen.

Jaime has never understood the game of thrones. Cersei was always better at than him, and Tyrion better than both of his older siblings, but he can recognize a player when he sees one, and lady Stark has become a player, a dangerous player indeed.

«I hope you enjoy our hospitality, sir Jaime — Sansa dismisses him — I am afraid that though it is a cold welcome it's the best you are going to get from now on.»

Jaime nods «Thank you, my lady» he says, as he bows he realizes her gaze is on the lion pommel of his sword.

«Joffrey's sword» she bites out.

Jaime nods.

She shivers but schools her expression though her eyes are hard when they are on him again «I won't accept that sword in service of the North, sir Jaime. Oathkeeper I have accepted because it came from Ice, my family ancestral sword — she adds — and it is in the right hand by a right name. If you wish to wield it in honor of your child — Jaime stiffens, but there is no judgment behind her blue eyes — I'd ask you, you rename it.»

_Sansa Stark is my last chance at honor_.

He unsheathes his sword and Brienne stiffens at his side, he takes a step and lays it on the table of lady Stark solar. Her white beast bares his teeth at him but does not move. Lady Sansa follows his every movement with her calculating gaze.

Jaime adjust the blade on the table and then looks at Sansa with his emerald eyes shining «Both halves of Ice will be defending House Stark and the North — he promises — Oathkeeper — he says nudging to Brienne — and _Honor_ , if you'll have it, my lady.»

Lady Sansa observes him. She then touches the blade of the sword.

«Your son made me kiss this blade before the Battle of Blackwaters — she tells him — and I did, hoping he would die in the battle but knowing that the worse always stayed alive.»

She then takes it by the hilt and with much difficulty for it is quite the heavy blade because made of Valyrian steel she offers it to him.

«Use it wisely, sir — she tells him — may my father's honor guide the hand that'll wield those born of Ice.»

Jaime nods.

He turns and makes to leave, before doing so though he turns and watches her for a moment «I am not sorry for defending my family, lady Sansa — he tells her — so I won't beg for forgiveness. But I will say this, you do your House proud, my lady.»

Sansa nods and Jaime leaves with Brienne in tow.

«She is a remarkable lady» the wench says to him «You should not that she does not threat idly — she tells — I don't believe she will kill you, but...»

«Sansa Stark won't kill me in my bed — he tells her — she has more honor than that» he adds his left hand trailing on the pommel of his sword «She isremarkable— he concedes — Daenerys does well to fear her, as does Cersei.»

«I wasn't aware Cersei believed lady Stark to be a threat.» Brienne replies.

Jaime arches his brows at her «Why do you think she sent an invitation to the dragon pit meeting to lady Sansa?»

«Because she wants her dead?»

«Also, but not only. Cersei now knows Lady Sansa wasn't guilty of Joffrey's murder — he tells her — but she doesn't trust lady Stark not to pose a threat. And by now she knows she is the real power behind the Northern crown, she always knew, her spy network is still working, you know?»

«You really think so? — Brienne asks — that lady Sansa is the power behind the Northern crown?»

«Only a fool would think Jon Snow is the sole head of the North — he says — and having seen lady Sansa tireless work for her people and lords I am inclined to think that yes she is.»

Brienne nods astounded.

«Made you speechless, didn't I? — he jests —talk about me often do you? For lady Sansa to know that... how did she put it, of that I am prone to stick my foot in my mouth?»

The wench pale cheeks reddens and Jaime smiles even as he receives the umpteenth smack behind the head.

«Stop being violent, woman! — he snaps — and do not manhandle me!»

But Brienne is smiling even as she walks away from him clearly embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Sansa with Jaime? 
> 
> To those fans who will want to point out that in no way in show we hare shown that Sansa cared for her people by using the Dreadfort and such, yeah you are totally right we aren't shown in the show the details of what Sansa did but in this fic I explore what a political mind as that of Sansa would have done in more detail. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. As always, sending all my love ~G.


	10. Daenerys III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys tries to speak with Sansa and accepts a Stark under her tutelage after something happens before her very eyes. She accepts that Jon loves his family and is sure he will choose her when the time is ripe for it, because lady Sansa is treacherous and one day he will see it and she will be ready to welcome him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And happy end of this 2020!
> 
> This is the first chapter of today, I hope — and should be able — to post also another Jon chapter today before the year is done for as a gift of sort for you all to thank you for your support and kind words! From the chapter next to the Jon one that will be up this afternoon will start the new phase of the fic with major and drastic changes to the plot of the s8.

**_Daenerys III_ **

She turns to lady Arya, who has become an almost permeant fixture in her entourage since coming North. She comes and goes as she pleases but Daenerys is glad for her support and friendship, she feels that lady Arya is the most suitable Stark to converse with.

«What do you think?» she asks as Missandei keeps brushing her silver hair.

Tyrion has left already, probably went down searching for his brother, and she sent Varys after him — she doesn't trust her Hand to have her best interest at heart when his family is involved — so she is alone in the solar of the chamber lady Stark has readied for her with lady Arya, sir Jorah and Missandei.

Lady Arya shrugs from where she is sat in one of the chair «I guess you could try, Your Grace — she offers — if you are so inclined.»

Daenerys smiles «I thought I had asked you to call me Daenerys when in private» she recalls. Lady Arya smiles right back at her, but her smile is soon followed by a frown.

«You don't believe it could work» in the little time she had spent with the young lady she has learnt to read her moods well; she watches as Arya Stark shrugs again her grey eyes, so similar to her Jon's, are filled with delusion and disappointment.

Lady Arya truly has tried to rekindle her relationship with her sister, to no avail. From what Arya has told her — and Daenerys, after having seen lady Sansa's behavior was inclined to believe the girl — lady Sansa has remained indifferent to such tries and has also kept stubbornly remaining anchored to the distaste and resentment they had for one another when children.

«Sansa is... stubborn — Arya offers — if she is determined to dislike you she will no matter what lengths you are ready to go to try and get on same footing with her. Honestly — she adds — I do not know how Jon manages to reason with her, thought to be fair he manages that only because he is too good and she uses it to her advantage.»

Daenerys does not like manipulative people and she has understood from the first time she has set eyes on Sansa Stark that she is exactly as manipulative as they come. She is worried for her Jon, her too honorable, kind and prone to see the best of everyone Jon.

Sansa is not better than Cersei, she realizes, the only difference resides in the fact that Jon, her Jon too good and pure, will not believe her without any proof. But that does not discourage her. She knows Jon, she knows he will side with her once Sansa's treachery will be exposed.

«I still think I should at least try — she says as Missandei twirls the last braid in her hair — for Jon if not for Sansa.»

Arya nods «You can try, if you will — she says — just don't get your hopes up, Your Grace.»

Daenerys smiles, touched by the worry she sees in lady Arya's eyes. She hadn't anticipated to find in lady Arya such a true friend and is happy that at least part of Jon's family accepts her. It is not wonder that Arya was Jon's favorite sister while growing up.

She stands up and dusts her gown turning to sir Jorah who offers her his arm to escort her, she takes it with a smile and he smiles at her. He is her anchor, he has always been. She trusts him implicitly. He is the only of whom she has not to worry about divided loyalties.

«I though I had asked you to call me Daenerys when in private»

Arya smiles «Daenerys» she repeats and Daenerys feels as if she is invincible. She has the loyalty of two Starks, the two Starks she cares more for, and with that she knows she cannot fail.

Sir Jorah leads her to the lords chambers and Daenerys scrunches her nose thinking that lady Sansa has deprived Jon, her Jon — who was named King in the North and was now Warden of the North to her queen — of his rightful place inside the keep taking for herself the lords chambers.

There is but a maid and when they notice no guards standing vigil before the door of the lady's solar both asks the maid where the lady is.

«Lady Stark is by the training grounds, Your Grace — the maid replies in a tone of indifference without looking her monarch in the eye — she always go there in the morning to bring comfort to the scared soldiers.»

Daenerys frowns but sir Jorah thanks the maid nonetheless «Do you wish to return to your apartments, _khaleesi_?» He asks turning to her, his love for her shining in his eyes.

Daenerys mulls over it for a bit before straightening «Not at all, sir Jorah — she says — I would like to go down the training grounds too. I understand that some friends of Jon have returned from the Fallen Wall yesterday — she says — and I am sure the soldiers will be happy to see their queen sharing in their worries and giving them strength as the battle approaches.»

Sir Jorah nods «And you can talk to lady Sansa too» he offers.

«Yes — she nods — and before all the North nonetheless — she adds — so that the lords, small folk and soldiers alike may know that their queen is approachable and she takes every effort for her bannermen and banner women.»

Sir Jorah smiles to her and leads her to the training grounds.

They find lady Sansa there, she is with lord Royce — one of the most vocal lords about her regency — and with Samwell Tarly. No matter what Daenerys cannot bring herself to be sorry for the death of the Tarlys, they tasted her justice, but she is sorry for the pain that justice caused Samwell Tarly who is by all accounts a good man. But she knows that in time even Samwell Tarly will understand why it was necessary, once the grief is over.

They are surpervising the woman-knight as she trains with the soldiers with a young man with a round face and dark of hair and eye and with the Kingslayer. Daenerys does her best not to let his presence turn her expression sour.

She brings her attention back to the group.

There is also something else with them. It is an immense direwolf with white fur and blood red eyes, it stands beside lady Sansa and does not leave her side. Daenerys is not afraid of dragons — they are her children and they can be more dangerous of a direwolf — so she and sir Jorah approaches them.

«Lady Sansa» she calls and the woman turns around, her eyes cold as they set on her.

«Your Grace» she greets back, Daenerys cock her head to the side and smiles reassuringly.

«I thought we could, perhaps, talk» she offers waving her hand around them in a small gesture.

Lady Sansa looks unimpressed by her smile — a smile that has won her as many victories and allies as her dragons — but nods to the others.

«Please — she says — Do leave I and Her Grace alone, I trust you will oversee what we discussed about» she adds.

Both Samwell Tarly and lord Royce nod, bowing to them calling her _my_ _lady_ and leaving without addressing her. Daenerys knows they are being disrespectful because they want Sansa to be their queen, but she does not let it bother her. She is the queen, not lady Sansa and in time she'll have lady Sansa wrapped up and on her knees swearing fealty to her as lady Stark or as lady Lannister, she still has not decided.

She disentangles herself from sir Jorah and he recedes giving her the space and privacy to talk with lady Stark one-to-one.

She advances to Sansa and notices that her direwolf does not move from her side. She smiles.

«Is that your direwolf?» she wonders as a conversation starter.

Lady Sansa looks down to the wolf and shakes her head «He's Jon's actually — she offers — his name is Ghost, has Jon not spoke about him?»

The dig is like an annoying goad against her skin. She smiles «Indeed — she says — I just though he was yours since I had yet to encounter Ghost.»

Lady Sansa says nothing but her eyes betray that she does not believe a sigle word she has said. She knows Jon has not talked about his direwolf with her. It angers her but she doesn't let it get the best of her. This whole conversation is to get the people to recognize her as the wronged party trying to work together with the stubborn lady Stark.

It would do no well seeing her angered.

«My direwolf — she replies coldly — Lady, was killed when I was just girl, before I even arrived in Kings Landing, Your Grace. Ghost has been an immense relief for my solitude during Jon's absence.»

Daenerys smiles feeling she can reach this emotional part of lady Stark.

«I am sorry if his diplomatic mission took so long, you must have been worried for him — she concedes — I understand you have lost one too many kin in the South.»

Lady Sansa's nod is stiff «My father was executed before my own eyes, Your Grace, under false charges of treason he accepted to protect me — she says — my brother rode South to avenge him and free me and my sister and he was killed along his wife and child and our mother during a wedding under guest rights» she watches her with cold, cold eyes «So, aye, I was very worried for _Jon_ especially given history between our families.»

Daenerys seeing her being so open gives her an encouraging smile and takes her hand in hers, her hands are with long fingers and they are gloved with the softest of velvet and fur.

«I love your brother, lady Sansa — she offers making her eyes shine with her love for her northman — I understand your worries but he shall be safe with me.»

Lady Sansa's face betrays her distaste. Daenerys considers this and lowers her gaze for a moment on her clenched free fist and then looks up at her again.

«Your brother — she says — that is the problem between you and me. You do not approve of our love.»

Lady Sansa looks at her as if she were a child and not her queen for a moment «Men are stupid — she offers — they are easily manipulated by the women they love»

Daenerys smiles and grips her hand tighter in hers «Oh my lady, all my life I've known only one goal. The Iron throne —she tells her — but since meeting Jon I have put that ambition on hold and I am here to fight Jon's war, so tell me, who manipulated whom?»

Lady Sansa looks down and breathes out a small smile on her lips and Daenerys feels like she has won.

«I should have thanked you the moment you set foot in Winterfell» she says and Daenerys grips her hand gentler with a kinder smile on her full lips.

«I will fight the Dead, my lady — she tells her — and together I and Jon will defeat them.»

«And after?»

«We defeat Cersei — she says — and I take the Iron throne.»

Sansa nods «What about the North though?» she asks. Daenerys blinks.

«I take the Iron throne — she says again — and the North will live in peace under their rightful queen.»

Sansa sticks her chin up and watches her with cold eyes, Daenerys feels as if she has been gripping onto ice all this time as she slippery cocks her head to the side and says «The North was stolen from us — her eyes are cold and they shine and Daenerys feels as if ice could seep in her soul — we fought and we took it back. When we did we said we would never bow to anyone else again, what about the North?»

«The North belongs to the Iron throne — she says — lady Sansa, the last king in the North, Torrhen Stark bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon the dragon in perpetual servitude. Three hundred years of fealty, the North is mine.»

Lady Sansa arches a brow «The last king in the North was Jon Snow of Winterfell — she reminds her — and before him, my brother, Robb Stark of Winterfell the Young Wolf. The years of servitude of the Starks ended the day our folk named my brother king in the Riverlands» she tells her «The North is of the Starks as it has been for thousands of years. What about the North?»

Daenerys lets go of her hand as if she has burned her and clenches her fist trying to regain her composure.

It works too if it wasn't for Ghost wrapping itself around lady Stark, his dark blood red eyes fixed on her hostile. She knows that everyone is watching, she feels their eyes on her.

«You gave the Iron Islands independence from the Iron throne under the vow they help you retake the Iron throne — she adds as she burrows her hand in the soft white fur of the beast — but you won't consider giving the North who suffered most under Targaryen's rule the same courtesy?»

«Jon Snow was named King in the North, and he bent the knee.» she snaps.

Lady Sansa cocks her head to the side «Did he, now? I have not seen him bending the knee.»

_I'd bend the knee, but..._

Daenerys opens her mouth to reply when the horns blares and the gates opens. Inside rides the Ironborn led by Theon Greyjoy.

The young man dismount his horse and is followed closely by his men, Daenerys wonders where Yara is, she knows Theon has gone to rescue her from their uncle, Euron Greyjoy.

«Your Grace» he greets her, kneeling before her. It is fast and done much for formality then for anything else but Daenerys appreciates it especially before all the North just after its lady has defied her once again.

«I am happy to see you halve and sound — she says smiling — what about Yara? Why isn't she with you?»

«Yara is fine, Your Grace — he assures her — she has gone to the Iron Islands to take them back in your name.»

Daenerys smiles softly «Then why aren't you with her?»

Theon Greyjoy looks at lady Starks and his eyes fills with affection and love and devotion. It is the same look sir Jorah gives her, she realizes, as she watches lady Stark watch him back her blue eyes more emotion filled that she has ever seen.

«I want to fight for Winterfell and House Stark, lady Sansa — Theon says — if you'll have me»

_I return to your service, my queen, if you'll have me_.

She watches as the stony lady Starks approaches him and embraces him. The man is clearly surprised and touched by her display of affection and hugs her back gingerly.

It lasts but a moment because lady Arya appears from nowhere with a mighty war cry and both Theon Greyjoy and lady Sansa looks up while she turns around. Arya Stark advances to them, her dagger in hand as she throws herself at her sister and the young man.

Theon Greyjoy doesn't have enough time to move lady Sansa behind himself but he tries to shield her as well as he can with his body when Arya Stark points her dagger to his neck.

«ARYA!» Lady Sansa exclaims trying to regain composure «Are you out of your mind?»

«Am I? — lady Arya snaps back — Theon Greyjoy sold our brother out and betrayed him! Robb is dead and he is alive, and it's not fair! He should be dead too!»

Daenerys doesn't know what to do but she advances to lady Arya hoping to get her to cooperate when Jon Snow approaches the three of them looking like a man on purpose. He strides to them but instead of taking lady Arya's side he comes between her and her sister who has come to stand between lady Arya's dagger and Theon Greyjoy's throat.

Jon's eyes are an unholy thing. They are black, more black than Drogon's scales and he looks furious as she grips Arya's wrist tight and shoves her away from their sister; he then comes to hide lady Sansa shivering form completely while looking on at Arya with a glare that would make her combust if he could.

«What do you think you are doing, Arya? — he snaps — have you gone out of your mind?»

«How can you forgive his presence in Winterfell?» Lady Arya screams and Jon sighs.

«Winterfell belongs to Sansa — he tells her — you must accept the guests whom she offers shelter to under her roof.»

«Then perhaps I won't share her roof anymore — Arya says sheathing her dagger and turning to her — my queen — she proclaims —can you be persuaded to accept a Stark under your protection?»

Daenerys wets her lips and nods solemnly «You are always welcome under my protection, lady Arya — she says — the crown can be a family for all those who wish it.» She adds looking to sir Jorah, as to explicate her point.

Lady Arya nods «I wish it» she says.

«Very well, lady Arya — she nods — now, come along we should go.»

Lady Arya nods and comes in step with her, Daenerys watches at Jon and she can see he has deflated a bit. She offers him a smile as if to convey to him he is welcome too, but she knows he won't forsake his family, not until lady Sansa has done something truly unforgivable. And when that happens Daenerys will be ready and she will welcome him back with open arms and lady Sansa will rue the day she has decided to make her, her enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like it! And await your opinions ;) let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Sending all the love, as always ~G.


	11. Jon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa confontration after the Theon incident. 
> 
> And said in flashback the war council and their goodbye (we will see it best from Sansa pov and in all details from our favorite redhead).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! It is little and there is a little treat to someone... si lo so che ho cambiato un po' la tua idea originale...ma mi sembrava piu coerente con il mio Jon una armatura simile 😄 grazie per tutte le idee le sfrutterò sicuramente. 
> 
> Jon thinks back on the war council and their goodbye but Sansa will tells us in great detail of both next chapter when finally free from daenerys she can just be herself 😄
> 
> Hope you like it!

**_Jon IV_ **

He follows Sansa as she walks to the Godswood. He is furious. 

How can she have been so stupid?, he wonders. 

Theon keeps looking at him from his place by Sansa's side, he kept stealing looks at him and looks clearly afraid. He is so different by the cocksure Theon he has known all his life.

Ghost is on his tail, does not leave their side. He has yet to pass some time alone with him and he misses him but he is happy knowing he does not leave Sansa's side unless strictly necessary.

Finally they stop before the Weirdwood tree and Jon approaches them, Sansa turns her glare blaring to him.

«You are scaring Theon — she tells him — if you are not calm enough to discuss this civilly I suggest you leave.»

And its like a slap to Jon's face so he strides to her in two quick steps, she doesn't back down, not even when his dark eyes fix into her blue ones. He grips her by her cloak and brings her closer.

«What you did out there was mighty stupid — he says — are you out of your bloody mind?»

She shoves at him but he does not budge «Am I? — she demands — I am not the one who swore fealty to a self entitled woman with dragons! I should think I am the only one reasonable left.»

«Don't make this about Daenerys,  _ Sansa _ ! — he growls — this is about you being reckless and stupid and playing with fire!»

«If you hadn't brought dragons and their mother to our threshold I would not have to  _ play with fire _ as you so eloquently put it!» she screams back at him, right in his face «You forced my hand, Jon! — she snaps — you said the North was part of you and that you would never stop fighting for it, when did that change?» she demands.

«When your life is bloody on the line!» he screams back done with her rage and anger «I promised I would keep you safe and I will die to do it even if it is the last thing I bloody do!»

«Why can't you understand! — she seethes banging her fists against his chest and trying to shove at him — no one can protect anyone! I don't need your protection, I need you alive! I don't care if you bloody die for me, I care for you to live for me,  _ dammit _ !»

He has never heard her swear in all their lives. He watches her astounded as she keeps pounding her fists on his chest «You unreasonable, bloody stubborn git!» she seems breathless now and he exchanges a glance with Theon who looks at them with a strange look. 

He lets her vent. 

His wolf. 

She used to sing and the memory of her singing used to keep him warm even during the coldest nights beyond the Wall. Ygritte had reminded him so much of her when she had sat around the fire singing that Jon could scarcely think of anything else.

Now she does not sing anymore. But she howls and she screams and to Jon those are as much music as her laugher. Because they are hers.

Jon wraps his arms around her slim waist and she shoves at him with more strength. He slowly brings her closer embracing her.

He hides his face in the crook of her neck as she still struggles to get free from his arms, although she tries less and less as the minutes pass. He rubs his face against her cheek and starts to hum a melody under his breath. He has never been a good singer, nor as he tried enough to get practice, but he does so anyway hoping to bring her some comfort.

He caresses her back with his hands and she sags in his arms «I am safe — he promises her — and I am back home, with you, sweetheart — he tells her — you needn't to worry.»

She is crying, he knows.

Her fingers digs in his back as she claws at him embracing him back.

«I always worry» she murmurs under her breath «Especially when you pledge yourself to a dangerous queen who will want your head on a plate»

He kisses her temple and let herself distance from him, but keeps her arms in his hand caressing it «Sweetheart — he croons — Daenerys won't want my head. I am her only chance to House Targaryen continuing after her.»

«She loves you — she growls — she just told me. She won't let you marry anyone else not even to forward House Targaryen.»

«Why would Jon forward House Targaryen?»

Jon curses, he had forgot of Theon presence in the Godswood so he watches Sansa as she stiffens and turns to face Greyjoy.

Sansa looks at him for a moment then turns again to Theon «Jon is not Father's son - she says - he is aunt Lyanna's son, trueborn and noble born of her husband Rhaegar Targaryen.»

Jon looks at her as Theon observes them two, still wrapped around each other. 

«Does Queen Daenerys know?» he asks.

Sansa shakes her head «Not yet. I don't trust her to not want Jon either dead or bound to her even against his will.»

Jon kisses her brow «I belong in the North, sweetheart - he tells her - with you and our family there is nothing that can hold me from home.»

Theon watches them and looks at Sansa as she asks him to keep the secret and what he sees in Sansa's eyes must be enough for him because he replies «Your secret is safe with me, brother - he says - I won't betray you, either of you.» he adds nudging in Sansa direction too. 

Sansa smiles, disentangles from him and brings Theon in a easy embrace «You do realise that in doing so you are betraying your queen?» Jon asks and Theon nods.

«I once betrayed a King a considered a brother for a father I considered a King» he replies «and we all know how that turned out. This time I am not betraying a queen, I am defending my family. If I don't have to choose between Stark and Greyjoy there is no reason I have to choose between loyalty to my family and a queen.»

Jon nods and Sansa smile is so bright that it warms his heart. He offers her his hand and she takes it in hers as she is brought against his chest again.

«I promise you Sansa» he tells her, she looks up to his eyes with her blue eyes sparkling and Jon has to physically restrain himself from kissing her by only pressing a kiss to her eyes just closed so to lean into his touch.

He does not articulate on what he does promise and she doesn't ask.

But she does look in his eyes with her Tully blue and Jon almost feels himself drown in the lagoon of her gaze. And he would drown gladly in her.

«I believe you» she tells him.

_ Do you have any faith in me at all? _

_ You know I do. _

  
  


Jon sets out with the troops three days after the arrival of Theon in Winterfell and the subsequential war council at which he had needed all his wits on him not to ruin his hard work.

_ We need all men we can spare, lady Sansa _ , he still remembers the condescending tone in which Daenerys had told them that all soldiers were to march North leaving the shelters Sansa had organized in all the North and Winterfell unprotected,  _ or so I was led to believe _ . She had added looking at him with her sparkling amethyst eyes and a dip in her brow that screamt of defiance.

Sansa had not remained silent though  _ I understand, your Grace. But surely some men, perhaps those who are less needed should stay behind  _ she had reasoned  _ to protect  _ **_your people_ ** _ , Your Grace. Evermore, we could send them if you needed them as fresh troops during the campaign. _

Jon could not fault her that type of reasoning nor did he want to leave Winterfell unguarded and unprotected. But he had read Daenerys glare well enough to know she would be despondent with Sansa if he took her side. And a despondent Daenerys was no good for anyone.

He had been forced to turn to Daenerys  _ You are the queen,  _ he had said,  _ what you command we shall obey _ . He still feels the acid on his tongue and the pain in his chest he has felt when Sansa has frowned and set her jaw that way.

He wears an armor Sansa has commissioned for him a parting gift of sort for him.  _ I believe in you _ , she has said to him that morning during their goodbye, when she has presented it to him. It shines in the dim winter sun, it has silver and coal black plates, the chainmail she has commissioned from her own drawing as similar as the one she had seen on the statues of the Kings of Winter, she has taken as reference a heirloom of House Stark her father used to wear during formal ceremonies. All the buckles and closures are bronzed as was the buckle she had personally gifted to him - a direwolf with sapphires for eyes, Jon cannot not notice it is the very same hue of her eye as if she is staking a claim on him - to keep his cloak the very same cloak she sewn him secured to his shoulders. 

At his waist dangles a horn Jon has seen only in their father's solar as a boy.  _ I thought this had went lost _ she has smiled at him.

_ It did. It is a reproduction _ , she says,  _ it went lost with Robb in the Riverlands, but Uncle Edmure sent me some designs of what he remembered and I...I designed it myself. The ancient old tongue runes are courtesy of Sanwell. _ Jon has never felt so full as when he thinks back on it, fingering the rim of the ivory horn, its spout is bronzed as the runes engraved on it. 

«Don't be preoccupied, my northman» he turns and watches her.

Daenerys smiles «We will return victorious soon enough. And we will be happy. You will see. I have dreamt of it.»

He touches his chest, in his undertunic it is safely secured her favor, a white cloth with Ghost sewn on it. 

He thinks of the taste of her skin, when he has kissed her barely containing himself and kissing her to the corner of her mouth instead of on the lips.

_ Aye _ he thinks  _ I have dreamt of it too. A dream of spring. Of red hair and sapphire blue eyes. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..let me know what you think of it! And again...happy new year.
> 
> What do you say...can they trust Theon?, or are they repeating Robb's mistakes?


	12. Sansa IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa talks with her sister about their plan, she thinks back on the war council and her moment with Jon just before he departs.
> 
> Arya takes care of her reckless sister because she is overworking herself to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUON ANNO!!!! Happy 2021! Hope this year bring more joy than the last (not that we ask for much) but anyway...here's the chapter I was telling you about...let's explore Sansa a bit before the showdown ladies and gentlemen because she is not going to just roll over and die and Jon is not going to let anyone harm her in anyway.

**_Sansa IV_ **

Sansa watches the horizon from the ramparts of Winterfell. She has been here since the troops set out, since Jon set out.

She tortures her hands, the heavy cloak wrapped around her, the cap lowered on her head, the cold winds sweeping against her cheeks making them red against the pale expanse of her skin.

«You will catch a cold»

She smiles and turns looking at her sister. While the queen was still in Winterfell they had avoided being seen together after the last great scene of their act; now with the queen gone they could meet even if they had to be careful, lady Missandei had remained behind and Sansa was sure that Varys' little birds were scattered everywhere around Winterfell impossible to recognize because of the so many strangers and different faces around the keep.

«I though I was the one who worried too much» she jested returning to look at the horizon.

Arya comes to stay by her side. She had made a show of a bit of fuss when Daenerys had asked her to stay behind, but they had known they had gotten to the turning point of their plan because the dragon queen had asked Arya to keep an eye on Sansa and start working to gain footing inside of Winterfell of which Daenerys wanted to make her lady as lady Warden of the North while she disposed of Sansa.

How was still not clear to either Arya nor Sansa.

Sansa believed she would want her either dead or married to Tyrion once again, as lady of the Rock Sansa would not pose a threat to her rule and with a loyal Stark in Winterfell Daenerys could hold the Seven Kingdoms together provided she didn't burn them to the ground in her quest for the throne.

It was a sound plan, was not for the fact that it didn't hold count of one detail.

Sansa herself.

She would never marry Tyrion again and even if she did she would not ever bend the knee to the dragon queen. Not when she didn't believe she would be a good queen, not when Jon's life was on the line perpetually while she lived.

«If you worry about everyone but yourself someone should worry about you» Arya tells her and Sansa smiles.

«You have reached your goal — her sister adds looking at her after a bit — Daenerys wants to dispatch of you, means to install me in Winterfell as her loyal Warden and marry Jon and have you on your knees before the Iron throne. Now what?»

Sansa snorts «I have been on my knees before a ruler on the Iron throne already, to save father, it served nothing. She will have to burn me to quell my plots»

«Do not even suggest that — Arya reproaches —she's already so inclined, do not give her more ideas»

Sansa shrugs.

«You know, everyone thinks I am the reckless one — her sister tells her — but I think Jon is right, you are the reckless, rebellious one»

Sansa lets her head back and laughs out loud.

«If I was I would not have survived Kings Landing, Arya. I had the bend my knee and head more than I care to remember, always the perfect little dove»

Arya shakes her head «I believe the contrary — she says — you would not have survived Joffrey, Cersei, Littlefinger, Ramsey if you had been the perfect little dove they wanted you to be»

Sansa smiles «It was their mistake believing me a little dove when I was a wolf — she looks back to the horizon, wondering if those specks of white can be the dragon queen her pure white attire, she snarls — and a wolf strikes for the throat when you least expect it»

She thinks back on Daenerys Targaryen and her sense of self-entitlement.

She had been one of the lasts to enter the war room in which Jon meant to hold the war council. Lady Mormont and lord Royce at her side, she had exchanged a glare with her sister, sat by Daenerys Targaryen and her retinue and had sat herself just on the other side of the table from the dragon queen, her chin high and her eyes cold. She had wanted them to see that she was the exact opposite of the dragon queen, a ruler in her own right. Winterfell was her home, protecting the North her duty.

«Your are late, my lady» queen Daenerys had told her, her amethyst eyes sparkling dangerously.

Sansa had smiled «I beg your forgiveness, your Grace — she had replied — you must understand I have been quite busy with holding our troops together and managing the small folk while you studied plans of battle. I am here now»

She had seen in the way Jon's eyes had sparkled in fury that the jab at the dragon queen sense of importance was well done, and if the way Daenerys had set her jaw and clenched her hands was of any indication the dragon queen had received her message. Sansa would continue to oppose her.

«No matter, lady Sansa — she had drawled — you may continue to do so, as your duty to your rightful queen while she fights your enemies»

« _My_ enemies, Your Grace? — she had asked her head cocking to the side — I was under the impression we were now _your_ people, your _loyal_ bannermen since you are, as you love to state, our _rightful_ ruler. Shouldn't they be _your_ enemies too?»

« ** _Sansa_** » Jon had said, his tone reproaching.

« ** _Jon_** » their stare off had been interrupted by the arrival of Theon Greyjoy and the Ironborns and so the war council had commenced with Daenerys smirking down on her because Jon had reproached her before all the lords.

They had programmed to leave the small of the troops back in Winterfell to protect should the first line fail and fall, that had been Jon and Sansa's plan, but the queen had other plans. She wanted all the soldiers on the front lines.

«We need every men we can spare, lady Sansa — queen Daenerys had said her gaze falling on sir Jaime present beside lady Brienne — or so I was led to believe» she had added turning to Jon with arched brow and defiant glare.

Sansa had wanted to smack that self-satisfied smirk off her face, but controlled her impulses «I understand, Your Grace, but surely some men, perhaps those less needed, should stay behind to protect _your_ people, your Grace.» she had wet her lips «Evermore we could send them if you needed them as fresh troops during the campaign»

«Lady Stark is right — lord Royce had stated — we must plan accordingly, this enemy does not tire but we do, perhaps it would be wise to..»

But Jon had interrupted them turning to the queen «You are the queen — he had stated — what you command we shall obey» he had added looking sideways to Sansa as if to beg her to stay silent. Sansa had frowned and had set her jaw, clenched her clasped hands.

«Of course we will» she had drawled and the dragon queen had looked oh so smug that she had been reminded of Joffrey.

She had looked at Jon, standing there, stiff, making himself as less imposing as possible in confront of his queen, demure and submissive.

But his eyes...his grey eyes told another story, they were full of fire. How any of them had never though about him being aunt Lyanna's son was beyond her, he had to famous Targaryen temper, though they may have believed it wolfblood.

And Sansa had heard her own wolfblood sing, scream and snarl as she had tasted blood on her tongue while she forced herself to remain silent.

_You are as far from Joffrey as anyone I have ever met_.

She had been reminded of that detail and had sighed and let him play his game with his queen and do his thing, Sansa would be there to manage the fallout anyway.

Gendry the blacksmith — who had remained behind in Winterfell once he had learnt of Arya staying instead of going to fight on the battle front and who had passed part of Arya's journey with her — had then presented her, after the war council, with the armor she had commissioned for Jon after the had went away to Dragonstone. Gendry had taken over from the previous Winterfell blacksmith and he had done the refining touches to it.

Sansa had so presented it to Jon the morning of his departure with the troops. She had sneaked into his chambers in the first hours of the day, Jon was already up — though the mess his curly hair was in indicated he had had quite the troublesome night indeed — and had welcomed her in his chamber without even bothering with covering himself, remaining with his underpants and his nightly tunic.

He had looked at her as if she had been the reply he had searched for all night long. He had offered her his hands as soon as she entered his chambers but Sansa had first made sure that the servant that had accompanied her with the armor had entered and left the armor inside before departing.

Only then had she took his hand and let him lead her against his chest as he had embraced her as if a man starving would embrace his first meal in days.

She had embraced him back, leaning into his touch as Jon had wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand playing with the ends of her red hair and the other hand pressed between her shoulder blades keeping her against him.

She had embraced with the same force. Afraid she would loose him in the wars to come. In all of them. She would not survive loosing Jon too. When finally they had detangled from one another Sansa had smiled softly.

«I have a gift for you» she had told him, but Jon had not tore his gaze away from her face, he had kissed her brow lovingly and... _was Sansa reading too much in his lovingly touches?, were they only the touches of a caring, loving older brother?_

«You do, don't you?» he had jested «You did always had gift for me when I would leave Winterfell» he had pointed out referring to the two only other times he had left Winterfell before.

The first time had been when Jon had left for the Wall when she had left for Kings Landing to become queen. Sansa had gifted him with handkerchiefshe had sewn herself with a snowflake and white direwolf who was meant to look like Ghost. It had been disastrous but Jon had know it was from her even when she had just left it in his chambers on his bed without giving it to him properly.

The second time she had presented him with the dagger he still bore to his hip just before he departed from Winterfell for Dragonstone and she had given him this gift personally. It was small and discreet and Jon had said to her he had loved it.

«Come to think of it — Jon had jested nudging to the cloak she had made for him in Castle Black — you always present me with gifts, and I have never anything to give you in return»

Sansa had shook her head «Don't be silly. You have given me back my home, Jon — she had replied — and my family. I can never repay you enough. But, if you truly want to repay me **_just stay alive_**.» she had demanded of him.

«You know I cannot promise you that, sweetheart» he had told her and Sansa had almost shivered as she did everytime he called her _sweetheart_.

Sansa had then proceeded to show him the armor she had designed herself using the armors of the statues of Kings of Winter in the crypts and the ceremonial armor of her father.

When she had present him with the ivory runic horn she had commissioned for him Jon had pointed out he believed it gone and lost and she had told him that yes the original had been lost with Robb's in the Riverlands and that Arya had not thought of searching for him, but Uncle Edmure had and that it had not been found. She had then used some designs her uncle had sent of how it had looked and of the way it had looked at her brother's hip.

«The runes are courtesy of Samwell» she had told him before offering it to him «Blow it — she had told him — and help will come to you. I am of the North and even if you aren't by sire, you are Jon and a Stark to me. Blow it and the North shall always respond»

Jon had nodded clearly touched, had set the horn on the table and only then had he noticed the handkerchief, with Ghost sewn in it wrapped around the claps Sansa had commissioned offering the sapphires from an old necklace of her mother's with a direwolf with sapphires for eyes. His last handkerchief had been stained with his blood when he had been killed this one she meant to protect him even from death and she had told him so.

«It shall be my armor against the cold, my lady» Jon had told her before setting handkerchief and clasp back on the table. He had then looked at her like no one had ever looked at her before.

Sansa had seen desire in men's eyes and in Jon there was desire, aye, but there was also something else...something unholy Sansa could not name. Some kind of dizziness and possessiveness as Jon had brought her face closer by her chin and Sansa, for a mad moment had believed he would have kissed her on the lips, but he had not. At the last moment he had turned his head and his kiss had landed by the corner of her lips instead, he had leant in the press of his lips against her skin and Sansa had sagged against him, understanding by her own disappointment that she would have liked a kiss and kissing him back.

After all Jon wasn't her brother.

He had never been.

He was hers, thought. Her Jon. Just Jon.

Her sister's voice brings her back to the present time «You miss him already» it is not a question so Sansa believes it does not require any reply «Good Gods — her sister snaps — you two are as bad as each other. Come inside, Sansa, Jon will have my head if anything happens to you under my eye»

«He told you so?» she asks snapping her head around to watch her sister and Arya shrugs.

«It doesn't take a genius to understand what he means when he says that if anything happens to you the world will burn and head will rolls, when he looks at me directly in the eyes. Come inside now, Sansa, I though you had plans to plots, you can't do so if you die of frostbite first.»

Sansa follows her back inside.

She has treasons to plot and queens to overthrow to make sure Jon stays alive and in the North, safe where she can protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! As always let me know what you think! Happy new year again, sending all my love, as always ~G.


	13. No One III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red woman comes to Winterfell because she wants to serve the prince who was promised. 
> 
> Arya Starks have to make a choice and Sansa has her priorities sorted, Jon comes first. 
> 
> What will happen now that Sansa is unprotected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! hope you are all fine and safe. With this chapter we open the new phase really, and how things change from the canon.

**_No One III_ **

«What are you doing here?» Lady Stark asks when their guest present herself in Winterfell hall. No One watches from the sidelines by Missandei's side.

The interpreter of queen Daenerys has stayed behind and is the sole member of her retinue who has not gone to the war front beside Arya Stark whom the dragon queen believe to be her loyal subject.

The woman in red — Arya Stark has met her before — replies by doing a small courtesy to the lady of Winterfell before smiling in that creepy way only hers. Arya Stark had never trusted the red woman that travelled with Stannis, the same as she had never trusted the red priest the brotherhood had with them. They had sold Gendry to the red woman and Arya Stark was sure she meant to kill him.

And Gendry had told her that her worry had been true, for the red woman had meant to have him killed in some sort of blood magic ritual. Arya Stark would like nothing better than kill the red woman, but Sansa means to speak to her first.

No One lets Lady Stark manage this matter.

The whole of Winterfell's court is present — saved for those that left for the war front — and many of the small folk are present too and they watch the red woman with small suspicious eyes but trust their lady liege to take care of them.

«If I remember correctly Jon Snow exiled you from the North under penance of death if you ever were to set foot North again» lady Stark points out «So what are you doing here?»

«I came to serve the prince that was promised» the woman replies easily.

Lady Stark arches a brow «I though you believed Stannis to be the prince that was promised — she points out — and Stannis Baratheon is dead now. You mean to follow him in death to serve him?» she wonders.

«Jon Snow is the prince that was promised — the red woman says without even batting an eyelash — from death he has risen again and he shall wield Lightbringer to end the tyranny of winter» she adds looking directly to No One.

Arya Stark arches a brow and sticks her chin up and lady Stark clasps her hands before herself «Jon Snow is many things, my lady —she says — but he is no prince. He is the King in the North.»

«I thought he had bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen — the red woman replies — he is the prince that was promised to bring the dawn» and yet she keeps looking at Arya Stark.

No One cocks her head to the side and observes the woman back. The red woman turns again to lady Stark «But he cannot do so if Lightbringer is away from his side» she adds.

Lady Stark frowns «You spew a lot of mystic admonitions, but let's say for arguments' sake that I believe you and Jon is the prince that was promised to bring the dawn — lady Sansa says — why should I trust anything you say?, you burned a young girl to the stake to help Stannis win against Ramsey and it served nothing. Why should I trust you?»

«Do you really have any other option? — she replies —if you do not trust me you will condemn all those you work so hard to save and either fire or ice will swallow the world whole»

Lady Stark looks taken aback and she cocks her head to the side before replying «Will it? I though the night was dark and full of terrors but that fire burned them all away — she points out — why should you be afraid the fire will swallow the world whole?»

«Ice and Fire must live in a precarious balance — the red woman says — they cannot exist if the other does not exist, they have to balance each other out. Jon Snow is the prince that was promised, his is the song of Ice and Fire»

No One takes a step forward «We cannot trust anything she says! Queen Daenerys would have you burned for burning a little girl to the stake!, my brother would kill you for the same reason. I say we execute her and be done with it!»

«Hear! Hear!»

Lady Stark looks down then looks at the red woman again «I should have you executed like my King bid me when he left — she says — lady Arya is right. Your crimes are unforgivable»

«They are» she nods «But I will pay for them soon enough, let me just bring Lightbringer to him — she adds looking once again to Arya Stark, No One shakes her head and watches on —and then I won't be a problem anymore, the Lord of Light will be finished with me»

Lady Sansa nods then «Very well — she says — Queen Daenerys shall decide on your fate herself» she says «You will leave Winterfell at first light»

«I will leave presently with Lightbringer, my lady»

«As you wish, thought I must tell you that Jon brought with himself both Long Claw and his dagger — she says — he left no weapon behind»

«Oh but he did» the red woman nods to lady Stark and smiles «I had seen you in the Lord's plan, though I must understand I had struggled to comprehend your role to play, lady Stark — she adds — but you are the dark flame to guide the way of the prince who was promised, if you choose a different route all would be lost»

Lady Stark frowns «Begone — she snaps — take Lightbringer with you if you will but know this, next time you set foot in Winterfell you will lose your head»

The red woman courtesies and then turns in a swirl of red fabric and strides away from the great hall.

* * *

«I won't do it — Arya Stark snaps — it's out of question, I won't leave you alone and unprotected»

Sansa turns and her dark gown swirls around with her, the small needle she had dangling from her neck and tucked in the waistband of her dress clangs lightly.

«I know you don't want to leave me unprotected, but I do not need to be minded over, Arya — she says — I am the Lady of Winterfell and I am home, I will be safe here»

«You talk as if you don't have not one but two ruthless queens out to get your blood» Arya Stark shakes her head «I won't leave you behind!»

Sansa strides to her and take her in her embrace, No One recedes but watches from the sidelines as the sister embrace «I know you want to protect me, Arya — Sansa says — but right now Jon needs you more. I don't trust the red woman as far as I can throw her, and with her back in the picture I am afraid of what can happen to him. You told me she wanted to sacrifice Gendry because he had the blood of kings in his veins what do you think she would do if things turned to the worst and she learned that Jon has king's blood too?»

Arya shakes her head but No One knows she is torn between her sister and her brother.

«You can't ask me to choose between the two of you» Arya says «It's not fair»

Sansa giggles «Life seldom is — she tells her — will you go? Will you protect Jon for me?»

«You better make sure you do not even break a nail — Arya Stark replies — because if so I will kill you myself before Jon can get to me. Are we understood?»

«I promise you I will do my best to stay alive» Sansa promises her and Arya Stark nods.

No One nods too «I will protect Jon Snow for you, lady Stark»

Sansa nods and No One leaves her chamber.

* * *

She follows the red woman as she sets out of Winterfell and is followed by a certain blacksmith.

«You are an idiot»

«As you wish, my lady — he replies — but I am not letting you go alone. I am not leaving your side anymore»

«You are an idiot» Arya Stark says again as they follow the red woman from the keep, she has taken nothing with her from Winterfell and this makes No One wonders what exactly Lightbringer is.

They pass some civils still trekking to Winterfell, one of them has his cape lowered on his face and a crossbow secured to his shoulder. He walks with confidence. No One notices him and turns on her horse to watch him walking to Winterfell.

He does not look up when they cross paths and No One keeps observing him as he walks away from them. Gendry frowns «Do you know him, my lady?»

No One shakes her head and turns around again, the red woman is looking at her with such peculiar deep red eyes and she smiles. No One snarls at her.

«I don't» she replies, thought she is uncomfortable with his presence.

The red woman only nudges her horse to theirs and smiles «His name is inconsequential — she says — he is here to forward the Lord's plan»

No One doesn't like this, not one bit and she considers returning to Winterfell, she has a bad foreboding feeling. The red woman smiles «Sansa Stark will be fine — she says — it was always her destiny to give Lightbringer to the prince that was promised, even when it is dangerous for her»

Arya Starks snaps her head to her «What do you mean? — she demands — what about my sister! What will happen to her?»

«Nothing she won't survive — the red woman says — but, if you do not go to fight the dead she will die very soon and for nothing»

«I never liked you — Arya Stark seethes — I should just kill you and be done with it and return to protect Sansa»

«And she will die because the dead cannot be stopped without you — the red woman says — lady Stark will be fine, she does know what one has to tell the God of Death, even if no one never told her»

«Not today» No One says.

The red woman nods «Not today — she repeats — I told you we would meet again, Arya Stark. I told you, you would close eyes forever. Green eyes, brown eyes and _blue_ eyes»

Arya Stark looks back once again.

_Will you protect Jon for me?_

_I promise I will do my best to stay alive._

_You better do,_ she thinks as she leaves Winterfell behind, _or the Gods only know what Jon will do_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. I hope you liked it. As always let me know what you think!
> 
> Sending all my love ~G.


	14. Bronn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abduction by yours truly. Bronn had not counted of lady Stark's honor. What a foolish little girl indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is on the short side but it is a transitional chapter by Bronn's pov in which he gives lady Stark a choice and she chooses just as Ned Stark would have in the same situation going by honor...
> 
> ...and what is that Daenerys had not told all the truth in the prelude, will Sansa be the only one being abducted? Read to find out!

**_Bronn II_ **

Entering in Winterfell had been far too easy, he thinks as he walks around the asleep keep looking for the lady’s chambers. Queen Cersei had given him his mission and Bronn would not get his castle and riches if he did not comply.

He knows all the Lannisters. Smart, despondent Tyrion. Arrogant and torn Jaime, but of all the three Cersei is the one he is most afraid of. She is difficult, insolent, clever and ruthless. He knows she will have his head if he fails, so failure is not contemplated in his plan.

The keep has been left unguarded — what kind of idiot leaves for war and leaves his keep, already having been conquered once unguarded? — the kind of idiot who helps him in his work without even knowing.

From his understanding the lady of Winterfell is seldom seen in the Great Hall finding respite from her duties. She always running around the keep keeping it standing and the people amassed inside cared for.

From what he has seen the lady of Winterfell is quite loved by her people, highborn and small folk alike. Remembering the small girl, the child bride his friend had been fiddled with, he is both surprised and not. He had found the girl proud and brave despite what had been thrown her way the young girl he had seen in Kings Landing had stood proud and had done everything in her power to survive. Bronn could respect that.

But he respected the promise of a castle and riches more. Though luck on the small lady.

He finds the lord’s chambers. He has learned — after having inquired about the lady whereabouts saying he wants to pledge himself to her protection to a scurrying maid — that she is in her solar entertaining other ladies and women left behind while stitching and praying for their valiant fighters in the North.

He doesn’t knock. He is not an idiot. He just enters.

Lady Stark is indeed there, she is a woman grown now, and she is stitching by the fire with the other woman he is to take to Cersei, a curly haired girl who bears the Targaryen insignia. One of the dragon queen’s most valued friend if intelligence on the woman is to be believed.

There is another woman inside, a woman with a grayish maroon wool dress and light hair who gives him her back. Bronn acts immediately, he unsheathes his dagger and points it to the woman’s neck, forcing her to her feet.

Both lady Stark and the curly haired woman look at him in surprise and panic, the woman in his grasp scarcely breathes. Bronn smiles.

«My lady — he greets with a grin — I’d bow to you, but as you seen I am a bit occupied»

«Ser Bronn of Blackwaters — she greets back and Bronn is actually surprised she remembers his name and knighthood — I though you were in Kings Landing where profits are more sure to come your way»

«I was my lady — he nods — but you see, her Grace the Queen has bid me to come to Winterfell and invite you personally to Kings Landing to be her honored guest»

«My lady do not do anything he says!» The woman in his grasp courageously demands.

«Calm yourself, lady Dustin — lady Stark says — I will do what I must. It is my duty to protect my bannermen and banner women» she adds.

«What a honorable lady you are» he derides her «Now, be a good girl and take your cloak, then we will depart from Winterfell. You — he adds looking at the curly haired woman — come too»

«Queen Daenerys..!» the woman tries and Bronn rolls his eyes heavenward before letting loose one of his daggers, while still keeping the woman in his grasp secured to himself. The dagger flies in the air and it ebbs itself shaking in the wood of the hearth, it grazes Lady Stark cheek and the woman touches her bloodied face gingerly with a hand.

«I care not what the dragon Queen will do — he says — I will bring both of you to Queen Cersei and I will take my castle and riches and be done with you highborns forever more»

Lady Stark squares her shoulder and turns to the woman «Lady Missandei, can you please take two cloaks from my wardrobe?»

The curly haired woman looks to be about to protest, but lady Stark takes her hand in hers «Please, lady Missandei — she pleads — Queen Daenerys will learn of what happened and she will free us.»

It almost sounds as if she believes if Bronn had not seen the girl in Kings Landing when she was an hostage.

_I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey, my one true love._

Bronn thinks back on Tyrion, on the way he had looked at the young lady and exhaled before nodding. _Lady Stark, you may survive us yet._

The curly haired woman nods and do as she is told and Bronn smiles

«We will leave Winterfell»

«We will — she states — but what happens when out in the North, my small folk is loyal, sir Bronn»

«But unprotected, unarmed and unguarded — he points out — what kind of idiots lets his domain unguarded?»

She wets her lips but says nothing. He knows she thinks the same. He wonders if she has asked for them to leave some guards behind but has been denied.

«That doesn’t mean they won’t try to free their lady liege» she tries.

Bronn laughs, he pokes at the crossbow secured at his shoulder «Let them try —he says — I am armed they aren’t»

Lady Stark considers her next words wisely.

«My lady please, do not!»

«Quiet, lady Dustin — she snaps — I will go with sir Bronn, you will tend to my brother, he will be the Stark in Winterfell» she says «And you will follow is every order — she adds — that is what I command.»

«Are we understood, lady Dustin?» She asks as the curly haired woman returns with the cloaks and watches him with clear hate and judgement in her dark eyes.

«Aye, my lady. We are.»

«Good» she sticks her chin up «let lady Dustin go, we will come willingly, but no northman, woman or child will be harmed by you»

«That, my lady, depends sorely on you» he says. He shoves lady Dustin out of the way and the two women follow him outside of the sleeping keep.

Bronn smiles to himself as he readies two horses, he binds the women’s hands together and to one another and helps them on one horse which he lead by the reins as the one he himself will ride.

His castle and riches are in sight, he thinks and he smirks. It has been easier than he expected but he had not counted on lady Stark’s honor. He smiles, little fool — he thinks — she is no match for Cersei and will die at her hands, but not before the queen has milked all that is worth from her being hostage once again.

He almost feels a pang of guilt as he hears lady Stark trying to comfort the curly haired woman who seems to be stony, but has tears streaming down her cheeks as she watches her bound hands.

_So much for the Breaker of Chains_ , he thinks as he nudges the horses southward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short and a bit anticlimactic but this is exactly like I wanted it, because Sansa knows she cannot fight an armed trained man and has every intention on doing exactly what Bronn thinks Cersei will do, use her situation to better Jon's place in the game and the North's place on the war board. 
> 
> Poor Bronn and poor Cersei they do not know what kind of wolf they have invited in their own home.
> 
> As always let me know what you think about it!  
> Sending all my love ~G.


	15. Daenerys IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys thinks back about the first fight against the Dead happened offscreen and she decides it is time she and her northman share some time alone together because they are sacrificing too much for this war. 
> 
> She then learns of some news and decides what to do about it... her inner Targaryen, her FIRE AND BLOOD is starting to show...just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here we are with the last transitional chapter before we have DarkJon in full swing... are you ready? I certainly am! 
> 
> As always I hope you like this chapter I leave you with, I am trying to build up to Daenerys snapping and going off the hook... I hope to do it better in a way that fits such a character without butchering it as they did in the show by accelerating things too much, let me know what you think of it in the comments if you want.

**_Daenerys IV_ **

The trek North had been exhausting but they had settled at the Frozen Ford where House Stark — it was told — already had won an important battle against the Free Folk many years past.

The voyage had taken weeks, and in those weeks Daenerys had felt the relationship with her northman slowly degrading due to all the pressure put on both of them. They scarcely saw each other though they had tried at least in the beginning to be seen together as show of combined forces. Now though Jon passed most of his time with the Free Folk and the Northerners while Daenerys had her pressing matters with both the Dothrakis and Unsullied finding it difficult to fight and train in the asper ground of the North.

They had already met the Dead once — a small skirmish if anything more — and it had been terrible though being on Drogon had helped a great deal. She is also trying to teach Jon the words to say in hope if anything befall her or she could not give the order Jon could order at least Rhaegal to burn those dead man walking on the ground.

He is finding it difficult to pronounce the words correctly but Rhaegal seems to respond well to his commands so Daenerys is happy, though there is a bit of worry underneath the surface.

She is the dragon queen.

The Mother of Dragons, if another claimed one of her children and decided to turn their back to her how would she cope? What would the world think?, especially with this Aegon Targaryen claiming to be Rhaegar’s son alive and reclaiming for the Iron throne.

She will not back down. The Iron throne is hers. She was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and she will. Jon is still as much Stark as he is Snow and Daenerys knows she has his loyalty.

With him at her side she knows she can win any enemy.

Thought Jon has changed irrevocably after the first battle against the Dead.

At some point during the fight she had seen Jon spiraling on Rhaegal to the ground as if he had lost control of the dragon and she had been afraid and the same fate of Rhaenys would befall her Jon, but at the last time her child had been able to resume his flying and Jon had slumped against his scaled neck as if he had been hit by an arrow or something of the sort.

Daenerys had almost took the attention away from the battle at hand, but she had been too afraid to run to his help seeing as Rhaegal seemedgood to go, what with knowing the Night King could be anywhere with her child raised from the Dead and ready to fell her and her children.

When they had landed it had been clear _why_ , Jon had strode like a man with a single purpose to a white form on the ground and Daenerys had been sad to discover that Ghost had been killed, a handful of wights dead and not likely to raise again around him. The direwolf had died a hero death and Daenerys had told as much to Jon.

But Jon had looked unable to respond, he had just growled something under his breath and she had stiffed when Rhaegal had reacted by setting fire to the dead direwolf without either of them uttering the word. The fire had grazed her cheek and warmed her as she had turned to her child watching him with her light amethyst eyes as to see if he was as touched as Jon by the end of the loyal direwolf.

She had though back on the first time she had met the beast as the flames had licked , he had been all around lady Stark down the training grounds during their conversation and had stood on all four before Daenerys looking at her as if she was nothing to him, as if the only thing that mattered to the wolf was the woman he was wrapped around.

She had been sorry for his demise but secretly she had been also a bit relieved, to her it was as if Ghost represented the part of Jon more tightly knitted to the Starks and with his death he would bond exclusively with Rhaegal — she would make sure of it — and that meant that Jon would hers, her wolf. The wolf who rode a dragon as per allowance ofthe dragon’s mother. Loyal and truthful only to her. _Her_ Jon. There would be no more Starks, he would be only _hers_.

Jon had not moved from the direwolf’s side and had watched with eyes glazed over until the body was to be but ash. But she and Jon both had been surprise by the beast surviving the heat and raising again, its fur wither than before, missing an ear and with a gash around his left eye, both eyes as bloody red as always.

The direwolf had raised again and from there on Jon had been never seen by his side. The direwolf looked to have rejected him but Jon had not looked as if he was either spurned or saddened by that.

When asked about it he had just replied that Ghost was his own master and could choose to follow who he wanted.

From there on Jon had not been the same. He ate with a ravenous appetite but no longer shared his meals with her, he never did sought her out and Daenerys is feeling as if she is the one being rejected by her northman.

«Jon» she calls rigid and her northman stops in his tracks, he turns and watches her with impossibly dark eyes.

«Aye?»

«I’d like if you’d take supper with me this evening, Jon — she says — I feel as if since this all has begun we have lost sight of each other still being in the same camp. I’d like to pass some time with you»

He looks unbothered but sighs and nod «As you wish, Your Grace» he tells her «But it will have to be a quick dinner — he adds — the Free Folk and Northerners are restless, I need to stay with them»

She knows, so she nods, she commends his self-less sacrifice as much as she commends her own. They both would like to be together more often then not but they are the leaders of their people they do not belong solely to themselves, they belong to their people.

«Of course» she says taking a step and grasping his gloved hand in hers, she can feel the sort of warmth he radiates even beneath the fabric of both their gloves; she smiles «I understand this is difficult, my northman — she tells him — but we will defeat the Dead soon and after having taken the Iron throne we will finally be happy» she promises.

He seems to believe her and nods. Daenerys lets him go, and watches him as he trudges in the snow, his back on her and she smiles.She is happy, finally she is not alone.

She enters her tent and finds both Varys already there and sir Jorah, Tyrion is who knows where, presumably with his brother — really the divided loyalties are starting to wear on her — if he is unable to help her conquer the Seven Kingdoms at the expanse of his family she will name another Hand who can.

_I return to your services, my Queen, if you’ll have me._

She smiles at sir Jorah and pours herself a cup of wine. There is little of it but Daenerys thinks it does help keep her warm.

«My Queen — the eunuch begins — there are some matters that require your immediate attention»

Daenerys closes her eyes and sighs. She is a queen, that means she is never to find any respite. Nor from the talks of finding a heir for her reign, nor from the duties to her people.

«Very well, lord Varys — she says — speak»

The eunuch bows his head before starting his report.

«Cersei Lannister is still holding both the Reach and Dorne, now — he says — but, most regrettably and worrisome, she seems to have taken the matters in her own hands to assure herself some sort of insurance we won’t be able to move against her without coming to terms with her»

«What do you mean?» She asks spinning around and catching sir Jorah looking troubled. She shares a look with her oldest and most trusted friend before waiting patiently for the eunuch to elaborate.

«It seems that with the favor of the night some sort of agent of Cersei has stolen inside Winterfell — he reports — and has abducted both the lady Sansa and lady Missandei, he means to bring them to Kings Landing to be guests of the Cersei; after all Winterfell was left unprotected to fight the Dead.»

Daenerys feels the urge to scream, to cry and to just burn. She lets out a mighty scream and upturns the table with a force she didn’t know she had, making all the paws of the board scatter to the ground. She has felt so alone and furious only once before, in Qart, when they had taken her dragons and imprisoned them.

She falls on her knees but does not cry.

Sir Jorah is by her side instantly, exactly like in Qart, he holds her against himself and Daenerys burrows in his comforting presence as it downs on her that she cannot leave the fight behind not even for Missandei.

«Your Grace…» lord Varys tries.

« ** _QUIET_**!» she snaps and he reels back clearly taken aback by the power of her scream. Sir Jorah is murmuring to her in Dothraki calling her Khaleesi and trying to comfort her.

« _You are strong, khaleesi —_ he tells her — _and you taught Missandei also how to be strong. She will survive and you will free her as soon as the Dead are done with. And you shall give Cersei fire and blood._ »

She nods « _I will give her fire and blood, and let the world know what happens when one tries to harm my people_ » she whispers back furiously gripping his hand tightly, but he does not argue with her, he does not flinch he just supports her as he always has done. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it, ever her gallant knight and Daenerys lets him, before standing back again.

«Get someone to tidy up the board — she orders — we will defeat the Dead and then the realm will learn what happens when one tries and harms one of mine»

«Your Grace — Varys tries accommodatingly — what about lady Stark though? She is of the North, lord Snow should be warned, her people should know»

She raises a hand to silence him and the eunuch has the sense of staying silent «We will tell no one of lady Stark and Missandei’s abduction it would worry both Jon and Thorgo Nudo too much — she says — and they need to be focused on fighting the Dead that are marching on us»

«Your Grace, lady Stark…»

«Is an hostage! — she snaps interrupting him — she will be treated accordingly as such by Cersei, she won’t face real peril, but we will if Jon is too distracted by his sister’s fate to focus on the war at hand.»

She stalks closer to the man «You will tell no one or I will burn you alive for treason — she threatens — are we understood, lord Varys?» she asks menacingly.

«Of course my queen» he nods.

Daenerys nods too «Cersei used the distraction provided by the Dead all too well — she says — she knew we would leave Winterfell unprotected to fight the Dead with ever able man and she used our good faith _one last time_ » She mutters to herself «She will soon learn what _fire and blood_ means — she prophesies —they all will»

She does not miss Varys looking concerned nor the doubt behind his eyes, but cares not for it. She is a Targaryen of Dragonstone and she is just biding her time to shine and take back what was stolen and make the Lannisters pay for their crimes against her family and her people, them and all those who stood by and watched.

_You don’t want to wake the dragon, do you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it fitting to end the chapter with “you don't want to wake the dragon do you?” as they ended the summary in the series just before episode 8x05.
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? Let me know ;) 
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	16. Jon V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DarkJon is finally here!
> 
> The first part of the chapter is basically the prelude but seen from Jon POV then we have his arrival to Winterfell and his interrogation of lady Dustin and some little treat for those of you who like darkJon being all sweet with his lady-love Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! finally we have entered the real darkJon phase of the fic. This is just a small sample of what he can do and become when Sansa is threatened. 
> 
> I was very disappointed that in the show they did not anything of this sort so I put it in my fic and I hope you like it!

**_Jon V_ **

**_T_** hey are looking over the map of the North as they decide what to do next. The first wave of wighs they were successful in rejecting although setting fire to their dead in hope they did not raise again had taken half a day after the end of the battle.

In the tent they are all present, there is sir Davos — who is looking both tired and sick of this all — and Tormund — who understands perhaps half of what is being said but is there for support anyway — and Tyrion, Varys, sir Jorah, Grey Worm, Lord Royce, Brienne and Jaime Lannister.

He touches absentmindedly the direwolf clasp that keeps his cloak secured on his shoulders, tracing with a finger the sapphires of the eyes. He thinks of other blue eyes, icy and intense, of rosebuds lips and fiery red hair long to her waist, just perfect to play with when he is embracing her.

He is doing this for her.

Once this war is done and that damned iron chair is given to Daenerys he is not leaving Sansa’s side.

«There is something you must know, my lord» lord Varys says suddenly and Jon looks at him, glancing up from the map. His voice has snapped him out of his reverie and Jon can see that the spider does look concerned and strangely determined.

«Lord Varys» Tyrion tries but Jon looks between Daenerys — who is gripping the dragon’s paw so tight her knuckles have become whiter than her hair and attire — and Varys and can see the not so hidden threat in the amethyst eyes of the dragon queen and the resignation behind the clear ones of the eunuch.

«What it is, lord Varys?» He asks anyway. He is done being good and honorable, whatever he means to say will probably cost him is life and Jon needs to know what it is since the eunuch, with Arya back in Winterfell, is the only reliable source of information so far North.

«I am afraid...» the man begins and Jon feels as if he is combusting, he can feel Ghost in the corner of his mind, a ghastly presence of fury, and rage andpossessiveness «It is about your sister, my lord» he declares finally.

And something in Jon just snaps.

_I should not have left her side_ , he thinks and he feels Rhaegal probing at the other corner of his mind.

«What about Sansa?» he demands immediately, towering over the board he had been leant over, he doesn’t miss Daenerys throwing the dragon-pawn to the side in the small fire. He does not care at all.

He needs to know about his Sansa. About his woman.

«It appears she has been abducted, my lord — the spider says — Cersei Lannister has abducted her» 

He does not need to know anything else, he turns, grasps Long Claw he had left to the side and clasps it at his back — it'd be difficult to ride on dragon back with the sword attached to his hip — and stalks away from the tent.

He says nothing to anyone.

_I believe you._ Sansa’s voice flows in his head, her laugher the first day they had shared together.

_I was terrible just admit it._

_Forgive me._

_There is nothing to forgive._

**_Forgive me_ ** _._

_Alright, alright. I forgive ye._

The winds keep blowing in his face, the snow falls in turbines around him but he does not care. He feels both Rhaegal and Ghost growing closer and he does not care for the audience observing him leaving the war-tent with such a pace and what must be murder written across his face.

He is done being good and gentle and honorable.

Cersei Lannister, the woman he believed to not be a threat to Sansa so far from her, has abducted her and Jon will make the sky fall upon her and her Iron throne if she has harmed Sansa.

Daenerys can have the ashes.

«Do not turn your back to me, Jon Snow!» Daenerys bellows «Don’t you dare!»

So she has followed him outside. He doesn’t care.

«Your queen has yet to dismiss you, my lord!» she snaps and Jon stops in his tracks.

_I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will._

This woman really need to understand that there is nothing, no power on earth, hell and heaven able to stop him from going to Sansa. Nor now, nor ever. It is time she understands this. His plan be damned.

Sansa needs him now. He won’t be like Robb — not like he himself had been during the War of Five Kings, away North apparently uncaring — he will go to Kings Landing and will save Sansa, then he will offer her the lioness’ head on a plate to do as she pleases with. It is time the Lannisters paid for their crimes against his Sansa.

«Come now — she offers patronizingly — let us return now» she is smiling, he can feel it in his bones, in her tone.

Rhaegal screeches and Drogon does too, they are in the air battling each other, they have been at each other throats since the first battle. Jon does not care, he knows Rhaegal will survive and bring him to Sansa. He just knows.

He turns around and he sees her smile fall from her face, she is trembling, he does not know if from fear or the cold. He does not care. She should be afraid.

He advances to her and he sees her Dothraki bodyguard standing close, his hand to his arakh, he does not care, she extends a hand to stop him and he does.

He is close enough now. A foot from her and he can see her shiver. Does she likes to be threatened? — he wonders — but does not really care. Not now.

«And how long have you known, _my queen_?» He spits, the title poison on his tongue. His rage is barely contained and he keeps clenching and unclenching his fists not to react physically to her hindering his rescue mission.

«Would you ever have told me? - he demands - or was I to walk blind against Cersei once we have defeated the Dead?» he snaps.

She squares her shoulders, wets her lips and holds her chin up «I withheld information I deemed unimportant _right now_ — she says — we have more pressing matters right now than the fate of a single woman»

He takes another step, dominating her personal space «That woman is **_mine_**!» he almost screams, now they are chest to chest and she is panting, she is clearly half aroused, half frustrated. Jon doesn’t care «She’s mine to protect» he adds, his voice turning sweeter as he thinks of his woman.

Daenerys grips his hand in hers, he lets her «...and she is alone under the thumb of the woman who tormented her as a child» he adds for good measure. He grips back her hand.

«She is a woman now» she tries to reassure him «and we will avenge her if Cersei touches her»

She really does not understand, does she?, he wonders. Or perhaps she does and that is why she wanted him to stay in the dark about it. She caresses his cheek as if to sweeten him to her pleads.

It won’t work.

His grip turns hurtful — he can see it in her eyes though she refuses to flinch under his thumb — and he watches her with dark coal black eyes, unforgiving and unbending.

He had never understood the words _Fire and Blood_ especially after having found out the truth about his parentage, but now. _Now_ he understands, he will rain _Fire and Blood_ on those who try to keep Sansa from his side. He will, even on the dragon queen herself.

She may be immune to fire, but she is not invincible. _Everyone can be killed_ , he thinks.

«You misunderstand me, _Dany_ » he uses the term with purpose as she watches him clearly almost in panic «if one hair on her head is touched by the day I reach her — he looks at her intently so that she knows he means no jest — there won’t be a South for you to rule over anymore» he promises.

She tries to pry her hand free but he does not let go «Unhand me, now!» she screams and Drogon and Rhaegal screech in the air as Rhaegal nips at his once bigger brother.

Her Dothraki bodyguard comes closer and raises his arakh, Jon does not flinch, he does not even bother. Ghost stalks closer and tears the throat out with his jaws. The man lays in his own blood, the same blood that now stains Daenerys white robe.

Ghost growls at him. They are loosing time. He wants only to go to Sansa too.

Jon leans closer to Daenerys’ face «Do you understand me, Dany?» he breathes out before releasing her and stalking away without bothering with anything less «I will go — his tone brokers no reply — the northmen will answer to sir Davos — he nods to the man in question in the audience — the Free Folk to Tormund Giantsbane» he then turns and leaves.

A screech makes him look to the sky. Drogon is spiraling down in the air pivoting mid fall and shaking his head, he has a gash on his face, the blood oozing from the wound. He is down an eye.

Jon does not care.

Rhaegal lands by him and offers him, his shoulder. Jon merely hops on his back, standing his back straight and says nothing. He does not need to. Rhaegal gets his order clear enough without speaking and they quickly ascend in the air.

She is screaming below, but he does not care.

_To Winterfell, Rhaegal. I must see for myself._

* * *

It took weeks to get from Winterfell to the Frozen Ford with the troops, by dragon back it takes only half that time. Jon does not care to make an impression, he just lands Rhaegal just out of the gates on which Gilly is, Small Sam in tow looking out to the great expanse of the North.

«Gilly! — he screams, and Rhaegal screeches to reinforce his point — give the orders to open the gates»

The woman says nothing but some minutes after — Jon is still on Rhaegal — the gates open. He climbs down the dragon and nudges his massive head with a gloved hand.

«Stay ready» he tells the beast, confident he will understand, the dragon does nothing just gets more comfortable, the heat from his body melting the snow and ice under his body.

Jon strides inside. The small folk is all looking at him, they are suspicious and scared, but Jon does not care.

«Jon»

He turns and Gilly is there, she smiles but her smile holds no reassurances «Come, lord Brandon wishes to speak to you»

He does not follow her though, not immediately «Where is the lady Sansa? — he demands — and where is my sister, lady Arya?»

Gilly is clearly uncomfortable «Lord Brandon means to speak of it to you» she says and Jon can see clearly that she is serious, so he makes move to follow when a voice breaks the otherwise pregnant silence.

«It’s my fault, Your Grace!»

He turns. He does not care for titles or names, Jon just turns and sees a lady, a lady around twenty and four or more, with long hair and an ashen face; she comes before him and bends to the knee, her hair draped over a shoulder as he bends her head down.

«Who are you? — he asks, for he cannot remember this woman — and what do you mean it is your fault?» he demands feeling the fury raising inside him.

The woman does not look up from the ground «Lady Sansa, Your Grace...» she starts, but she pales visibly when Rhaegal — feeling his distaste — screeches and roars in the distance «...she let herself be abducted to save me...» she sobs, but Jon has not the time nor the patience for sobbing women.

He leans over and takes her from her shoulders, getting her up and shaking her «WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LET HERSELF BE ABDUCTED?! Where was ARYA!» he starts screaming and Rhaegal roars outside the gates.

The woman is crying now and the more he shakes her the less she seems to be able to say to him.

«Jon!» Gilly calls but it falls to indifferent ears «Jon! Lady Sansa would be so disappointed if you harmed the very woman she gave her freedom to protect!» she cries out and only at the mention of Sansa’s name he stops shaking the woman who falls to the ground again sobbing.

Gilly comes to stand beside the woman, she is brave, this woman of his friend, but that won’t save her from his fury if he is not told why Sansa has been abducted and why Arya wasn’t with her protecting her.

The woman keeps sobbing and so it’s Gilly who recounts the story, or at least she tries to, the woman though stops her and squares her shoulders.

«If lady Stark was brave enough to face her enemies to save me — she says — I will be brave enough to face my fate should the King decide to punish me. Follow me, Your Grace»

Jon wonders how Varys’ little birds are taking the news that the North still holds onto him as a King, even after he has declared for queen Daenerys, then realizes that probably by the time Jon has arrived here Varys has already be dead many days over.

Care as he might he cannot make himself feel sorry for the man.

The woman leads him with Gilly at their side to the lady’s solar as she explains that they were stitching together she, lady Stark and lady Missandei.

Then a man with a crossbow and daggers had come inside and had taken her from behind threatening her life if lady Sansa and lady Missandei did not go with him.

She reported that she had pleaded with Sansa to fight and not bend, but Sansa ever loyal to her people had accepted the exchange giving herself and lady Missandei to insure the safety of her people.

By the time the woman has recounted what happened Jon is fuming, he walks around the solar and notices that Sansa’s favorite ribbon — a square cloth of grey and white — is laying on the back of Sansa’s favorite chair. He takes it in his hand and fingers it, feeling the softness of it, remembering seeing it braided discreetly in her red hair.

Only then does he notice the dagger laid beside it, it is stained with blood — who is the idiot who does not clean his own dagger leaving it around dirty — he takes it in hand and balances it out. It is a good dagger with a fine blade even if still stained with blood.

As he watches the hilt he notices it is golden — the style is spartan — but it clearly completely made of gold. And he knows exactly how that dagger has been used.

«Has Lady Arya been abducted too?» He asks, barely containing his rage, hoping this blood is not Sansa’s and not Arya’s.

_Let it be lady Missandei’s_ , he thinks.

«Lady Arya had departed earlier that day — the woman says — with the red woman meaning to come to the war front to fight»

And Jon, he should have known. He should not have left Sansa’s safety in anyone hands but his own. He screams and — with the ferocity of the damned — he hits the table with his fist before slamming his hand down and scattering all the belongings on it to the ground before upturning the table itself as he screams and rages.

He doesn’t see them, but the women with him are clearly afraid and when he is done laying waste to the solar — Sansa will be mighty mad at him for the way he has left her solar in ruins — he turns and strides to the sobbing noblewoman and waves the dagger under her nose.

« ** _Whose blood is this_**?!» He demands to know and Rhaegal in distance roars,he almost feels Ghost probing in his mind, howling, but he knows the direwolf is North and cannot reach him now.

The woman does not look in his eyes so he screams the question again, if Gilly is afraid of him she does not say but Jon does not look at her either so he does not notice her putting her hands before herself, as if to protect herself.

The woman closes her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she sags down on the floor of the room, her head offered as if she mean for him to behead her «It’s Lady Sansa’s, Your Grace — she confirms his worst fears — her cheek was grazed when the man was making his point known» she explains looking down «I won’t ask for forgiveness, your Grace, for I scarcely deserve it, for I couldn’t protect my lady liege. Whatever punishment you see fit, I will accept it.»

Jon uses the flat of the blade to nudge her chin up, making her look at him and for a moment he really thinks he should execute her for not having protected Sansa.

Though then whatever suffering Sansa has endured until now for her would be for naught.

He kneels by her side andviolently thrusts the dagger against the stone floor, it doesn’t stick to the hard floor but the clang terrifies the woman enough that she scarcely breathes. Jon cups her face in his hands, almost hurtingly, because she flinches «If something befalls Lady Sansa in the South — he promises — there won’t be a crook or hole dark enough to hid you from my eyes. I will find you and I will have justice»

« ** _Do you understand me_**?» he demands and the woman nods. Her tears have stopped streaming down her face and Jon nods, lets her go and stands up.

He looks at the dagger and inspects it «Bring me some warm water and a cloth — he says — then I will depart for the South»

«You shall not» he turns and Bran is there, on his wheeled chair, his hands clasped on his tights looking at him stonily «Lady Dustin you may retire — the woman bows and leaves — Gilly bring _Jon_ what he has asked for»

Gilly nods and departs too.

«Not to be cruel, Bran — Jon says — but do you really think _you_ can hold me here when Sansa is in danger?»

Bran orders the servant to push his chair inside the solar and he does so without once looking up «Sansa is no real danger — Bran says — she _is_ the danger our enemies should flee from. She will be fine, but you will have to wait before going to her»

«I am _ **NOT** _— he screams — leaving her alone a minute more!» he snaps, but Bran does not look afraid of him.

«Come with me, Jon — he says — there is something you must see. It’s about Sansa»

He orders the servant to bring him to the Godswood and Jon follows, when they reach the weirdwood tree Brand dismiss the servant «What do you mean to show me, Bran?»

«Why you must wait — he replies — the reason why you cannot run to her rescue just yet» he turns to the face carved in the wood «Touch the weirdwood, Jon»

«If this is a trick to make me loose time...» he threatens.

«It is not» Bran says «Touch the weirdwood, Jon»

So Jon does. His eyes roll back following Bran’s, and suddenly he does not find himself in the North anymore. The cold is different here, less dry and more humid. He does not know this place well, but he would recognize the stentch of that city from a mile away. He is in Kings Landing.

Sansa is there and Jon takes a step and goes to grasp her hand as she is talking with the man he has seen by Cersei’s side during the dragonpit meeting.

His hand touches hers, but she is cold as if she is but a breeze and not his real, alive Sansa.

«You cannot reach her from here — Bran’s voice says, he turns and Bran is there standing tall, taller than him, walking on his own legs — this has yet to happen. _Look_.»

The Mountain approaches them and he sees the man trying to manhandle Sansa, in that moment he feels the ghost of something graze his shoulder and he turns. Ghost is there, almost as tall as him and twice as big, almost the same weight and height of a great bear, he is growling at the Mountain and he literally **_bites off_** the hand that tried to hurt Sansa.

Her pretty blue dress is stained black of the blood that oozes out of the severed wrist.

«Do you understand now, Jon? Why you have to wait? — he asks — she will need Ghost by her side»

«Why would she need him when she will have me? — he demands — I am not leaving her side, not ever again»

«That is _sweet_ — Bran says — but impossible. Sansa will still need you to fight the Dead, to fight for her»

«But after? After we will be together?» he asks and he doesn't care he is talking with the man he thinks of as a brother and who is the real brother of his woman. He doesn't even care that he sounds like a spoiled brat denied his toy. Sansa is anything but.

_She is his life_. 

Bran’s face betrays no emotion as he shrugs «It depends solely on Sansa» he says.

Jon nods «I will wait — he says — but only until Ghost has arrived, then we will depart immediately for Kings Landing»

Bran nods.

«You will need him and the two riders that will accompany you South» Bran says and he brings his hands behind his back the same way Sansa does often, Jon walks to her, to this dream-like version of her.

She is talking with the man but he does not care to understand what she is saying. He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips — he does not care he cannot reach her — and he kisses the back of it. Looking at her intently.

She looks around herself as if she feels his presence «I promise, sweetheart» he murmurs against the skin of her knuckles.

He turns to Bran then «Can you show me her now?» he asks.

Bran looks at him for a long moment, then he nods. The scene around them changes drastically and Jon is shown a chamber, it’s overflowing with Lannister’s regalia and colors. Sansa is sat at the vanity and she is brushing her long hair. She is not singing and he can see she is thinking hard by the way she has set her jaw and by the strength behind each stroke of the brush against her silk-like red hair.

She has a scar on her cheek, it's still red and angry looking but it is not infected and it will pale and almost disappear in time. Jon touches it with ghost-like fingers. 

Jon does not turn back to Bran now, he just kneels by her seat at the vanity, she is half turned to him already despite not seeing him. Without saying anything Jon just adjusts his seating on the floor and rest his head against her tight letting her presence sooth his furious mind and raging heart.

Bran talks no more and Jon does not care. He remains there, by Sansa side even if just in dream, even if just in vision.

«I promise you sweetheart» he chants, again and again, and again.

And it is as if she is carding her fingers in his hair thought she does not do it physically.

_I believe you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think of this initial sample of DarkJon...what do you think will happen down in KL?
> 
> Tomorrow we will have the next chapter up by Sansa POV and tells us what happens in KL before Jon arrival. 
> 
> Then we will have a Daenerys' chapter with the arrival of Arya to the camp and Arya learning of Sansa abduction... will she be able to remain in role by Daenerys' side or will she decide she has had enough of this game and tells Daenerys exactly what she thinks of her? The betting pool is open ;)
> 
> Only after that we will see Jon in KL and what will happen... ooooooh I can't wait ;)
> 
> As always let me know what you think of the chapter! Sending all my love ~G.


	17. Sansa V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is in KL and meets with Cersei and another face bookSansa knows well enough.
> 
> She and Cersei talks and she starts moving her pieces on the board to make sure her plan goes without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I know this was one of the most waited for chapters of this fic the showdown (or more accurately the FIRST showdown) between Sansa and Cersei in KL.
> 
> What do you think will happen?
> 
> Read to find out how I decided to play it and let me know what you think in the comments if you want ;)
> 
> For those of you who found Jon too mean in the last chapter... I did not say darkJon just for show... he is mean and violent and rude and selfish, Sansa is his moral compass and we will explore better in the coming chapters exactly why he was so «animalistic» as to speak of, in JON V. 
> 
> Though if someone has been offended by the way he treated lady Dustin I do apologize for it, but it only served its purpose to make us all understand that without Sansa he is without direction.

**_Sansa V_ **

**_T_** he Red Keep is much more ominous and gloomy and dark that she remembers. There are lions depicted everywhere and even less courtesans than the court that both King Robert and Joffrey held in their time.

Sansa is escorted inside the keep by sir Bronn with lady Missandei walking still bound behind her. Sansa has pleaded with the man to free the woman from her binds but he had said those were the direct orders of Cersei.

Sansa does not as anything more after that. They have entered the keep from the great entrance and all the civil, and small-folk of Kings Landing has seen them though they have not been paraded around like defeated enemies, which is already something.

The people are gloomy and dark and resigned.

Sansa keeps her head high as she walks and doesn’t let their judgment touch her, lady Missandei is faring no better, they look at her with suspicion instead that with judgment. She knows which one she’d take every day over the other.

She is presented to the Queen of the Iron throne without the rest of the court present.

Cersei is different, she _looks_ different.

And it has nothing to do with her hair — now cut so short they do not cover ever her hears — nor does it have anything to do with her new crown, dark and gloomy as much as her armor dress of black and gold.

Her eyes are cold and _wild_. She has nothing left to protect. Her children are gone, her brothers have abandoned her, her father is dead.

Sansa knows her courtesies well.

_Courtesy is a lady’s armor_ she remembers as she does a small courtesy.

«Your Grace — she greets the woman sat on the Iron throne whose hands spasm closed on the knobs of the blades fused together by dragon’s breath — may I offer my condolences on the death of your kin?»

Cersei is barely containing her rage, but they have danced this dance before.

She has been the traitor’s kin before, and Cersei has played her role of magnanimous queen well in those days, thought it was but a farce, for in private she had been tormented by the woman as much as by her son.

«It may depend, lady Stark — Cersei says — for whom do you mean to offer your condolences? For my golden son?, my Joffrey whom you helped murder?, or for my innocent daughter killed by the vile donnish vipers, or do you mean for my father killed by your lord husband — she adds — or indeed for my lion cub?, taken from me by his own hand?»

Sansa ponders her words well «I was but a bystander in Joffrey’s murder, Your Grace — she says — I thought you knew this, and I was nowhere near your other kin to be involved in any way.» she lies. She doesn’t know if Cersei ever got to know that she had nothing to do with Joffrey’s death, even if that’s not exactly true. She is the one who told lady Olenna the truth about Joffrey and she _had been_ wearing the murder weapon at her neck.

«But you took your satisfaction is Joffrey’s death, do not deny it, you hated him» she is fingering the ring at her index finger and Sansa recognizes that.

It is Joffrey’s.

She shrugs «Would you blame me even if I did? — she asks— your son was horrible and he had been terrible to me. Was I supposed to cry about his demise?»

Cersei looks at her for a moment «I suppose not» she concedes «though I wonder why you fled Kings Landing if you are as innocent as you declare»

«I was _taken_ from Kings Landing, Your Grace — she corrects the woman — by _Littlefinger_. He had orchestrated the whole thing with lady Olenna— she adds — murdering Joffrey at his own wedding, you must admit too that, at the very least, it was a very Lannister thing to do» she adds, letting her dig at their role in the murder of Robb come to light.

A vein pulses in Cersei temple and she clenches her hand, Sansa does a small courtesy «May I enquire the reason for our quite sudden invite to Kings Landing, your Grace?» she asks.

«You may not — she snaps standing up — you are just the same little girl who liked to play the princess when she was nothing, a little dove pretending to be a wolf»

She is near now, so near that Sansa is almost afraid she will strike her but she doesn’t, so Sansa cocks her head to the side «You hurt me, Your Grace — she smiles — and here I was thinking you meant to thank me»

Cersei is a concentration of barely contained rage but Sansa has danced this dance before and she is done being afraid of a lioness. She is a wolf.

They both have fangs and claws, it just comes down to who is able to wield them better.

« _Thank you_?» she demands and her voice quivers for her anger.

«Aye — she says — I put Littlefinger to trial for his crimes and he has been executed, we can say that I avenged your _beloved_ Joffrey» she points out.

«You did, didn’t you, my lady?» Cersei says and her tone promises nothing good, but Sansa is done being fearful of the lioness of the Rock, she hasn’t been in a long time.

She respects the strength Cersei has, and the way she keeps going no matter what they throw at her, how she keeps destroying her enemies no matter how strong and powerful they seem to be — the gigantic hole where the Sept used to be is a testament of that, a scar on the face of the city that proves the ruthlessness of Cersei — but Sansa respects herself too, for having come all the way from Kings Landing, from that little girl scared of her own shadow in a palace of mummers and backstabbers to the Lady of Winterfell. 

«It is _Your Highness_ , Your Grace» Sansa corrects with a smile «My brother was named King in the North, so you should call me _your highness_ as appropriate for the sister of a King and so a princess ofa fellowkingdom» she points out.

«I was under the impression that your _bastard_ brother had declared for the dragon queen» Cersei points out and Sansa bites her tongue to not lash at her.

«Did he? — she wonders out loud — did he ever bend the knee to her or did he just say he supported her claim?»

Cersei studies her for a while and Sansa can hear lady Missandei holding her breath as she observes them exchanging hits and digs at each other.

«Very well, your Highness» she concedes and Sansa nods «You will be my most esteemed guest until your royal brother, that had to hurt didn’t it being looked over for a bastard?, bends the knee to the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms»

Sansa bows her head in acknowledgment and Cersei dismisses her with a gesture «As you were, your highness — she says — we will chat again, you and I»

«As you wish, Your Grace» Sansa says doing a courtesy «May I ask you what you mean to do with lady Missandei?, we have grown terribly close during our travel South, and I would despire were she to be mistreated»

«Oh, my little dove — Cersei says — you shall not worry your little, pretty head on this matter. Lady Missandei is here as a prisoner of war and will be treated accordingly by our laws» she turns to the curly haired girl in questions and her smile is a snarl.

«I think you should feel grateful I do not share your Queen penchant for dramatics and abide to the war-laws or you would be given the Tarly’s treatment and I am afraid you would not like it very much, nor would your Queen, would she?» she wonders caressing Missandei’s cheek with a hand.

_When the devil caresses you, he wants your soul_ , Sansa thinks.

Cersei watches down to the shackles that has been put on Missandei once entered in the keep «Such a shame, isn’t your queen called the Breaker of Chains?» She then turns and gives an order.

One of her queensguard, ser Preston Greenfield if she is not mistaken, comes forward and she orders him to take lady Missandei to the dungeons, Sansa turns to the young girl and grasps her hands in hers, but the woman — loyal to fault to Daenerys — smarts away from her touch — exactly what Sansa wanted Cersei to see, she is not loved by Daenerys and her most trusted advisors and friends — and she watches as the woman a proud tilt of her head is brought away.

Cersei smirks and sits on the Iron throne, she cocks her head to the side «We will see each other again soon, little dove, perhaps you will entertain me with a story this evening»

Sansa replies with a nod of her head «As you wish, your Grace»

«Ser Oakheart — Sansa is surprised that the man, who was always if not kind at least decent to her, still in the Queen’s service — escort princess Sansa of Winterfell to her old chamber. She will reside there for the time being.»

Ser Oakheart nods «Your highness — he calls to get her attention, and Sansa turns — please follow me»

Sansa does a small courtesy and follows the man outside the throne room. She tastes blood on her tongue for having held her own with Cersei when all she wanted to do was to scream and hurt her tormentor back for all the times she had been mistreated and Cersei had not raised a hand. She swallows the blood.

«I had not expected to see you again, ser Oakheart — she says — I am happy to see you halve and whole, lately being a member of the Kingsguard must have been a nightmare what will all the kings and queens going around»

«As I had never expected to see you here again, your highness — he replies kindly — I had hoped you safe from the queen’s clutches»

«I am the sister of a rebelling king in her own vision, ser — she says — I always knew someday this was going to happen. How is your mother, the lovely lady Arwin?» she asks «I hope she fares better than the rest of the Reach after the battle of Highgarden and the ensuing battle with Queen Daenerys’ forces»

«She is fine Gods be good — he replies — worried for winter with one year worth of grain being burned by the dragon, but she is otherwise fine, thank you for inquiring, your highness»

«I am glad to hear of it» as they walk to the chambers she had occupied when she had been a hostage in Kings Landing, almost a life ago «I am sure Queen Cersei will take care of whatever need her loyal banner woman has — she adds — though if I may make a suggestion, far North where the winters are colder we manage to grow our own grain in glass gardens mayhap I could give you some schematics to send to your mother, she may be still in time to build some and be less worried for winter»

She can see how touched he is by her offer «I would thank you kindly if you did, your highness»

«Nonsense — she says with a gesture — I will work on those schematics as soon as I can and I shall give them to you as soon as I can»

They have reached those damned door «This is my stop, I am afraid, ser, though I was delighted to see you again. If you may excuse me» she adds before opening the doors and entering.

The room is the same as before, though Cersei must have it prepared for her to be exactly as she had left it but with more Lannister’s regalia all around.

She wants to tear those ruby red and golden drapes around her bed down, but she knows she cannot. She needs to think.

She turns and her eye falls on the vanity and Sansa walks to it, sitting by it and taking in her hand the comb Cersei has left for her — on the back of it a golden lioness with ruby for eyes has been carved — and she starts combing her hair, the bold strokes help her think.

She looks at herself in the mirror and goes over the plan she has ideated during her travels south. It will be difficult to manage, but she could do it and if she did... well she was already half the way to making sure her people would be safe, fed and free of any southern ruler, they would be under their own and no other monarch.

She wonders if Jon and Arya have already defeated the Night King and his army of Dead and if they have been made aware of her being a hostage again, Arya is going to be furious she thinks, but it is the thought of Jon that fills her with hope and determination to do what she must not only to survive but to thrive.

She had forgotten how humid and warm the Red Keep is, she thinks as she feels a strange heat by her tights, she keeps brushing her hair as she thinks of Jon, being cold as he fights for the Real of Men. A true shield to the people who should be sworn to him since birth.

And she? She will shield him as best as she can. It’s as stupid and as simple as that.

_Don’t do anything stupid,_ she begs in her own mind, _do not do anything stupid._ If Jon were to do something truly stupid like playing completely in Cersei’s hand she would be quite mad at him.

_I promise, sweetheart._

* * *

Ser Arys knocks on her door that evening telling her that the queen has invited her to dine privately with her in her apartments.

Sansa is expecting this, so she observes her for a minute in the mirror to make sure that whoever she may cross paths with will see the perfect picture of the lady she has always reflected in Kings Landing.

She wearing a dress sent by the Queen herself, it is a soft violet hued grey and Sansa is thankful for it, it seems Cersei does not mean to humiliate her with having her wear Lannister’s colors which is surprising but not too much.

She has let her hair down with braiding only the frontal tresses and pinning them on the back of her head.

She leaves her chambers and falls in step with ser Arys «Thank you for having come to get me, ser — she says — is the Queen in good spirits, tonight?»

«Who can tell? — he replies — after the death of King Tommen she has not been the same. Especially after all the horrible business with the High Sparrow and his Faith Militant» he says.

«Oh aye — she nods — I had heard of it, I was sad to learn that Cersei had been mistreated so, no woman nor man of high standing or low born should face such a terrible humiliation. But from what I understand Queen Cersei has gotten her vengeance» she says hinting at the explosion of the Great Sept.

«Oh that was a terrible accident — he explains — we learned recently that King Aerys had planted wildfire beneath all the city, some barrels of it must have detonated under the Sept and it exploded as a consequence»

«Of course it was» she replies «a truly terrible accident — she says — we were just lucky Queen Cersei was not present — she adds — wasn’t there supposed to be her trial by the Faith Militant that day?»

«What are you suggesting, your highness, exactly?»

«Nothing really — she says — Queen Cersei was indeed lucky that both she and her son were still away from the Sept by the time it exploded, though king Tommen took his own life, if I understand correctly»

«That he did, your highness, the pain of loosing his beloved wife Queen Margaery too much for his heart to endure» the man says and as always mention of Margaery is like a slap to her face.

She knows she had not been a true friend, no a winter friend, but she had been good to her and Sansa had been sorry to hear of her demise.

«Tragic indeed, thank you ser» she adds when she is shown to the Queen’s quarters «I hope you have a pleasing evening»

«Likewise, your highness»

She knocks and a servant makes her enter in the antechamber.

«This way, please, your highness — she says, she has dark, chopped off hair and dark eyes — the Queen is waiting for you» she gestures with a hand and Sansa follows her inside.

The chambers is a riot of Lannister colors and roaring lions and lionesses. Cersei stands in the middle of the chamber, she has a glass of wine in her hand but she does not drink from it — Sansa files that information for later and just watches her — she turns and gives Sansa a smile that resembles a snarl.

Sansa does a small courtesy «Your Grace» she offers.

Cersei dismissed her with a gesture «I think we know each other too well to cling to formalities between just the two of us, Sansa — she says — after all I basically raised you much as you may dismay of this notion. Please take a seat»

«Thank you, Cersei» she nods complying to both her requests and sitting in one of the chairs, Cersei sits in the other.

The other times Sansa and Cersei had shared a meal they had been surrounded by Cersei’s children and it suddenly hits her that all three of them are dead now, for real and that somehow only Sansa is still standing.

Cersei waves a hands and a servant — all the servants girl have their hair chopped off short just as the queen — brings forth the first course of the meal.

They eat in silence for a bit then Cersei asks «So, little dove — she calls — tell me a story»

Sansa demurely claps her hands before herself on the table and cocks the head to the side «Which story would you like to hear, Cersei?» she has to bite off the rest of her phrase _the one about the lioness who lost all of her lion cubs_ _or the one about the little dove who discovered she was a wolf?_

Cersei pursue her lips «We both know our own stories — she says — we know how they will end» she adds «I want to hear another story»

«I can tell you a story — she nods — the story of a black bird flying high beyond the walls of men, if you wish» she adds.

Cersei nods and she gets more comfortable in her chair, she moves in a peculiar way Sansa notices, in a way that she is somewhat familiar with but cannot actually pinpoint, a way that is most unusual for Cersei herself.

«It sounds promising — she exhales — do tell.»

Sansa readies herself and begins «There once was a little black bird who had been caged all its life behind stony walls and backstabbing enemies — she recounts — enemies it itself did not know it had»

Cersei is studying her hard but Sansa does not loose her backbone. If Cersei has said one thing right is this. She has had a hand in raising Sansa, and that means that Sansa has learned also from her all that she could. She learned when to save her strength and when to strike her enemy, and now that is not the right time to strike her enemy down.

But she has also learned how not to be, she doesn’t want to be only the type of queen Cersei is; she wants to emulate her determination and strength but also to rule through love, she may not be queen ever but also as a lady liege she means to wield her power wisely, moved by love for her people and her land.

«The little black bird had seen many things with his little, ever observing eyes — she goes on — it had seen a boy falling to his death to never raise again, it had seen a great expanse of land so wild that no weapon could be of use there but its wit. So it broke its cage and flew high above the walls built by men and met many a enemy. Cruel enemies that would kill and sacrifice even children to get their point across»

Cersei does look intrigued «I think I understand who you are telling me about — she says — but you must know that not everything is at it seems.»

Sansa shrugs «So the little black bird kept flying above its enemies and it grew fangs — she says — and it killed every single one of the men who had tried to beat it into submission.» she narrated.

Cersei’s eyes are alight with contentment. Sansa asks herself why does she look so content when she hates her so much, but she will not count her blessings now. She still has her maze of a plan to go through and she needs for Cersei to be on the best terms possible with her for it to work.

«Its enemies died because it hanged them to wooden arms so that everyone may know the little black bird was done being merciful»

Cersei nods «Crucifying all those people» she shakes her head «It was a massive error — she adds — the dragon queen should have been more clever»

Sansa does not protest this, she thinks the same so she goes on «And it came back ashore to its homeland it had left behind years past to fly above the walls of men — she adds —the little black bird came home and it discovered all of sudden that it had not been a little black bird all its life» she says and pauses for effect «it had been a dragon all the time»

Cersei nods «It was indeed an interesting story — she says — though I didn’t believe you trusted this Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons so much»

«I do not — she replies — but you asked me for a story and I gave you one»

Cersei nods «It’d be stupid to trust a woman with two dragons and penchant for fury — she says — I have the same penchant myself, I will always choose violence when I see fit but at least I do not have two dragons to unleash on the world. You must admit that I am the lesser of two evils»

«Not having two dragons did not stop you from destroying your enemies — she replies — oh, it was a terrible accident alright, but the wildfire had been sitting beneath the city since when, twenty years ago?, how did it spontaneously detonated on its own?»

«No — she concedes — not having two dragons has not stopped me from destroying my enemies, which begs the question, little dove. Are you my enemy?»

«I though you did not care about me, Cersei — she replies — after all I am just a little dove pretending at being a wolf — she points out — I though it was my brother you meant to have bend to your will»

«Do not play the part of the naive little girl, no more little dove — Cersei tells her still roteating the cup of wine in her hand, still not drinked — we both know that the real power behind Jon Snow is you»

«Do we?» Sansa asks studying her movements once again.

Cersei nods «You should have seen him — she says — playing his role of the perfect son of Ned Stark so well that no single one of us had the idea to think he might have bent the truth to sue his plans»

«I never said my brother did so» Sansa smiles.

«You _implied_ it, little dove. — Cersei smiles — you are not in Winterfell anymore nor in your bold, rude North where people do not know how to read between the lines. I taught you myself the working of the court and I must say, little dove, you may be my greatest success yet in this subject.»

Sansa nods.

«So — she continues — you do not trust the dragon queen» she says «so you agree I am the lesser evil»

«I agree one surely will fare better against the evil she knows that the evil she doesn’t know» Sansa admits «But do you really think my brother will bend the knee and Daenerys will just accept that and not fight back? The North could be burned to the ground for your little ploy, Cersei»

«Her dragons can be killed — Cersei says — she already has lost one even if I do not know either when nor why» she says «And more — she adds — queen Rhaenys was killed because they managed to bring her dragon down the sky»

Sansa nods but says nothing. Now it’s time to see if her plan will pay off.

«And — Cersei adds — she may loose another for no fault of my own, after all»

Sansa perks up at this «What do you mean?»

Cersei gives her a smirk «I am sure you must have received the news even North — she says — or do news not come anymore once passed the Neck?» she wonders.

And Sansa has to fight to keep off the smirk from her lips «If you refer to the raven we received about this Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen I must disappoint you — she says — queen Daenerys has assured us he is but a pretender» she lies.

Daenerys has not broached the subject with any of them, but Cersei does not know.

«And you just believed her?» Cersei asks cocking her head to the side. Sansa makes herself look small and drinks profusely from her cup of wine.

«You mean to tell me that queen Daenerys lied to us? — she asks —beside even if he was real, how could he take one of her dragons? She is the _Mother_ of dragons, they are her children. A child would not forsake its mother»

«We shall see» Cersei smirks «but if two Targaryens are busy fighting each other then...» she lets the phrase hang in the air and Sansa knows what she means to say.

She pretends she doesn’t.

«Would you look at that — Cersei exclaims — it is quite late, crazy how time flies when one is having fun»

Sansa would not define her dinner with the queen ‘fun’ but it has been enlightening and she believes she may still make progress with the woman.

«Indeed, Your Grace» she says standing up «I do believe it is time for me to retire, by your leave» she adds doing a small courtesy.

«Goodnight princess Sansa and sweet dreams, little dove» Cersei tells her and Sansa is suddenly completely aware — as if all her nerves are on fire — of exactly who does Cersei reminds her of.

She reminds her of her own mother, lady Catelyn Stark, when she was pregnant with Brandon and later with Rickon — she had been too little to remember how she had been when she had been pregnant with Arya — her eyes narrow flying to her half-hidden abdomen, she has rested her arm on the armrest of the chair all night, dangling just before her belly.

She wears a gown which masterfully hides her condition but suddenly Sansa is quite sure that Cersei is pregnant. She has not drank her wine, nor more than necessary to keep appearances and the way she moves, the way she shines with a motherly lights even towards Sansa whom she hates with passion were all hints she had dismissed all evening.

She doesn’t call her out on it. Oh no, she will make Cersei believe she still think she has nothing left to loose when she knows the truth now. Cersei is so fierce in her plans against Daenerys because there is something she still wishes to defend.

Her unborn child.

She leaves her apartments and ser Arys is by her side instantly, escorting her to her chambers. They walk in silence because Sansa is still reeling from all the informations she has managed to acquire during this dinner with the Queen.

«Ser Arys — she calls before she enters, the man turns around and watches her expectantly — I will have those schematics I told you about ready for you as soon as possible, mayhap in a couple of days»

He nods «Thank you, your highness — he salutes her — I am most grateful»

She nods «Good night, ser»

«Pleasant dreams to you, your highness» he wishes her back. Sansa nods and enters her rooms.

Her plan must change slightly but this, this news... it may change completely the cards on the table. She needs to think.

_Do you have any faith in me at all?_

_You know I do._

Sansa watches the moon high and pale in the sky and thinks back of Jon, of Arya and of Bran.

_Have faith in me too,_ she begs of them, _I will resolve this and after this we will live our lives._ ** _Our songs aren’t over yet_** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it what you had imagined? What do you think Sansa has in mind? Will her plan work? Will Jon coming to her rescue disrupt it?
> 
> Let me know what you think about it! As always sending all my love ~G.


	18. Daenerys V & Jon VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys considers betrayal and lady Arya arrives in the camp. Daenerys considers her loyalty well and decides to do what she must. She executes Varys and issues her threat to those who should know better than to mess with a dragon.
> 
> You have woken the dragon.
> 
> Jon releases Rhaegal's fire on Kings Landing as a threat to have Sansa back when the plan of waiting and see if the Kingslayer and his companion can convince Cersei to avoid bloodshed seems to have gone out of the window. He then turns the small folk against Cersei promising to end the massacre caused by the dragon if Sansa is released and they start clamoring for their queen to do so. 
> 
> Will Cersei bend her head and accept the threat?  
> Has Jon ruined all of Sansa's plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are for another double chapter. They made sense put together because they are linked by the undercurrent of one universal truth.
> 
> The dragons have woken and they have no intention of falling asleep again. Neither of them. 
> 
> What will happen now? Read to find out.

**_Daenerys V_ **

**S** he is caressing Drogon’s snout when they find her. So far North not even the heat from the dragon’s bodies help melt the snows and ice so Daenerys is freezing, but she would face worse for her child.

_Child._

Because her other child, Rhaegal has betrayed her for Jon Snow. The undercurrent of distaste and fear she had felt when she had understood what bond was forming between her child and lover had been right. She should have not let that happen.

She had been a fool, trusting as the naive girl she had promised herself to not be anymore.

«Khaleesi» she closes her eyes.

«Your Grace» Tyrion’s voice makes her set her jaw and her hand spasm against Drogon’s scaly scarred face.

She turns to ser Jorah, her eyes blazing «Leave us» she orders «I will speak to my Hand _alone_ » there is a dangerous undertone to her voice and she is satisfied in seeing that Tyrion is gulping clearly afraid.

He should be afraid.

While he was gallivanting with his brother — a traitor to the crown — she has lost her child, Qhono and her lover has spurned her significantly before the whole lords and ladies assembled, behaving as if she was nothing and not the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

She had decided to stay and fight only in hope she could defeat the Night King on her own before Jon Snow returned that way even his people would know who was the real hero of Westeros and Jon would be forced to bend his head and accept she was not only his queen, but also had been there fighting his war — a war he left behind for a woman that is not her — while he was off being a idiot.

Ser Jorah bows and obeys and Daenerys nods to him, though her expression must convey how angry she still is because Tyrion looks concerned while he approaches her.

«Your Grace — he says — lord Varys is ready, when you wish it»

She caresses Drogon’s snout «Not yet» she replies «Let him steam more while Drogon recuperates his forces» she adds «but make no mistake, Varys will die»

Tyrion gulps and says nothing.

«He betrayed me — she adds — I had told him that if he ever betrayed me instead of talking directly to me I would burn him alive. He asked for it»

Tyrion still remains silent.

«You disapprove» she comments flatly looking away from her child and down to her Hand.

«Would it matter if I did?» he asks and covered in humor Daenerys can sense his discomfort. Yet she does not care.

«It’s supposed to, isn’t it? — she wonders — but no, it won’t matter» she replies «Varys is a traitor to the rightful queen, rightful queen he pledged alliance to. He will die for his crimes against me»

«Are you really mad at Varys for having betrayed you — Tyrion asks — or mad at the consequences it brought forth?»

Daenerys feels her brow twitch, she looks down at him imperiously «What do you mean?»

«I mean are you mad at Varys because he betrayed your confidence on matters that you should have exposed to your bannermen or are you mad because that sent Jon straight back into the arms of Sansa Stark?» he exposes.

Daenerys bites her lip «I am mad at Varys for having betrayed me so — she adds — I am the queen it is my right to withhold whatever information I deem best to not divulge»

«To the people? — Tyrion says — perhaps. But to your loyal bannermen?, no Your Grace, you may have the right but having the right does not mean it is the morally right thing to do» he adds «your bannermen should have been informed immediately, you would have looked sincere and honest in informing them and just in asking them for patience while you defeated the Night King. Perhaps if you had done so Jon Snow would still be here»

Daenerys shakes her head «Do you really believe so? — she demands — after all it looked to me like Jon would have flow right off the bat anyway. It seems that the very thought of Sansa Stark in danger is enough to send those who should be my most trusted advisors out of their mind. Varys betrayed me for her, Jon Snow choose her over me and his war and you, you my lord Hand are here pleading their cases»

She looks back at Drogon «Who is this Sansa Stark to have you all so wrapped around her little finger? — she wonders — she is not the Mother of Dragons, nor the rightful Queen of Westeros, nor the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, nor the Queen of Meereen and yet the men who have pledged themselves to me are ready to face death penance for her; for that insipid little girl.»

Tyrion gulps again «Sansa Stark is hardly at fault — he says — she did not ask for any of this, Your Grace. She is far away from here, held hostage and alone. She is not at fault here»

Daenerys’ smile turns sour as she turns around to face him, _she misses Daario_ — she thinks — he would have told her to appease to her nature and fly keep to keep and show this hard, disloyal people she _is_ the dragon queen.

_You are a dragon_ , Olenna Tyrell’s voice reminds her, _be a dragon_.

«If Sansa Stark is not at fault, I wonder — she says — who is?» she pets Drogon, caressing his lost eye «Perhaps I should let Drogon decide» she smirks «And that is what I will do, indeed»

She misses Tyrion sigh.

* * *

« _STARK! STARK! STARK!_ » The people are chanting, so Daenerys stands abruptly hoping against all hope that her northman has finally seen sense and has returned, tail between his legs, to her to beg her forgiveness.

She won’t go out to him, he will have to come to her. But she smiles at ser Jorah who gives her a clipped smile in return. He never did like Jon as her lover, as he is bound too with the fact that he loves her, but he respects her man and to Daenerys that is enough.

She adjusts her white hair to her shoulders and pinches her cheeks a small smile on her full lips as she awaits for his arrival, ready to have him beg for her forgiveness before granting it.

_This is the last time you betray me, Jon Snow_ she will tell him.

But it is not Jon Snow the Stark who enters her tent.

«Your Grace» Arya Stark greets followed inside by the red priestess she has met on Dragonstone, Melinsandre of Asshai.

She tries to keep the disappointment to show from her face «Lady Arya — she greets back — I was under the impression you were to stay in Winterfell to hold it until our safe return from the campaign, keeping an eye on your sister in the meantime»

Arya Stark says nothing. It is almost unnatural, both her stance and her silence.

«Arya Stark was needed here — Melisandre says — fighting the Others and the Night King, by the side of the prince who was promised»

«I though we had agreed the right translation was the prince or princess that was promised to bring the dawn, my lady — she says folding her hands demurely in her lap — but if you believe Arya Stark to be valuable in battle I will not disagree, though I would have preferred her in Winterfell where she would have been safe. Jon too, I assure you would have preferred it so, too.»

Arya’s eyes narrow «Where is my brother, Your Grace?» she asks looking around the tent as if expecting him to appear from nowhere.

Daenerys sighs.

It’s Jorah who answers «Jon Snow has taken one of the Queen’s dragons and has flown Southward» he says.

«What?» Arya Stark blinks and then she turns to Melisandre «You knew, didn’t you? — she demands — all those lies about Jon needing me by his side, but Jon is not here to begin with, is he?»

Melisandre smiles «Jon Snow is exactly where he is supposed to be now — she says — he will return in time for the Great Battle that will decide the fate of Men» she adds.

«But why would Jon go South? — Arya asks — it makes no sense»

Daenerys sighs «Your brother, my lady — she says — has decided to fly to Kings Landing because Cersei used our distraction to her advantage and abducted your sister the lady Sansa» she explains.

She is almost afraid of lady Arya’s reaction. Will she also choose lady Sansa over her? Even after what transpired between sisters that fateful day?, she wonders.

But lady Arya schools her expression well «My sister has been abducted? — she asks — and Jon has left the fight to run save her?»

Daenerys nods «I have tried to stop him, but...»

Arya Stark looks unnervingly not-expressive as she nods «Your Grace would you mind if I..?» she asks clearly asking to be dismissed.

Daenerys though does not want to dismiss her of her presence yet — she thinks — if the lords and ladies see they presenting a united front she knows they will soon forget about Jon climbing on dragon back to go save Sansa.

«My lady — she says — I would like to share with you some refreshments» she offers «The travel North must have tired you — she adds — and I missed your company terribly»

Lady Arya’s smile is full of promises if tired «Only for a bit, Your Grace — she offers — I am indeed tired» she adds, then she turns to Melisandre and her eyes hold a promise of their own «If something happens down South — she says — not even your Lord of Light will be able to save you»

Daenerys knows it’s not directed at her but she feels as if she should fear the woman behind that threat anyway. She observes lady Arya.

_Can I trust this lone wolf?_ , she wonders, _who took refuge under my wings? Or is she going to betray me too as her brother did?_

But when lady Arya smiles at her as she approaches her Daenerys decides that yes she can trust this lone wolf. And that having this lone wolf by her side will ensure that the whole pack is at her mercy.

_You are a dragon. Be a dragon._

* * *

Lord Varys dies that very same day.

Out in the open, he is bound and half naked — Daenerys has wanted him stripped of his silks and furs and gold, he deserves not a single one of them — only in a shift that barely hides his scarred manhood and leaves him shivering, but the man faces her with enough courage for traitor.

«Lord Varys — she says, strong with Arya Stark at her side — you stand accused of betrayal to your rightful Queen» she adds «Do you deny this crime?»

«I do not» the man says «I betrayed Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and I will pay the consequences as I have always known — he adds — but I did it for those I truly serve»

«And who do you truly serve, my lord?» Daenerys asks, her brows raised, her jaw set.

«The Realm — he replies — those millions of people who will suffer under the thumb of unworthy rulers»

«And am I such a ruler? — she asks — I am here, fighting this war to protect even those who scorn me. I am protecting the Realm»

«You are serving yourself, Daenerys Stormborn» he says «But that does not mean you will be a good queen»

«I am the only one with a right to the Iron throne — she reminds him — so I will rule over the Seven Kingdoms and the people will know peace under their rightful queen»

«Lord Varys — she says then — you are found guilty of high betrayal. Your penance is death. Do you have any last words?»

«Yes — he says — I say this. The North remembers — he looks around himself to his audience — and the northern dragon will bring a new era of peace and prosperity for us all»

Arya Stark at her side stills and Daenerys sighs. She has heard of this, the people of the camp calling Jon the northern dragon because he has stolen her children she will rectify this right now.

«There is no _northern dragon_ , my lord — she says — for there is just the Mother of Dragons, and those who betray her and her people will die screaming.»

Lord Varys looks at her as if she is some kind of delusional woman, and he sets his jaw «Be done with it, Your Grace» he says «I find I am quite ready to die. The realm won’t either be destroyed nor raised by my death, because the northern dragons lives and he will give peace to all the Realm. He is the one who shields the realms of Men, the Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Jon _Snow_ — he adds — the prince that was promised»

Daenerys feels her jaw go slack and Arya Stark stiffens at her side. The people amassed to see the execution starts to murmur between each other, she turns and glares at Tyrion who has the decency to look surprised.

She can only trust Jorah, she should have known.

«Jon _Snow_ has pledged his alliance to me, Lord Varys and he is my bannerman. Your time is up. I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen first of my name, rightful heir to the Iron throne, rightful queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Queen of Meereen, Breaker of Chains and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea sentence you to die. _Dracarys_ »

There is nothing but ashes left of Lord Varys.

She turns to Tyrion « ** _You_** » she snaps «Diffuse this situation. — she commands — do not fail me, Tyrion, because the next time you fail me, will be the last time you fail me»

Arya Stark falls in step beside her but Daenerys does not care for her now.

«You are dismissed, lady Arya» she snaps «You are to go to your troops and assure them that Jon Snow is no northern dragon and that he has bent the knee and is loyal as the rest of House Stark. Have I made myself clear?»

«Crystal, Your Grace»

_You have woken the dragon._

* * *

**_Jon VI_ **

Kings Landing’s smell does not hit him from above dragon back. He looks down. He has given his companions time enough to enter the city undetected in hopes they may be able to talk Cersei out of whatever plan she might have.

Ghost too has entered the city though Jon cannot say from which entrance, for he has left their side earlier that week to go hunting and had yet to return, but Jon knows he is inside the city, drawing closer to Sansa.

Though the prominent presence in his mind is Rhaegal now.

The dragon’s thoughts are fragments, feelings. They are more or less articulated but still they are only feelings.

_Fury._

_Rage._

_Vengeance._

Jon feels the same for a bit. As if he has not thoughts save for one.

_Sansa_.

He is flying high above in the clouds — the sentinels must have seen him from miles away for they have pointed their immense Scorpions all around the walls in the direction from which Jon was coming — but with the help of the cloudy sky they do not know wether when or if he will attack, nor for from where.

Aegon Targaryen had used the sunlight to distract his enemies during his siege of Harrenhal; Jon is using the winter’s clouds for the same purpose. They will cloud his arrival until it’s too late.

The Kingslayer has entered the city at dawn and Jon has agreed with him to hold fire until the setting of the sun of the same day. He means to try and convince Cersei to give back Sansa without any discord, Jon thinks it foolish but he won’t begrudge the man his chance to make things right.

Especially because he knows there is nothing that will stop him once he starts if they don’t give him Sansa back; and she is going to be mad at him for having caused destruction if he does. Oh, he will take her anger, for she’ll be alive and safe to bestow it on him, but angry nonetheless she will be.

The other rider had entered the city too.

Jon had been surprised about her. He did not know the girl personally, but Bran vouched for her, as to speak the girl had accompanied him along his trek North — had even killed a White Walker — and she had given everything for him. Jon could respect that kind of loyalty.

The girl had arrived to Winterfell a scarce two or three days after him and a couple of days before the Kingslayer had made his entrance in Winterfell with Ghost in tow. Brienne had remained North to fight and protect lady Arya who had arrived the same day the Kingslayer had departed, a scarce three days after Jon had left the camp on dragon back.

Meera Reed was her name. She had called him _your Grace_ and had brought him the greetings of her father, lord Howland Reed and his pledge of alliance with a group of crannongmen she had sent North as fresh troops to stand under the banner of House Stark.

Bran had told him that Meera Reed would pass into history as the first woman to slain a White Walker and the protector of House Stark for her role in protecting both Bran and Sansa, so Jon had let her come along, despite not knowing the girl at all.

_Fury._

_Rage._

_Vengeance._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

_Fury._

_Rage._

_Vengeance._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

Jon is tired of waiting, the sun is about to set and yet he has received no news neither from the Kingslayer nor from the Reed girl and he is starting to loose his patience. He can feel Sansa close, or perhaps it is Ghost that can feel her close, he can not say. But knowing her there, somewhere inside the keep and he out there still waiting as an idiot instead that attacking the city and putting it under fire-siege made him even more mad.

He could do it too, fly to the Red Keep and demand her release, he has half a mind of doing it too, but he waits as he and the Kingslayer have agreed upon.

If even the man betrays him Jon will simply rain Fire and Blood upon Kings Landing and then where would the sacrifice of his honor and name go?, Jaime Lannister would also loose the very thing he has sacrificed everything else to protect. The lives of the people of Kings Landing.

_Fury_.

_Rage_.

_Vengeance_.

**_Sansa_**.

A ray of light hits him square on the shoulder and he turns, he watches as the sun start its descent in the sky behind the clouds and decides that he has had enough of waiting.

He nudges Rhaegal down.

_Let them see,_ he decides, _let them see what happens when you try to steal a wolf-maid from a dragon prince_.

He and Rhaegal descend from the sky, they abandon the cloak provided by the clouds and Rhaegal screeches.

_Joy_.

_Fury_.

_Rage._

_Vengeance_.

**_Sansa_**.

The people of Kings Landing look up and they start to scream and run around in search for an alcove resistant enough to protect them from the dragon.

The guards on the walls try to move the scorpions accordingly at where he is but Jon is on Rhaegal’s back so he can help him defend from their stupid arrows. They fire trying to hit him, but Jon dodges all of them.

When he is near enough he just cocks his head to the side.

_Let’s show them what fire and blood means._

Rhaegal doesn't need to be told. His fire descends from the sky and it engulfs scorpions, guards and wall alike, destroying both the city walls and the defenses of Kings Landing against a dragon-attack.

_Joy._

_Fury._

_Rage._

_Vengeance._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

Once all the scorpions are gone and the walls have crumbled to the grounds with the people still screaming down in the streets Jon stops himself. Sansa is somewhere in the city, he will not risk her by detonating the wildfire the Kingslayer swear is planted beneath the city, but he has made his point clear.

He is not to be messed with.

He perches Rhaegal on a building, he doesn’t know which one it is and he does not care. From there he surveys the city, the city so many people are ready to give their life to conquer, laying at his mercy in the span of ten minutes.

He surveys the people amassed in the streets and the guards who seems not to know what to do.

«My name is _Jon_ — he calls, his voice thundering above the cacophony of the screams of fear — and I want lady Sansa of House Stark released or I will unleash Rhaegal’s fire on you all and all that will be left of you and your children will be ashes. Cersei Lannister is to release her immediately to avoid any useless bloodshed»

The people start clamoring for her release immediately, exactly the same way Jon planned with his little stunt. This way he has done damage control, he has killed only armed people who have tried to kill him, has destroyed only the walls and the weapons that could kill him and has spared the people of the city.

Rhaegal roars to enforce his point and the people scream grow in intensity. Jon smirks.

He wants Sansa back. Now, or he will be done with all of this and Cersei Lannister will be the first to bear the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does Daenerys suspect of Arya? Will she do something about it? Is she becoming paranoid or is she right in her assessment that she has no one in her corner save for ser Jorah? 
> 
> What will she do?
> 
> And Jon... has his plan backfired and will it mean that Cersei will not give Sansa and use his care for her to bend him to her will because he does not know where Sansa is in the city so he cannot unleash the dragon on the city? Will his arrival ruin all of Sansa's plans for Cersei? What will happen? The bets are open if you want to take them ;) Wait for next chapter to see what Sansa thinks of this all.
> 
> Then we will have a No One chapter, then another Jon chapter.
> 
> After that we are back against the Dead. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think of it. Sending all my love ~G.


	19. Sansa VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and her headache to spin around Jon arrival and finally get Cersei cornered.
> 
> At the end of the chapter there is a little Jonsa treat for all of you ;D though most of the chapter is the second showdown between Sansa and Cersei... the final one will be... very satisfying (for me at least) ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are with the second showdown between Sansa and Cersei (mind you, not the last and not the most important).
> 
> And a small Jonsa treat for you all ;) aren't they sweet?

_**Sansa VI** _

**S** ansa is in her chambers when all hell break loose.

The quiet and peace is almost overwhelming those few hours before everything starts to change. She is seated at her desk pouring over documents and plans when suddenly everything changes.

There is a great commotion outside the gates of the keep and in the streets, the bells are ringing the alarm.

_Is the city under siege?_ , she wonders, _have Jon and Arya concluded the Great War and they have come to lay siege to Kings Landing_? It can’t be, it takes weeks from the North to Kings Landing and weeks from the war-front back to Winterfell.

There are screams outside her chambers and Sansa stills. It reminds her of when Stannis Baratheon has attacked Kings Landing when she was still Joffrey’s hostage.

Then someone knocks on the door.

«Lady Stark» a familiar female voice calls from behind the wooden door «Lady Stark open the door, we need to get you out immediately»

Sansa blinks unsure, but the accent of the woman gives her pause. _Where has she already heard this voice?_ , she takes courage with both hands and opens the door.

The guards Cersei has posted at her door are dead, they lay in a pool of their own blood, their throats tore out savagely. She blinks and looks up from the bodies and finds the eery familiar eyes of blood red.

«Ghost» she exhales feeling suddenly safer than she has in a long while. The direwolf’s jaws are stained red from the blood of the guards and he has grown so much that he now stands as tall as she does, and thrice as big.

How did anyone not notice a direwolf of that dimension walking undisturbed the corridors of the keep?

«Lady Stark! — she looks at the young woman, it’s Meera Reed, Bran’s companion — it is such a relief to see you safe! Come now, we must hurry! King Jon won’t hold his patience much longer» she adds taking her hands in hers.

Sansa blinks «Jon is here?» she asks bewildered «In Kings Landing? Has the war of dawn already be fought and won?» she asks.

«The Great War is at a stalemate, my lady — she replies — King Jon has come here as soon as he could to demand your release from Cersei Lannister»

«Jon has left the Great War to come here and save me?» she asks disbelieving of such a stupidity and half-swept off her feet for the gesture.

_I’ll protect you, I promise_.

 _You idiotic, moronic creature,_ she thinks as Ghost draws closer and nudges at her head with his massive one. Sansa blinks and pets him, trying not to touch the spots stained with blood.

«What is the meaning of this?»

They turn around and ser Arys is there, he looks bewildered to the guards dead at their feet, to Ghost and then to her.

Sansa has to do damage control.

She turns to Meera Reed «You say Jon is here, lady Reed?» She asks «is he alone?»

Meera looks at her «Aye, my lady — she says — King Jon came alone with just me and the Kingslayer and Ghost as company» she then adds as an afterthought «and the dragon, my lady»

Sansa blinks again and suddenly everything falls in the right spots, every piece of her plans suddenly has its perfect spot shown clear to her.

«He has laid the city under the siege of dragon fire!» Ser Arys snaps «He has made the walls crumble and burned the scorpions to ashes»

Sansa sets her jaw, _her idiotic, moronic man_ , now she has to do so much damage control that she already can feel the migraine coming.

«Lady Reed — she says turning to the girl in question — I need you to go to Jon and beg him to stops his siege and destruction...»

«...he has already stopped, your highness — ser Arys says — that’s is why I am here, he demanded your release under threat of dragon fire and queen Cersei has bid me to bring you to her»

Sansa blinks unsure of what to do, then she spins around and enters her chamber again, searching in the papers and documents she was visioning and drafting in these days.

She finally finds the one she was searching for and after a quick re-read she shrugs, _better than nothing_ , and returns to girl, knight and direwolf.

«I will come to the Queen — she says to the man and, before lady Reed can start protesting she turns to her — you will go to Jon and tell him I am fine and that if he just dare to use the dragon against the city I will personally kill him myself»

«My lady, — the girl tries — he won’t just accept..»

«He will because I demand of it» she says «Tell him to wait and that I will send out ser Arys to bring him when the time is right»

Lady Reed studies her for a bit, in search of who knows what then she nods «Lord Bran told me to follow your lead in this, my lady — she says — I only hope King Jon will do the same»

«Run along, now» she adds «Go tell Jon what I said» she watches as the young girl complies and turns to the knight who is eying Ghost eerily.

«Let us go, ser Arys — Sansa says — the Queen will want to hear what I have to say» she burrows her hand in Ghost’s white fur and the direwolf does not leave her side, when she sees the knight paling and not moving she adds «Ghost will no harm anyone as long as no one tries to harm me»

The man gulps and nods, before escorting her to the throne room.

Cersei is not alone — Jaime Lannister is by her side, presumably trying to talk sense into her — she is sat on the throne, her crown in place, her eyes shining with cruelty.

When she is announced her eyes snaps on hers and Sansa can see she has to tread lightly because Cersei feels as if she has been cornered — which she has — but a cornered Cersei is a dangerous Cersei, far more dangerous than anyone can think. The scar where once the Sept of Baelor sat is testament enough of what she is capable of doing when cornered.

She courtesies and sees Cersei’s hand spasm, Joffrey’s ring shines in the dim lit throne room.

«Your Grace» she greets, she sees Cersei assessing the direwolf behind herself but does not bring attention to it «I was told you wanted to see me»

«Yes, your highness» Cersei seethes «it seems to be that you have me fooled, little dove — she says, her tone cruel — your brother did indeed come for you»

«This surprises me as much as you, I assure you, Your Grace» Sansa says «I never expected Jon to leave the War of Dawn to come and get me»

Cersei studies her without battling an eyelid, it is eerily creepy but Sansa says nothing about it, she just stands tall and hopes she can spin this around enough to get Cersei to do what she means for her to do.

«Of course you didn’t — Cersei seethes — your other brother would not exchange you with Jaime not even if paid; not even if it meant your safety.»

It is like a slap to the face. Sansa remembers the lone days spent in her chamber, a hostage in all but name, praying to the Gods, fantasizing about Robb coming to her rescue on his horse, his armor shining and his brow crowned with the bronzed crown of the Kings of Winter. He never came.

He never came for her. Nor did he exchanged the Kingslayer for her — no that had been her lady mother.

«As you say, Your Grace» she concedes, swallowing back the wounded pride and behaving as if the slap did not hit «Of what use can I be? — she asks — from what I understand Jon has threatened the city with dragon fire if I am not released»

«Yes — Cersei drawls — dragon fire. It seems to me that you withheld information for me, little dove, you never said that your brother rode and commanded a dragon»

«I did not know, Your Grace — she says — when they left Winterfell they did so on horseback, I had no way of knowing» she takes a breathe and then a step, the Mountain by Cersei’s side fingers his sword.

It is Jaime Lannister that speaks now «Don’t be daft Cersei — he says — the man will bloody burn to ashes Kings Landing with you in it if you do not comply»

«Jon will hold fire» Sansa says with certainty «Until we have come to an accord»

Cersei studies her «What kind of accord I should take with _invaders_ , little dove? **_Have you lost your mind?_** » she screams and Sansa flinches from the sheer force of her scream.

Sansa knows this is a tricky ground, but Jon has left her no choice but to dance on it hoping she does not trip.

She unrolls her parchment and gives it to Qyburn — Cersei’s Hand — who takes it and surveys it intently «This is my proposal, your Grace — she says — and I don’t think you have any ground to refuse it»

Qyburn passes the parchment to Cersei that reads it with pursued lips before looking at her with cruel, emerald eyes as she readies herself to tear the parchment apart.

«Before you jets to the nets your only possibility of loosing the war before it begins — she says — I suggest you listen to what I have to say, Your Grace.»

« _This_ — Cersei waves the parchment around — is garbage and should be treated accordingly»

Sansa nods a small smile on her lips «Perhaps it is garbage, Your Grace — she says — but that _garbage_ is your only chance to protect your unborn child» she adds and she draws all the satisfaction she can from the look of pure, unadulterated fear and shock on Cersei’s face as she brings a hand to her belly, as if it alone could protect it.

Sansa cocks her head to the side «You see, Your Grace — she says — I may not have known Jon would command a dragon, but I was very well aware of your pregnancy, now... the thing is this, _Jon won’t care_. You have seen him out there — she points to the windows — he won’t care you are pregnant if you harm me, if we were to come to an accord, instead...well things may change.»

«Seize her!» Cersei orders and two of her queens guards, ser Greenfield and ser Blount come forward trying to obey their queen’s order, but they don’t get even close enough to graze her as Ghost starts growling to them, his jaws still painted red from the blood of the guards he had dispatched earlier.

Ser Blount tries anyway, and Ghost tears out his arm from its socket in one single, powerful bite and tug, the arm dangles still attached to his body by the suit of armor. The man scream’s fills the throne room and the other members of the queens guards take a step back from the beast as he still growls.

Sansa tuts «Now, Cersei, that was mighty unkind» she says «I am offering to you your way out on a silver platter — she says — I could have very well be with Jon now, no one would be able to stop us with Ghost at my side, and yet here I am offering you an accord»

«And why should I believe a single word of what you say or have written here?» Cersei snaps and Sansa cocks her head to the side.

«You shouldn’t — she nods — but you have no other options. Your walls have crumbled, threat of dragon fire looms over you and no one could stop me from having you killed here, now, not with Ghost here to dispatch of them and of you. So you really _have no other choice_ , but to trust me»

«Very well, Sansa — the name like poison on her lips — let’s hear what you have to say»

Cersei may be rageful and vengeful but she is also clever and a survivor. Sansa knew she would see sense if cornered the right way.

«I have two secrets I could say to you, — she starts — secrets that would make Daenerys’ reputation crumble and the prospect of her being queen completely destroyed»

_I mean to destroy both of you,_ she thinks. But she knows she must play nice with Cersei at least for now.

«But — she says — if you wish to know them, you must accept my proposal»

«From where I sit I am to gain nothing from this proposal, while you, you would gain everything» Cersei snaps.

Sansa nods «Clearly you have read the proposal not as throughtoutly as you should have — she says with a smile — if you were to accept you would stand to gain everything. Your child future would be safe and bound to my honor, evermore you would have a secret weapon not even Daenerys can suspect you to have»

Cersei is dangling from her lips, so Sansa takes a pause of effect before adding «A dragon — she says — you would have a dragon, proved they both survive the War of the Dawn, at protection of Kings Landing and yourself»

Cersei blink surprised «You would back my claim to the Iron throne?» she asks surprised.

«Daenerys Targaryen is a threat to Northern rule — she says — but if you accept you will recognize Jon as rightful King in the North and in exchange you will have a dragon defending Kings Landing and you from Daenerys’ forces»

«And what of you?» Cersei asks «You want nothing for yourself? I find this hard to believe»

«I will have my prize — Sansa assures her — but I won’t divulge yet what it will be, Cersei. If you accept my proposal you have a chance of surviving the war that is coming your way to raise your child»

«And do you truly expect me to believe Jon Snow will accept this proposal you made without protesting?» she wonders.

«He came all the way on dragon back to save me, Cersei — Sansa points out — do you truly believe he won’t do everything in his power to protect me, even against Daenerys? And if you accept I will be irrevocably bound to you and your rule»

Jaime Lannister does not know what her proposal entails but comes to her side anyway «Lady Sansa is right, Cersei — he says — you have no other option»

There is clamoring and they hear a dragon roaring and Sansa smirks, refusing to flinch when the roar sounds too near for her liking. But if it helps convincing Cersei is all the better for it.

«So, Cersei, what do you say? — Sansa demands — are you my enemy?»

The lioness studies her intently before turning to her Hand who nods to her with a small smile on his wormy lips. Sansa likes the man, and not because he is not creepy, because he is, but because it is clear he is loyal.

Sansa can respect that, even when it is not to her.

«Very well, your highness — Cersei nods — we are in agreement»

Sansa turns to ser Arys who has observed the exchange in silence as Jaime Lannister heaves a breath of relief «Please ser Arys find lady Reed and Jon Snow and tell them to meet us at the dragon pit» she orders.

Cersei does not look like she likes the fact that Sansa has taken control but she seems to know she cannot say no, not now.

«Now, your Grace — she says — we will sign those documents and I will tell the two secrets I was telling you about as we go»

Cersei thinks on it then nods «Bring my seal, Qyburn» she states and the man bows before departing in search of said item «Come, little dove — she says — let us sign this contract»

When both their signatures and seals are added to the document Sansa nods to Qyburn and then she provides another set of the same parchment they sign also this one — as is identical to the other with minor differences as it had been the first draft of the same document — and Sansa keeps this one for herself, as further proof should Cersei try to get out of this accord in future.

Then they walk to the dragon pit. Ser Greenfield follows Cersei with the Mountain ho on their heels and ser Swann walks behind them wary of the direwolf accompanying them, Ghost does not leave her side not even as they approach the dragon pit.

The people amassed and clamoring for her release quiet down when they see them pass and Sansa gives them all a nod, as if to signal they are safe now.

«Daenerys Targaryen is barren» she divulges «She cannot have children, some sort of sorcery in the East — she adds — she took a slave who did not appreciate slavery»

Cersei smirks «How fitting» she comments and Sansa nods.

«If you give the news of your pregnancy and the news of her inability to have children was to be divulged, you would immediately seem the most secure prospect for the stability of the realm» she says.

Cersei nods.

Sansa has never been to the ruin of the dragon pit, this place holds some kind of magic in its own ruins making it seem indestructible; Cersei and Sansa stand side by side as they await. Jaime Lannister is by Cersei’s side and when finally lady Reed enters the dragon pit with ser Arys it downs on Sansa that she has treaded on difficult ground and that it may all have been for nothing if Jon does not listen to her.

_I promise you, sweetheart._

_No_ , she shakes her head, _he came all this way for me, he will listen_.

Rhaegal soars in the sky and Sansa’s beating heart skyrockets as she watches the dragon diving for the dragon pit at maximum velocity, Jon perched on his back, his armor — the same very armor she has gifted him — shining in the dim sunlight and in the torches light.

His cloak flies behind him, hold securely at his neck by the pin she commissioned for him herself, with a snarling direwolf with sapphires eyes, Long Claw is secured to his back and his dark hair are bound the very same way her father used to sport them.

_Someday, when you are old enough,_ her father’s voice echoes in her mind, _I’ll make you a match with someone worthy of you, someone who is brave, gentle and strong._

Rhaegal perches himself on the ruins of the wall of the dragon pit and he roars. Jon does not wait, he just jumps off his back in one swirling motion and walks down to meet them.

Sansa looks at him. Up until now she had not actually believed him to have come all this way, having set aside the War of Dawn to come to her rescue.

_I promise, sweetheart_.

«And the last secret — Sansa says as her heart stutters — there is another, with a stronger claim than Daenerys to the Iron throne, someone who holds no interest in being King of the Seven Kingdoms. May I present to you, Your Grace, my cousin Jon — she gestures to Jon who is approaching them — son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark?»

But Jon now is a pace almost from them and Sansa suddenly feels as if she has been wrapped in the most warm cloth ever as she looks at him. His dark eyes are fixed on her face, he is drinking her in as if he was a man dying of thirst and she a cup of cold water. His dark eyes are unholy and Sansa feels as if she is seen for the very first time in her whole life.

He looks at her as if he means to devour her.

Cersei is blinking watching from her to Jon, then back to her, then to the dragon then back to Jon.

It is but a moment and Jon is by them, handsome and strong, gentle in the way he looks at her yet dangerous if the destruction he brought to the walls of Kings Landing is of any indication.

Her very prince, her very hero of a song.

She is no princess of the songs, not anymore, and maybe Jon also is not a dashing prince in a shining armor with silver hair and violet eyes. But he is a dragon prince alright, _her_ dragon prince, with broad shoulder, cloaked in the dark colors of House Stark and with dark hair and eyes, steeling but sweet when on her.

_I promise, sweetheart_.

« ** _Sansa_** »

It’s one word yet just hearing it something breaks inside of her and she launches herself — as an arrow sent flying from its bow — to him, jumping at his neck. Jon’s arms, as always, are there to steady her. They wrap around her waist, playing with the ends of her red hair as Jon nuzzles her cheek with his bearded one.

«You are here» she exhales, her breath shaky «you are really here» she can feel the tears prickling at her eyes.

«Of course I am, sweetheart — he replies — where else am I supposed to be, but by your side?»

She is mad at him. She wants to smack his face for the headache he has cause her, but just by being here, now — _where else am I supposed to be, but by your side?_ — it is as if all the heartache she has ever suffered suddenly mends itself in one swift stroke.

_Where will you go?_

_Where will_ **_we_ ** _go._

**_Home_** _._ But, Sansa realizes, she is already home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sooooooooo, let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Who of you has gotten Sansa plan right? do you want to bet what exactly does it entail in the specifics? I promise there is something you do not expect inside that document...something that will give Cersei the slap she deserve by the end of it and will annoy Daenerys back to Essos (hopefully, one can always hope against all hope, can't she?)
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	20. No One IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No One does damage control with the Northern lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooo! So are you excited to see what will happen now that Jon and Sansa have reunited and what will happen between Sansa and Cersei when Sansa's plan come full circle around them?
> 
> Not in this chapter but at the right time you will get everything, I promise ;) 
> 
> Here we see No One doing damage control with the lords and ladies, I hope you like it!

**_No One IV  
_ **

No One enters the tent of the headquarters of the Northern and Free Folk forces. They are all huddle together and it seems that the execution of lord Varys along with lady Stark’s abduction and Jon Snow’s departure are the topics of the conversation.

Lord Manderly is sitting near lord Dustin and lady Mormont, on the other side there is lord Cerwin and a couple of other loyal lords, ser Davos sits between them next to lady Mormont as they are discussing what happened.

«...A wolf protects his own!» Lord Manderly snaps, his massive fist falling onto the table and shutting all the other murmurings «And Jon Snow is the White Wolf! — he adds — of course he ran to the rescue of lady Sansa!»

No One approaches silently, she notices Gendry who is sat by ser Davos and is looking around himself, the other lords _aye_ s all around them and Gendry notices Arya Stark walking inside, but he says nothing. He just smiles at her and No One feels Arya Stark’s heart stutter for a moment.

«Aye! — lord Cerwin says — but what about the Great War? He left us unguarded taking a dragon with him. And by the way, did any of you knew he could command a dragon?»

Lord Royce who No One had not noticed until now speaks up next «He left us with another dragon — he says — we are not unguarded — he adds — Jon Snow will rescue lady Stark and will return her to Winterfell where she rightfully belong and he will come here to help us defeat the Night King»

No One did not know that Royce had such a faith in Jon Snow though it is clear that the man has a soft spot for Sansa — No One thinks — he clearly thinks her more than a lady and trusts her judgment above all else.

Arya Stark likes Yohn Royce exactly for that reason. He will follow Sansa to the pits of hell if she told him it was necessary.

«A dragon with only one eye!» Lord Cerwin contests «One eye! And Queen Daenerys has already lost one of her dragons to the Night King! One dragon is not insurance enough!»

«It was enough to burn the spider to ashes, though» someone offers from the back, but in the light of what is said next there is no one to reply to his comment.

«Jon Snow is exactly where he is meant to be» the eerily creepy voice of the red woman interfers and No One’s head whips around as the red woman enters the tent from behind.

Ser Davos is up on his feet immediately, fingering the sword at his side with his whole hand, Gendry too looks uncomfortable with the woman’s presence.

«We do not keep your Red God, priestess — lord Manderly says threateningly — take his spew away from us! We follow the Old Gods as the First Men and the Children of the Forest before us! Leave us, you are not welcome!»

Arya Stark smirks.

«And yet — the red woman says — it was my Lord of Light that brought Jon Snow back from the death for his woman with fire kissed hair» she says «It was the Red God — she adds coming closer to them — that gave him the strength to return Winterfell to its rightful mistress»

She comes closer still «It was the Red God, as you call him, that brought together the White Dragon and the Red Wolf» she says and all hell breaks loose.

The people are protesting in a cacophony of insults, offenses and swears. Arya Stark catches Tormund Giantsbane’s gaze and she is reminded of Sansa for some reason — maybe the red hair, maybe the blue eyes and...Jon really surrounded himself of people who would remind him of Sansa, didn’t he? — what would her sister want?, Jon Snow is to be protected at all costs, but if the people were to know he was a hidden Targaryen... maybe they could be moved to protect him as a member of House Stark for choice.

_Whatever happens,_ her sister’s parting words rings in her head, _protect Jon at all costs, even if you have to reveal the truth of his parentage._

«My lords!» She calls and they finally quiet down looking at her for direction. Arya Stark will never get used to that, to people looking up to her, they should look up to Sansa. But Sansa is not here, and she has given No One a mission.

«Lady Arya» lord Cerwin greets «We though you would be in Daenerys council now» he snaps his voice acid as the worst poison.

Arya props herself up on the table and unsheathes her dagger with a hand, throwing it in the air to bring it back to its place «I played my role well, lord Cerwin, exactly as my sister has bid me to» she says «Now» she adds «you are all here discussing if Jon has done right by going to rescue my sister and I ask you, what if it was _your_ sister?, or _your_ mother?, or _your_ daughter?»

They stay in silence «Jon Snow is a Stark _by choice_ » she tells them «He will always choose Sansa, no matter the odds, he will always fight for the North because Sansa is the lady liege of the North and she won’t abandon any of you. And you are here contesting the man for having flown South to save her»

They have the decency of looking sheepish.

It is Bronze Royce though that seems to have caught on her slip up «You are meaning to tell us that he is not a Stark by birth, lady Arya?» he asks «is he not Ned Stark’s son?»

And No One has to take the most difficult choice of Arya Stark’s life now. Expose Jon and his secret to protect him, or lie her way out of this if possible.

_Whatever the reason do not tell them Jon is trueborn,_ Sansa’s voice rings in her head, _they won’t easily forget or forgive all the deaths aunt Lyanna’s secret marriage brought to them. But if he is a baseborn the death of their loved ones won’t be for nothing_.

«He is not» she says at last «He is the son of my aunt Lyanna — she tells them — my father, lord Eddard brought him home from the Tower of Joy, where my aunt died giving birth to him»

Before the cacophony starts again she adds «Eddard Stark gave his life to protect this secret and did not reveal it not even in the face of death — she says — House Stark will _always_ protect Jon Snow as he will always protect House Stark»

«He is a Targaryen!»

«Targaryens cannot be trusted!»

«He means to steal our independence and give it to his aunt the Targaryen Queen!»

They start accusing and No One has to keep the reins of Arya Stark emotions as ser Davos looks thoughtful and Gendry too looks thoughtful.

By the time Arya Stark has met him again he has forged a close relationship with Jon a friendship, not very different from the one that had once bound Robert Baratheon and her lord father.

«Jon is not a Targaryen!» she screams and they silence «he is a Stark even if he does not have the name! My lord father raised him as his own and loved him as such — she says — he is my brother and he is not guilty of his sire’s crimes» she nods «He forgave those who stood against him or did not answer our call when asked — she reminds them — he forgave lady Karstark and lord Umber because they were children and children do not have to share in the guilt of their father’s» she adds «And this is how you all repay him?»

It is Lyanna Mormont that takes the word now «Does Queen Daenerys know?» she asks.

Arya shakes her head «No»

«Did he know when he bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen?» she asks.

Arya shakes her head again «No. We found out only recently, after he returned from Dragonstone»

Lady Mormont nods «I say this — she says — we should judge a man by his worth and his actions more than his blood. Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding — she proclaims — where is he now? Is he by his Targaryen’s kin?» she asks rhetorically « ** _Nay_** — she says — he scorned her, we all saw it, to go rescue lady Stark. I don’t care who sired him, he was raised a Stark and his mother was a Stark and if any of you only **_thinks_** to say that mothers are less important than fathers he is welcome to my sword»

The lords share a moment of silence.

«Does he mean to move for the Iron throne?» Lord Royce asks.

Arya shakes her head «All Jon wants is to stay North, with his family. He has no ambitions for that stupid iron chair»

«And what does lady Stark think of this?»

Figures it’d be lord Royce to ask for Sansa opinion while the other just stares in confusion and awe of lady Mormont. No One smirks.

« _What do you think_? — she asks — you have seen them together, my lords and ladies, you have seen how fiercely they protect each other. You may know I stayed behind to protect Sansa on Jon’s insistence may I add, but once she though Jon may be in danger she sent me here expressly to protect him; so, my lords and ladies — she turns to Yohn Royce — what do you think lady Stark thinks of this?»

And it is effective. Lord Royce nods.

«The Knights of the Vale follow Sansa Stark — he proclaims — she is the Red Wolf and we will follow her lead. If she trusts Jon Snow even with his Targaryen heritage we will trust her judgment, after all the man ran to her rescue against direct orders of the Targaryen queen, if that is not a declaration of intent I don’t know what could be»

«Hear! Hear!» someone choruses.

Gendry gets up «I don’t care who sired him — he says — my father killed his and they hated each other fiercely and yet here I am, his friend.I have seen nothing but a honorable man in Jon Snow»

Tormund Giantsbane is the next to speak «As if I would care — he says — Jon Snow died for my people. I don’t care if he is the son of this man or this other, the Free Folk will always follow him»

The murmurs are all with Jon now and No One nods «We must play on ignorance though — she says — Sansa does not trust queen Daenerys to not kill him on the spot the moment she learns he could be a claimant for the throne»

They nod.

«We will play nice with the dragon queen forces and we will follow the lead that Sansa will bring us through — she adds — for, believe me, my lords and my ladies, lady Stark has a plan and she will not have us bow again to a southern ruler and especially not to the dragon queen»

«Good» lord Manderly says «I will accept this terms — he adds — I will follow Sansa Stark’s lead through this. The North knows no King but the King in the North whose name is Stark — he tells the audience — and if my lady Stark wants us to play nice with the dragon queen, I say let’s play nice for now. It is winter, let’s protect each other and then we will think of what to do!»

«Hear!Hear!» They all agree and Arya Stark smiles.

She has done it — she thinks — she has made sure that Jon Snow is protected and she has done also outwardly what Daenerys Targaryen has demanded of the only Stark she thinks she has in her pocket.

No One recedes for a moment and let Arya Stark live this moment for herself.

_Hurry home,_ Arya thinks, _and let’s finish this together._

 _The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives_ , Sansa’s voice reminds her.

_When white winds blow and the snow falls..._

«Winter is coming» she says _and in winter we must protect each other, looks after one another_ «And we will endure, Father» she promises to the winds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are!
> 
> I love lady Mormont! She is like the best! And Tormund too, he deserves Brienne and all the big babies he wants with her (>.<) only saying eh... ;D 
> 
> What did you think of it? Let me know!
> 
> Next chapter is by Jon POV! Finally some Jonsa moments, I literally can't wait to hear what you think of what I have written of it, tomorrow ;D
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	21. Jon VII, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon encounters someone and has his first vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I had promised a Jonsa chapter today but since I have had some personal troubles I wasn't able to edit completely the chapter I was to post, while still wanting to post something I did post the first part of it (it was quite long indeed) just to give you something anyway.
> 
> So I also wanted to apologize to you, my readers, because yesterday there have been some quite caustic, offensive and uncalled for comments under this fic (which I reported and should be taken down by the site) even if only in Italian (with death wishes and blasphemy and such); now they have been replied tone-su-tone as one can say by me and others who do understand the language and while I try always to be polite and respectful and kind yesterday when faced with such a language and stupidity I was ruder than I am usually and for this I apologize to you (not to the commenter, by the way) because they were tones I'd rather not see under any fic.

**_Jon VII_ **

**S** ansa takes a step back, not that Jon lets her get far away from him. Not now, not ever.

Cersei is looking at them as if the greatest irony of the world has been revealed to her, and a moment after Sansa has stepped away from him a bit, the lioness throws her head back and lets out a bark of laugh that almost sound maniac.

She keeps laughing while the Kingslayer at her side looks flabbergasted and keeps looking at his face as if in his face he means to find some sort of answer he has searched for a while.

Jon does not care, he cares not even for the kingsguards present nor for the fact that they are basically alone — partially unarmed, if one would consider a long sword, a dagger and a dragon to be unarmed — in the lion’s den.

Cersei keeps laughing «What... What harm could Lyanna Stark’s ghost do to either of us?» she asks as if the question is some sort of source of great hilarity.

Jon looks at Sansa his eyes narrowing accusingly at her, but Sansa stands her ground.

«You promised» he hisses.

«You forced my hand — she snaps back, and suddenly her eyes are still prickling with tears but she is ablaze ready to set him on fire just by looking at him — I had to give her something to make sure we all stayed alive» she seethes.

She doesn’t ask for forgiveness and Jon offers none, he just wrap his arm around her as if it alone could protect her from the storm coming. Lady Reed, true to Bran’s words, is by their side in a defensive stance.

«Apparently — Cersei drawls, suddenly serious — a great deal of harm» sheconcedes before looking directly at him «You do not look like him — she hisses at him coming closer — you must have taken after your mother» and she laughs again.

Jon squares his shoulders «That is the best compliment you could do me, Cersei» he snaps «Now, I think we should talk over why you though that abducting Sansa was a sound idea»

Sansa squeezes his hand and shakes her head.

Cersei laughs «Oh, we have come to an accord, her and I» she says gesturing between her and Sansa «she will have to fear no harm from me, won’t you, little dove?»

«I will always expect harm from you, Cersei» Sansa replies caustic and Cersei just smirks.

«Wise girl» she turns around, her black gown sprawling on the dusty, hearty ground of the dragon pit «Come along now — she commands — it is better to get back inside»

Jon looks at Sansa but she nods so he decides to follow them, he turns around and signal to Rhaegal that it is safe and he can rest, find himself a place to stay until it is time to fly again, possibly away from the city enough that the people won’t be too scared, but will still be wary.

The dragon looks stiff, but obeys and Jon turns around noting how everyone has been watching him the entire time.

Jon flankes Sansa and doesn’t let her go, lady Reed is at their other side, while Ghost walks by Sansa’s other side and does not even watch at Jon.

They walk together — seen by the people of Kings Landing who cheer their queen for having come to an accord with the dragon —and Rhaegal still in the air screeches in the distance. They starts running and screaming again and Jon just shrugs when Sansa sends him a scathing look.

«They have to know you are protected» he simply says.

They walk up to the Red Keep, the keep built by his ancestors — just like Winterfell — but this, as opposed to Winterfell, does not feel like home. Though having Sansa with him helps.

There is a man waiting for them at the top of the stairs, he has rugged features, long dark hair and slimy eyes, Jon thinks he has seen this man once before — in one of Bran’s visions, when he had asked to be shown who had taken Sansa by coercing her with the life of her banner woman, a woman who up until that moment had not trusted the Starks very much — and he recognizes him as the man who has harmed his Sansa.

Her scar is barely visible now, just a little pink line on her left cheek, but Jon has not had the time to kiss it better and he has seen how violet and angry looking it was before. As they edge closer to the man who gives his report to Cersei about some thing or the other — Jon does not care to listen to what he says — he lets go of Sansa for a moment and unsheathes the dagger used against her.

He takes a step to the man «I believe this may yours» he says conversionaly, he feels Sansa’s gaze on him.

The man looks at the dagger, he looks at his face then at the dagger again and just shrugs and Jon is in awe of the superficiality of this man — the dagger is of valyrian steel, a piece of weapon that could be worth many golden dragons for a man such as this — holding out his hand.

Jon presses it in his hand but at the last moment he twists the blade around and uses his sheer force, and the shock on the man’s face, to plunge the blade into the chest of the man, who gurgles something unintelligible as he dies and tries to regain his balance, Jon lets the handle of the dagger go because he knows he hit true and there is not much that can be done to save the man, and said man staggers back a couple of steps looking between him and Sansa.

«This — Jon says — is what happens when you harm Sansa» he turns around and look at his audience, composed by the kingsguards, the Kingslayer, lady Reed and Cersei Lannister «I think you should all learn from it»

He then takes Sansa’s hands in his, she is looking at him as if he was both her hero and her danger, and Jon supposes that he is. He is no hero, not anymore, but he will be her dark avenger, her dark protector and all that she needs.

He presses a kiss on her temple as they walk inside «I promised, sweetheart, didn’t I?» he asks and she shivers under his touch.

Cersei watches the dying man as the Kingslayer kneels at his side «Take him out of his misery — she orders seeing him panting and gurgling and dying on the floors of her keep — a couple of castles and many riches less to give the leech. Good riddance»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo as always let me know what you think! Hope to hear from you soon!
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	22. Jon VII, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa moments... you will love it I promise, and then they plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the rest of the chapter as promised! Do not worry I did not let those commenters ruin my fun and will not do it in the coming times; so if you two are listening (or reading in this case) know this I will keep posting this fic because I have fun writing it and posting it and you can go and just freaking deal with it because the tags, the story and everything just stays the same.
> 
> FATEVENE UNA RAGIONE!
> 
> Now on with the chapter I hope you enjoy!

**_Jon VI, part II_ **

**_G_** host flanks them at their side as they walk around the Red Keep, Cersei has let them leave her presence as she wants to be left alone with her brother; the Kingslayer looks like he is sad about the death of the man, but Jon does not care, that man hurt Sansa, and he paid for his crimes against her.

Lady Reed will be given a room by Sansa’s and so will Jon, though he doubt he will be able to part from her, now. Ser Oakheart escorts them around the keep, for safety reasons, yet Jon is sure he is there to make sure neither of them disappear from the court.

He walks behind them in silence, and it until Sansa stops before a chamber that Jon realizes that he has followed them at a close pace. She turns around and gives him a smile «If you are willing to wait, ser — she says — I will find those schematics we talked about and will give them to you, I was working on them when you came to bring me to the Queen»

There are servants cleaning blood stains on the floor outside the chamber, and they look at Ghost clearly terrified by the direwolf, for some reason Jon is proud even though he can feel Ghost barely in his mind after his death.

«Thank you, your highness — ser Arys replies — I am most grateful»

Sansa smiles at him and enters her chamber leaving them both outside of it, while lady Reed is showed to her new chamber by one of the servants of the queen, a woman with short dark hair and brown eyes.

«So you are Rhaegar’s son» the man offers looking at him strangely.

Jon just shrugs «I am Lyanna Stark’s son» he replies «I was raised by Eddard Stark — he says — for all intents and purposes he was my father just as much as Rhaegar was my sire»

«Is your name really Jon?» Ser Arys asks «Or do you have a more Targaryen name?»

Jon shrugs again.

_I don’t know who I am anymore._

_I know who you are. You are Jon._

«I am Jon» he says simply «that’s the name lord Eddard gave me — he adds — that’s the name my lady calls me with» he tells him gesturing for the door «So that’s who I am»

Ser Arys seems to be about to asks another question when the doors open again and Sansa comes out smiling and offering him some parchments.

Jon catches a glimpse of Sansa’s neat handwriting and the thin lines of what appears to be a glass garden «Are those..?» he asks gesturing to the schematics and Sansa smiles at him.

«Glass gardens — she confirms — I had to adjust our schematics because in the North the land is flat and difficult to cultivate, while in the Reach the terrain is much different and by my studies of Old Oak this type of glass gardens should work very well in your home» she adds looking directly at ser Arys.

She has put much study in this Jon sees and it makes him smile proudly because no matter how clever and ruthless his wolf can be, she is also kind and being kind is a choice she makes every time it matters.

Ser Arys looks at her in awe, he brings the schematics close to his heart and nods «Thank you, your highness — he says — you have my most heartfelt gratitude» he tells her bowing slightly.

Sansa gives him a smile «You were always kind to me, ser Arys — she points out — and I am a Stark, I do not forget those who have slighted me the same as I do not forget those who didn’t» and her tone is glacial although courteous and Jon puffs out his chest proudly as the man bows again and departs leaving them to their own.

Sansa turns her gaze to him «Inside» she orders «Now»

And Jon follows her inside, she turns to Ghost and watches for a moment as the direwolf cocks his head to the side.

«You need a good bath — she acknowledges, she turns to a servant — bring me a pot big enough to bath him» she says gesturing to the direwolf as he struts inside sweeping his enormous tail.

Sansa closes the door behind him and gives him a scratch between his ears, one of which he has lost during the first battle. She is silent as she kneels to the ground and takes a comb and starts stroking the direwolf white fur trying to start getting the crusted blood away from his body.

«You are really messy» she tells the direwolf «But thank you» she adds pressing her forehead to the direwolf’s as both her and the beast just basks in each other presence.

Since returning from the death Ghost has not been the same, not only has he grown incredibly, but he also was different in demeanor, he was ravenous always hunting, growling even at Jon and he had been almost a feral presence in his mind, now with Sansa at his side Jon watches and is witness of the same thing that happened to him.

The same way Sansa healed him when he was brought back from the death, the woman’s presence seems to heal Ghost’s wounded soul too. Sansa scratches his neck and Ghost lets her. A enormous, man-eating beast is being domesticated by a woman without her even having to push and pull.

It is natural as it was natural for Jon.

Sansa becomes the centre of everything once she arrives in your life, because she brings back light into it.

_Look over her, watch over her_ **_for me_ ** _, boy._

Jon just watches her as she silently combs throughout the knots and stains in the fur, knelt on the ground by the direwolf without even bestowing him a glance.

A servant knocks on the door and she comes for them to enter, they bring in a pot of warm water and Sansa proceeds to tend to Ghost still without even looking at him, Jon feels jealous of Ghost and he is starting to loose his patience because just being here, in Sansa’s presence for now is enough, she soothes him but she also rails him up the same time.

«There» she coos «Now you are all clean — she says fingering his ear — you are a quite handsome boy» she tells him and the direwolf licks her hand and gives her a nudge with his head.

«Are you quite done there, sweetheart? — he asks then — or do you mean to avoid looking so much in my direction? Because I am going to tell you, I won’t let you avoid me»

«You _won’t let me_?» she snarls as she whips her head around and Jon feels his blood raise with the challenge she is «You won’t let me do a lot of things as it happens — she snaps — planning in peace and working for saving you as for one»

«Saving _me_? — he asks — _you_ were the one who needed saving» he points out.

«Did I?» she wonders «It may have escaped your notice since you were once again thinking only with the parts below your belt — she bites out — but I was already convincing Cersei to work with us without seeing you as a threat, now I had to make sure she saw you as one because you forced my hand!»

«By doing what, coming to your rescue?» he takes a step to her, she does not back down, she gives him no satisfaction, she keeps her ground and he is aroused by it so much that he can barely contain himself as he growls the next bit «I do not need Cersei, Daenerys or the Flaming Red God, for that matter,to not see me as a threat, I **_am_** the threat they should flee from if any of them touches a hair on your head» he tells her advancing in on her and he can see that as much as she is furious with him, she is also aroused and touched by his willingness to do everything to protect her.

«Oh aye? — she snaps, but there is no real bite to her tone now — and what do you mean to do, haunt down and kill every man, woman in the world who ever touched a hair on my head? I am afraid it will be quite impossible for they are too many»

Jon takes another step, they are now chest to chest, he bends his head down that little that is needed and presses his forehead against her collarbone, the breath gets stuck in her throat when his arms also winds around her waist and Jon presses a kiss on the skin just exposed barely by her gown, just breathing her in.

«Ask it of me — he says — and I would see it done.» he promises pressing an open mouthed kiss to her skin. She gasps at the contact but does not retreat, she grips his arms with her hands and does not let go.

«Jon» she breathes and it is like magic because he feels himself shiver « _Jon_ , you cannot do or say things like that»

«Why?» he asks tracing her collarbone, her neck with his lips not once leaving her skin, he forces himself to look up to her blue eyes glazed over and he is but a breath from her lips «Why won’t you let me save you, Sansa? Ask it of me and I will be a hero from the songs for you. Who do you wish for, Sansa? Florian? Aemon Dragonknight?, who, Sansa? Tell me, and you will get what you asked for.»

One of his hand spans around her waist while he brings the other to cup her face, her perfect porcelain face, and she does not blinks, her pupils are blown and almost only the black remains saved for a circle of sky blue, her rosebuds lips are almost open and she breathes out against his own lips.

«Jon, in real life heroes do not exist — she says — if they did none of this would have happened. In real life monsters win»

And Jon presses a kiss in the corner of her mouth «Do they?» he asks and Sansa nods, Jon presses another kiss, nearer her lips now «Very well then, my love — he says and he feels her shiver, it is the first time he has called her so out loud and by her reaction he would affirm she approves — I will be your monster. The dragon guarding the fair queen in her keep — he promises — and you may command what you wish of me and I will see it done»

He almost leans in to kiss on the lips now, and finally claim his own prize, his lady love’s kiss, but she leans her head back just out of reach.

«As you promised _her_?» and there is bite again in her tone, she takes a step back and Jon lets her go for a moment « _what you command we shall obey_?» she snarls out and Jon bounces on her again, Sansa trashes a bit in his hold but Jon holds her steady.

«You are glorious when you are jealous, sweetheart — he drawls against the skin of her cheek — do you truly believe every single word I said to her, more than those I say to you?»

«What am I supposed to believe in?»

«I asked you if you had any faith in me at all — he reminds her sweetly — do you remember?»

«Aye — she snarls — and I told you I did, but right now I do not know if I can trust you as much as you claim when you say one thing to me in private and do one thing out in the open»

Jon watches her «You told me remember? — he asks — how you would declared yourself in love with Joffrey, his loyal servant»

«It was different» she snaps, hand on her hips.

«Was it? — he asks coming closer, using the gentle approach as he puts his hands once again on her waist — you did it, you knelt to protect your lord Father and to save yourself, you di what you had to do to stay alive. I did the same, I did what I had to do to make sure _you_ stayed alive» he grips her waist tighter and she shivers under his touch «Do you really have so little faith in me? I rode on dragonback to Kings Landing leaving the fight against the Dead to come and save you, what else can I do to show you my devotion?»

Sansa watches him and Jon keeps going «I was ready to rain Fire and Blood on the city if you had been harmed — he tells her — do you really need to ask me if you can trust me? You can’t trust me with anything, love because I will disregard anything if it means keeping you safe»

He cups her face in his hands «And you see, perhaps you are right, in real life monsters win— he tells her — but if being a monster will get you safe and happy, then a monster I will be, just for you»

And Sansa does something unexpected, she cups his face between her hands, she caresses his brow with a hand and looks at him in the eyes. She searches for something, Jon does not know what but he holds perfectly still because for how much he’d like to pounce on her, kiss her and devour her he remembers all to well the way she flinched in the beginning when others touched her because of what Ramsey had done to her. Never with him, but Jon had also never decided to actually act on his love for her as he would do now.

Then suddenly she presses her lips to his. It’s just a press of lips, a ghost of touch but Jon feels ignited by it, he winds an arm around her waist and with the other he presses between her shoulder blades to bring her closer too.

He presses his lips more firmly against hers as he brings her body flush against his, she gasps against his mouth and Jon takes advantage of it to steal her breath away, exploring her mouth with his tongue, but Sansa is nothing if not a great learner and she immediately starts to caress his own tongue with hers, she does not battle for dominance, she just dominates him with her own strength that resides not in demands and orders — though she is known for giving both when the time is right — but simply by being, by her simplicity in exploring his own mouth he is left as breathless as he meant to leave her.

Jon thinks he finally understands all those songs she used to love so much when they were little — and truly Jon too loved them though he did not admit it at the time — because there is some truth to them, the world does stop spinning, the breath does become labored but you do not care, you feel as if everything is put on stop and every single thing that used to matter so much to you until that moment suddenly stops, every tendril that ever bound him to something, to anything, just simply snaps and binds itself to Sansa, to this woman he has in his arms now.

When they come up from air Jon presses his forehead against her and he chuckles and Sansa giggles too. Jon kisses her nose for good measure and Sansa smiles up at him.

He kisses her temple and she embraces him to her. Jon embraces her back.

«I love you, sweetheart» he finally tells her. Sansa shivers against him, holding him tighter to her «And I will tear the world to shreds next time someone as much as touches you» he promises.

Sansa nods against him.

* * *

«You have to return North» she tells him later while they are taking their supper in her chambers.

«I won’t leave your side» he replies and it is as simple and as stupid as that «I won’t be parted from you anymore» he adds gripping her hand on the table.

«If you do so we will all be ruined — she tells him — you have to be there, to help defeat the Dead — she says — and you have to convince Daenerys you are on her side»

Jon grips the glass so tight it breaks in his hold, Sansa merely arches a brow «You will need to play the game if you want to make sure we are all safe by the end of it» she tells him, her tone brokering no replies «She has to not doubt your loyalty to her — she says — she needs to not know we will turn against her when the time is ripe, we cannot do so before that or the North will suffer»

«And how do you want me to do that? — he asks — I basically choose you over her when I took Rhaegal and came South» he snaps.

Sansa smirks «You will tell her that Cersei asked you neutrality again — she tells him — and you will tell her you lied, just like she told you during the meeting to get Cersei to do what you wanted»

Jon is silent and she goes on «And you will secure lady Missandei return to her thanks to this false promise of neutrality you have not swore to Cersei, but merely promised» she tells him «I’d wager that Daenerys has not told anyone about Missandei going missing but if you fly in with lady Missandei in tow having rescued her from Cersei when not only she did not tell them but did not even raise a hand to save her they will hopefully start questioning her as their queen»

«You mean for me to create discord between her and her armies?»

Sansa nods «You will tell them of how surprised you were that Missandei was there and that you promised Cersei only to make sure she would let Missandei go since she is less valuable with being not a noble of high standing but so valuable to her.»

«That’s all fine and dandy, but what about the northerners? How am I to make them understand we are playing the game and they have to play along?»

Sansa clasps her hands before herself and smiles, her smiles is as feral as Ghosts «You will tell them this — she says — tell them I am not doing what I want, but what honor demands» Jon looks at her «they will asks you what honor demands and you will tell them that it demands that I protect my family from those who’d harm us, that I defend my people from those who’d want to see us on our knees. They _will_ understand» she promises.

«I am not happy with this — he tells her — I don’t want to leave you unprotected»

«But I won’t be — she says — Ghost will remain with me, as will lady Reed, ser Jaime too — she tells him — and most importantly I am already working on other prospects, Cersei knows that if she harms me her life and that of her child is forfeit, she will hold to the accord up until the last moment»

«What if she doesn’t?» he asks.

Sansa smirks «Then Winter will come for Cersei Lannister» she promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I was so excited for this chapter! Let me know what you think of the first Jonsa kiss (we will see their goodbye by Sansa POV next time we have her chapter) and of Sansa's plan for now ;) the next tidbit when will come I hope it will surprise you all ;D
> 
> As always let me know what you think of it! Sending all my love and gratitude for your unyielding support <3 as always ~G.


	23. Daenerys VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns North and Daenerys has a brief talk with him. 
> 
> The dragon has been awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So here we are, a small interluding chapter, then we will have Sansa in KL again and then finally we will se the NK being resolved. 
> 
> What will happen then?
> 
> It seems I have to apologize again because the same person as before has once again came under this fic to be disrespectful and impolite, not to worry I hope he has gotten the message loud and clear and if he has not I will start just deleting his comments from scratch so that he may understand that his offensive remarks are not accepted under this fic.

**_Daenerys VI_ **

**_J_** on Snow returns after two moon turns and half after he left. He returns on dragon back and he is not alone.

Daenerys is out with Drogon when she sees Rhaegal in the distance — is it possible that she has not felt her child grow closer? — and Jon perched on his back. There is another rider with him and Daenerys has half a mind to climb atop Drogon’s back and meet them in the sky and give them a piece of her mind.

In the time Jon has been away, Daenerys has fought the War of the Dawn, loosing many dothrakis and many Unsullied, Drogon himself has not been the same since his brother has blinded him of an eye; though still more than enough to bring the wighs to ashes.

They have yet to see the Night King but the Free Folk scouts — who knows this terrain best — says he is just playing with them like a cat with a mouse and that he is just waiting for the right time to strike them where they are more vulnerable. There has been not sighting of her other child, Viserion, whom the Night King has raised from the Dead a ice dragon if stories of the fall of the Wall is to be believed.

Daenerys does not recognize the second rider at this distance, but when Jon finally lands with Rhaegal in the middle of the camp, raising so much snow that Daenerys has to shield her eyes from it — her cheeks red and raw for the cold — he looks different than when he had departed. His skin is a tone darker, probably due to the flight so high in the air he must have been sunbathing while flying South, his hair as black as ever but his eyes are more grey, and they shine almost violet. His entire attitude is changed, he seems more sure and less ready to compromise.

The vibe he sends is that he is not someone one would want as an enemy; the same very idea she strive to convey with her attitude when she faces her enemies.

_I must have fire in my eyes when I face them, not tears._

The second rider, who was seated at his back, is to her surprise Missandei of Naath. Her hair have grown and are as curly as ever, she is pale and too thin and she looks as if she has been through hell.

She too, she remembers, had been abducted by Cersei. Oh what has her friend suffered?, she wonders as she comes closer. Missandei seems shallow, but a shadow of the girl she has become since the Plaza of Pride when Daenerys has freed the Unsullied.

Thorgo Nudo is the first one to them and he cares for nothing as he embraces a shivering Missandei in his arms demanding of Jon — since the girl won’t stop crying and sobbing — why is she there.

Missandei keeps sobbing. Not everyone can be as strong as Daenerys is — she thinks.

_I will be their strength_ she remembers, so she comes closer. Jon turns to her child and gives him a nod, Rhaegal then simply soars again, probably in search of his brother and Daenerys looks back at the scene.

«I am sorry — Jon says to Thorgo Nudo — I did not know she had been abducted too, but when Cersei showed her to me... I had to save her too»

Thorgo Nudo nods and is clear by his face that he is thankful to Jon for having saved Missandei. Daenerys approaches and Missandei keeps crying as she comes closer.

«Thorgo Nudo» she calls in high Valyrian «how is she?»

The Unsullied turns around, Missandei held close to his chest as she sobs and Daenerys feels her heart break seeing her friend so shocked. Daenerys comes closer and proffers a hand to her, to comfort her friend, and Missandei lets her, as a loyal friend having been mistreated at the hand of her enemies would.

«Your Grace» she sobs.

«It is done, Missandei — she tells her maternally — Cersei cannot touch you again» she promises «And she will pay for what she has done to you» she adds.

The girl nods and sags against Thorgo Nudo.

«Please — she tells Thorgo Nudo — bring her inside, I’ll have someone warm some water for her to clean herself»

The eyes of her general are cold, but he nods and follows her demands without protesting and leading Missandei inside her tent — it is the most warm of the entire camp after all — and Daenerys turn to Jon Snow, Jon Snow who is now being embraced by his sister, lady Arya, and by his friend of the Free Folk.

When finally they are done with the greetings he turns to her and gives her a nod «My queen» he greets.

«Lord Warden» she replies, as cold as this thrice damned North. There is something strange in him, Daenerys does not care of it «I trust your voyage was peaceful» she sneers.

«My queen, I must apologize to you — he admits — I should not have disregarded your orders so» he says and Daenerys feels herself straightening as he apologizes in the middle of the camp.

«You should have not» she concedes «I am your queen and I have every right to withhold any information I deem non-vital»

Jon hangs his head «You are right, of course — he says — I beg for your forgiveness» he says.

Daenerys is half of a mind on not giving it to him, he does not deserve it, but his eyes are so warm that for a moment she recognizes her northman, she opens her mouth to tell him _this is the last time you betray me, Jon Snow_ , the words are almost on her lips when one of the northern lords, the one who prides himself of being the leader of the Knights of the Vale interrupts her.

«Is this what you want to do, Jon Snow?!» he demands, clearly offended by the demure way in which Jon is conducting himself, which is — if Daenerys can say her opinion, and she is her queen, so her opinion is law — exactly how he should behave himself after having disobeyed his queen’s direct orders.

Jon seems as surprised as lady Arya about this outburst of the man, and if the way his eyes flash is of any indication, Jon is about to give a piece of his mind to the man.

«It is not what I want — he says, he is clearly surprised that his bannerman has dared to be so vocal about his displeasure — it is what honor demands» that seems to shut the man up.

The entire camp holds its breath and Daenerys walks up to Jon and cups his face in her hands «This» she tells him, her eyes shining violet «is the last time you betray me — she says — next time — she adds — your ashes will join lord Varys’ in the winds»

Jon’s eyes narrows but he says nothing.

Daenerys wets her lips «Do you understand me?» she asks and Jon simply nods «Very well — she says, her grips turning almost hurtful on his face — see that you do remember» she adds «Come inside my tent — she says — we shall talk about your disobedience. Lady Arya, you may leave us.»

The girl does not seem happy to obey but she does so anyway. Daenerys leads Jon inside her tent, where Missandei is sat by Thorgo Nudo’s side. Tyrion is inside too, with ser Jorah.

Daenerys walks to her chair and sits «So, what happened? Did Cersei release lady Sansa?» she asks, she feels Thorgo Nudo’s eyes on her but she keeps her purple eyes on Jon.

«She did not» he says and Daenerys feels a kind of sick satisfaction on that, though she forces herself not to look smug.

«If you had but listened to me I would have told you she would not release Sansa — she tells him instead — yet she released Missandei»

Tyrion comes closer but he says nothing.

«She did» Jon nods «I laid siege on Kings Landing’s walls — he tells her — and I demanded Sansa’s release, Cersei replied we would meet at the dragon pit to avoid any further destruction and since you, my queen, have not laid siege on Kings Landing because you have no wish to be queen of the ashes I me her.»

Daenerys nods though she feels a bit slighted that Jon did not think of killing Cersei and secure her throne for her. It would had been quite the gift to beg forgiveness from her.

«She showed up with both Sansa and Lady Missandei in custody» he tells her «and... she demand neutrality of me, once again»

Daenerys sighs.

«I lied»Jon says surprising her, and both her and Tyrion look at him surpris coloring their expressions.

«You lied to Cersei?» Tyrion asks «and she believed you?»

Jon shakes his head «Not without a price — he says — When she talked it was clear she would not have released Sansa not unless I bent the knee, and I would not, _could not_ , betray you so» he tells her and Daenerys feels herself warm over at this pledge of loyalty once again «So I told her I would stand neutral — he told her — and she laughed in my face. She told me she would keep Sansa hostage until such an occurrence happened, but I could take Missandei as a show of good faith and will, since she is worth nothing to her»

Missandei sobs and Daenerys feels her rage build up.

«And I... I took her to you, my queen, as I know how important she is to you» Jon says and Daenerys nods, her hands grips the handles of her chair so tight her knuckles are white. Jon kneels before her, as her lover would so, as her loyal warden would and Daenerys watches him.

«I am so sorry» he tells her and there is something in his eyes that makes her believe him.

Daenerys nods «You are too honorable, Jon, you must listen to me to guide you. Betray me again — she repeats — and I won’t be so lenient» she tells him.

Jon nods and stands up. There is something different in him. Even if he is subservient there is some kind of rawness to him that was not there before. It must be his bond with Rhaegal — she thinks — it makes him more prone to anger and fury, less wolf and more dragon. He is slowly, but inexorably coming to be just hers. Once he is more dragon than wolf he will be hers and hers alone.

«You can go, lord Snow» she tells him, he stands up — Daenerys almost wishes he would kiss her hands as Jorah would do, but her northman is nothing if not private in his affections — «Jon» she calls, and he turns «Be aware — she says — you do not want to wake the dragon, do you?»

Jon just looks at her.

Daenerys looks right back at him.

Are they friends?

Are they lovers?

Are they foes?

Daenerys does not know, but she knows this.

_I was born to give my enemies Fire and Blood, if Jon Snow decides to make an enemy out of me, I won’t be merciful with him, no matter how deeply I may care for him. He will learn on his skin what Fire and Blood means._

He walks away and she turns to Tyrion.

«I do not trust this» she says «he is too honorable, he may be swayed from us yet — she says — see that you find a way to keep an eye on him»

He nods «Surely you must see that Jon is loyal and...» she holds up her hand and he shuts up.

«See that you do not fail me on this, _Tyrion_. I am done being lenient and merciful to those who fail me» she adds «the dragon has been awoken» she prophesies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Dany is becoming obsessed with loyalty and does not trust that Jon won't turn on her...will he be able to make her trust him completely or will she do something unforgivable?, Tyrion is starting to believe her paranoid?
> 
> What will happen?  
> We will find out together next chapters ;) Stay tuned. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think of it! And, also as always, sending all my love ~G.


	24. Sansa VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa thinks back on her and Jon and sees her plan starting to come to fruition under her own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here we are with another chapter by SANSA POV in which we will see what happened after they discussed the plans....
> 
> ... some Jonsa scenes seen by Sansa.
> 
> Hope you are all fine during this difficult time and as always hope you like the chapter!

**_Sansa VII_ **

**_L_** ife in Kings Landing had slowly become the new normal once again; Sansa had a routine, a routine she took with great care and pride. As of now she was not anymore just a hostage, but an allied hostage which meant she could have some privileges, although Cersei was even more unstable that Joffrey had been, her pregnancy seemed to have her motherly instincts go out even to Sansa, whom she hated with passion.

News of her pregnancy had been sent to all the Seven Kingdoms, and well wishes letters of return had already been received by the Queen; while for the news of Daenerys’ barrenness they would need to work better. In no way was it to be traceable back to them, Daenerys could always affirm their to be just a ploy to weaken her right to rule — which it was, but when it was also true Sansa felt it didn’t really matter — and be done with it. Especially with Dragon still firmly in her grasp.

No, they needed it to come from a reliable source, a source not even Daenerys could dispute.

«My mother received your schematics, your highness — ser Arys tells her — and she asked me to convey her gratitude to you, and she has already started building the glass gardens in Old Oak»

Sansa smiles softly «I was happy to help» she says «I do not know your mother, ser, but to have raised a man such as yourself she must be quite the woman indeed» she tells him «So I was happy to help her in any way I could»

Ser Arys brings a hand to his chest and bows his head in thanks; Sansa just smiles.

They are walking along the corridors of the Red Keep and Sansa has just dismissed lady Reed who is working herself to the bone trying to stay by her side constantly.

_King Jon has all but demanded it of me, my lady_ she would say every time Sansa suggested she was to take a break and finally she has manage to get her to go and take a nap; nothing will happen to her in the mean time.

Thoughts of Jon filled her mind as they walked. His arrival to Kings Landing had been surprising, even more when one coupled it with his new disregard of any responsibility and bound to honor the Jon she had always known had. He just wanted her to be free, happy and safe. To achieve that goal Jon was ready to do everything.

_And you see, perhaps you are right, in real life monsters win, but if being a monster will get you safe and happy, then a monster I will be, just for you._

The very night of the day he had arrived Jon had refused to leave her side, promising he would sleep on the chair if she preferred but he would not let her out of his sight. Sansa had been completely overcome by this need she felt from him.

She had always felt, deep in her marrow, that Jon was different. He was different from the others. She had not hated him when they were children — she had often sough him out when people would seldom search for her, she gave him advices and gifts for his name day, unbeknownst from her lady mother who would had been broken hearted had she known — on the contrary, she had always though that if more knights were to be like Jon the world would be filled with songs and heroes.

_In real life monsters win,_ she reminds herself. No matter how dashing Jon had been running — flying — to her rescue leaving behind everything else just to make sure she was fine; she could not — would not — let herself forget that heroes do not exist in real life.

_I will be your monster. The dragon guarding the fair queen in her keep and you may command what you wish of me and I will see it done._

So Sansa had tried, she had commanded him to stop speaking nonsense and just get into the bed already because there was no way in any of the seven hells she was to share a chamber with him and let him wake up with a crook in his neck because he would sleep on the chair.

And Jon had smirked wolfishly at her and undressed so that he was only in his tunics and breeches, Sansa had blushed but she had defied her own embarrassment keeping her gaze steady on him as he prepared for bed.

Jon had devoured her lips like a man starved that night, as if he was drinking her in knowing he would soon leave and Sansa had felt her heart break a little about his departure, even known she knew it was necessary. He had kept kissing her all night long — Sansa had also dozed off for a couple of hours as Jon kept kissing her face and playing with her hair — it was as if he was committing to memory every inch of her he could get to and Sansa had left him to explore, to roam.

Never once had she been reminded of Ramsey. It was strange indeed, for for the longest time — and sometimes it happens still — Sansa cannot bear the touch of someone without having first be warned, unless she is the one initiating the contact. All because Ramsey drew some kind of sick satisfaction in catching her unaware in the nights before starting his games with her body. Instead with Jon she had never felt such a need.

From the first time she has set eyes on him again in the grounds of Castle Black it is as if something snapped inside of her, Sansa just knows now, the same way she knew then, that she can trust Jon with her. With the heaviness of her mind and soul, with the scarredness of her body, with the bruises of her heart and mind. Sansa knows even more now after his declaration that she can trust him with her life and he will do everything — even those things she herself will not accept — to make sure she is alive, fine and safe and happy.

_Ask it of me, sweetheart_ his voice had droned inside her sleep addled brain in the first hours of the morning when they still laid intertwined with each other in her little bed, close and wrapped around each other, _ask it of me and I will see it done._

And Sansa had then initiated the next kiss, she had sneaked a hand on his bare skin just under his tunic at his hip and with the other she had brought closer his face — not that he needed much probing and urging to come closer to her — and she had found his lips ready for hers. Jon kissed her differently that all the other men who had dared to laid their filthy hands on her. He kissed her as if she was a holy shrine and he, her devoted servant.

When they had come up for air she had asked it of him _return back to me, Jon_ she had demanded of him _return back to me and I will have the whole of the world on a platter for you._

_And what if I want only you?_ , he had asked his mouth but a breath from hers, his hands fisting the fabric of her nightgown, his bold, reddened lips ready to claim hers once again, when she had come closer to kiss him again he had leaned just away from her reach, _what if I want only you, then what?_

Sansa had felt the breath knocked out of her lungs by the unholy way he was looking at her. _Then you will have me,_ she had promised, _all of me._

His lips had descended again on hers and Sansa had forgotten for a while what it felt like to be afraid. In that alcove, nestled in Jon’s arms, wrapped in his furs and sheets; her lips kiss-swollen by his Sansa had felt truly safe for the first time in a long time.

_Then I will return,_ he had promised her punctuating every promise with a kiss. On her lips. _I will return to you_ , her eyelids. _And I will give you your vengeance,_ her jaw, _the enemies you had to kneel for will kneel at your feet, the_ pulse point just below her earlobe, _and I will have you,_ her lips again.

_I am already yours_.

She passes a hand on the silky fabric of the gown she is wearing the same she was wearing when Jon had departed.

_I love you in blue,_ he had told her, _my very own winter rose with steel thorns as sharp as a Valyrian steel blade,_ he had added fingering the dagger he had used to kill ser Bronn — the same one who had grazed her cheek — with a hand and caressing her scarred cheek with the other. He had then severed a bit of hair from her thick red hair and had folded it inside the handkerchief she had stitched for him. He had brought it to his nose and inhaled _I will return to you, sweetheart, I promise._

**_I believe you._ **

«Your highness, a word» Sansa turns and she watches as Cersei’s Hand, Qyburn comes closer, flanked to the side by the Mountain. Ser Arys comes closer to her side and Sansa has to force herself not to smirk.

«My Lord Hand» she greets although he is not a lord as the man draws closer with his creature in tow «In what way may I be of assistance today?»

«Queen Cersei has decided to leak the news of Daenerys Targaryen inability to have children — he says — she will tell it to the court today and you hereby invited to said court to partecipate into it»

«I hope she does mean to use my name as the source» she says, knowing full well that Cersei is more than capable of throwing her in the fire and save her own skin.

«You will come with us, your highness — Qyburn says — and you will find out with all the other lords and ladies of the court» he states.

Sansa would like nothing more but to throw her hands in the air and tell him that no, she won’t be present if she does not know how Cersei means to justify this tidbit of information without selling their alliance.

«I will do no such a thing before I know she does not mean to sell out me as the source, Qyburn. Surely you understand» she tells him softly.

He does, but perhaps the Mountain does not. Sansa feels as if the ghost of a caress on her hand but it must have been the wind for no one is near enough to have touched her. The immense not-dead knight come closer and suddenly his iron-gloved hands is on her trying to manhandle her to follow him.

She does not flinch, she does not protest; Ghost just appears from behind them, ser Arys already has his hand on the handle of his sword and is demanding her release, and attacks as silent as a ghost the Mountain, severing the offending hand from the wrist. Dark, black, dense blood oozes from the wound and Sansa almost grimaces as she frees her wrist from the severed hand letting it fall to the ground, her pretty blue dress is ruined now and Ghost is between her and the Mountain, growling. The undead queensguard does not lament the loss of his hand, he does not say anything.

Qyburn just sighs, bends over and takes the hand before putting in into a satchel he has attached to his chain «I will stitch back later — he says — if you would follow me, your highness — he adds — Queen Cersei means to blame the leak of news on Varys’ little birds»

Sansa nods and shrugs, she nods at ser Arys who gets back in a normal and not defensive position and adjusts her skirts around her «Very well, my lord Hand — she says gesturing with a hand — lead the way» she feels as if her hand is being touched, caressed, breathed on, kissed and she thinks of Jon.

She looks around herself for a moment then follows Qyburn to the throne room.

_I promise, sweetheart._

Cersei is sat in great pomp on the Iron throne, her dark crown glistening in the candle light. The atmosphere is somber and many lords and ladies are present; the Queensguards too are all present — ser Arys included — and lined up to the sides of the throne.

«My lord and ladies, — she starts when she sees them — I have called you here for a matter of the greatest urgency» she says «Our spies in the court of Daenerys Targaryen have reported that she is not either the only claimant House Targaryen has to offer for there is another whose right is less challengeable than hers — he tells them — and she is indeed barren»

The court falls in silence. Sansa is not surprised she has used both informations at the same time. Everyone know of this Aegon Targaryen whose claim on the Iron throne should be better than Daenerys — she made sure herself that they knew when she had Arya dispatch falses scrolls of claiming to all the keeps of the continent; but the news of the woman inability to have children and as such heirs is clearly shocking to them.

Cersei lets them murmur by themselves for a bit «Our spies have also reported that she is so because of a spell that was done to her by a slave she had took» she add,glamorizing the speech to make Daenerys Targaryen's hypocrisy even more evident.

Sansa smiles.

_Return back to me, Jon,_ she thinks, _and I will have all that you wish for and more on a golden platter for you._

_What if I want just you?,_ the memory of his question makes her smile widens.

_I am already yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will all of Sansa's plan entail? Will it come completely to fruition or will Cersei do something to hinder it effectively? Will she have any choice on the matter?
> 
> What about the Jonsa scene seen by Sansa? and how sweet can Jon be, bringing with him a little lock of Sansa's hair? ... What else will happen with that dagger? So many things indeed believe me ;) 
> 
> So, as always let me know what you think! Hope to hear from you soon! Sending all my love ~G.


	25. No One V part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has returned North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the delay but all the bad wishes some people have sent me seems to have brought fruits as both my pc crashed (and there I had all the fic written and plotted out) and my phone also broke. 
> 
> Thankfully I was able to re-write the chapter (thought it is a bit a longer, so sue me) and I will be again posting normally (I hope, barred any other misfortunes).
> 
> I read some comments I'd like to address.   
> 1) I believe in freedom of speech as I have said many times over and that is why I do not moderate the comments, but a) the tags are not personal; b) even if they were this is not tagged Jonerys but unrequited/onesided Jonerys so your point in saying you have every right to come under my fic and being disrespectful (telling someone that what they write and think is dumb equals in telling them they are dumb, which is disrespectful in my book) is moot;
> 
> 2) I do not moderate and will accept even criticism as I have done, up until it is expressed politely and respectfully something many of you do not seem to understand;
> 
> 3) Since it came to my notice that someone might very well be making fun of this on Twitter (other than what I have already told you all) I tell you this, you really have nothing better to share in 2021, than trying to make fun of someone else's work on Twitter? well, go on and be my guest, I will keep posting this at my leisure and more than anything else I will keep living my life happily ignoring you all as I have been doing so far, you keep sharing about me and my fic you find dumb and stupid and what else, I'll keep sharing on social media things I think more important and most importantly I will not make fun of you (or anyone at all) anywhere because it would be beneath me. 
> 
> Said so I leave you with the chapter, hope you like it, sorry if I had to split it up in two, but tomorrow you will have part II of it.

**_No One VI part I_ **

**_A_** rya Stark closes on Jon Snow as soon as he approaches the Northern lords and ladies inside the Stark’s tent.

«What about Sansa?» she demands «Is she safe?»

«Sansa is as safe as she would let herself be — he replies and there is an underlying bitterness in his tone that makes Arya Stark reel back from him — and — he adds as his tone gets menacing — she would not have to make the choice at all had you stayed by her as I had asked you to» he accuses.

His eyes are dark but they almost sparkle violet and there is something in way he moves that makes No One alert and Arya Stark uncomfortable. This is not the brother never comfortable in his own skin, he seems to have found his own belonging, he looks like a man ready to burn the entire world to the ground if it pleases him. And, if the display with the queen’s dragon is of any indication he could probably do it too, since it looks like the dragon actually reacts to his moods and commands.

«She has been harmed because you left her to fend for herself — he says — you were gallivanting around and wanting to be in the nick of battle you should have said so, I would have stayed behind with her, or hell I would have left Brienne — he gestures to the woman knight — with her, instead I trusted you with her safety and you left her unprotected!»

He is furious.

«Sansa asked me to come here! — she snaps back — said she wanted you protected from the red woman if she decided your king’s blood would be a good sacrifice for the cause of her Red God» she tells him and Jon just shakes his head.

«Is she safe, now?» she asks gentler this time. And Jon nods stiffly.

«She is still in Kings Landing» he tells them and the lords and ladies start to roar their displeasure about it, calling him a good-for-nothing Targaryen and other insults of the sort.

Jon’s eyes narrow on her but he does not comment on the fact that the lords seems to know of his parentage. Arya Stark would feel a bit guilty, No One does not. No One did what was necessary as per lady Stark’s instruction.

«She **_choose_** to stay in Kings Landing!» he tells them in a tone that quiets them in but a moment.

Lady Mormont is the first one to stand up and protest «You would have me believe that lady Stark would freely choose to stay behind in Kings Landing instead of returning North? I do not believe it for a second!»

«Hear! Hear!»

Jon sighs and pinches his nose «Sansa did choose to stay in Kings Landing, thought it is not what she wants — he says and Arya is suddenly struck with something akin to a foreboding sensation — but it is wha honor demands»

Arya feels as if she has been slapped and the whole of the northern court present just shut up. Lord Royce does exchange a look with Arya and No One nods before turning to Jon «And what does honor demands?» she asks.

Every northerner here remembers the last time words like this have been spoken by Arya Stark so they stay in religious silence as Jon nods.

«That she’d protect our family from those who’d harm us — he recites as if he has been spun-fed the words and basically he has because Jon had not been present he cannot have heard them first-hand — that she defend our people from those who’d want to see us on our knees.»

The whole of the lords and ladies assembled just hold their breath for a moment or two, then lady Mormont speaks up «I will trust Sansa Stark — she says — and she trusted you to convey this message for her to us — she nudges in his direction — so House Mormont will follow Jon, however you want to be called, as long as your loyalty to lady Sansa is not in discussion»

«My loyalty to Sansa will never be in discussion, lady Mormont — Jon promises — because I’d sooner kill myself than let harm come to her» he swears and there is something in his eyes as he says so that no one does object to his oath.

«Hear! Hear!» Lord Manderly exclaims «To this I say aye!» He proclaims «House Manderly will stand behind Jon Snow — he says — whoever may have sired him he has the trust of the lady liege of the North and of the Starks. To me that is enough as long as his loyalty remains steadfast»

«Hear! Hear!»The lords and ladies echoes and No one nods, Arya Stark smiles proudly at her brother.

They are together, sometimes after this — she cannot say if it has been already days or weeks — but Jon is growing restless. He wants a good fight and just climbing on Rhaegal’s back and burn around some undead bastard is not enough for him anymore. He wants to be done with this, he wants to fly South and go to Sansa. He wants to _get warm_ as he often says.

He has returned to play queen Daenerys’ lapdog outright but Arya Stark can see it is starting to stress him out. He clearly detests the woman if the way he talks of her is any indication to go by — he finds her entitled and half out of her mind already — and Jon has had to play his cards right especially since Tyrion is in on them especially since he has been under accusation from his Queen who believes her lord Hand would disclose information to enemies (Cersei) who has used it to her own gain.

It appears that the Seven Kingdoms are now privy to what had been but a rumor up until now: Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and all of her names after that, cannot have children and therefor cannot account for an heir to take the mantle of the rulership and continue on with her legacy. Which leaves the realm unstable if she were to take the Iron throne.

Evermore the news that there is indeed a better, stronger claimant by the Targaryen line — this Aegon Targaryen they have fabricated who is actually Jon, not that she knows — is sending her in a frenzy. She feels as if she cannot trust her inner circle at all and after having executed lord Varys her network of spies has gone to hell.

She has accused Tyrion of having said something to Cersei about her inability to have children since he has been keeping pestering her about the naming of an heir for months, even from before setting foot in Westeros if Daenerys’ rants are to be believed. So now Tyrion feels the hot breath of dragon fire on his neck and has turned his mismatched eyes on them; he is studying them. It is clear he does trust either Jon or Arya as much as he had done before, but he has no proofs and if he indeed went to Daenerys Targaryen without proof she’d only believe he is trying to save his skin and be done with him.

Which would perfectly help their case because with Tyrion dead she could not press for Sansa to rekindle her marriage with her lord Hand. For now Tyrion remains her Lord Hand but she is distancing herself from him and is starting to rely only on ser Jorah — who is basically in love with her so he is not about to betray her — and her foreign generals, although No One has seen some discontent with the Queen especially in the Unsullied’s camp.

Grey Worm has not been pleased with the queen’s stunt to not tell them about Missandei’s abduction, though the woman herself seems to hold no anger towards her queen, her lover the Unsullied general does not seem to share in her blinding belief anymore. Under’s Jon — and by default Sansa’s — order Arya has worn the face of a dead Unsullied and has started to infiltrate the Unsullied army.

The warriors are tired, and cold and they believe their queen has led them to a fool chase around the globe for nothing; they are not paid but in food and shelter and Daenerys Targaryen has never talked about rewarding them for their loyalty so they are starting to question her especially since they seem to get the underlying current of distaste the westerosi have for their queen, the _queen they choose_ , but does that not mean that the westerosi should choose her too or choose another as it is their right as free men and women?

Sansa had wanted Jon to bring Missandei North exactly for that reason alone and it seems her plan is working at least on Grey Worm whose instincts of protectiveness on his woman are so strong he is starting questioning the queen’s wars.

_Do you want to keep fighting forever?,_ she has overheard him asking Missandei, _do you wish to stay here forever once the queen’s enemies are defeated?_

_Well…_

_This place,_ he had added, _I do not like it. Once the queen’s enemies are defeated we will be free of going where we want,_ he had told her, _do you wish to remain here?_

_No, I’d like to go to Naath again,_ she had replied then, _to see the beaches again, but…the queen will need us at her side, she cannot trust this people._

Grey Worm had kept silent then, but No One was sure he would have wanted to say that they would have amply repaid the debt to Daenerys Targaryen for having freed them with winning her, her Iron throne.

Rhaegal screeches in distance and Jon stands up. Arya follows and watches him as he looks around himself, there is nothing to be seen but snow and clouds for miles and miles.

«He’s here» he tells her.

«He is» they turn around and the Red Woman is there, Jon’s hands goes to the dagger he wears at his side, it’s a new dagger one of Valyrian steel Arya Stark has not seen on him before and that belonged to the man who abducted Sansa and whom Jon killed for having harmed her, is now his. The woman does not look discouraged by his reaction «And the prince that was promised must be ready to wield Lightbringer — she watches Arya Stark with those dark red eyes of hers — to bring the dawn»

She advances and takes the dagger from Jon’s waist, he looks murderous and she just looks as creepy as always, she fingers the blades and it almost shines under her fingertips — Arya Stark could swear she has seen it dancing with flame in a dream or a dream of a dream — and she proffers it back.

«It has been bathed in the blood of Nissa Nissa — she says — it shall serve you well» she turns and she saunters away. Jon and Arya share a look as he looks at the dagger.

Someone screams as a terrible ghost-like dragon with battered wings and half his face eaten away, with shining blue eyes and fire as blue as his eyes in his breath comes down from the clouds.

They turn around and Daenerys is there, she is looking up her face scrunched in anger, her fists closed tightly, her jaw set. She turns her sparkling amethysts eyes on them «The dead are here» she does not say anything else, she turns and strides to where Drogon was lying, his missing eye a black hole in his whole face. She climbs on his back and she is ready to fight.

Jon turns to her and sticks the dagger to her, hilt first, Arya watches him blinking in surprise. Jon nods and nudges the hilt in her palm «You will need it more than I — he says — I will be up in the air with Rhaegal» he tells her, he then sweeps her in a hug and Arya Stark embraces him almost spasming.

«Be safe» Jon tells her «or Sansa will have my head»

Arya drawls a laugh «You too — she says — or she’s going to have my head too» Jon nods and turns to leave for where Rhaegal is already waiting for him, his shoulder ready for him to climb on the dragon’s back.

«And Jon» she calls, he turns and looks at her «Not today» she tells him «It’s what we tell to the only God, Death. Not today»

Jon nods «Not today»and he is gone.

Arya Stark turns around and Gendry is by her side in a moment as if he had been waiting for this, he sweeps her in a hug to and presses a fervent kiss to her lips, Arya is too dumbfounded to respond to his kiss. He just looks at her with his shining blue eyes full of affection and he smiles «After you, m’lady»

Arya shoves him for good measure before No One takes the reins again.

_There is only one God and his name is Death. And what do we say to the God of Death?_

**_Not today_ ** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we all. 
> 
> as always tell me what you think ;) Sending all my love ~G.


	26. No One V,  part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the dead is done.  
> The NK has to be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you are all fine! Here we are with part II of the last chapter. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Thank you for the support you keep giving me and this fic! It means a lot :D

**_No One V, part II_ **

**_T_** he Night King flies on the camp on dragon back of wigh Viserion. The undead dragon is as a ghastly apparition, his flesh is rooting on his bones and half of his face is gone, the fire he spits is as blue as the eyes of the wighs that have attacked up until now.

Finally the Night King has made his move, No One wants to end this once and for all, she still have names to give to the God of Death.

_Not today._ She thinks as she slashes the undead corpse nearer to her. When she fights she does not have to think at all, she just have to move and her body does of its own accord as if it needs not the brain to tell it what to do.

Gendry lets out a roar as he maneuvers his war-hammer and Arya Stark for a moment just stops and watches him as he falls his next enemy.

There is warmth and suddenly Drogon is up in the air and breathing fire to the second and third line of wights, far enough from their first line that they are relatively safe from the fire. Rhaegal is in the sky too and Jon is single mindedly going for the wight dragon. Jon has a personal issue with the Night King — no matter who else wants to claim the kill for themselves — Jon has been fighting him longer than any of them, and it shows in Jon’s behavior, though the Night King looks almost annoyed by it. As if Jon is not his true enemy.

Arya Stark feels the thrill that comes with the fight shivering up to her spine and she lets out a scream as she slashes her next opponent.

_There is only one God, boy, and his name is Death;_ Syrio Forell’s voice rings in her ears; _and what do we say to the God of Death?_

**_Not today._ **

She repeats it like a mantra as she fights wight after wight, Gendry at her side. She thinks back on Arya Stark. Arya Stark would have wanted nothing more, once upon a time, than fighting side by side with Gendry.

No One wonders if she still wants that, if she would grab the chance now that she has it.

The first general of the Night King who enters the battle has long white hair — whiter than Daenerys, which is a feat well performed — his skin seems made of crystal and it has a blueish-grey hue, his lips are white and dark blue and he moves as silent as ghost though there is a kind of vibration to his movements, he wields a spear made of ice — or so it looks like — and he approaches without caring for any other person around him, he slashes wights and people in his wake and his eyes — blue and unholy — are fixed on her.

Arya Stark is frozen stock still for a moment, then she watches as Gendry sees the White Walker coming closer to her she knows that if she does not interfere Gendry will loose his life to save hers.

In fact Gendry does bar the White Walker approach to her and Arya feels her heart in her throat as the Other merely wields his spear his mark sure to find its target and Arya feels as if she is about to die. Not that No One would let her die, the God of Death has not yet finished with her, she still has name to give Him.

But Gendry maneuvers his warhammer and stops the spear — the White Walker does not look surprised, if indeed there is emotion to be read on their ghastly faces — then in one swift motion he swings the weapon around his head and its pointy end finds the face of the White Walker who shatters in millions of crystal-like pieces.

Arya Stark watches Gendry as he stands surrounded by the crystal-like pieces in which the White Walker has shattered, which shines in the night as small stars on the white ground.

She launches herself at him, does not even care for the wights around them and jumps at him right there, kissing him soundly on the lips. Gendry never lets go of his warhammer but he does reciprocates, lifting Arya a bit from the ground. When he settles her back on her feet — too early and too late too for they are in the mist of a battle — she looks at him and points a finger to him «When we survive all of this — she says — you and I will have a talk»

Gendry gives her his lopsided grin and nods «As m’lady commands»

And they are back to fight, back to back.

A screech in the air makes No One looks up; Daenerys and Drogon have attacked the Night King with Rhaegal and Jon; as the green and bronze dragon is attacking the wight from up, the black one is attacking to the neck of his once brother.

Arya looks up and waits with bathed breath hoping against all hope that they may kill the Night King already; but all it does is forcing Viserion to unseat his rider and the Night King falls in the night sky.

Arya watches as Gendry slashes any opponent coming their way and as Brienne kill a wight just close enough to wound her as she is too distracted by the scene to fight back — which is something she should not do in any way or form, but she finds she cannot look away from it, the dagger at her hip suddenly as heavy as Gendry’s warhammer — flanking her other side with Pod at her side.

The Night King gets up from the snowy field as if the fall has done nothing to him and Arya watches as Jon and Daenerys circle him still on dragon back; then Jon nudges Rhaegal to the ground probably because he wants to fight the Night King one to one — which is stupid but sue him, Jon _is_ stupid —while Daenerys just flies above him with Drogon, her face screw in anger, her violet eyes sparkling.

_Not today._

« ** _Dracarys_** » Drogon breathes fire, and the flames engulfs the Night King and Arya watches and she watches — slashing occasionally to the opponent that gets to come between her protectors — until the fire dies out and Night King just stands there, with a small smile on his lips — as if smug — and watches Daenerys, his ice spear in hand ready to throw it in her direction.

But Jon is there — though Daenerys’ face shows fear — and he attacks the Night King from the side, Long Claw falls on the spear which breaks in a million pieces of ice, and Daenerys uses this to her advantage bringing Drogon away from the shooting range and returning to burning wights as it happens that fire cannot kill the Night King either.

Jon is fighting against the Night King who looks half annoyed and half bored by the fight — she feels the hand of someone on her own and she looks down — she has the dagger in her hand and Melisandre is nudging her hand so that she brings her attention to it.

«I told you — she points out — you would closes eyes forever. Brown eyes, green eyes and blue eyes» she reminds her of «and you know what we say to the God of Death»

Arya looks at the blade, the red woman’s hand around her wrist, her long fingers touching the blade at the hilt — Gendry is clearly uncomfortable to be by the woman who wanted to kill him for his kings blood — she looks up in the red eyes « ** _Not today_** »

The blade sparkles to life — a flame warm but not too hot to hold the weapon — and Arya looks at the dagger in awe.

Beric Dondarrion and the Hound are suddenly by her side too. The dead-once-too-many-times knight looks down to the flaming dagger, his own flaming sword in hand and watches her.

The red woman looks in the direction of Jon fighting the Night King and Arya understands.

_Jon Snow is the prince that was promised to bring the Dawn; from death he has risen again and he shall wield Lightbringer to end the tyranny of winter._

Arya watches as Jon and the Night King par each-other strikes and as Jon grows more and more angry and desperate to end all of this.

_And the prince that was promised must be ready to wield Lightbringer,_ those red eyes do not strive from her face as the red woman keeps looking at her while she watches Jon fighting what seems to be a loosing battle against the Night King who does not tire like he does, though he is fueled by his desire to stay alive and for Sansa to stay alive which she won’t for much longer if he fails and the Night King lives; _it has been bathed in the blood of Nissa Nissa, it shall serve you well_.

She watches as Jon gets sent on his backside from a powerful strike from the Night King and she spurns in action, running to him, the flaming dagger in her hand — its flame as dark as the night, the blade almost as black as a block of obsidian — the Hound and Beric Dondarrion follows her as does Gendry.

The Hound and Gendry fares though better than Beric who puts himself in the way of numerous wights who try to reach her — Beric is alone, his flaming sword up in the air as he is overcame by the wights probably the same way Uncle Benjen was when he saved Jon during the wight hunt North — but she has no time left to mourn the man she has despised so but is freely giving his life for hers, with no possibility of return as his sword extinguishes as he is stomped over by the wights.

Jon is still on the ground, his hand searching for Long Claw in the snow, as the Night King prepares himself to dispose of him, Arya approaches him from behind — passing through a corridor of air left between some of the White Walkers who have approached the scene to see Jon being killed by the Night King — and screams, her left hand up in the air, the dagger held tight as she jump on the back of the Night King;

The leader of the White Walkers turns around and grips her with his ice-like fingers from her throat keeping her up in the air, his unholy blue eyes fixed on her face, a small smug smile on his lips.

« ** _Arya_**!» Jon croaks but No One has no time for this, she recedes back and Arya Stark lets out a scream, she opens her left hand and lets the dagger fall in the air — the blue eyes of the Night King follow the blade movementsas Arya’s other hand, her right comes under his left armpit — she catches the hilt of the dagger and plunges it in the heart of the Night King, who similarly to the other White Walkers around them, shatters in a million pieces of shining ice all around them.

She feels the hand around her throat shatters too and the ice ebbing itself into the flesh of her neck — though not wounding her too much — she still feels the grip of ice on her throat but the strength of it is gone as she falls to the ground, the flaming dagger fuming — the dark flame extinguished — its blade darker than Valyrian steel, more similar to dark, raw obsidian than any other type of metal.

The wights collapse all around the battlefield and there are screams of pain, joy and laugher of sadness, joy and fear and all of that put together as Arya looks up, the Hound and Gendry are with her but it is Jon’s hands that finds her first, he embraces her fiercely as she pants almost unable to believe she has done it, _she_ has killed the Night King.

She looks at Gendry — watching her in awe with his blue eyes full of love and affection — and she smiles tiredly «Not today» she mouthes as she sees the Red Woman coming closer —ser Davos is there too, as is Tormund — they all watch as the red woman takes off her necklace with the sparkling ruby and suddenly she is not the attractive woman they have known, but an old hag with long white hair and sagging skin — her back is not as soft as silk as all of her skin seemed to be, it is raw and scarred by lashes she must have received when she was young — she walks in the snow and then she just falls as if whatever purpose was still keeping her alive just had vanished.

Arya does not care. She distances herself from Jon and looks up as the dark night sky starts to tinge of the warm colors of the dawn.Jon, the Hound, Gendry, ser Davos and Tormund, Brienne helping Podric standing up on his good leg — the boy has been terribly wounded in battle and he is jumping on one leg the other irremediably broken — watch as the sun starts to rise in the sky.

«We did it, Father» she whispers to the wind «we endured winter»

Jon is looking at her and they both are thinking of the man who raised them, who gave them the strength and the love they anchored to, to survive all that came her way.

They are a pack, and it is time now that they face their last enemy — Daenerys is alone, Drogon is by her side, but she is alone, there are tears and mud and blood on her face and she holds in her hand ser Jorah’s sword, a Valyrian steel sword Samwell Tarly has given him to fight the dead, she looks both lost and like a little girl — Arya Stark looks at Jon and she feels immensely lucky to have her family having loved her despite everything and stay by her side no matter what.

_The pack survives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Daenerys keeps loosing her friends and allies. Varys betrayed her, she doesn't trust Tyrion, she lost Jorah (who has always been her saving grace, the one she could trust without a doubt, the one who had her ear like for real and would be able to help her, maybe, check her worst impulses) offscreen (the same way as in canon if you are wondering, Jorah dying protecting her) and she is surrounded by people who do not want to be ruled by her.
> 
> What will happen now? The Great War is done with. The Real Enemy has been defeated (by Arya Stark as Lightbringer) and now the run for the Iron throne really begins.
> 
> Who will sit on the Iron throne? Which player will win the game of thrones?
> 
> As always let me know what you think and sending all my love ~G.


	27. Sansa VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa works in KL and someone arrives and ruffles her feathers a bit...  
> Who is this man? Will he stand by Cersei?, will he stand by Daenerys?, will he choose Jon?, will he follow Sansa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? Hope you are all fine and that this 2021 is treating you well!  
> Here we are with the new chapter, Sansa in KL and a newcomer.
> 
> Next we will see Jon and Daenerys as they make their way South. What will Arya do? Will she remain in Winterfell or will she go down South too?

**_Sansa VIII_ **

**_T_** he throne room is full of courtesans and for a moment — was it not for the somber look of them all, the short hair of the ladies trying to emulate their queen, and the atmosphere of terror reigning free — she almost believed herself to be the little bird again, in a court hostile and without friends.

Ser Arys stands beside her, he has appointed himself her protector, though he is first and foremost one of the queensguard. Though Cersei has not been wary of it yet Sansa is pretty sure that given the chance ser Arys would stick by her rather than his queen, which is good, _very_ good.

Her maze of plan is coming to fruition slowly but surely, having finally let out the news of her pregnancy Cersei has stopped hiding her condition and she looks like she feels to be on cloud nine. She is still convinced she won’t need to go through what Sansa has prepared but Sansa knows better. Cersei will have no choice but to do what Sansa has predicted, though she still move with caution, because Cersei is still Cersei and she has yet to be defeated by someone. She has been broken and battered and humiliated but not defeated yet.

Sansa admires it, really.

Cersei keeps court short and leaves with Qyburn under the guise of being tired because of her condition leaving the room to ser Jaime who looks as uncomfortable as Sansa believes he feels taking place by the Iron throne — she notices he never sits on it — and holding court in his sister’s stead.

He is good at it too, she sees, he is far more honorable than any of them gave him credit for and he is quite fair too, though there is a bit of Cersei in him too, in his stubbornness and arrogance when faced with what he perceives as a threat.

«Please, ser Arys — she says — I’d like to retire back to my chambers» she burrows her hand in Ghost’s white, soft fur. The silent direwolf has been her constant companion since Jon has left and lady Reed is by her other side almost as much. Not many have had the gut to approach her with the giant direwolf by her side, but those that were had been rewarded by her favor one way or the other.

When Sansa had been a hostage in Kings Landing for the first time she had been unable to build real and consistent favor inside the court. She was the child daughter of a traitor and she had been too young and too timid and afraid to actually try and win the favor of the lords and ladies of the court.

Now she is not that shy flower afraid of her own shadow.

_Terrible things have happened to your family and you wept. You sit alone in a darken room mourning their fates._

Now she is a wolf in sheep clothing, she sings all prettily for the queen and her court but laying down she’s like a wolf, waiting for the right time to strike her enemy.

_You’ve been running all your life…_

_do you hear me?_

**_Stop running_ ** _._

And Sansa has long stopped running. She has found her family again and she will be damned if she doesn’t use everything she has learnt from her teachers — her Father, her Mother, Robb,Joffrey, Cersei, Littlefinger, Jon, Arya, Bran — every weapon in her arsenal to make sure what remains of House Stark endures not only winter but also the game of thrones.

«Lady Stark!» Someone calls her, she stops in her tracks and turns around slowly, lady Reed already has her hand to the hilt of her favorite dagger and ser Arys too is looking peeved.

She watches the man who has approached her as Ghost wrap himself around her body both in protection and to look the man in the eyes — the direwolf’s massive head nudges against hers — looking impressingly protective. The man is old, thin and tall, he looks too thin to be in health and he seems rather tired as if he has just journeyed to Kings Landing.

Sansa doesn’t know who he is, but he doesn’t seem scared of Ghost which both appeases to her — because he is brave — and alarms her — because she cannot trust he won’t try and hurt her if he’s not afraid of her stauncher protector — she clasps her hands before herself and arches a brow.

«You are talking to _princess_ Sansa Stark of Winterfell» lady Meera says «lady regent of the North in the absence of King Jon; you should defer to her as such»

Sansa smiles softly «Be at peace, lady Reed» she says «I am sure our friend meant no disrespect — she turns back to him — can I help you in any way?»

He makes show a short bow «My apologies, your highness, I misspoke» Sansa smiles and nods at both ser Arys and lady Reed who relax.

«No apologies needed — she says — can I help you, my lord?»

«I am ser Bonifer Hasty, your highness — he says — I hold Harrenhal in name of Queen Cersei»

Sansa nods «It is a mighty fortress from what I know, ser Bonifer — she offers — still I do not know, what can I help you with?»

He comes closer and Ghost growls at him «I heard that your noble brother has swore fealty to Daenerys Targaryen» he says.

Sansa understands suddenly she is in enemy territory now.She must be careful.

«My brother, Bran — she says — is ruling Winterfell in my stead during my absence. Jon has allied himself with Daenerys Targaryen to help winning the only real war, that against the dead, ser Boris, why do you ask?»

«How is she?» he asks «Have you met her, the dragon queen?»

Sansa mulls over her next words very carefully, because this man has all the air of a Targaryen loyalist disguised as a loyal knight of the crown.

«She is… different — she offers — she has much strength and is very headstrong» she offers «she rides one of her dragons — she adds — the black and red one, she has named him Drogon»

The man looks at her speculatively.

«Did she really burn one year worth of grain in the battle of the Reach against Lannisters forces?» he asks.

Sansa wonders if he’d like to hear the truth or not, then she nods «From what I have understood, aye she did»

«Why would she do that?» he asks solemnly «It means destroying hundreds of lives»

Sansa shrugs «I don’t presume to tell you queen Daenerys’ motivations» she says, without offering any further justification for her behavior.

«And the other? — he asks — the one who is rumored to have come to put Kings Landing under siege of dragon fire to demand your release? I came as soon as I heard of such a thing, yet I see no dragon if indeed one was here»

«You are bound to have seen the walls of the city being rebuilt, ser» the man nods solemnly — he looks to be doing everything solemnly Sansa notices — so she continues «that is the wreath of Jon — she says — he was furious I had been abducted from Winterfell and he came on dragon back to demand my release»

«Yet here you stand, and he is gone»

«He went to fight the only war that needs to be fought, ser — she says — I remain here as an insurance for queen Cersei» she adds playing her part of the hostage well enough after having been one for so many years during her youth «He stopped his siege when I asked it of him — she adds — but why do you ask of Jon?»

«Why did he ride a dragon?» the man asked «the dragon should be rode only by Targaryens and your brother is not one»

«Jon is a Stark — Sansa concedes — but is not _only_ a Stark — she adds — and I would dare say that the whole of Kings Landing has come dangerously close to learn what the words _Fire and Blood_ means when he came here demanding I be released» 

The man looks at her sideways as if he is trying to understand her game, but Sansa has played it for many years now, she knows how to pass as an innocent bystander while holding the reins of the game from the sidelines.

«If you do not need anything else I can offer you, ser Bonifer — she offers — I am quite tired and was about to retire in my chambers»

«My apologies — he hastens to say — your highness, for keeping you and may the Maiden, the Mother and the Crone always guide your steps. Seven blessings to you» he wishes and Sansa is flabbergasted for a moment because it has been years since she has meet anyone who’d wish her well with her Mother’s Gods.

_Forgive me, my lady, if you are at prayer._

**_I am done with all of that_ ** _._

«I keep the Old Gods, ser, as my Father before me — she says — but I am also the daughter of a Tully of Riverrun so I appreciate your well wishes. May the Father, the Warrior, the Smith and the Stranger always guide your steps as well — she says — and seven blessing to you too»

She turns around and leaves, lady Reed and ser Arys behind her and Ghost at her side. When they are out of hearing range she turns to lady Reed «I want you to find out everything you can about ser Bonifer Hasty — she says — he is asking too many questions.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. As always let me know what you think!  
> I wanted to thank everyone who keeps supporting this fic and me as an author and a real person, your support is worth thousand of disrespectful and offensive comments and so very appreciated. so THANK YOU.
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G. �


	28. Jon VIII, Tormund I & Daenerys VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's pov as they return to Winterfell.
> 
> Tormund pov as we see a bit of the feast.
> 
> Daenerys pov as she learns something and decides how to move forward. The real run for the Iron throne has started. Who will win it in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? I hope you are all fine! 
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who supports me and this fic and I am happy to say there are many people now offering their opinions (even if in discord with others) politely and kindly which is refreshing to see, thought I have read something I wished to address because I feel that although the rest that was said is worth of being shared this thing need to be addressed properly. 
> 
> @Guest you made a real good analysis (moreover you expressed it politely and kindly for which THANK YOU) of what you think on D&D and of the characters, an analysis to which I can see many points worth sharing though there is something I found disconcerting and which I cite directly from your comment; you said “All this "shipwar" thing is direct result of two idiots Dan and Dave. Direct result.” 
> 
> And while I agree that D&D have butchered story and characters both I also retain my right to dissent on what you say. No matter what D&D did they are not guilty of this absurd shipwar which is a direct result of the pettiness, immaturity and rudeness of all parties involved (in which, my bad, I must now also count, since I let them bait me into it, and while I only just defended myself, I too added to this rank now) because no matter how much they screwed up characters and story they still did that to fictional characters while these people do this of their own volition to REAL PEOPLE. So do not blame D&D for something that is not their fault, they did not force anyone to write abusive, insulting and offensive comments under a fic or a post of another person who have a different idea. THAT IS ALL ON US. 
> 
> It was not D&D that decided to start this shipwar. Both parties, may they be JonSa or Jonerys behaved horribly if they insulted, abused and offended others. I still maintain I have not seen under this fic a single JonSa commenter being disrespectful but I acknowledge they might exist thought I have yet to see them. My point is no matter who you ship, no matter how butchering their end has been at D&D hands nothing, NOTHING justifies the means used in this absurd shipwar to bring one's point across. Nothing justifies bullying and offending not even the butchering of one's fictional idol by D&D, as if — and pass me term — they had murdered your grannie before your very eyes. 
> 
> I think that the Daenerys Targaryen that so many respect and love, the one who'd rather listen to those unlistened, the one who advocated freedom of speech and thought. That Daenerys Targaryen would be appalled by this behavior, appalled and disappointed. And no single one of you being disrespectful, forceful and offensive in defending her is doing her justice.
> 
> I understand that you all mean that D&D treatment of your favorite characters may frustrate you, BUT this gives you no right to be disrespectful to other people. Being kind and respectful is a choice, and if you are offensive and disrespectful that choice is on you, and not on those whose work may have frustrated you. This is my humble opinion.
> 
> For my part in this shipwar and the discomfort I may have caused to those who'd rather just read a freacking fic in peace I am sorry, and I am also sorry if in defending myself I have used tones you are not comfortable with. 
> 
> I hope I have not further offended anyone and now I leave you with the chapter ahead. I hope you like it!

**_JON VIII_ **

**_W_** interfell’s court is ready for them when they arrival. Jon had wanted nothing more but to fly immediately South after the Night King had been defeated but Arya had reminded him that he had duties, that Sansa knew what she was doing and that she trusted they took care of their people while she plotted to make sure they lived a happy and long life free of southerns and their games.

Jon and Daenerys arrive on dragon back — as she requested — Jon supposes it was because she wanted the people to see that Jon is _hers_ now, without Ghost around — she had noticed his absence but had not though to demand his whereabouts believing him to be out hunting as he often was — and riding in on Rhaegal it meant to her mind that the people would see them as a united front, as if he was choosing Daenerys and perhaps people really would see it like that.

Daenerys had been distant and unconstant at best after the death of ser Jorah; Jon had not been with her, he had been battling the Night King and seeing Arya shatter him to pieces, but Daenerys had been forced to land Drogon away from the Night King because he was weaker in the North — something about the cold — and for the many wounds he had received during the long months of perennial battle they had lived, while she had tried to give him some rest they had been attacked by wights and Drogon had set to fly, almost unseating her, to free himself of them. Daenerys had remained alone on the battlefield, she had taken up a sword ready to die fighting if it came down to it — and that was something he could respect in her — but ultimately it had not come down to it because ser Jorah, her valiant and loyal protector had been there, he had fought against all of the wights and kept them at bay until Arya killed the Night King, dying in the process of protecting his queen from harm.

Daenerys had mourned him wearing only black without any red for all the long weeks that had took to assemble the dead and give them proper funeral and voyage back to Winterfell.

It is clear to Jon she feels alone and if that is not enough to make him feel sorry for the girl — for indeed she is even younger than him — she also seems to have attached herself almost morbidly to him and Arya both, it almost makes him feel guilty, was it not for those sporadic times in which he hears her speaking on how to take Kings Landing from Cersei’s clutches, how she considers the butchering of the innocents who have nothing to do with it as necessary for the new order to be brought to the world.

He watches her as she fly on Drogon’s back, her silver white hair whipped away from her face in the winds. She indeed is beautiful, he thinks, and perhaps another Jon would have fallen for her, a Jon who had not known Sansa the way he had. He can see why people choose to believe in Daenerys, she is a great orator — she knows how to talk to masses to appeal to their needs and voice their wants, promising to make them come true — and she is also a warrior in truth, she would pick up a sword and fight even without training and that is good, but there is also the other face of the coin. She feels as if this new order she doesn’t even know how to explain when asked, is worth the death of millions.

When asked about all the other people who would live in her world, once she had taken the Iron throne from Cersei she responds always the same.

_They have choice. They can live in_ **_my_ ** _new world or they can die in_ **_their_ ** _old one._

She sees no difference between what she wants and how she wants it and what is right. She thinks that just because she wants it, it’s good, that she knows best than anyone else. And that is good, it is the voice of someone who has fought tooth and nail to find her place in the world, but she now wants to overthrow the same order to which she appeals to — she still maintains the throne is hers by blood right since her father was the last true king of the Iron throne, a king of the order she means to destroy — and that is the fundament of her hypocrisy.

She also says that she wants people to choose her to reign over them as the Unsullied and the Dothraki did, but she also fails to recognize she conquered both of them — she _freed_ the Unsullied and gave them a choice that’s true, but they had just been bought and used to conquer the city of their oppressors, when she freed them she appealed to their thirst for vengeance; the Dothraki she so much prided on having the loyalty of she had conquered by killing all of their khals before their very eyes — she acknowledges she will have to conquer the Seven Kingdoms too, but the people of Westeros are not like the people of Essos, they will accept her if she conquers them but they will never look at her with the same wonder in their eyes because they will be conquered and will feel like she has forced on them a choice they otherwise would not have taken.

If she wants to be chosen and she wants to base her right to rule on it she should also accept when people want to choose someone else, like the North who wants nothing to do anymore with southern rule and want their lady back and she just demands they bend the knee because they have been one of the Seven kingdoms her father — a mad man on whom she bases her right to the Iron throne — ruled over.

Which brings him back to Sansa. He misses her like crazy. He was already halfway up on Rhaegal’s back after the defeat of the Night King in the middle of the first hours of the morning, their own people still nursing their wounds, when Arya had found him and drilled some sense into him.

Jon misses her and just wishes he could be already there.

_You will need to play the game if you want to make sure we are all safe by the end of it._

Jon cannot get out of his head how amazing she is. She just choose her people over herself over and over and over; she could have spared herself long months with the woman who had her tormented as child and yet to make sure her people would get what they wanted, independence from the southern crown she made the choice to remain and work with the person who she wants nothing more but claw at because of what she has been done.

_Return back to me and I will have the whole of the world on a platter for you._

Jon would lie if he said he didn’t like the idea of the whole world on a platter for him; he who had been frowned up and looked down since the day he was born for no other reason that a ruse necessary to make sure he survived.

_What if I only want you?_ , he remembers asking, because having the whole world served on a platter would mean nothing if he could not share it with Sansa — share the world with Sansa, but not sharing Sansa with the world, this is is deal — she won’t have to kneel for anyone ever again, her enemies will kneel before her — Jon will make sure of it — and she won’t ever be harmed any more — Jon also would make sure of it — and she will have everything she ever takes a fancy to.

She wants the moon? Jon has a dragon now, he can very well fly up to the moon and take it for her if she so wishes of him.

_Then you will have me._ And that to Jon was just enough to send him back to the dead and alive again; he wants to be there, South, as soon as possible. But Arya’s case was also good.

Sansa would want their people to be cared for before herself, that is just how amazing she is, and with Arya still recovering from the wounds she had sustained in killing the Night King — her throat was sore and had gotten a bluish purple bruise-like-scar that was taking weeks to heal — and Bran was… this new version of Bran and really only Sansa could care for them in the right way, but Jon would do his damn best to make sure everything was fine for when Sansa returned to her rightful place.

«Your Grace» Jon turns and sees Samwell coming closer to him, he is still walking slowly — a hand pressed to his side because of a wound he has received during a raid by the wights to the healing tent he was supervising — as Gilly welcomes them back to Winterfell at Bran’s side.

Daenerys, believing she is the one being greeted, replies courtly but patronizingly «Lord Brandon — she says — thank you for hosting us»

Missandei is at her side and she takes a step forward before addressing the crowd ammassed in the grounds of the keep «You are in the presence of her Grace, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targarye, first of her name — she proclaims — lady protectress of the Realm, rightful heir to Iron throne, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Mother of Dragons, the Shield of the Realms of Men, the Breaker of Chains.»

She has added a title to her numerous others, _the Shield of the Realms of Men_. Jon exchanges a glance with Arya whose face is schooled as if she is not bothered by Daenerys claiming a title that is hers by right since she was the one who defeated the Night King.

But Daenerys is good on making herself sound better than she is by appealing to others so she turns to the people amassed around her, that just want to embrace the loved one they were afraid of having lost or learning they have lost in the war and she smiles patronizingly to them all:

«I have to say — she says — I have fought in many a battle and none has ever been one I was prouder of having fought and won, with such people by my side» she calls, Jon’s eyes pass on her people — Grey Worm wears a strange expression, while Missandei looks as if she is drinking everything Daenerys says as it was the only source of water in a desert — as she continues «I am so very proud of the victory we have achieved, a victory we would not be able to win without working together as one!» she says «dothrakis, unsullied, _northerners_ and Targaryens — she says and Jon, nor the northerners have missed she properly chastised the Starks by not naming them but including them in the mention to the northerners — defeated the dead **_together_** »

She looks at Jon and beams, and Jon would like to beam back «My child, Rhaegal — she says — let Jon Snow, your Warden, ride him under my request so that we may win this war even if I were to fall» she adds and Jon almost wants to barf.

She has not requested anything of the sort of Rhaegal and the point was clear when she didn’t want him to go South and yet Rheagal brought him South anyway. But Jon knows what she is trying to do, she is trying to disperse the rumor Tyrion has had no luck in diffusing, they have started to call him the _northern dragon_ after Varys executions and they have never stopped. She wants them all to believe that Jon is granted that privilege because of her gracious request of her child and not because of her blood, not that she knows already. But he means to tell her, he wants for her to believe he would choose her as the last of his family against the Stark if it ever came down to it, Sansa did ask that she was to believe he would not betray her until it was the right time and Jon sees no other way to do so.

He has also talked with Arya about it and she believes he is playing with fire and reminded him he can burn easily as any other Stark — she also pointed to his hand as to show him proof of this — but she also agrees that Daenerys is growing restless and she is clearly searching for traitors in her midst and taking this leap of faith could convince her that Jon is on her side truly and irrevocably. So she has agreed to make sure the northerns lords and ladies keep their mouths shut about his parentage and let them lead the game as they just wait for their signal.

«And Arya Stark, a lady of our court and most loved by us — she adds — killed the Night King in our name and we could not be more proud of claiming her as a member of House Targaryen and Stark as kin of choice instead of blood»

Arya comes forward after being nudged over by Tyrion and there is a slow and not so raucous clapping as Daenerys smiles — her smile is pretty but it looks also all too bright — Daenerys clasps her hands in hers «to Arya Stark the hero of the North!»

And isn’t this met with great applause?, he wonders as the people applaud, Daenerys does look satisfied «So — she says — I, Daenerys Targaryen, first of my name, grant her a boon, all she may wish of me, she may ask»

Arya is taken by surprise for a moment and the entirety of the court hold its breath then she schools her expression and make show of a bow — Daenerys must really trust Arya not to ask for the North’s independence if she has decided to concede her such a boon — and Arya may very well send to hell all of Sansa carefully laid out plan if she does ask for it.

But she bows «Your gratitude is more than enough, your Grace — she says — but if I had to ask something, I’d ask…» Jon holds his breath «for you to let me bring justice to those who proved enemies of House Stark — Jon exhales — I want to be the one to end Cersei Lannister. You pass the sentence, I will swing the sword»

Daenerys smirk is a glorious and terrible thing «Boon granted, my lady, gladly. Our enemies will rue the day the set to destroy House Targaryen and House Stark — she promises, unaware that Arya means her too for _enemies of House Stark_ —you shall bring justice to them, lady Arya and may your sword be as true as your dagger was against the dead»

* * *

**_TORMUND I_ **

**_T_** he great hall heat is palpable, though he rather think that the cold is best weather to be in after a battle, nothing better than a woman — a great woman — to bury yourself in to stave off the cold after the battle, the blood still roaring in your ears all going in only one place and…

… the big woman passes him by, she does not acknowledge him, but Tormunds knows she is only playing hard to get, they all do this, these southerns. She would look a vision all clad in furs and dressed like a woman of the free folk instead of a fucking kneeler.

He wants to stand up and go to her but he feels a bit lightheaded and when the little crow’s sister sits in front of him he almost splutters, especially when she arches a brow and holds out a hand for his horn filled to the brick with goat milk.

He almost has half a mind to look for Jon and ask him if he can then he throws caution to the wind and gives her the horn — which his almost as big as her, really, are all these kneelers so short or it’s only this family’s prerogative?, thought the one kissed by fire is quite tall, but once again she is kissed by fire, so she must be the best of them all — she just takes it and drinks it in one single go. Tormund has never seen one so short drink all of that and not puke after it, but all that she does is cleaning her mouth with her sleeve and then send him a challenging grin.

«Oh I like ye, ye little kneeler — he says — ye’re fucking awesome, ye are. I bet Jon never says anything of his sisters, they are either too beautiful or too awesome, or both for him not to feel the pressure with that small pecker of his» he slurs.

«Sansa is the pretty one» she replies «and awesome — she says — I am just awesome. But aye, Jon doesn’t stand a chance against us»

That is met with a full belly laughter and Tormund turns all intent on going to Jon who is sitting next the dragon queen to force him to come sit with them when he sees his wistful expression.

«Look at the poor sod — he says, swinging his already refilled horn around — all brooding, with a pecker the small I bet he has a lot of brooding to do»

The Hound one next to him growls «Would you just shut up, already?!» he snaps «We don’t care about Jon Snow’s small pecker — he says — I just want to eat my chicken in peace, go bother someone else.»

«Besides — the scarred man adds — it seems like the dragon queen enjoys his pecker well enough which is more that I can say about _your_ pecker, as Brienne of fucking Tarth would rather cut it off than enjoy it»

Tormund addled brain makes him feel like he has been slapped, but he regains his footing looking at Jon, who is looking a bit peeved out as the dragon queen holds his hand in hers a small, seductive smile on her lips.

He slurps «Aye — he says — she ain’t kissed by fire — he acknowledges — but she looks mean enough, so… there’s that» he offers which sends Arya spluttering half the ale she is drinking on the table and on the poor other kneeler, Gendry is his name.

«And she rides a fucking dragon — the Hound tells him — let’s not forget that either. Now leave me alone with my chicken.»

Arya Stark is next to talk «If you want to be _alone_ with the chicken go get a room»

Gendry coughs the ale he is drinking and Arya does not care enough to pat him on the back so it resorts to Tormund to do it in her stead. 

«You are a bitch» the Hound says but even to Tormund half-drunk brain it is clear that there is affection behind his tone.

«Kept me alive all this time, didn’t it? — she rebuts — don’t see why I should change now»

The Hound smiles and says nothing else eating his fucking chicken.

«Thought Jon will always come back to his lady kissed by fire — Tormund says, not sure of why he thinks of saying it — I mean, a guy like him, he craves another type of fire»

The Hound slams his head on the table, and shouts «Shut the fuck up!» But Tormund can see in Arya Stark’s eyes that she thinks the same.

He looks back at Jon who is saying something the the dragon queen — Tormund thinks she is special but Jon’s kind, he prefers his ladies with hair kissed by fire and eyes as cold as eyes, this dragon queen is like Ygritte in some ways, but Jon also left Ygritte behind for his crows — the dragon queen nods and smiles and Jon looks back at his dinner broodingly — he thinks he won’t leave his family, and his lady kissed by fire behind for this blonde woman either.

_My loyalty to Sansa will never be in discussion, because I’d sooner kill myself than let harm come to her._ Tormund has seen Jon playing a role when he had been in Mance’s camp — he remembers — he knows how to look at his little crow. And this little crow is not done playing game yet, he thinks, he thinks this crow will stop playing games when his lady kissed by fire is finally satisfied with the life they are leading.

* * *

**_DAENERYS VII_ **

**_S_** he knocks and opens the door to Jon’s chamber. He has told her he wanted to see her after the feast and Daenerys could not have been more happy.

She knows she has been distant and sconstant since the end of the war with the dead, but she has been in mourning. Jorah loved her, that’s true, and she too loved him, in her own way, he was _her_ bear, the one who had yes betrayed her but also saved her in any way she could have been saved by him.

His last words on his lips, when he died in his arms, had been _khaleesi_ and _I love you_ ; and Daenerys could not easily forget them. She has always known she could trust Jorah with her life, maybe not with her heart, but she was not so disposed to him, he was her dearest and truest friend and for that she will always hold him close to her heart.

But he was not the one she loves.

_You have forgiven before, khaleesi, even a man like me, who has betrayed you and do you wrong._

She remembers him advising her, _Long forgotten and long forgiven, my friend,_ had been her reply.

_You once told me you needed to be more than the Mother of dragons to be the queen the Seven Kingdoms needed_ he had told her, in one of their quiet evenings during the war north.

_I remember._

_You want to be a different kind of ruler,_ he had added, _when Jon Snow returns forgive him and forget_ he had told her then, _because he is true even if he acted on impulse to save his family._

Though Daenerys had told him she would try to, she had yet found the strength to.

_Do you understand me,_ **_Dany_ ** _?_

She still shivers remembering the passion, the strength and the fury behind his black orbs that day. He was but a head taller than her, and still he had seemed as much if not more imposing than Drogo had ever been.

So fuelled, so passionate. She had never seen him so, before, but one time. She frowns thinking back of it.

_What do you think you are doing, Arya?, have you gone out of your mind?_ His eyes had been an unholy thing then, just like in that moment. He had been fury and the blood running through her veins had sang at seeing her own loyal warden so different from the broody man who never took a stance on anything.

_You are the queen what you command we shall obey,_ taken aside. She had understood in the last couple of days of how important family was to Jon and not only that she had also understood he had been so reliable despite not seeming it just because she was used to men who did not think before acting, while Jon was much different. He never wanted to bring her in a difficult position jeopardizing her rule of the North by seeming like he did not think about the North but only about the pleasure they found in each other.

_Winterfell belongs to_ **_Sansa_ ** _!_

She shakes her head and when he finally calls «Enter!» she does. He is sat by the hearth and he looks strangely sober for one having just been at a feast. She knows she is a bit tipsy herself, not enough to not be able to discern clearly why he wants her here. He means to finally start being together again. The Great War is done with, Daenerys has proved her worth, they need not to hide anymore.

She smiles at him as she closes the door behind herself.

«Hi» she greets almost shyly, knows he rather have her also shy and not only demanding as the queen she is. Sometimes he craves a lady, instead of a queen, and Daenerys can be both if it means have back the Jon with that passion shining in his eyes.

«Hi» he replies back, gesturing for a chair «Sit, please — he says — there is something I want to tell you»

Daenerys feels giddy, perhaps now that there is no need to hide anymore he wishes to ask her for wife. It would explain why he seems so nervous and looked so broody all night instead of celebrating.

She sits.

«What do you know of your brother, Rhaegar?» he asks instead, which surprises her, but perhaps he wants to know her family better before asking her hand in marriage, she thinks, so she reasons that telling him could not hurt.

«Not much really — she says — only what my brother Viserys and ser Barristan Selmy told me before they died» she explains «from all accounts I have been given he was a good man, a noble man who was a good fighter but loved to sing and a man the people of Kings Landing loved dearly and…»

She looks at his most Stark features and realizes where he wants to go with his questions «I know of what he did to your aunt — she admits — thought I never could reconcile the man they told me about with a man capable of abducting and raping a young girl»

Jon nods and seems thoughtful, so Daenerys leans to him and grasps his hand in hers, his hands are warm, warmer than hers — she remembers them being cold, but they are warm now — he looks at her «I know it matters nothing coming from me that am not guilty of it, but for what he did, for what they both have done, I am sorry. I am sure your aunt did not deserve to be raped and abused. I know how that feels — she adds — and I would not wish it on my worst enemy. I only wish she could have survived, as I have.»

«I wish she had survived too» he says «I wish I could have met her — he adds — it was all I dreamed about for a time»

Daenerys nods «Your father must have loved her dearly if she left such an impression of her young nephew» she offers.

«He did» he nods «though she was not my aunt — he says — she was my _mother_ »

Daenerys blinks unsure of what he is meaning to tell her. Because he knows Starks do not tumble in bed with their sisters, so that leaves only one possibility which leads to the fact that Jon may not be Eddard Stark’s son at all, but…

…she doesn’t want to believe it. She _cannot_ believe it.

She stands up abruptly letting go of his hands and sees he follows her movements. She starts pacing.

«Are you..? — she starts — are you meaning to tell me you are the child born of Rhaegar and Lyanna?» she demands and can feel the bite in her tone as she shakes her head.

Jon stands up too. Daenerys shakes her head vigorously as he approaches her «Are you true born?» she asks and Jon reply is instant.

«No» he promises «I was born out of wedlock» he tells her. And Daenerys nods.

«So you are a Blackfyre» she says «Did you know?» she demands turning on him «When you came to Dragonstone, did you know?»

Jon shakes his head «No» he says «Daenerys I swear I did not know. Bran told me when we returned.»

This angers her.

«So you have known for months! And yet you said **_nothing_**!» she snaps «were you in accord with Tyrion to have it being told after I died fighting your bloody war against the dead? Was that your lowly plan?» she demands suddenly furious like she has not been in many years «Have me in first line hoping I’d fall in battle to claim your place as my heir once I was gone? Claiming all I spit blood to gain?»

He falls to his knees «No! Never!» he swears «I wanted to tell you!» he promises «so many times! — he adds — but I was… I was..»

«Did _Sansa_ know?»

Her question shuts him up. He looks at her, his black eyes so intense before saying «No» he shakes his head «Only Arya knows — he adds — I…»

«And why didn’t the both of you tell me?» she demands, though knowing Sansa is in the dark about it lightens her heart. She is sure that if the wolf-lady knew she would have tried to discourage any relation between her and Jon even more, and she would had wanted to see her gone and Jon on the Iron throne.

«I asked her to — he says — to keep her silence, that is» he explains «I…»

She takes his face in her hands «Why have you not told me until now?!» she demands of him and Jon’s eyes are once again an unholy thing «If you had gone and said it to the wrong person — she adds meaning Sansa — all that we fought so hard to achieve would go lost»

«I thank the Gods — she add — you did not tell Sansa. And you never will» she adds.

«She’s my family. She deserves to know» he tries.

«She deserves nothing! — she snaps — I am your queen, the head of our House» she snaps «you are a Blackfyre and for that you are of low birth and you fall under my jurisdiction as the only Targaryen left— she adds — you will tell her nothing, we will make the knowledge public when I say so and not a minute before» she tells him «or Sansa will start plotting, if she isn’t already. She will want to see me gone and you on the Iron throne»

Jon says nothing at this, they both know she is right. She gazes at him intently with her purple eyes until he hangs his head and nods. 

«Why didn’t you tell me, Jon?» she asks and she suddenly feels as if she is that small girl once again «Did you trust me that little?» she wonders.

«I…» he tries again «I was so very afraid — he says — afraid because what I feel for you… is not how a nephew should feel for his aunt and I…»

Daenerys does not let him finish, she bends down and catches his lips with hers. It is short and forceful and Jon does not reciprocates it but she does not care.

She looks at him and cups his face in her hands «We will tell no one of this — she says — not until I have taken the Iron throne — she adds — then you’ll bend the knee and publicly claim me as only queen of the Iron throne, then we will divulge the truth and we will marry and we’ll launch a dynasty that will last until the Earth shatters and the seas freeze, a dynasty that will last until the ghost grass will swallow the world whole» she tells him.

She feels unbelievably powerful as he hangs his head and nods because in his eyes she sees once again that force shine. It’s as if his eyes are telling her that yes he will let her take the Iron throne and he will be by her side until the world is swallowed by the ghost grass and they are nothing but dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. As always let me know what you think of it! Hope to hear back from you soon! As always sending all my love ~G.
> 
> Also, P.S. @Kara_Difeance, I am sorry I spammed your comment by mistake and I had not even had the time to read to which chapter or thread it referred to! I am so sorry, I also replied to it but the thread has disappeared as it happens with spammed comments. So very sorry, if you wish to say what you referred and meant I will gladly reply to you, as I have always replied to everyone under this fic. Once again, I apologize for my mistake.


	29. Sansa IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, how are you? I know I had promised a double chapter with also Hasty, but I will add him in the next because something come up in real life and I could not edit his chapter.
> 
> So I leave you with Sansa IX as I still wanted to get something out for you all!
> 
> Sansa and Jaime talk.

**_SANSA IX_ **

**_T_** he news of the defeat of the dead doesn’t come but for weeks after the Night King has been felled. Sansa learns only thanks to her own little web of spies — mostly maids and servants she has in some way helped since coming to Kings Landing — and the occasional Cersei’s slip up about the goings of the North.

Cersei is by now in the last months of her pregnancy, she is bigger than Sansa remembers her mother ever being when pregnant, and she is seldom seen by the court, to which she prefers to leave ser Jaime as acting regent while her pregnancy keeps her mostly in her chambers.

And it is to Jaime that Sansa goes.

He is surprised by her request of an audience and he lets her inside his solar — he has occupied a set of chambers in the royal wing of Maegor’s Holdfast — in person, offering her a seat, as he takes his own opposite to her.

«Your highness» he greets her «What can I do for you?» he asks as he watches as Ghost pads inside the solar and adjusts himself behind her chair, his massive white head resting on his front paws — he never did seem comfortable when the direwolf was present, all the more reason for Sansa to bring Ghost everywhere she went — lady Reed takes her stance just outside the solar and Sansa smiles; ser Arys has not followed her inside, but is posted outside with lady Reed.

«Lord regent» she offers back as she takes the seat offered to her.

«You have come prepared — he drawls and thought his voice suggests no humor, she can see he is not so surprised by it as he wants her to feel as if he is annoyed by it; he seems genuinely amazed by it, but seems as if he has come to expect it of her —so, what can I do for you today?»

Sansa clasps her hands and smiles «I thought you would have liked to be privy to some information» she tells him «the war for Dawn has been won — she says — both my sworn shield, Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podric Payne have survived it, though Podric has suffered some wounds that are bound to follow him forever» she tells him, and she sees him visibly relax, he was clearly worried for Brienne.

Sansa doesn’t presume to understand the friendship, respect or kinship or whatever those two have going on, but if she can exploit it, she will.

When he says nothing she continues «Jon and Rhaegal survived too, as did Daenerys Targaryen and her dragon, Drogon — she adds — thought Jon says he was growing weak in the North when he left to come to Kings Landing to demand my release, I seem to understand he lost a eye.»

Jaime nods «So, we will need the scorpions in the end» he muses.

Sansa shrugs «As if Cersei has not already started their construction in secret under our own feet — she says — you were going to have scorpions anyway»

Ser Jaime has the decency to look sheepish «Does anything ever escape your notice?» he wonders out loud and Sansa smiles.

«I hope not — she replies — or I would be in trouble indeed» she adds «being ignorant never brought anything good for me, though I do envy those who can go on being ignorant of the world» she says «I have to tell you though — she says — if something happens to Jon in the sky as he protects _your_ city from the dragon queen, you will wish you were never born»

Ser Jaime looks down to his own golden hand and then looks up at her, in his emerald eyes — so similar to Cersei’s and yet so different, so much more warm and less unstable — she can read truth «I know my vow may mean nothing to you, your highness — he tells her — but Jon Snow is theson of the man who I failed once before. If I can save him I will» he adds «I greatly respected his father, despite everything»

«Rhaegar was his sire» Sansa tells him resolutely «Jon’s real father will always remain lord Eddard Stark» she proclaims.

«And I was not referring only to Rhaegar, in fact — ser Jaime tells her — I may not have liked Ned Stark, but I respected the man, even more now that I know all that he went through to save his sister-son, the son of a man he hated and fought against» he tells her «and if I can I will protect Jon Snow, but his life may be out of my hands»

Sansa looks down at her own hands «But vengeance won’t be out of mine if anything happens to him — she tells him — remember this»

Ser Jaime nods «I will»

«Lord regent, do you know a certain knight named ser Bonifer Hasty?» she wondered after a bit of silence, her fingers carded in Ghost’s fur.

Ser Jaime frowns «Ser Bonifer Hasty? — he asks — and how would have you came to know such a name, your highness?»

«He is here» she frowns too «He, he presented himself to me the other day when I left court — she says — I have been trying to get hold of him in the last days but in vain»

«Pious Bonifer is in Kings Landing?» he asks again surprised «he is holding, or he _was_ holding Harrenhal under Cersei’s command, why would he be here? And why would he talk to you?»

Sansa looks down mulling over her brief encounter with the man, she looks up in ser Jaime’s eyes again and asks «Who is he? He was making too many questions about Daenerys Targaryen»

She sees Jaime pale and she bites her lips. Whatever this is, this is not good.

Not good at all.

Jaime passes his good hand on his face and sighs «He was asking after Daenerys Targaryen, you say?»

Sansa nods «He wanted to know how she was — she says — I… I am afraid I had to give him something without giving our alliance away against her and I had to speak of her in not unsavory terms»

Ser Jaime sighs «There is a rumor circulating since as long as I can remember at court, hell even since before I was knighted by Rhaegar as a member of the kingsguard» he tells her «It said that queen Rhaella had once been named queen of love and beauty during a tournament by a landed knight when she was still only a princess and that they shared a brief but intense love for each other for a time, until she was betrothed to Aerys and later married to him» he says «No one ever says the name of the knight in question, but ser Bonifer Hasty never jousted again in a tourney after Rhaella’s marriage to Aerys — he says — and if I remember correctly he was the one who named her queen of love and beauty at the time»

Sansa feels the breath being knocked out of her.

«You are telling me he could a Daenerys Targaryen supporter because of his bond with late queen Rhaella? — she asks — of how many men does he dispose of?»

«A hundred» he offers «not many, but they are great fighters and they are all quite attached to the Seven» he adds «if he starts spewing his religious conviction that Daenerys Targaryen is the rightful queen he could gain her much support even with the small folk»

«I thought you Lannisters did not care for the small folk» she says almost without thinking and ser Jaime arches a blond brow.

«My sister might loath the small folk — he admits — but it is not a normal Lannister’s trait. We know who we are, and thought we know we are better than them, they are still under our protection. I care for the small folk»

And Sansa is suddenly reminded of how he lost his honor to protect the population of Kings Landing the population who’d grow to refer to him with the monicker Kingslayer, a monicker he gained to save their lives.

She looks down «My apologies — she says — I should not have assumed, it was insensitive of me» she offers and ser Jaime smiles.

«You are young yet» he offers her «all that happened to you made you grow up fast, but you are still that kind girl who we took South with us — he tells her — play your cards right and you’ll have much time to learn yet»

«I am slow learner» she offers to him with a small smile «but I do learn»

Ser Jaime nods «That you do, your highness — he says — even the slowers learners end up learning at some point, I should know I was a slow learner my self once upon a time»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!, Let me know as always!
> 
> Sending all my love ~G.


	30. Bonifer I & Daenerys VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonifer decides what he is to do now with the new information he has received from the lady of Winterfell and the questions he has posed around. He swears a oath. 
> 
> Daenerys in Winterfell keeps her war council and they decide the next steps, she distrust Tyrion and can see he is doubtful; she issues her orders — who will take the North, who will marry whom and similar — and Jon has another bout of anger. Then they leave Winterfell behind and Daenerys is happy to finally be rid of the North disloyalty now that her loyal Stark is in place while the treacherous one is Kings Landing. 
> 
> She will retake the 7K, and she will break the wheel, whatever that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everything is fine. 
> 
> As I have said many times, gents, I don't care how frustrated this fic can make you saying I asked for it (it being verbally abused, insulted and whatever else) because I tagged unrequited/onesided Jonerys (as I should per ao3 rules) is shit as much as saying that girls victims of rape asked for it because they were dressed provocatively and behaved in a way that the raper thought slutty. 
> 
> Me doing what I should be doing (tagging this story accordingly to what is showed inside) is not an invitation for you to hurl disrespect at me. That's on you, not on me. Because you choose to read a story in which both tags and summary amply state what you are going to find inside; instead of hating me you should go on with your life and not come under this fic and whine because I warned you. Per l'amor del cielo, you should thank me because I warn you instead of just saying this has also Jonerys (since I tell you exactly what kind of depiction you are gonna get) instead of insulting me. 
> 
> Now I leave you with the chapter! Hope you like it.

**_BONIFER I_ **

**_H_** e is kneeling before the seven pointed star as he prays.

After all this time, he thinks, he can finally bring his love justice.

He had not been too handsome in youth, but he had been promising and when he had first laid eyes on princess Rhaella Targaryen he had know she was the only woman he could ever love, and to this day he yet had to find another who could elicit such feelings from his heart, only the Maiden had been able to take his Rhealla’s place in his heart, thought still she shared it with his queen-love.

He had never expected nothing of his love for her — beautiful, gracious and dutiful Rhaella — he would have laid his life out for her, had she asked that of him.

_Go,_ she had replied instead, when he had offered her his sword as a sworn shield if she so wished, _find your happiness, my dashing knight for I cannot be it but you can find it still._

If only Bonifer had insisted he could have been by her side when she had died, oh he was not convinced he could have saved her, but he could have been by her side when she was called by the Gods to their side and he could have protected her children.

Now, though, he can finally make it right. Her daughter has returned to the Seven Kingdoms, she is ready to retake what is hers by right and Bonifer will give his life for Rhaella’s child. She is the last one alive — Rhaegar is dead by Robert Baratheon’s fury; Viserys died somewhere in exile — but Daenerys is alive, and she is a queen, and she is the Mother of Dragons.

_She’s different..,_ that was the way Sansa Stark had defined the dragon queen, as something different and Bonifer has no trouble believing her. A girl who gets married to a Dothraki khal in the east and survives fire — what else do they need to know she is blessed by the Gods? — brings to the world dragons again, conquers cities in the east freeing slaves — and really, that is a great thing, only someone touched by the Gods could have done it — and then returns west to conquer her rightful place can be nothing but different.

_I do not presume to tell you queen Daenerys’ motivations, but aye, from my understanding, she did._

_Why would she do that?, it means destroying hundreds of lives._

He looks up to the statue of the maiden, it is little and wooden, but it depicts the Maiden in all of her glory, he switches his glance to the Mother and sighs.

_And the other one? Why did he ride a dragon? The dragon should be rode only by Targaryens and your brother is not one._

_Jon is a Stark but he is not_ **_only_ ** _a Stark and I would dare say that the whole of Kings Landing has come dangerously close to learn what the words Fire and Blood mean when he came here demanding I be released._

If this Jon is not only a Stark and can ride and command a dragon Bonifer feels his as an educated guess he must still have some dragon blood in his veins; he has meditated at length about it and he is almost sure that this _Jon_ must be a bastard son of a Targaryen — he doesn’t exclude it’d be Aerys but it’d be even more plausible if he was the bastard son of Rhaegar, Rhaella’s oldest, hadn’t the dragon prince abducted the Stark girl, after all? — and this means in his veins also flows Rhaella’s blood.

If the two remaining links to his queen-love are alive and well, together and allied — _Jon has allied himself with Daenerys Targaryen to fight the only real war, that against the dead… that is the wrath of Jon, he was furious I had been abducted from Winterfell and he came on dragon back to demand my release._ — he will serve them. He will serve Rhaella’s child and her grandson.

_He stopped his siege when I asked it of him._

His Holy Hundred are all in prayer behind him, he has already told them they will make the voyage back to Harrenhal and they will offer Daenerys Targaryen, her nephew and her party and armies refuge in the halls of Harren, he will then offer her the Holy Hundreds.

They are already voyaging back to Harrenhal and Bonifer wants that everything is ready for when Daenerys Targaryen comes South. He will raise the Targaryen banner in honor of Rhaella’s daughter.

_Being a queen is a honor,_ he remembers Rhaella telling him when she had been betrothed to her brother and they had to put a stop to their fancy of each other, _a honor and a duty and I take both quite seriously. I am duty bound to my people, and I will do what I must to ensure their safety, if that means marrying Aerys may it be, the Gods will be good and we will have sons and daughters to inherit the throne once we are dust._

He looks at the Maiden again, he can always see in her visage Rhaella’s.

«I swear by the Old Gods and the New, my queen — he says — I will see your daughter on the Iron throne, may it be the last thing that I do.»

* * *

**_DAENERYS VIII_ **

**_S_** he looks sideways at Tyrion as he drinks from his goatskin. He seems to be always drinking, even more than when he had come to Meereen to serve under her.

«So» Jon asks «what do we do, now?» he looks at the map spread over the table, Missandei and Thorgo Nudo are also in presence and she notices some kind of strange tension between her unsullied general and her northman probably due the fact that he has betrayed her and has disobeyed her orders. Thought her Unsullied general has become even more protective of Missandei since her abduction. Thorgo Nudo has never asked her if she knew Missandei had been abducted too together with lady Sansa, so Daenerys knows he trusts her but sometimes she can’t help but wonder if now is alliance is to Missandei more than it is to herself.

«Now» she says, walking around the table and coming to Kings Landing on the map, she takes the lion-paw on it and she throws it in the fire in the hearth, then she takes the three-headed dragon pin from her hair and she sticks it on the map in Kings Landing, just above the Red Keep, letting the pointy end of the pin penetrate the wood underneath the map «Now we take what is mine — she says — and we shove Cersei out of _my_ throne»

There is a pregnant silence after she says her piece, then she turns, inside the war room there are only Jon, Arya, Tyrion, Thorgo Nudo with Missandei and Qhono — they are her own version of a small council — and she gives them her most resolute expression «We will lay siege to Kings Landing — she says — we will bend Cersei to my rule and I will sit on the Iron throne» she adds looking directly at Jon because they both know what will come next «You will swear your oath to me publicly — she tells him — and recognize me as the only queen of the Iron throne, then we will marry»

She catches Arya looking sideways to Jon as he swallows and nods to her, Tyrion too is observing their exchange as Jon hangs his head and submits. Daenerys has a smug little smile on her full lips as her amethysts eyes surveys her northman.

«So a proposal was made? — Tyrion asks — and I was not informed? I suppose congratulation are in order, then» he murmurs.

Daenerys turns to him «We will not celebrate only my wedding — she tells him — but also yours»

Tyrions frowns and Arya and Jon look at her in surprise. Daenerys smiles clasping her hands before herself «We will celebrate the union of North and South not only with the wedding of us two — she tells Jon — lady Sansa and my lord Hand will rekindle their marriage vows as well»

Jon massive fist comes crashing down the table making the dragon-pin she has ebbed into it vibrate and fall covering the whole of the Red Keep on the map, he looks up from the map and his eyes are completely black but they shine almost violet once again — and that’s it, she thinks, the Targaryen in him that replies to her calls — there is a muscle in his jaw that trembles as he inhales deeply and almost resembles a bull seeing red.

«Sansa will not be married against her will!» he says and his tone is so glacial that for a moment Daenerys freezes «Never again!» he adds «She is the lady of Winterfell, we will save her from Cersei and we will return her to her rightful seat here in the North. She’ll have nothing to do with your plans to unite North and South — he tells her — you have me, from the North you take more than enough!»

His heartfelt statement for a moment does move her, and she can see that Tyrion is half afraid of the man and half thoughtful of the reaction. Then she smiles «Lady Arya will be lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North» she tells him «while lady Sansa will be accorded all the honors of the wife of the lord Hand of the Queen» she adds «Tyrion was always kind to her and he will be a most kind and honorable husband» she assures him.

«She won’t be marrying him!» he snaps «He was kind to her? — he almost screams — being kind it’s not what a husband should be. She deserves to be loved and I won’t have her being married off for an alliance. You’ll have me you won’t need to bind her too»

«If all the reason you have to dispute this match is that lady Sansa is not yet aware — Daenerys tells him coming closer to him and grasping his fist on the table, he does not open his hand but she does not care — I can promise you we will proceed with it only when she gives her willingness»

«She never will» Jon tells her «Sansa doesn’t want to be married again — he says — she has suffered too much at the hands of men to accept another one in her life and bed»

Daenerys smiles «I will make her see reason — she assures him — and you will see, she will be happy with lord Tyrion and he will be a most faithful and respecting husband» she adds, directing the last part to her lord Hand, who rises his goatskin to her as in salute and drinks from it.

She turns to lady Arya «You, my friend — she tells her — will be named Wardeness of the North and you will be my eyes and mouth in the North»

Lady Arya nods and bows «You do me a great honor, my queen» she says and Daenerys smiles.

This, she thinks, is the way a loyal bannerman or bannerwoman should take to a direct order of his or her queen.

«We will move South of the Neck, we will free the people from the Lannister rule — she adds pointing with a finger on the map, passing through the Twins, Riverrun, Harrenhal and up to Kings Landing — and we will take Kings Landing»

«The dragons will not be used, my queen, I hope» Tyrion asks and Daenerys looks up from the map, her finger still on Kings Landing and her overturned hairpin, but does not look in anyone eyes. She bites her lips then she turns to Tyrion.

«I have not come to be Queen of the ashes — she offers and she sees him visibly relax — the dragons will follow us — she adds — we will not use them unless it is _necessary_ »

**_That_** _was necessary_. Tyrion, who was smiling at himself, looking down looks up suddenly and in his eyes she can see he does not trust her. He was against the burning of the Tarlys but that was justice and Daenerys will show the whole of the Seven Kingdoms how the real queen of the Iron throne behaves.

They will live in peace when she has her throne, under their rightful queen.

_They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one._

They leave Winterfell two weeks after that war council, Daenerys wanted to be on dragon back but Drogon sustained too many injuries during the war against the dead and she wants to give him respite. Rhaegal wanted Jon to ride him — he had lingered in the clearing even after Daenerys had sent Drogon flying.

«You won’t ride him» she tells Jon when he looks to be about to climb of Rhaegal’s back «You won’t be seen on dragon back if I am not» she orders «Don’t forget who is the real Targaryen, nephew» she adds.

Jon hangs his head and nods and Daenerys stands on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, it is brief and the cold makes it colder than she is used, but she knows that once the stress of this endless war will end she and Jon will be happy, and perhaps he is right the maegy was wrong and she can really have children. Proved her partner is of the right kind and a Targaryen, even only a bastard one, even only an half baseborn one, can surely be the right kind.

They are both legendary and legends deserves each other.

She has given a life — Viserion’s — now it is turn a life is given back to her, she thinks smiling. Perhaps a small girl with her grin and her blond hair and violet eyes and her father’s somberness or perhaps she’ll have dark hair and amethyst eyes. She can hardly wait.

She turns around and strides to her mare, white and silver just as her, and she mounts on it. Jon follows her.

She turns her back to Winterfell hoping to never return here, never have reason to return North. She will reign from the South, her people will love her and they will rise their glasses for her, they will live in peace once the wheel is broken.

_I am not going to stop the wheel, I am going to_ **_break_ ** _the wheel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as always let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> What do you think of ser Bonifer, will he back Daenerys wholeheartedly because she is Rhaella's child or if put under pressure will he choose Jon as her grandchild? 
> 
> Daenerys is ready to take the 7K doing everything she deems necessary.
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	31. No One VIII & Jon IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude by No One pov (what is Arya doing? Is she back in WF or has she gone with them?) then Jon plans and recruits Theon for a mission, while he lays the groundwork to get another possible ally?, he does not know he just play the game until he can be with Sansa, and then he will give her everything she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? Hope you are all fine!
> 
> We have entered the last phase of the fic — the run for the Iron throne — do you want to bet how it will all ends?, what exactly does Sansa's plan concerns?, will Jon be able to stop the massacre from occurring?, will it occur at all?

**_NO ONE VIII_ **

**_G_** rey Worm leads them as they march, up ahead Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow are flying in advance as their armies march South.

They have passed the Neck and the Twins — the former No One remembers all to well — Arya Stark’s uncle, lord Edmure Tully, is once again instated in Riverrun while queen Daenerys has given the Twins to the oldest Frey woman left alive, she is a woman of Arya Stark’s mother’s age and she has bend the knee to the dragon queen easily enough to be granted the command of her family castle.

The small folk has been given bread and beer and they have celebrated, so Daenerys seems convinced she has the loyalty of the small folk of the Riverlands even if they run away scared every time one of the dragons flies overhead.

Red Flea’s skin is tight and No One finds him uncomfortable to wear, even more than old Walder Frey. For now they have encountered any opposition as they move South, which is good, because No One just wants to arrive to Kings Landing dispatch of Cersei — Daenerys Targaryen has conveniently forgotten the boon conceded to Arya Stark when she has left the girl North in Winterfell.

The Unsullied speak little — No One has found — it seems as if they scarcely think. But there is a current underwater that suggest they start to tire of this wars they have to fight for the dragon queen.

A dragon queen who preferred the war fought with the northerns above the one she fought with the Unsullied to free the slaves. Mhysa is growing steadily distant from them — they feel — and No One can see that Grey Worm is starting to doubt it too. All of this pointless war.

Missandei is not.

No One is quite surprised by her steadfast loyalty to the dragon queen even when the woman didn’t even raise a finger to save her. It seems to her that Missandei won’t ever think Daenerys Targaryen as anything but a holy being who saved them from slavery even when she then only condemnedthem to another kind of slavery, and Missandei is so deep in that she does not recognizes the signs of it.

Grey Worm is growing steadily restless even since Daenerys Targaryen has limited the contact with Missandei of Naath for him. Grey Worm does not say it but the way he looks at the interpreter as she trudges like a ducklings behind the dragon queen with scarcely a moment to dedicate to him convinces No One he is really starting to doubt his loyalty to the dragon queen.

Or if he isn’t No One is sure he is starting to at least question their presence in the Seven Kingdoms.

«When this war of the queen is done — one of the Unsullied says — what will we do?»

Grey Worm looks away from Missandei following Daenerys Targaryen around and looks at his companions; they are all sitting around a fire as they consume their sparse dinner camped near Harrenhal, whose chatelainArya Stark remembers Harrenhal well, it’s where she met Jaqen and she learned of No One for the first time, before actually becoming one herself.

«We will go to Naath» he says «Missandei of Naath wishes to see the isles again»

«But _after_?» the other presses and No One observes the exchange with interest «What will we do after? — he asks — besides Missandei of Naath does not look like she wants to leave the queen’s side very soon»

«Once her enemies are defeated — Grey Worm says, but his tone suggests he is starting to question it — the queen will give us leave to do what we want» he adds «we will go to Naath and then we will decide, we could settle there»

«I’d want to go back to Essos» No One says interrupting them as Red Flea let the spoon inside his plate of broth «I want to keep freeing the slaves of the world — he tells them — I want to keep doing what the queen did to us, didn’t we remain because that was her project to end tyranny and slavery? Once the tyranny is gone from Westeros we should return east and free the others who are in chains»

Many nods and seems to agree with No One and Grey Worm sighs «We can do that» he says.

«We should ask the queen to help us!» one of them says «Ask her to help us free the world as we helped her free Westeros»

And many others agree.

No One smirks. _This is it,_ No One realizes, _this is the key to make them see that Daenerys just wants power for herself now._ No One looks up too and Daenerys Targaryen is walking side by side with Missandei of Naath, she is rigid and she seems to be putting up a front.

For a moment No One is reminded of Sansa Stark when first Arya Stark returned to Winterfell. Despite being warm and gentle Arya’s sister too was putting up a front showing her strength as she slowly rebuilt herself, stitching herself together.

No One thinks that perhaps Daenerys Targaryen and Sansa Stark are actually similar to each other, the greatest difference resides in the fact that Sansa Stark has a family to think of that she puts before herself — giving the North to both Jon and Bran; sending Arya away from her side thought it may lead to her being harmed to make sure Jon is protected — a family that is ready to move heaven and hell to protect her. Daenerys Targaryen has none of this things, if her own words are to believed she never did.

Is it a wonder she turned out this way?, No One wonders. Perhaps not.

But it doesn’t matter. Arya Stark loyalty goes to her sister and her family and Daenerys Targaryen threatens that very family and sister with every move she makes — her plan to coerce Sansa to marry Tyrion is just proof of that —and No One has job to do. She has names Arya Stark has promised to the God of Death.

* * *

**_JON IX_ **

**_H_** e watches as the Targaryen banner flies in the winds above the mutilated, half fused, face of the greatest keep of the Seven Kingdoms. Harrenhal more than any other keep has known the fury of the Targaryens, and though Jon seems to recall that Aegon the Conqueror did evacuate the small folk that would before attacking the keep, it remains a testament of what a Targaryen on dragon back is capable of doing if he or she is willful enough.

He thinks back to Kings Landing. He had been a moment shy to lay destruction and dragon fire on both the city and the Red Keep, and yet he can’t bring himself to care. They had harmed Sansa, they never protected her, that means — in his book — that they do not deserve mercy, even if Sansa would gladly give it anyway.

Jon does not care — he thinks — all these people, they perhaps even laughed at Sansa as she was lead to the Red Keep, they attacked her during the riots — she told him, _I would have given them bread had I had it_ — and they cared not she was innocent of the guilts of the people who were holding her hostage as much as them. No, if Jon could he would haunt down everyone who ever harmed her — may it be emotionally or physically — and his revenge would be sweet and swift.

They are on dragon back which has become his favorite place to be during this slow march South — he has been stricken with the fancy, more often then not, of keep flying until he has reached Kings Landing; but the thought of Sansa being mad at him for selling away his cover and ruining her plans keeps him steady _Return back to me, and I will have the whole of the world on a platter for you._ Jon remembers her eyes shining with tears and her resolve when she had told him goodbye, helping him donning his armor. _What if I want only you?_ — at least this way he is not forced to make conversation, and not with Daenerys, who likes to fly on Drogon just that good of a head start on Rhaegal so that everyone can see that she is in charge.

It must be a small comfort, and Jon lets her have it.

_Then you will have me, all of me._

That promise is what keeps him going. She may also give him the world, and he would accept it gladly, because he would be able to protect her then — no one who dared to look down on him would dare anymore — and he would be able to protect her from everything. If she gives him herself and the world she is going to have the whole world eating from the palm of her hand, because he would give it all to her.

He will start with delivering her, her enemies on their knees before her; then he will give her the head of every one who ever harmed her, if she lets him. He has a dragon now, he is done with honor and all of that, they have been washed away by just one thought.

**_Sansa._ **

_Fury._

_Rage._

_Joy._

_Fire._

_Joy._

**_Sansa._ **

**_Sansa._ **

**_Sansa._ **

He wish he had Bran’s gift even only to get a glimpse of his lady-love, his wolf-maiden prisoner in the lion’s den, laying low but ready to strike when they least expect it of her.

No lion, no dragon, no unnamed enemy will be spared Jon’s wrath on Sansa’s behalf.

_In real life monsters win._

**_Sansa._ **

**_Sansa._ **

**_Sansa._ **

_I will be your monster, then. The dragon guarding the fair queen in her keep and you may command what you wish of me and I will see it done._

His wolf maiden was waiting for him, her dragon-prince. And perhaps he was not the dashing fair prince of her songs, but as she told him over and over again, _songs aren’t real, in real life heroes don’t exist_. So he will be her dark prince, ready to lay waste to cities and armies, ready to use whatever mean necessary to make her happy.

They have used the dragons only once, so far — mostly Daenerys, because Jon has stayed back on Rhaegal without using him against the farmers and knights alike who had tried to stop their march South — not that any of her advisors — those that remained her, that is — were very happy with it. Tyrion surely wasn’t thought he said nothing about it, since they had tried to attack and thought they could have quite simply defeated them in battle Daenerys had wanted the people to see that the dragons were not just for show.

Daenerys turns to look at him from her seat on Drogon’s back and she beams at him pointing to the banner of House Targaryen on the keep. Jon nods, he smiles too, but not because they have declared for House Targaryen, but because this means he is one more step closer to Sansa and Kings Landing.

There are about a hundred of knights posted just inside the gates of the keep, one of them stands before the others — he must be their leader — and the whole of servants who inhabits the keep is present too.

Daenerys makes Drogon dive in the air before landing him just outside the gates of the keep — she truly must be too naive or too trusting, as she seems to have learnt nothing from history. She is basically serving her dragon, her child up to slaughter only because men who used to be Lannister’s have hoisted up the Targaryen banner, and they could have done so in a ruse to get her trust and stab her in the back, as the dornish did with the Young Dragon — Jon would hope too much for them to slay the dragon where he stands so that Daenerys may have a weapon less with which harm Sansa, because all the hundred of the knights and all the servants kneels as she climbs off Drogon’s back.

Jon remains on Rhaegal’s back even after she has climbed off Drogon, he lands the dragon far enough from where Daenerys has landed Drogon and he stays on his back because he has been stabbed to death by those who should have followed his commands, so he does not trust anyone, but Sansa and his Stark family.

Daenerys surveys the knights kneeling before her.Her smile is patronizing but she looks clearly satisfied with this. She does not turn back to look at him, she just basks in this moment.

She gestured with a hand «Arise, my friends» she orders and they obey. The man before her must be around his fifties or older, he is too thin and he has a grim but gentle expression as he watches her.

«Your Grace — he offers — welcome, Harrenhal is yours» he adds, Daenerys smiles and offers him her hand, which he lowly bows to and kiss.

«Thank you, my friend — she replies — to whom do I have the pleasure to speak?»

«I am ser Bonifer Hasty — he tells her — and I am the leader of the Holy Hundred, a militia made of the most religious knights of the Seven Kingdom, a militia that would like to offer its support to your noble cause»

Daenerys smiles surveying each of their faces «And I could be no more glad to have such brave and pious men in my midst — she tells them — I can promise you I will be a just and fair queen as it is my birth right to be, and under my rule the Seven Kingdoms will know peace as they did for three hundred years under Targaryen rule»

Jon keeps observing the men, until he catches the gaze of ser Bonifer who is looking directly at him. Jon sighs, it appears this men really do wish to fight for Daenerys.

Pity.

He slowly climbs off Rhaegal and gives his snout an affectionate pat before sending him flying. He does not trust this men as far as he can throw them.

_Joy._

_Rage._

_Fire._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

He comes closer, making sure he stays at least a step behind Daenerys as she has often reminded him. She wants the people to visually see she is the one in charge, and Jon let’s her, if it’s going to make her trust him more, he will let her have this.

But there is only one woman he will stay behind, and that woman is Sansa of House Stark; and even then he will not only stay behind, he will stay at her side, because she wouldn’t ask it of him to stay back, she wouldn’t need to.

«Ser Bonifer — she says — may I present you Jon Snow — she introduces, gripping his elbow and nestling her hand in the crook of his arm bringing him closer to her — my betrothed and your future prince consort?»

The man looks from Jon to Daenerys then to the dragons — Drogon still landed, his eye missing and his face scarred, and Rhaegal strong and powerful flying in the air, whole and big — then to her hand.

«My congratulations, your Grace — he offers — for your betrothal, seven blessing to the happy couple»

Daenerys cocks her head to the side «Thank you, ser Bonifer» she offers and Jon sees the misstep as soon as she does, so he rushes to rectify it on his own behalf.

«I keep the Old Gods, ser — he offers — as my lady mother did before me, but I thank you nonetheless, I have been raised in a multi-religious family so I can appreciate your wishes. Seven blessing to you, too»

The man looks taken aback by his reply, but nods and Daenerys doesn’t even seem to understand she has just given away to a quite pious man — by the looks of it — how little she cares for the Gods.

_Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any Gods, or myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Stormborn._

Missandei comes to their side a moment after that as she announces «You are in the presence of her Grace, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of her name — she proclaims — lady protectress of the Realm, rightful heir to Iron throne, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Mother of Dragons, the Shield of the Realms of Men, the Breaker of Chains»

Jon would want nothing more than roll his eyes but he thinks better of it. After that ser Bonifer leads them inside.

Daenerys does not think to ask why he is holding Harrenhal, but Jon does not either. He knows that offering this man titles will help nothing when he comments to Daenerys how much she resembles her late mother.

By the mist in his eyes and the shining he has seen in dozen of eyes since departing from home but a boy, he knows this man loved queen Rhaella and probably will be ready to honor her by helping Daenerys win the Iron throne.

Daenerys is superbly happy of learning more about her mother and Jon envies her that. Everyone who ever knew his mother is either dead or won’t talk about it — mostly dead — and he will never learn more than what lord Eddard told them when they were children.

That she was beautiful and noble of birth — like he had dreamt as a boy — willful and a great rider. A woman ready to try and take what she wanted from life — her marriage to his father, perhaps? — with the immaturity of a fifteen year old, without thinking of the consequences.

As they talk he starts planning, if this Bonifer has a in inside the Red Keep as he suggests then Jon has to make sure that Sansa is taken away from the capitol as soon as Daenerys set to it.

So as soon as he can he approaches Theon — who has come with a small group of iron born to fight under the Stark banner to free Sansa — he knows Theon loves Sansa; perhaps he had even dreamt of something more than what he could now give her, and Jon is jealous as any hot-blooded man, but he also knows that if he wants to secure Sansa’s safety Theon would gladly give his life for her.

«You must enter the capitol undetected — he tells him — under the guise of helping the queen’s forces inside» he adds «but your target will be Sansa — he says — she won’t want to leave, not if she thinks she can better the people chance to survival by staying, you will have to carry her away against her will if necessary»

«Why?» he asks «You think the queen will attack without thinking of all the people of the capitol?, isn’t there wildfire planted under the city that could explode any given moment?»

Jon rolls his eyes «Of course Daenerys won’t stop — he says — and even if she will stop against the city I doubt she’ll stop against the Red Keep, in there Cersei will search refuge, and I am afraid of what may happen to Sansa, she would call it a collateral damage, and won’t think back on it, but I won’t let it happen»

He gazes into the iron born’s eyes intently «Not on my watch — he says — but I do not have a way to contact Sansa and make sure she is safe, and if I cannot stop Daenerys to lay the siege of dragon fire on the city I need to know Sansa is safe outside the city’s walls. Can you do that for me?, can you do that for Sansa?» he asks.

Theon looks at him then nods, he bring his hand to his chest, the hand to which some fingers are missing, and he presses it to his chest «I will» he promises «I swear it, Jon — he tells him — by the Sea God, by the Old Gods and the New. If I can save Sansa, even if it means giving away my life, I will» he tells him.

Jon nods and clasps his shoulder with a hand «Do our Father proud» he tells him and Theon nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, Arya is thinking of destroying Daenerys' forces from the inside, while Jon is ready to do whatever to ensure Sansa's safety, even against her own will and stubbornness.
> 
> Who will win the Game of Thrones?
> 
> Let me know what you think of it ;D
> 
> Next chapter we are back in KL and Cersei in forced to make a decision to save herself and her baby. 
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	32. Cersei I & Sansa X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei enters in labour and gives birth. But Sansa Stark has other plans for the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and she is not above resorting to threats to get what she wants. 
> 
> Sansa Stark corners Cersei Lannister but they both know she is not yet defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so excited for this chapter! I had this one written (this two, but who's counting) from the very beginning sooooo I hope you like it and I leave you with it. 
> 
> Hope you are all fine ;D

**_CERSEI I_ ** ****

**_S_** he enters in labour in the middle of the night. Jaime is by her side immediately, as he always has been for their children.

It is a small comfort. After this all, he’s still _her_ Jaime. The Jaime who’d not let her go through childbirth alone. The little dove is also there almost as soon as the news has reached the Tower of the Hand.

Her baby girl — _Joanna_ is her a name, a strong, powerful Lannister name — is born after twelve hours of labour and Cersei is exhausted by the time they give her, her daughter. She feels any fear disappear from her when she finally holds her child in her arms.

_Three for you.., golden will be their crowns, golden their shrouds_. It looks like Maggie the Frog was wrong after all, she had a fourth child, here, warm and safe in her arms.

But her blissful joy is short lived.

«My congratulations, your Grace — the little dove says, bowing — on the birth of the princess»

The words are per-functionary and Cersei wants to smirk. The little dove surely had hoped for this all to be done with before Cersei gave birth, but her child — a baby still — is yet again protecting her mother by being born a bit early but healthy. Her small, little miracle.

She has Jaime’s chin, Cersei thinks, and she has a twinkle of devil in her eye that’s all Cersei’s. She’s so happy she could shout of it from Maegor’s Holdfast and it’d be heard all the way to Dorne and Winterfell.

But her joy is short-lived.

«Your Grace» Qyburn’s tone alarms her, because it signals that something has happened «Targaryens and Northerners forces have been sighed a day or two at most from the city» he says and only now Cersei notices the noises outside the city, the people are afraid. Not that she cares.

She looks at Sansa. The girl holds her chin high «You know what you must do, Cersei — she says —for you and for your child welfare» she adds clasping her shoulder in her bony hand.

Cersei wants to swat her away especially when she caresses the head of her daughter, of her Joanna — there is care in her eyes, but Cersei does not trust this wolf in sheep clothing, no matter how well she sings her songs — before straightening.

«I could always have you thrown in the black cells — she bites back — and install Jaime as regent»

She hears Jaime sighing but she does not care. She has come too close to have it all to loose it all, by her own hand nonetheless, to this wolf-bitch making them dance to any song she deigns of sing.

Sansa clasps her hands before herself «You could — she says — but you know Jon won’t stop at anything if I am put in peril, you have seen it. Do you really want to try your chances? Your _daughter’s_?» Sansa asks cocking her head to the side, and Cersei sneers.

«I think I will» she seethes before turning to ser Greenfields and ser Clegane that are both in attendance «Apprehend lady Stark» she orders and they too move to do her bidding as she hold her child closer to her breast.

She sees Jaime blocking the path of ser Greenfields «Stand back — he orders, his tone filled with authority, his hand searching for the pommel of his sword, a sword he has conveniently left outside the birthing chamber — stand back!» He adds and when the knights make to resist his order he slaps the man in the face with his golden hand, so hard the knight falls to his knees before her brother.

That display of power would arouse her if it was not for the fact that he is doing it to defend the Stark girl who’d love nothing more than take everything for here.

_You’ll be queen, for a time;_ the Mountain continues to walk to the girl, but she looks serene as her immense direwolf appears from the shadow — who the hell has let the beast inside **_her_** child birthing chamber? — and literally wraps himself around her, his red eyes glistening and fixed on the Mountain who stops, Cersei wants to scream to him to continue and she does, but the beast is growling and the Mountain does not move.

«Slay the beast where it stands, ser Clegane!» she snaps and he moves again, Cersei has scarcely the time to notice that ser Arys Oakheart is by the wolf-bitch’s side, his sword drawn as if to protect her, instead of apprehend her.

The direwolf’s attack is swift and in one bite he has tore from its socket — letting it lay against the side, held to the shoulder only by the armor, in which are the dents made by the beast’s fangs — one arm, then the other. The Mountain is now unusable, and Cersei wants to scream, but her child has fallen asleep in her arms and she does not wish to wake her.

_Until there comes another —_ Maggie the Frog’s voice intones in her mind, the stench of her huts fills her nostrils as she watches Sansa Stark burrowing one hand in the white fur of the beast, a small smirk on her lips — _younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear_. Jaime has dispatched of ser Greenfields and he bends down whisking her daughter from her arms, he does not give her to the Stark-bitch but his stance behind the woman makes it clear whose side he is on, now.

She wants to cry, Qyburn hands steady her when she tries to get up so little time after the birth.

Sansa’s smile is a terrible thing.

«This means nothing!» she screams «You will end up in the black cells, may it be today or in a million days»

Sansa looks non-plussed by her screams. She gestures with a hand and the lady who follows her everywhere opens the door letting inside a little group of foul looking men and women lead by a boy she has seen before, in Winterfell — the Greyjoy boy, she remembers — who takes his place behind her.

«I don’t believe I will» she states «Now, _Cersei_ — she calls with sweetness — you remember the small contract we signed together, don’t you?»

Cersei doesn’t reply to her «Jaime, give me my daughter» she pleads.

«No — he tells her — not until you stop putting her in danger. She is precious, Cersei, she is our last chance, do not hinder it for your pride»

Her stupid, naive brother — she thinks — he really believes this will end well for them if Cersei doesn’t do everything it takes to defend them.

_I will burn our House to the ground before I let that happen!_

She bites her lips.

_A good king knows when to save his strength…and when to destroys his enemies._

She turns to Qyburn «Have the statement made — she orders, her voice fracturing as she swallows her own blood and pride — princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell is named, by my own free will, Lady regent and protectress of the Realm until my daughter and heir, Joanna, is deemed of the right age to inherit the Iron throne or this war is ended»

But Sansa has not finished humiliate her yet, not that she will survive to tell the tale of it «and..?» she prompts cocking her head to the side.

Cersei grimaces «and — she drawls — during the wartime she’ll be recognized full power of a regnant queen in my daughter and heir’s stead» she adds.

Sansa nods satisfied, she turns to Qyburn and Cersei doesn’t let herself sob in her presence «My lord Hand — she gestures — we should go present princess Joanna to the awaiting court and tell them the news»

When they are almost out of the chamber Sansa turns «Lady dowager Cersei Lannister — she orders — will stay in Maegor’s Holdfast until further notice. She will permitted to see her daughter by my own decree»

Qyburn gives her a last, long look and they leave, when the door is closed Cersei screams because they have taken her daughter from her arms and she sobs in anger.

She will be as wildfire — she decides as Sansa Stark tries her hand at playing the game of thrones — the wolf-bitch will not know what hit her when Cersei will be done with her. She has been too kind to her, and she won’t make the same mistake again — she promises herself — her hand grasps Joffrey’s ring on her finger.

_I am a lioness of the Rock and lions can and will tear wolves to pieces if they so decide._

* * *

**_SANSA X_ **

**_T_** he whole court is present when the double doors that lead to the throne room are opened.

Sansa strides inside first, followed closely by Qyburn — the Hand of the Queen — flanked by ser Arys and lady Reed, Ghost a step behind them all, Jaime in the middle, holding his daughter and cooing to her, rocking her. Theon follows with the men he has not left to guard Cersei, just behind the direwolf.

The whole court holds its breath as Sansa proceeds to the steps that leads to the Iron throne. She has made this walk once already, to kneel before a boy-king to ask for mercy, mercy for her honorable father.

She watches the Iron throne for a long moment, her septa’s voice ringing in her ears.

_One day, your husband will sit there, and you will sit by his side_. She thinks of Jon then — she smiles — and she ascends the steps before stopping just before the iron seat of the Targaryens, she gingerly touches the pommel of a sword then she turns and smiles to the court.

«My lords and ladies — she calls — I am here today, to bring you happy news» she gestures for Jaime to come closer «Queen Cersei has given birth to a healthy and strong princess — she takes the baby from Jaime’s arms and presents her to court — princess Joanna Lannister of the Rock»

There is a small round of applause as she shows them the baby, still sleeping, then she gives her back to her awaiting father. Jaime is looking at her intently, he must not have lost the significance of having named the baby as the princess of the Rock, and Sansa smiles, all fangs and sweetness.

«Thought — she adds — this sweet, sweet news is soured by another on a different matter. The Targaryens forces have been sighed two days of march from Kings Landing at most» she tells them, looking as contrite as she can muster.

Jon is coming, is all that she can think of. Even as the lords and ladies of the court start whispering.

Sansa holds up a hand «In this very difficult time — she says — queen Cersei feels she won’t be able to protect you all accordingly, with having just gone through childbirth and in need of respite»

She turns to Qyburn and sends him a significant glance, the Hand of the Queen takes a step and with a sour expression — he truly is loyal to Cersei, she thinks — he proclaims «Our noble queen in the complete possession of her mental faculties has named princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell lady regent and protectress of the Seven Kingdoms during this difficult time and until her daughter and heir, princess Joanna Lannister, has not come of age to take the Iron throne» Sansa smiles nodding demurely as the lords and ladies observes «and in this terrible war time, my lady the lady regent of the Iron throne — he adds — is given full authority and power as a queen regnant may have; this is the decree of Cersei Lannister _former_ — he seems to swallow on the word — queen of the Seven Kingdoms»

Sansa nods once again, demurely as she should look to everyone.

«I won’t accept this mantle easily and with light heart — she tells the court amassed — but I will do my best to secure the peace of the Seven Kingdoms against invader forces, this I swear to you on my honor as a Stark» then, without any further ado she sits on the Iron throne.

As she does she feels powerful because all of the court — as they should — bows their heads in greeting to the new lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms. 

She sits with poise, trying to imitate in a more feminine way, the pose her father used to have when he held court during his tenure as Hand of the King.

Theon comes closer to her, as do ser Arys, lady Reed and Ghost, who pads to the Iron throne and just sits beside it, almost as big as it, then resting his massive head on his front paws as he looks at the lords and ladies. Sansa feels safe, but she knows she must not grow arrogant.

Now she is half done with her plan, but she still has to thread carefully in this deep waters, serpents may still lie undetected and she must do all it takes to make sure everything goes according to her plan.

«First and foremost — she says — the Golden Company» Harry Strickland, the leader of the sell-swords company takes a step ahead «will help with the evacuation of the capital — she decrees — in case the dragons dancing in the air to claim the city lay waste to it by accident» the man nods «the operation are to be immediately started — she adds — and must be fulfilled by tomorrow’s morning at the last» 

The blond man nods and leaves the court and she turns to the ladies and lords «We will be safe in the Red Keep — she says — but those who desire to can and will be evacuated with the small folk» she turns to Qyburn «Find the way to have a meeting called with the enemies forces before the battle is to take place, I won’t leave any road untried to avert the destruction of the city and bloodshed» she adds.

The lord Hand nods and bows a bit to her. Sansa smiles and nods right back.

She wraps her fingers around the pommels of the swords that make up the throne — the sword fused together by dragon fire — the handles of the defeated enemies’ swords and she sits straighter.

She too has defeated many a enemy— Joffrey, Ramsey, Littlefinger — thought Cersei is not to be underestimated yet and Daenerys still has a dragon and two armies at her beck and call, and she must make much a vision clad in the greys of her father’s House, the red Tully hair with blue steel eyes, sitting resolute and strong, Ghost — the direwolf of her House sigil — standing at her feet, white as the snow and red as the blood red leaves of the Weirdwood tree of the Old Gods, her small army protecting her — a whitecloak, ironborns and a crannogwoman — she smiles.

_Return back to me,_ she thinks as she sits, her chin held high, in the throne that so many wants for themselves, _and I will have the whole world on a platter for you._

_What if I only want you?_

She looks at lady Reed for a moment and the girl nods to her, Sansa nods right back the crannogwoman and she starts her tenure as lady regent of the Seven Kingdoms.

Ser Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer, the protector of Kings Landing stands a bit off the side too. She looks at him and he nods at her.

They may not trust each other, but they respect each other enough that she knows not to underestimate his loyalty to Cersei, to the people of Kings Landing, to the small bundle he holds in his arms now. They know that right now they have to work together, and he is ready to do whatever it takes to make sure his daughter and his sister survive this war.

She is too, ready to do whatever it takes.

_Tell them —_ she looks forward, surveying the whole of the throne room as the City Watch’s commander, a slim man who has taken over after Bronn’s death at Jon’s hand, comes forward to give his report — _winter is coming. Tell them I am doing what honor demands; that I defend my family to those who’d harm us, that I defend my people from those who’d want to see us on our knees._

_I promise sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Where you expecting for Sansa — she's just like her mother — Stark to pull such a trick from her sleeve and be named lady regent of the Seven Kingdoms by Cersei (in childbed) the same way Robert named Ned Stark lord regent of the Seven Kingdoms (in his deathbed)? 
> 
> It is the ultimate strike to Cersei's ego (though she still will get her due) to have her give Sansa everything she has fought so hard for herself, bringing herself to the point of making the prophecy true by be her own to give everything she holds dear to Sansa? 
> 
> And what will Sansa do now? 
> 
> What Daenerys will do now?
> 
> What will Jon do?
> 
> And Arya..? Will she get to satisfy No One by giving the God of Death the names she has promised? Or will she cease to be No One and be just herself, Arya Stark?


	33. Tyrion II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taking of KL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo, so here we are with the chapter of the taking of KL...  
> ... are you ready? 
> 
> I certainly am! Let’s get on with it!

**_TYRION II_ **

**_T_** hey are waiting outside the city’s gates, the armies will have finished arriving by the setting of the sun that very same day and then tomorrow Daenerys will take the Iron throne, to — he hopes — heal the realm.

Cersei’s Hand, Qyburn, has invited them to an encounter outside the city’s gates as normal when one is about to lay siege on a city. He hopes against all hope that Cersei understand in which perilous situation she has put herself and will bend the knee or he doesn’t know if Daenerys will stop at anything to get what it’s hers.

_You are afraid of her,_ he doesn’t know why he thinks of Sansa, of his former little wife, her blue eyes shining in the dim lit great hall of Winterfell, but he does.

He watches Daenerys as she descends off Drogon’s back, Jon has come on Rhaegal too, but he has already descended from his back. She moves with grace and purpose, her head held high and her chin raised. She is a queen in truth.

No one can say she isn’t, and yet there is something that does not sit well with him as she climbs off Drogon and caresses his snout as she surveys the city’s walls, as if to study the way they have been rebuilt.

_No good monarch would be such if he or she did not inspire fear in his or her subjects._

_Indeed?,_ Sansa asks in his mind, but she is not the woman he has seen in Winterfell, once again she is but a child stripped of her clothes and beaten by a boy king on a Iron throne, _then I suppose Cersei would qualify as much as Daenerys for a good monarch, come to think of it, Joffrey too was as much qualified as Daenerys to sit on the Iron throne._

He can see her, in his mind eye, knelt before the Iron throne, wrapped in the white cloak of the kingsguard — the Hound’s cloak, he remembers, watching said man standing side by side to Jon Snow — beaten and tormented, yet standing proud as she walked away.

_You are the queen, what you command we shall obey._

_I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey, my one true love._

Jon Snow is looking mighty pissed as if the city’s wall have done him a personal slight but he waits a good three steps behind Daenerys as she paces up and down.

«Where are they?» she snaps turning to him, her gaze incensed, her amethysts eyes glinting dangerously in the pallid sun of the end of winter.

_The next time you fail me, will be the last time you fail me._

«It is still not the time they set, Your Grace» Tyrion tries «Surely they will be on time»

Daenerys snickers « ** _I_** am here» she says, the strength of her tone propelling her forwards as she restarts pacing «if the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms can be early so can they»

Tyrion sighs, he opens his mouth to speak but Jon beats him to it «They do not recognize you as such — he says, no use trying to sweeten the poison he is spewing — so why should they care?» he wonders out loud.

Tormund by his side — why the wildling has followed them South Tyrion does not understand, maybe only out of friendship for Jon — snickers.

Lord Yohn Royce stands proudly beside the banner of the Eyre and he exchanges a look with Jon Snow. A significant look he can’t name yet.

Ser Bonifer Hasty stands besides queen Daenerys and he looks between the two as if trying to understand something. Tyrion sighs again as Daenerys whips her head around and fixes her glare on Jon Snow, who looks unimpressed by it and mighty bored by her.

«They may not, now» Daenerys says ominously «But they will once the sky comes falling upon their heads because they refused me»

Tyrion watches with growing preoccupation as she restarts pacing as a lion in a cage — or a dragon in a cage, in this case — and Grey Worm keeps looking towards the city, his face not showing any emotion thought Tyrion believes he might have seen a fickle of doubt shining in his dark eyes when she said her piece.

She threading in high waters without knowing how to swim — by the looks of it — because she seems not to even care who may listen to her. When he met her Tyrion had met a riveting woman who asked for power without asking for permission, a woman with a plan in mind unapologetic and ready to use any mean necessary to make that plan come to fruition.

But that plan was vaguer than he had initially realized and she had grown restless, Tyrion starts to question if she’ll ever stop. Will the Seven Kingdoms be enough for her? Will the Iron throne give her, her satisfaction, will she finally settle down and start to be reasonable?

«The people of Kings Landing are not guilty of my sister’s crimes» Tyrion reminds her «they are just innocents bystanders»

Daenerys whips around and looks at him for a long moment before replying «Standing by as others commit crimes is being complicit» she spews as if she is reading from a book.

Tyrion looks down «The small folk has not the strength to rebel against Cersei — he tells her — that must count for something»

Daenerys’s eyes narrow «The slaves didn’t have the strength either, and yet they opened the gates for me — she recalls — why should westerosi be treated differently?» she asks «they either are against me or with me — she says — there is no middle ground» she adds.

«In real life, your Grace — lord Royce offers — there is not black and white, there is only grey. There is only middle ground» he rebukes, but Daenerys just gazes at him as if she doesn’t get why he spoke without being addressed.

Jon rolls his eyes and Tyrion wonders how did Daenerys not catch it. Jon is clearly playing her — the more closer they grew to Kings Landing the less inclined to hide it he has become — and yet Daenerys seems to be unaware of such a ploy against her.

_My father was a traitor, my brother and mother are traitors too —_ child Sansa sat beside Joffrey during the festivities for his name day reminds him — _I am loyal to King Joffrey._

_Of course you are,_ he remembers pitying the girl for her fate.

The horns blares and finally the opposed party arrives, and awe of the awe it is not Cersei who walks to the city’s wall, above the gates, flanked by ironborns — is that Theon Greyjoy? Yes it is. — a strange looking young woman, a kingsguard cloaked in white and Qyburn.

_Stark!_

_Stark!_

_Stark!_

No. It’s not Cersei. It’s Sansa Stark.

She is wearing a grey and white gown with two snarling direwolves stitched at the junction of her collarbones facing each other and up, while the one of Jon Snow’s are facing down and each other, she wears two pins at each shoulder — direwolves those too — connected by a chain of command, small and elegant, her hands clasped before herself, she wore her copper red hair down straight and luminous but she weaved two braids cornering her ivory face and weaved behind her ears.

Ghost — the direwolf they have believed still North of the fallen Wall — is (instead) by her side, enormous, as tall as her and thrice as big as she is, his massive head on par with her, his white snow fur in contrast with his blood red eyes.

Tyrion chances a look at Daenerys — there is a vein in her neck popping and her hands are spasming, clenching and unclenching — as she watches her rival — because no matter how daintily she ribbons it, she sees Sansa as a rival, in good reason — walk to her retaining the higher ground by staying on the walls.

The people inside the walls are eerily silent save for the occasional _Stark_ chants, but they sound as if they are diminished by an half at least. 

The coming party stops and Sansa gives a nod to Qyburn who takes a step and proclaims «Her lady — he says — the lady regent of the Seven Kingdoms and protectress of the Realm, Sansa of House Stark»

Tyrion thinks he can remember the white cloak by Sansa, his name should be Arys Oakheart and he was always quite kind to the girl even when she was nothing but a hostage; but now, if Qyburn is to be believed Sansa is much more than just a hostage.

He chances a look at Jon and he does a double take; there is no mistaking the desire, the love not even masked in his dark eyes as he drinks Sansa in as if he was a starved man and she a feast laid bare just for him.

_You are the queen, what you command we shall obey._

_I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey, my one true love._

Daenerys looks murderous. She probably is, he concedes. He must diffuse this situation before the queen decides to climb on Drogon and burn the city to the ground, becoming the queen of ashes.

«Queen Daenerys» Sansa greets and even Tyrion flinches because he recognizes that tone — he knows it well — Sansa is done playing the little bird, she’s here for the prize, whatever it may be for her.

« ** _Sansa_** » she seethes and that is when he steps in, quite boldly and physically, interrupting Daenerys by going closer to the walls.

«Little wife» he calls good naturally, but he is hold back by the rim of his doublet from behind and yanked back with a mighty force.

He turns around astounded and he sees only the black of Jon Snow’s orbs looking at him with so much hate he might start to combust if glares could set fire to a person.

«You will stay silent — he snaps, his voice and tone not brokering any replies — the lady has not addressed you» he seethes.

Daenerys is observing the scene with a cold, calculating gaze as if the pieces of the puzzle are finally falling to their rightful place, she turns again to Sansa and schools her expression, then waves Missandei over and the interpreter takes a step forward and starts «You stand in the presence of her Grace, Daenerys Stormborn of…»

Sansa holds up a hand «House Targaryen» she interrupts «aye, I know, there’s no need to list all of her numerous and well deserved titles, I assure you. It would be just a waste of time and breath»

Sansa Stark is not here to play. She is here to win, he understands. And she may be resolute enough to actually have a chance — if it wasn’t for the dragons that’s it.

Missandei is clearly surprised a looks back at Daenerys as if to ask permission to retreat, Daenerys looks quite pissed and Tyrion notices that she has the same mouth-tic Jon Snow does when he looks pissed. Has he rubbed so much off on her that she has started to replicate his tics?

«Lady Sansa» Daenerys starts «Where is Cersei?»

«Right now? She is secluded in Maegor’s Holdfast with her daughter, princess Joanna Lannister of the Rock — she says and in this way Tyrion finds out he is once again a uncle, to another baby girl, Jaime should be quite happy to have had another girl, he loved Myrcella to bits, and the name… her name is like a punch in the gut of the best kind a bit sour but oh so sweet — I stand here before you as the lady regent of the Iron throne during war time or until princess Joanna is of age»

So, Sansa Stark has finally cornered Cersei and taken from her everything she has battled so arduously to gain. He wonders how she has done it.

Daenerys unclenches her fists «You do know that you have no such a right since that throne is mine by birth right»

Sansa cocks her head to the side «That is something I have never quite understood, your Grace — she tells her as if she is genuinely curious — you state you want to break the wheel, whatever that is, to break the order which keeps the people under the thumb of the lords and ladies, don’t you?»

Daenerys nods «They will have peace» she adds «under their rightful queen»

_Stark!_

_Stark!_

_Stark!_

_Stark!_

_Lady Sansa save us!, the dragons have come!_

The vein in Daenerys’ neck pops out even more, he looks up to Jon who is still retaining him and his eyes never leave Sansa.

«I apologize, your Grace, because I must be so stupid I do not understand, but if you want to break the order or wheel or whatever, why are you insisting on basing your right to rule over it? — she asks — from what I can see you base your right to the Iron throne on mad King Aerys’ reign, a king against whom the people have rebelled, a king of that order you mean to destroy. How does that work?»

And Tyrion can see that all this logic is wearing on Daenerys, she is but a moment from snapping, especially with the voices — less than how many he would imagine, but still more than the ones who have acclaimed for Daenerys so far west of the Narrow Sea — ringing in her ears.

«I am the rightful heir to Iron throne» she snaps «that throne is mine by birth right»

«Then you do not mean to break the wheel — Sansa says — you just mean to stop the wheel»

It seems as if the cat is playing with the mouse, only it is a wolf playing with fire as Drogon — probably feeling his mother’s irritation — starts emitting fumes from his nostrils and mouth.

Sansa nods «Then, you are much more of the same of all others who have wanted the Iron throne and came before you — she sighs — what a shame»

«Lady Sansa» Daenerys seethes «surrender the city or I will lay fire and blood upon it» she threatens.

Sansa looks back at her non-plussed «You’d burn the the ground the people of Kings Landing?, the very same people you say you have come to defend? — she asks — oh wait, you have not said that. You have said the throne is yours by birthright, never have I heard you speak of your duty to the realm and its people, a duty you should honor before everything else,now that I think on it.»

«I’ve done my duty» she snaps «I have protected the people of the Realm from the dead» and Tyrion wants to clap because it looks like his queen has finally started to get all the politics talk he has tried to drill in her head since coming to her service.

_Tyrion Lannister, I name you Hand of the Queen._

Perhaps all of his talks of politics will bring their fruits, he just needs more time, Daenerys needs more time.

«I seem to recall you calling it Jon’s war, not yours» Sansa reminds everyone around them and sadly everyone was present when Sansa and Daenerys talked and she called it _Jon’s war_.

It’s a small misstep but Sansa seems to know how to use it to her advantage.

«Funny how easily you change your mind, your Grace. First you want to break the wheel, then you appeal to it to found your right to rule, first it’s Jon’s war, now it was your duty. — she looks directly at him now — you should go over your opinions with your lord Hand, your Grace, because changing your mind every five minutes does not give the best of prospect for your rule» she looks deadly at Daenerys «A good ruler should be steadfast»

Daenerys clenches her hands again «Surrender the city or I will put it under siege»

«You can try» Sansa says before clasping her hands before herself once again, she looks so much like both her mother — the woman who caught a Valyrian steel dagger with her bare hands to protect her child and was ready to do whatever it took to have justice for said attempt of murder — and her father — the man who’d look you in the eye to remind you of your duty with carrying himself with such a pride one could not help but respect him— that Tyrion wonders how he hasn’t seen this before.

_Lady Stark, you may survive us yet._

«Lady Sansa!» Daenerys calls and Sansa stops as she is turning on her heel «You either surrender the city or I will return it to dust — she says — and you will be regent of nothing, because you will be ashes and dust»

Tyrion feels Jon’s hand gripping his doublet with such a force he wonders if the fabric will tear.

«I have a duty to this people, your Grace — she tells her — a duty I will honor until my dying breath» she adds «try and burn me to the ground — she says — and we will see how well that goes for you»

And now Tyrion comes frees himself of Jon — or Jon lets him go, he cannot say — and comes to Daenerys’ side «Let her mull over, your Grace, you have said your piece and…»

«And nothing! — she snaps — I have given her a choice. She has refused me — she adds — now I will show her that one does not simply refuse the Mother of Dragons»

She turns around and strides to Drogon, the dragon offers his shoulder and Daenerys climbs on his back, perched on him she just orders to him to fly and he obeys. Tyrion watches as she flies away.

He turns to Jon and they exchange a look «I hope you know what you are doing, lord Snow» he seethes.

Jon looks up to where Sansa’s retreating form can be still seen and he smirks, his smirk is feral and fearless.

«She does» he says gesturing to Sansa, before turning and striding to Rhaegal setting off to fly on him, he too.

* * *

She does wait until the troops are posted before the city’s gates to attack, her troops are still engaged outside the city with the Golden Company; Daenerys and Jon have brought down the walls once again — Tyrion watches from the sidelines, his worry growing as he watches Jon staying mostly back and letting Daenerys do the most of the work bringing down the walls — when Sansa appears.

She is still wearing the chain of command, she is flanked by the people of Kings Landing — those who remains, where are the others?, he wonders — and Ghost, the ironborns, the white cloak and the strange looking girl at her side.

The people are all crying out _Lady Sansa save us!, the dragons are coming! Lady Sansa save us!_

Jon lands but in one moment and Tyrion watches as Daenerys does too, she smirks and Tyrion heaves a breath of relief.

Sansa is less stubborn that he had feared, thankfully.

Qyburn looks mighty pissed «You can’t do that — he is saying — the throne is not yours to forfeit»

«The people of Kings Landing are suffering — Sansa snaps — I won’t have thousands of innocents killed because of my pride. Besides, I am recognized full power and authority of a regnant queen as per Cersei’s decree, so aye, the throne is mine to forfeit if it means securing the safety of the people»

_Stark!_

_Stark!_

_Lady Sansa, save us!_

«You came to bend the knee, lady Stark?» Daenerys calls, smugness seeping in her tone, Tyrion watches as Sansa’s eyes snap on her and she grimaces.

«Not that I have been left with a choice, your Grace» she seethes and Daenerys smirks.

«You are given a choice, my lady — she sniggers — bend the knee or die. The same I have given to the Lannisters, the same I give everyone»

«Between death and life? — Sansa wonders — that’s no choice at all» she adds coming closer.

Daenerys is still on Drogon, she smiles feral «The choice is there, bend the knee or die. Free men and women make their choices»

«Indeed» she says «The slaves of Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor made their choice and you are their queen based on that — she says — the people of the Seven Kingdoms have not chosen you and yet you force them too, by having them choose between life and death»

Tyrion opens and closes his mouth.

«Get over with it, lady Sansa — Daenerys says unimpressed — we don’t have time to waste, and I do not care for your whining»

«Indeed, you care not for the opinion of those who thinks differently from you, you are no different than others, Daenerys Stormborn, you are the same as Cersei, the same as Joffrey, the same as Aerys and as Robert Baratheon. The very same»

Then she turns around «But — she adds — for the welfare of the people entrusted in my care I will bend. Though I must ask for something in exchange»

«You are in no position to demand anything of me, my lady» Daenerys says cocking her head to the side.

«Yet I will ask anyway» she says «you aided the people of the North in the war against the Dead — she recalls — those same very people have aided you in your conquest of the Iron throne. Give them the freedom of choosing between subjugation under you and the Iron throne and independence under their elected King in the North. You owe them that much»

«I owe them nothing — she snaps and Tyrion wants to shake his head— and they owe me fealty as Torrhen Stark has bend the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and bound himself and all of the North to Targaryen rule, as did Jon Snow bending the knee to me. You tried to break faith today, lady Stark. You’ll be lucky if you get out of it with your life; thought perhaps I will spare you, as a wedding gift to my betrothed» she adds, nudging her head in Jon’s direction.

Sansa nods «As I thought, very well, then. I will bend the knee»

Daenerys smirks and saunters down from Drogon’s back «Well, lady Stark — she says — get on with it»

But Sansa never does what one would expect of her, she turns around and strides to Rhaegal, then she simply kneels before the beast and Jon Snow who still sits atop the dragon.

Daenerys’ eyes budges out of their sockets as she watches the scene.

«I, Sansa of House Stark, lady regent of the Seven Kingdoms and protectress of the Realm swear my fealty to Jon Snow, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark — she proclaims — Kings Landing is yours, Your Grace»

_Winterfell is yours, your Grace_.

_Kings Landing is yours, your Grace._

The same proclamation, two very different tones. Tyrion watches as Jon climbs off Rhaegal’s back and strides to her, still knelt on the ground before the beast, Jon’s smile is feral, and possessive and unholy.

_Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark._

Tyrion does a double take watching the man he has always thought the bastard of Ned Stark as he comes before Sansa, and kneels before her in the dust of the grounds and cups her face in his hands.

He then surges forward and claims her lips with his in a battle of dominance, claiming her for his before all of them…

_Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark._

He thinks back on everything that happened since coming North and suddenly everything clicks into place.

Rhaegar Targaryen went to war for Lyanna Stark — may he have abducted her or not is not in question — Jon Snow is doing the very same, once again. 

Did Daenerys know? By her face it looks like she either did and didn’t know Sansa did too, or she didn’t know and wanted to marry him because she loves him and not to bind him to House Targaryen to assure herself he would never raise against her in rebellion.

_Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark._

Jon and Sansa break free of their passionate kissing — and really Tyrion feels this is done only to spite Daenerys, but by the way Jon is looking only at Sansa, he might believe they really do not care for their audience now — and Jon presses his forehead against hers.

«Your oath is accepted lady Stark» he offers remembering himself and etiquette, he stands up and offering his hand to her, he helps her on her feet and winds and arm around her waist.

Daenerys looks murderous «Lady Stark — she calls and their attention is back to her — Jon Snow you are both found guilty of high treason against the rightful queen of the Iron throne»

Tyrion opens his mouth to speak «Your Grace…» he tries, but she interrupts him immediately.

«You will stay silent!» she screams to him, making him reel back from the sheer force of her scream «and I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of my name, sentence you both to die. Any last words?»

_Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark_ , he is her kin, she cannot kill him — not without a trial — she will get called kinslayer if she does. She can’t kill her two most valuable prisoners of war, if she keeps them alive she can bring to heel the North. If she kills them now, she’ll never know peace.

_The Northerners will_ ** _never_** _forget._ He remembers telling Cersei when news of the death of Robb Stark came to Kings Landing.

«Your Grace, I implore you to think this over — he tries again — I beseech you! The Northerners will never forget if you kill them»

«I am not killing them» she says «I am **_executing_** them on charges of treason — she specifies — and Northerners are not supposed to forget» she turns against them and simply says « ** _Dracarys_** »

_Burn them all! He kept screaming,_ Jaime’s broken voice rings in his ears, _burn them all!_

Drogon opens his fauces and breathes fire on them. Tyrion cannot help but watch as they get burned to the crisp.

* * *

But, that’s not what happens.

« ** _Rhaegal!_** » Jon orders and is somehow as powerful as Daenerys’ scream, the dragon does not need to be told twice, he comes behind them and just wraps his bat-like enormous wings around them, shielding them from the fire.

When the flames die out Daenerys watches as they remain enclosed by the dragon wing — unharmed and untouched by the fire because after all _fire cannot kill a dragon_ — until Jon pry them open and they emerge both fine and unscathed, Sansa is shivering and Jon is still embracing her to him, though his dark eyes are furious and fixed on Daenerys.

Ghost growls and the ironborns, ser Arys, the lady with Sansa, the wildling, the Hound and Yohn Royce have all their weapons ready, as do Grey Worm — who is shielding Missandei — and a Dothraki who is flanking Daenerys.

Ser Bonifer Hasty has his sword in hand too but he looks uncertain.

Tyrion is no fool. He knows what just transpired.

«That’s it!» Jon snaps «Fire may not kill a dragon — he promises — but dragons can still be killed» he adds, unsheathing Long Claw from its sheath secured at his back and wielding it, probably ready to strike Daenerys down.

There is a fury in his gaze…

… as if something has snapped inside of him, something dark and obscure, something none of them may recover from.

He advances to Daenerys who stands her ground but her eyes do betray she is surprised, betrayed by Rhaegal and Jon and scared.

« _Jon_ » Sansa only needs to call his name and Jon’s feature softens and he turns around, she offers him her hand «Come» she says «Take me back inside»

And just like that Jon sheathes Long Claw once again and walks to Sansa, bringing her flush against him «I am here, sweetheart — he promises to her — and will not let any harm come to you»

«Mighty promises for a baseborn bastard» Daenerys sneers.

Tyrion advances to her, he needs to get her to reason, but a sob tears through the air and they all look to the side.

Missandei is held by blade-point by an Unsullied — Red Flea’s his name if he is not mistaken — Grey Worm speaks in high Valyrian, probably demeaning her release but the Unsullied just looks right back at him, before he bring his hand to his face and literally sheds it off as if it was nothing but skin peeling off the real face.

«Lady Arya?» Daenerys demands surprised and the girl just shrugs.

«Your Grace — she greets — may I demand what the fuck did you think you were doing by trying to kill my sister and my brother?»

«He’s not your brother my lady — Daenerys coaxes, her voice like honey trying to persuade lady Arya (who, he still have to wrap his head around it,wore the face of a man for all the duration of their campaign South) — he is your cousin, a bastard born Targaryen — she adds — and he has betrayed both you and me for lady Sansa»

Arya just shrugs «I don’t believe you have quite understood me, your Grace — she says — so I will repeat myself. What the fuck do you think you are doing threatening my family, your Grace?»

Tyrion looks between Sansa, Jon and Arya and when his eyes catch Sansa’s he sees the pride in them. This, he realizes, was Sansa’s plan all along.

_Many have underestimated you, most of them are dead now —_ he recalls — _Lady Stark you may survive us yet, and defeat us all at our own game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are.
> 
> What will happen now? 
> 
> We are at a moot-point, who will win? What will happen now?
> 
> Who will Hasty back Rhaella’s daughter or her grandson? 
> 
> What will Tyrion do? Will he stay behind Daenerys or not? 
> 
> Let me know what you think will happen and let’s see who guesses correctly 😉
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	34. Sansa XI & Jon IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon during the siege of KL, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's here for the showdown beginning from this chapter and up until the end? I surely am! I can't believe we have already reached this phase of the fic, my favorite phase. Let's see what you think of it!

**_SANSA XI_ **

**_A_** rya’s revelation has perfect timing and Sansa heaves a breath of relief seeing her sister hale and whole, safe and healthy, even if she’s just shed a face — which is really disgusting — is wearing men’s armor and is doing something mighty unladylike.

She’s doing Arya. And that’s perfectly fine.

«Queen Daenerys — she calls — your forces are surrounded by the Northerners and the Knights of the Vale» to which lord Royce nods and bows his head pressing a fist to his chest in salute to her «your dear friend is in our custody, I believe now it’s time to come to an accord, don’t you believe so?»

Daenerys looks at her in such a way that Sansa would have the breath knocked out of her if she wasn’t used to much worse than Daenerys Targaryen.

_Stark! Stark! Stark!,_ the people in the streets chant and Sansa nods her head.

«I will do no such a thing» she snaps, she turns to Grey Worm «Give the order — when he does not move, his eyes fixed on lady Missandei — **_Thorgo Nudo_**! Give the order» she demands.

The man looks back at Missandei, who nods even against the blade held to her throat, the young woman looks at Daenerys and Sansa can see in her mind eye, as clear as a day, what is going to happen, so she hastens to try and do damage control «Queen Daenerys! — she calls — renounce the Iron throne and you will be recognized lady of Dragonstone and Queen in the East. Your friend will go free, your armies unharmed»

But Daenerys has that look in her eye…

_Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!_

… they all turn to Missandei of Naath as she states, proudly — and Sansa would later mull that the woman is one the loyalest, most brave young women she would know — without as much as trembling « ** _Valar morghulis_** » the she sends a smile to both Daenerys and Grey Worm and heaves a breath « ** _Dracarys_** » she adds almost as an afterthought before gripping Arya’s wrist and forcing it all the way to the side, slitting her own throatwith the sheer force of her nerves and Arya’s surprise by her gesture.

Grey Worm seems unable to look away from her as Missandei of Naath falls to the ground, her body still spasming as she lays in the dirt, the cut on her throat bleeding, not as profusely as Sansa thought it would.

_…and my mother? They say they cut her throat to the bone and threw her body in a river…_

Sansa sees Daenerys’ brow twitch before she turns and strides to Drogon, her paces set, as if she is a woman on a mission. She knows she must move quickly, she shakes Jon’s arm «Fast!» she hurries «defend the city!»

Jon needs not to be told twice, he brings her flush against him and presses a fervent kiss to her lips before turning and striding to his dragon as Sansa runs to the girl still spasming on the ground, Grey Worm has let go of his spear and has run to the young woman while Arya just stands there without knowing what to do. Jon climbs as fast as he can on Rhaegal in hope to intercept Daenerys in the air and stop her before she does something unforgivable.

«Quick now — she calls — Qyburn, give me your stitching set, I know you bring it always with you!»

«NO!» Grey Worm snaps trying to cover Missandei with his whole body as if to defend her from Sansa, but Sansa spare him no notice «Now, Qyburn!»

«No!» the man replies, Sansa gives him a disbelieving look, but the man’s rebellion is short lived, because the Hound pounces on him and literally yanks the items Sansa has requested from the man’s robes, while still detaining him, he throws the satchel to Arya «Here, little bird — he says — work your magic»

But Grey Worm won’t let her touch the woman, Tyrion comes to her rescue unhoped for, he kneels by the Unsullied and gently prys his hands from the young girl slowly bleeding «Look — he says — lady Sansa can still save her»

Sansa looks over the wound — Missandei must have forced Arya hand well a bit to move it, but the cut is uneven and yet not deep enough to warrant instant death, she can still survive this — she looks at Tyrion «Give me your goatskin» she orders.

Tyrion does without asking anything more, Grey Worm stays knelt by Missandei’s side as Yohn Royce battles and kills the Dothraki soldier Daenerys has left behind.

«Can you really save her?» he asks, clearly distressed. Sansa looks at him for a moment and she debates if asking neutrality of him to have her save Missandei, but decides against it.

Gratitude is gratitude. And if he would be honorable enough to grant it, he would do so much better without having been forced to choose.

«I will try» she says truthfully «I can clean the wound and stitch it back together, not major vein has been cut so she could very well survive, but after I’ve done my piece it will be in the Gods hands»

In that moment ser Bonifer Hasty, who has surrendered his sword, kneels by them and starts chanting a prayer to the Seven, the four with him do the same, Sansa has spared no notice to them before now and she does not now.

She follows his prayer as she uses the wine to clean and disinfect the wound, she pours some on the needle too — it would have been better had she cauterized it, but she has not the means to as the dragons are battling in the air and can’t provide even the smallest of fires but…— she turns around and miraculously there are still some sparks of the flames Drogon spouted to try and kill them in what remains of the wooden scaffoldings of the walls.

She rushes to it and gingerly cauterizes the point of the needle before running back to the girl, who is still bleeding but thanks to Arya’s quick thinking — «I know a thing or two about bleeding wounds» — who has literally stopped the flown of blood by holding the skin together with two fingers, still alive too.

She starts stitching immediately and she wonders if this is why the septas and mothers taught the girls how to stitch because it is a capacity which does come useful right now. The girl has lost consciousness but Sansa works tirelessly stitching back the skin and making sure she doesn’t bleed anymore —thought the bleeding had already half stopped by the time she does the last stitch — she observes her work and nods.

She may forever sport a scar on the right side of her throat — she thinks — but she will be alive to sport it, it will be ugly and uneven, but the stitches are small and close to each other so it will be fine enough to not be too ugly to see.

«It’s out of my hands now» she murmurs more to herself than to any other, still shaking both from the close encounter with death and she slowly stands up. Arya is at her side immediately.

She turns to the Hound «Ser Sandor — she calls — please help Missandei inside we…» the Hound makes to obey when the Unsullied interrupts her.

«That won’t be necessary — Grey Worm states — the Unsullied will stand down» he says «I will stay with Missandei of the Isle of Naath»

Sansa nods «Who will bring the news to your troops though, Grey Worm?» she asks and Grey Worm turns to them trying to compute what she is saying, Sansa sighs «Let us take Missandei inside — she offers — she will be cared for and — she adds — you will be permitted entry when you ask for it»

Grey Worm nods, he caresses Missandei’s cheek one time before getting up and turning striding away spear in hand.

Sansa’s hands are shaking «We should head inside» Arya states «Lord Royce..» she begins but the man shakes his head.

«I will go — he says — the knights of the Vale need their commander, I will send ser Davos Seaworth your way, my lady — he adds bowing to both of them — my lady» before striding away.

Ser Bonifer is still knelt by Missandei as the Hound scoops her up in his arms, lady Reed is holding Qyburn at sword point and Tormund seems to have had enough of the man — who is blabbing how this cannot happen, he won’t let it happen and what else — because he hits him straight in the head and the drops unconscious on the ground.

Tormund snickers «You kneelers — he says — such lightweights» bending down and lifting him on one of his shoulders, he turns around and calls to the retreating back of Yohn Royce «Send also the big woman our way!»

And Sansa would laugh for it, not for Tyrion standing beside her too, she looks at the diminutive man and sends him a glare «You should go try and talk your queen out of burning the city to the ground» she suggest and her tone is all bite and no bark.

Tyrion looks at her dead in the eye «You provoked her» he says «You brought this on yourself and on all those people»

Sansa arches a brow «What people?» she wonders and Tyrion gestures for the town laying ready for the taking before them.

Sansa looks at him dead in the eye «The majority of Kings Landing population has been evacuated in the late hours of yesterday and early hours of this morning, Tyrion — his eyes grow in surprise — and no matter how strongly one is provoked he or she should not lash out to those who had nothing to do with it» she adds «The people of Kings Landing — she says — what remains of them, is not guilty of my provocation, no more than I was guilty of Joffrey’s rule that sparked the riots in the streets, riots during which I almost lost my life» she reminds him «a true monarch would not let out his or her frustration on the people — she adds — she or he would and should care for them, she or he would spare them and they would love him or her better for it»

«Love is a fickle thing on which to base one rule»

«Love is the _only_ route to loyalty» she says «Ask the North — she adds — they fought for the Stark’s name, they fought for Ned Stark’s children because they loved Ned Stark; and they loved Ned Stark because he loved them and cared for them»

«Not all northerners did» Tyrion reminds her.

«Rotten fruits can grow in even the best cared for garden — she says — doesn’t mean those who care for it don’t do it right» she looks up «Daenerys — she tells him as she watches Drogon dive in the air dodging an attack from Rhaegal — she wants to rule over these people but she forgets she is duty bound to them; who’d swear fealty to a woman threatening you with dragons in full faith?»

Tyrion hears the screams and Sansa flinches, she fists her hands in the fabric of her gown, Arya keeps her on her feet as the screams intensify, Drogon dodged Rhaegal flies above the city. They do not hear the command but they don’t need to, when he opens his fauces and rains fire in the streets.

Tyrion watches her and she falls to her knees hearing all those voices, the voices of those she could not save — men and women, she made sure all the children she could get to were evacuated from the city — as the sky falls over them.

His hand grasps her shoulder as Arya kneels next to her, offering support the only way she knows, by staying closer to her, Sansa’s eyes snap on his mismatched ones «Every war has casualties — he tells her as if it is supposed to be comforting — it is one of the hard truth of life»

Sansa sets her jaw «Ser Arys!» the man — already next to her, knelt by her side too, looks at her questioningly «please, tell lord Tyrion how many were killed during my taking of the Iron throne»

«Four» he says «Four armed guards that tried to impede your saving by lady Reed during the first siege of Kings Landing by King Jon»

And Sansa could not appreciate him more, then hearing him following her so closely, so loyally as to call Jon _king_ , recognizing him as such because she has bent the knee to him.

She looks at Tyrion and arches a brow «None of them were civilians — she says — _and_ I offered what compensation I could to their families»

«Daenerys means to heal the Realm — Tyrion tries to convince her — isn’t that composition enough?»

«Does this look like some compensation might do? — she wonders gesturing to the city being put under dragon fire as Drogon flies over it — if it were for her — she says — there would be nothing but ashes of the population of Kings Landing, if I had not thought in advance and had them evacuated»

Tyrion seems disturbed by this but says nothing more.

«Sansa» Arya says «You need not to justify yourself to the likes of _him_ » she spits «He brought that woman to Westeros, he is as much as guilty of what she is doing as she is»

«Help me up» she asks of her sister as she gets back on her feet «I am going back inside» she tells her.

«Are you mad? — she snaps — it’s not safe enough!»

«The people of Kings Landing have asked my help!» she snaps, their voices ringing still in her ears as their screams deafen everything else «my protection and if I cannot protect them I will be with them. The moment they claimed me—»

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Lady Sansa, save us the dragons have come!_** , they had chanted.

«—I assumed a duty to them» she adds «and I will honor that duty by not forsake them»

«You will die if you go inside!» Arya snaps and holds her elbow in her hand as if she is no meaning to let her go.

«Then I will die — she says — and I will do so proudly, with honor as a true daughter of Ned Stark would»

This seems to snap Arya out of it, even as Drogon stops breathing fire, suddenly distracted by Rhaegal coming for him from up and trying to shove him in the air — the two beasts screeching and roaring at each other, nipping at each other in the air, their rider trying to hold on for dear life and…

…Sansa is going to concentrate on the fact that the city she swore to protect and give to Jon — she actually gave to Jon — is under siege, the people she could not evacuate are suffering and not on the fact that her Jon is up in the air, so up that even a misstep could send him spiraling to the ground not to be saved.

She unsheathes Needle from her hip and looks at her dead in the eye «If you are going — she says — I am going too»

_Where will you go?_

_Where will_ **_we_ ** _go?_

She is so touched by it that she would cry, she doesn’t even look at Tyrion twice as she steps inside the city from the broken walls, the streets are impregnated by acid and the coarse smell of burning and rotten flesh; there is ash falling everywhere, it is suddenly hot as in the middle of summer and as it shouldn’t be during winter.

Sansa walks slowly, trying to stay calm despite the screams, the pain and the yells of the people around her.

There is a small girl — Sansa wonders how she escaped the notice of the Golden Company that is right now battling the Dothraki outside the city’s gates — crying over what looks to be the carbonized body of someone else, an adult perhaps a parent. Probably her mother.

_…and my mother?_ she remembers the pain as she wept for Robb — her protector and brother — and for her mother, _they say they cut her throat to the bone and threw her body in a river_. That girl would not have a tomb on which to lay laurels of flowers, on which cry her mother or whoever it was death.

Just like her.

The water washed away her mother’s body, never to be returned; the fire burned to ashes that probable mother’s body. She approached the girl, who keeps sobbing seemingly unable to understand she is playing with her life by remaining by the ashen body because she can be burned just the same.

The dragons are fighting over their heads, but Sansa forces herself not to look up or she won’t be able to tear her gaze away from Jon, afraid he would tumble to the ground as if her gaze would be enough to keep him on the damn beast’s back.

Ghost who has not left her side, does not even now, as she approaches the weeping girl and gingerly brings her hand to hers, she squats near the girl as her tear stricken face turns on her, her tear-filled brown eyes snapping on her face «What’s your name?» she asks.

«Daisy» she replies, her voice is hoarse and Sansa remembers the feeling of her throat burning from the inside when she had woken up from the milk of the poppy induced sleep after she had trashed and lost her senses during her father’s execution. Her throat had stayed rough for days to no hand, still rough when Joffrey had brought her to see her father’s head mounted on a spike.

«That’s very pretty» she offers, in the most even voice she can muster, the little girl continues sobbing but she looks to be slowly opening up to her.

«Sansa, we have no time to loose, we have to get you to Maegor’s Holdfast as soon as possible» Arya tells her.

Tormund, still following them with Qyburn balanced on a shoulder — the Hound just behind them with Missandei in his arms — nods too «I have to agree with the little kneeler here — he says — better to get ya inside, wolf-girl» he tells her «or Jon will have my head if something befalls your pretty fire kissed head»

Sansa huffs out half a laugh, mostly from nerves that from anything else, she holds her hand out for the girl «Will you come with us, Daisy?»

«My mommy say not to go with strangers» the young girl replied looking at the carbonized body and Sansa understand she was right — that was her mother — she gives the girl a sad smile.

«My mom used to say that too — she nods — you are very good and very brave to listen to your mother. I am Sansa» she says shaking the little girl’s hand «Here, now we are no more strangers, will you come with us?»

Daisy sends another look at her mother’s body, then looks at Sansa’s preferred hand and slowly nods, taking it and letting Sansa help her to her feet.

She holds to Sansa’s hand the entire time it takes for them to get to the Red Keep and when finally they are inside — Sansa managing to regrouping all those she could offering them refuge inside the keep —Sansa lets out a breath of relief. She directs the Hound to the infirmary and Tormund to keep Qyburn under observation until he wakes up.

«My lady!» someone calls, she turns around — Arya is ready with her weapon in hand, as is lady Reed — «The dragons have fallen from the sky!»

She fells her heart stop.

_Tu-tump_ she turns to Arya and her sister reflects the same mirroring expression on her Stark features. She rushes to the closest balcony. She needs to see, she needs to know.

_Tu-tump._

_Return back to me._ She looks in the sky, searching for Jon and sees nothing. She feels her chest constricting, her breath coming out labored. She knows what’s happening, she felt the same when Joffrey had her father killed before her very eyes.

_I promise sweetheart._

* * *

**_JON IX_ **

**_«D_** any stop!» he screams from Rhaegal’s back as he flies to his brother. Drogon has already laid waste to the first rim of the city — the screams of the people fills his ears — as he tries to yell so loud that she has to hear him even above the thumping of the dragon’s wings.

She turns to him, her amethysts eyes are filled with tears, tears she is crying for her friend, a friend who just basically killed herself to give her the possibility to take the Iron throne for hers without hinderances, her mouth twitches. She turns around again, the people are screaming under them, running everywhere — Jon expected to see more people in the city, but probably, knowing Sansa, she must have evacuated them — in search of refuge, but where can you find refuge from dragon fire?, he wonders.

He doesn’t care too much for this people. They have not helped Sansa when she was a young girl hostage — on the contrary he knows they sang songs to defile her and make her appear as she was evil, _she has killed the king with a spell_ Sansa had told him they said of her, _and afterward changed into a wolf with big leathery wings like a bat, and flew out a tower window_ as if she was some kind of witch — they also tried to rape her, some of them did, during the riots against Lannister’s rule even if she had nothing to do with it.

No. He would let them burn.

_Quick! Defend the city,_ but his lady love, his wolf maiden cloaked in grey and with fire kissed hair has given him a order and he won’t fail her.

Daenerys turns once again and he can hear her order as clear as if it was told to him « ** _Dracarys_** » he blinks at the sudden sprout of fire from Drogon’s fauces and can do nothing but watch as the dragon lay waste to the city underneath the people screaming, running, trying to save themselves from dragon fire.

«Rhaegal, up!» he does not know high Valyrian, but the dragon seems to understand him just the same because he soars in the sky, and follows his every command. Jon guides him up in the air, above Drogon and then he sends him in a dive on his brother, as they have done to Viserion during the last battle of mankind against the Night King.

The maneuver is perilous and he risks being thrown from his seat on dragon’s back, but Rhaegal does land on his brother’s back, his claws hitting their mark in the other’s beast back.

Daenerys turns around on Drogon’s back and watches him with her eyes blazing with fury as Drogon trashes and screams in agony — she is filled with rage because of Drogon being wounded, because she feels betrayed, because of grief, but that does not excuse mass murder — the green light…

the wildfire underneath the city explodes near the eastern border of the walls and around the city and yet it is less than what Jon had anticipated — _has Sansa also gotten rid of the batches of wildfire hidden beneath the city?_ — but the dragon fire seems to have activated some of them so she either didn’t or couldn’t free the whole city of it.

… paints her beautiful features in something monstrous and twisted as she screams, her yells and roaring intertwining with Drogon’s scream of agony.

«Daenerys stop!» he demands «you are doing exactly what your mad father wanted!» he yells as the dragons continue nipping at each other, fighting one another.

Brother against brother.

Dragon against dragon.

«This is necessary!» she screams, but she is crying «You wanted another dance of dragons — she snaps — there, now you have it! You wanted a mad queen, I will give you one you will rue to have spurned!» but she only sounds like some lost girl clinging on for dear life.

The Dothraki are screaming underneath them, killing those who the fire spared, the Golden Company has difficulties to keep them under control as they try to rampage over the city.

« ** _Dany enough!_** » and his scream is somewhat as powerful as Drogon’s cry of agony and her roaring as the dragons descend in the air, spiraling «You are killing innocents! Those you pride yourself to protect!» he yells.

«Who’s innocent? — she screams right back at him — maybe all of them are. Who’s guilty, maybe all of them are. **_I will let Drogon decide_**!» she yells, then she turns again and guides Drogon in a sudden movement that pries him free of Rhaegal, but his back is full of gashes from which oozes his black blood and he barely manages to keep balance as he flies. Daenerys is crying — he can see it clearly from where he stands — but she is so overcome with grief, rebuttal, pride and whatever else she is feeling, rejection most surely — and he understands he has no choice but to stop her forcefully if it’s necessary.

He sends Rahegal down again and the green dragon attaches himself to the neck of his brother, slicing at it savagely, tearing his throat open with his immense fangs as Daenerys screams in anguish.

Drogon claws at Rhaegal’s snout — black and bronze blood oozes from the wounds near his fauces — as a last attempt to get free. Both dragons spiral down, Drogon lands — half dead already — in the streets crashing some building, but managing to protect Daenerys from the fall. The silver blond haired Targaryen is thrown from his back despite clinging on for dear life, but her fall is cushioned by the black dragon’s wings and she falls on the hard ground without suffering any wound.

She is on her feet almost immediately, desperately crying and caressing her dragon’s snout. Her child. Her dying child.

But Jon has no time to pity her because she is crying and she looks so lost, so alone, because Rhaegal lands too, it’s a rough landing and he crashes in the bell tower of the City’s Watch, the bell rings ominously as the building is brought down by the massive body landing on it.

Jon’s head smack against the broken ceiling and he feels half of his face being smashed against the hard floor when he looses his grip on Rhaegal’s back, his body still cushioning his fall, but not enough to save half of his face from the rough contact with the stone floor.

He thinks of Sansa then, softly brushing Ghost’s fur in her chamber in Kings Landing, so many moon past.

_Return back to me._

_I promise sweetheart._ Then everything goes black, and Jon heaves out a breath as unconsciousness claims him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here we are. 
> 
> What will happen now?
> 
> What will Daenerys do?, is Drogon really dead?
> 
> Will Missandei survive?
> 
> What will Jon do? Is he dead? If so what will Sansa do?
> 
> and Sansa?
> 
> .... the showdown has begun, and Cersei is still here to play. Stay tuned to see how this all will end!
> 
> As always let me know what you thought of it and sending all my love ~G.


	35. Bonifer Hasty II & Brienne I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the dance of dragons in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeellooooo! How are you all? Hope you are all fine. 
> 
> Here we are with what happened after the last chapter. What happened to Jon, how will Daenerys' react to the destruction she laid on the city?
> 
> Are you curious?

**_BONIFER HASTY II_ **

**_H_** e watches as lady Stark collapses on the balcony, held only by her sister at her side. She does not loose consciousness, but there are tears streaming down her cheeks and she has paled terribly.

She looks haunted.

She grasps at her own middle as she bends down, kneeling on the paved floor of the balcony from which they can see the destruction left behind by the dragons.

_Dragons plants no trees,_ he finds himself thinking as he surveys the city in ruins the green fire underneath parts of the city, the dragon fire next to it, the dust raised by the crumbling buildings; the people screaming, the ashes, the smell of burned flesh.

Lady Stark falls on her knees and Bonifer watches her as she hyperventilates as her sister — lady Arya the queen has called her, the young woman who is a faceless assassin, there is no doubt in his mind for he has heard tale of such men capable of wearing another face — kneels with her, brushing away tenderly a lock of red hair from her face.

«Jon» the woman gasps «He cannot be dead, Arya» she sobs «he cannot… he promised!» she cries, sobbing big, fat tears streaming down her face.

_I, Sansa of House Stark, lady regent of the Seven Kingdoms and protectress of the Realm swear my fealty to Jon Snow, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Kings Landing is yours, your Grace._

So, Jon Snow is indeed the son of a Targaryen as he had thought, he baseborn son of prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark the maiden of the North he had fought a war for. In his veins runs Rhaella’s blood. Between all of her children Rhaegar had been the one to resemble her in demeanor the most — queen Daenerys resembled her in features, but in her he had seen from the very first moment more of Aerys than of Rhaella — even before growing mad Aerys had not been as down to earth and dutiful as Rhaella. He had been more arrogant, more entitled, he saw the seven kingdoms as nothing but his right, he didn’t recognize the duty he had to them, and the things had grown steadily worse. Daenerys looked to be the same.

Rhaella would never burn a city to the ground, the people still inside of it, just because she had been rejected. She would had used her diplomacy, she would have remembered her duty to the people first than demand their fealty.

But does this Jon Snow resemble Rhaella? _They do not recognize you as suchso why should they care_?, and yet he had flown in the air to stop the massacre.

_Fast! Defend the city!_ , he had not hesitated, not even for a moment, he had kissed lady Stark — so Bonifer supposed his betrothal to queen Daenerys had been but a ruse or forced on him to protect the one he truly loved, the red-haired maiden he stands before now — and had soared in the air to do her bidding.

_Jon stopped his siege of the city when I asked that of him._

«Sansa, Sansa!» Lady Arya snaps, tenderly, holding gingerly her sister’s face in her hands, dirty and rough «Sansa, look at me!» she orders, and lady Stark’s eyes, unfocused up until now, alarmed, looks in her sister.

The two do not resemble each other very much. Lady Stark is tall and willow, with long copper red hair and icy blue eyes, her features as soft and gentle while lady Arya has a long, stern face, severe looking in truth with steel like eyes and dark hair, and yet the shape of their nose is different too, but in the reversal — lady Arya has a gentle button nose that’d look more appropriate on lady Stark’s face, while the older sister has a long, straight nose that’d look more at home on her younger sister’s face — but the love shining in lady Arya’s eyes as she comfort her sister is enough to remind him of the way Rhaella had tenderly gazed upon Aerys when they were younger. Familial love, but love all the same.

«I cannot… Arya, I cannot loose him too!» the older girl cries desperate and lady Arya brushes her tears away from her face «Not down here, Arya. Not by my fault»

«Ei!» lady Arya’s tone is still gentle but more forceful «None of this is your fault — she says — you are not responsible of the choices other make, Daenerys Targaryen choose herself to fly in the air and attack the city. You did not force her with a dagger at her throat, that blame is on her, not on you»

And it is oh so tender that Bonifer comes closer to them and kneels by lady Stark side. The women with her — both lady Arya and the other lady with them, a young girl with a black lizard-lion on the dark green doublet she wears — look at him with suspicion in their eyes but when the giant direwolf following lady Stark everywhere does not attack him, they let him approach her. He kneels by her but does not touch her.

«My lady» he offers «would you like to pray?»

She looks at him and he is stricken by how young she looks. She is barely a woman in truth, her blue eyes are filled with tears «I do not remember how anymore» she admits softly.

«If you’d let me, I’d gladly guide you through it» he offers, three of the four of his Holy Hundred — another has run to the other ninety-five knights to tell them to stand down and not sack the city — with them nod.

Lady Sansa looks around herself, seemly catching only now that the people are looking at her, for guidance. She stands up, helped by her sister and the other lady with them and she nods at him «Please, ser Bonifer — she says — I would be honored to pray with a pious man like you and your companions» she offers, she turns to the others around them and lets out a breath «We should all pray together» she offers «for the Gods to have mercy on us all»

The people around them nod and lady Sansa kneels, properly as for a prayer as the people round around her in circle, she gazes at him, ser Bonifer imitates her and does the same, as do the other three with him.

Her voice is rough and even, but melodic. It is as if disused for a long time, but it sounds also like bells, like she used to sing perfectly and is just now remembering how to do so.

_Gentle Mother, font of Mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

**_Ser Arys?,_** Lady Stark had called when lord Tyrion Lannister had told her that all war had casualties, **_please tell lord Tyrion how many were killed in my taking of the Iron throne._**

**_Four, four armed guards who tried to impede your saving by lady Reed during the first siege of Kings Landing by King Jon._ **

**_None of them were civilians, and I offered what compensation I could to their families,_** lady Stark did indeed sound a bit like a queen, in that moment and in many others.

She had more than once commented on how she had a duty to the people who she was in charge of, enough that she had re-entered the city to her own peril — a burning city under siege of dragon fire — to stay with the people she believed to have condemned.

_Being a queen is a honor,_ _a honor and a duty and I take both quite seriously. I am duty bound to my people, and I will do what I must to ensure their safety, if that means marrying Aerys may it be, the Gods will be good and we will have sons and daughters to inherit the throne once we are dust,_ Rhaella’s voice rings in his ears as lady Sansa keeps singing the hymn of the Gentle Mother, her voice weaving with the less strong or harmonic of their, giving them strength and hope.

_Gentle Mother, font of Mercy_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

**_I cannot loose Jon too!,_** she had looked so desperate and now she kneels, praying giving hope and peace and asking for reassurances from the Gods, to save the man she clearly loves.

Her voice is rich and weaves in notes high and low, her voice is a Gods’ gift he thinks as he follows her lead more than leading her through the prayer.

* * *

**_BRIENNE I_ **

**_S_** he and ser Davos run in the streets of the city, the siege stopped — the Golden Company taking care of the remaining Dothraki, the Unsullied and Holy Hundred standing down, the Northerners lead by Yohn Royce of the Vale — swords in hands. The city is destroyed and the smell of rotten and burned flesh seeps into their nostrils.

Bienne isn’t sure she’ll ever forget neither the smell, neither the scene.

They are running to the Red Keep, Brienne to protect lady Sansa and ser Davos to offer his help in any way, when the dragons scream in the air. They look up just in time to see the green one — the one king Jon rides — thears open the throat of the black one — the one queen Daenerys rides — as the other repaid in kind with clawing at the green one’s snout.

They see both dragons spiraling down in the air, their riders almost unable to guide them to land, the two enormous beasts crashing into other buildings reducing those still standing into ruins.

She and ser Davos look at each other and without even needing to they start running to where they have seen the dragons crash down.

Queen Daenerys seems to have been luckier because despite the real rough landing she looks almost untouched by the fall, she has a nasty bruise on her forehead but looks otherwise fine, was it not for the way she strangely holds her own right elbow with the other hand. They catch sigh of her as the immense black and red dragon heaves a last breath, heath spiraling from his nostrils, his only eye suddenly void, unseeing.

Daenerys screams and falls to her knees crying « ** _NOOOOOOOOOOO_** »it is a heart-wrenching cry that makes tears fill her eyes as she gazes on the girl, younger than she is, so strong when Brienne had first lay eyes upon her — entitled and arrogant, yes, but also strong and proud — but now looking so lost, so grief-stricken.

They edge at the periphery of her sigh but she does not acknowledges them, she keeps crying and crying and crying, so much that Brienne almost feels the need to embrace her against her taller frame, to give her some form of comfort.

She looks around herself — almost as if she cannot believe what she is seeing — her eyes big and amethyst colored fix around her and she brings a hand — the one that was holding her elbow — to her face and then to her hair tearing at it, as if she cannot believe what she sees around herself.

What she herself has brought on the city, as if she has never seen what her dragons could cause. Carbonized bodies littered all around them, people crying — some still fuming or on fire — people screaming in pain and anguish. She just one many of them as she cry for her dragon.

_I am the Mother of Dragons._

« ** _What have I done..?_** » but it is a small, fractured and broken whisper as she looks up and around herself as if unable to comprehend what just happened, what she just did. But then her gaze returns on the body of her dragon next tho whom she is knelt and her eyes glaze over once again.

«Watch her — ser Davos tells her — we don’t want anyone trying their hand at murdering at murdering her in cold blood»

Brienne looks at him. It’s true. Daenerys Targaryen turned on the people she had swore — or should have swore — to protect and brought them ruin and death and fire; but she will be given a trial for her crimes, the same as lady Sansa gave a trial to Littlefinger. She nods.

Ser Davos instead runs inside the ruins of the Tower of the City’s Watch brought down by the green dragon crashing onto it. Rhaegal, enormous and still very much alive, is curled around the broken tower, holding its ruins on his body as if shielding something else.

And when Davos dives in the ruins, exactly at the centre of what Rhaegal seems to protect with his body no matter how exhausted he is — and she can see he is, from the dark blood oozing slowly from his scarred snout and the way his breath seems labored — and she ears him scream «Lad! Lad, wake up!» she understand that what the dragon is protecting is actually King Jon.

She waits observing queen Daenerys as she just kneels there in the dust, in the ashes as if she cannot understand, will not understand, as if she has shut down.

When ser Davos emerges with a limping Jon Snow holding onto him Brienne heaves a breath of relief. King Jon is limping and half of his faceis bloody, painted red and blue for the bruises and the broken bones, his right eye is closed and puffy, Brienne does not know how much grave the damage is, but it looks quite grave, but his left eye — the one already scarred — is open and thought a bit glazed over he seems to be lucid enough.

They stop by her «Lady Brienne» he offers as a greeting.

«It is _ser_ Brienne, actually» she corrects automatically after Jaime has knighted her before departing from the warfront to return South and help king Jon against his sister.

King Jon chuckles «Aye, _ser_ Brienne. It is good to see you» then he catches sight of Daenerys, Daenerys who is looking at him with a murderous expression on her face.

She stands up and she strides to them, Brienne has her sword ready to defend the King — or lady Sansa would really be mighty pissed at her for having failed her so — her violet eyes sparkling with rage, grief and hate and she make to slap him soundly on the wounded side of the face. But Jon Snow must be more lucid than Brienne thought because his hand shots before himself and catches her wrist, stopping her palm to come in contact with his face.

«This is all your fault!» she cries out «Before meeting you I had it all! Loyal advisors, friends, armies, three dragons, my three children hale and whole — she screams — I was ready to take over the Seven Kingdoms!»

« ** _You_** did this Dany» king Jon snaps right back at her «You choose to lay waste to Kings Landing»

«What else was I supposed to do! The Iron throne is mine by birthright! And you forced my hand, **_Sansa_** forced my hand. This is a victory for her, she got what she wanted!» she screams in anguish «And now **_I am left with_** **_nothing_**!»

«You are left with ashes, but that was your doing, Dany — king Jon says and he sounds exhausted — do not put the blame on Sansa. You could have walked away, regrouped and tried another way to win the city and the kingdom over, you choose the easy path, **_you choose Fire and Blood,_** no one forced you. I asked you to stop when we were in the air, you didn’t» he reminds her «You said you’d let Drogon decide»

He gestures around themselves with a hand «This is what _he_ decided, _you_ gave him that power, Dany. You could have stopped this, prevented this and showed everyone Sansa was wrong. **_You_** proved her right» he looks down on her as if she is nothing to him and it is painful to watch because Brienne can see that queen Daenerys truly cared for him «It was your choice, not Sansa’s»

«She had no right to give you the Iron throne, that throne is mine!»

«I am sure that if you so desperately want it, we can arrange it being brought to you and you can covet it until the stars fall and the world ends, look how much I care» he says « _these people_ are the Iron throne you should have coveted — he adds gesturing around themselves — instead you turned on them»

«You don’t care for them either!»

«Aye, but I never wanted to rule over them to begin with» he rebuts and Brienne is stuck watching it like she would be looking a duel. Only it seems useless because Jon Snow looks not to care about how much his words can hurt the woman before him, a woman — she struggles to remind herself —who just massacred an entire city because she was rejected by it «Sansa had every right to give that throne to me and you know why? — he says — because the people wanted her, you heard them screaming her name, asking her protection» a muscle twitches in Daenerys’ face and Brienne wonders if the woman can auto combust just to spite them all.

«If that stings — Jon adds — that does not mean you are entitled to murder all these innocents otherwise we should say the slavers where entitled to kill the slaves because they asked your protection, because you offered to free them and they rejected their masters»

It’s low blow and Brienne can see it on Daenerys’ face as it seems realization dranws on her.

He looks at ser Davos «Bring me to **_Sansa_** » and the way he punctuates her name is unholy «Ser Brienne, escort queen Daenerys to the Red Keep — he says — she will be held until court is re-established and she faces trial for her actions»

Brienne nods and flanks the girl, the girl who looks about to rebuke but thinks better of it when she sees in which situation she finds herself — the people have started coming closer, murderous rage in their eyes and she easily recognizable with her silver hair and violet eyes, she is alone and if they leave she’d be unprotected, they would murder her — she looks at him and there is rage, hate and fury in her eyes.

Especially when the green dragon’s massive head gently nudges — gently for a beast as big — against Jon Snow’s as if to assure himself the human is fine. King Jon pats the dragon’s head and softly tells him to fly and rest himself that he will find him when the time is right. 

Then he nods to ser Davos who starts to help him limp up the Red Keep.

«Am I your prisoner then?» she asks; King Jon limps and turns just enough to watch her.

«Nay — he says — you are Sansa’s prisoner, now» and then he restarts limping up to the Red Keep aided by ser Davos.

Brienne never loses sight of queen Daenerys, but the young woman looks half scared to death, half rageful and all together too broken to try anything and she does follow them silently crying up to the Red Keep.

The people who are not fighting for their life, scream at her, they want to claw at her and more than once Brienne is forced to bodily shield the woman who has brought so much death and misfortune to all of this city.

_Burn them all, he kept repeating, burn them all! If Robert Baratheon’s wants it he will be king of nothing but ashes._

When they are admitted entrance inside the Red Keep, Brienne is by Daenerys Targaryen’s side for her protection as king Jon has bid her, and the woman seems unaware of the stares she is receiving by the people — small folk and highborns alike — but she does shuffle from foot to foot.

« ** _JON_**!» Lady Sansa is running to them, her grey gown fisted in her hand to make so that the skirts do not hinder her pace, lady Arya is behind her just a step, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders and she looks good — which is good, Brienne was afraid with her being unprotected while she was busy North — thought her face is tear-stricken and her cheeks are red for having run all the way to the entrance.

King Jon lets go of ser Davos and basically limps — jumping on his left foot — a couple of steps before falling forwards in lady Sansa’s ready arms.

They both slide to the ground as lady Sansa falls on her knees cushioning king Jon’s fall to the ground as she embraces him fiercely. Lady Arya launches herself at her siblings too — well, now it appears Jon Snow is indeed their cousin and not their brother, but that is a topic for another day — and they are a pile of Starks embracing each other, Ghost wrapping his massive body around the three as if to protect them and whining slightly.

Lady Sansa and lady Arya let go of Jon Snow, and lady Arya takes a small step back, while Ghost gingerly nudges Jon Snow’s arm with his snout whining. King Jon pats his massive white head «Ei, there, boy — he says — you have taken good care of her, have you not?»

It takes but a moment and Jon Snow has cupped lady Sansa’s face and has brought it closer to his. Forehead against forehead and it must hurt with how his face is broken and bruised and battered.

Lady Sansa breathes him in before gingerly touching his half broken face, and his closed off eye «What happened to you?»

«I lost control of Rhaegal during the fight and crashed into a building — king Jon says — I was thrown off Rhaegal’s back and though he tried to save my fall I still hit my face agains the stone floor»he flinches when her fingers presses on the bruised face «Careful!»

«Sorry»

Queen Daenerys snickers from where she is «Got what he deserved, Drogon is dead because of him» she snaps and Sansa’s eyes snap on her. Lady Arya pounces of the dragon queen in but a flash, holding her at dagger point.

«Say another word about my brother and I will slit your throat open, trial be damned» she threatens.

«The same way you cut Missandei’s throat?» Daenerys does not back down and Brienne is astounded by her sheer resolve in not doing so.

«Arya, stand back» they all turn and lady Sansa is once again on her feet, her voice commanding the same respect her mother commanded, she is dusting her skirts, her sister obeys almost immediately still flashing Daenerys her dagger «It’d be poetic, if I’d let her kill you with the very same dagger that would have taken lady Missandei’s life had I not been there» lady Sansa says.

«She’d never be put in danger, had you not been there» Daenerys snaps at her and Sansa sighs.

«Had you stayed across the Narrow Sea she’d never be in danger either, your Grace — she offers — good thing I was present and I know my way around a needle, because I was able to stitch her wound closed and she might survive her great gesture of loyalty to you»

Brienne sees her violet eyes budge when she is told the friend over whom she has burned a city to the ground — thought she thinks more likely what king Jon has told her, that she did it out of rejection and pride more than anything — might very well still survive only thanks to her enemy and rival.

«Is she your prisoner too?»

«She is my _guest_ — she says — she has been given all the care we could spare and a room fit for the life style you have given her, she’s not alone either, Grey Worm is with her» she gestures with a hand and orders «Take her away — she orders pertaining Daenerys Targaryen — give her a chamber in Maegor’s Holdfast — she adds — she will be held there until the time for her trial»

But the men do not move. They are Lannisters, Brienne notices and she is almost ready to pounce on them when a voice rips through the air and commands «Do what the lady has ordered»

Ser Jaime is there, in all of his glory — without his armor, his hair is longer than she remembers it being after he had returned to Kings Landing after his prisony in the North —wearing his House colors, the golden hand laid against his hip. Honor dangles at the very same side.

«But the Queen…» the men try, he goes closer to the man who spoke, toe to toe.

«You are men of House Lannister and **_I_** am the Head of House Lannister — he says — my sister has given the throne to lady Sansa for the duration of this war»

«And she has given it to the bastard!» the same man cries out in outrage.

«That does not concern you — he snaps — I am the Head of House Lannister and you will obey what I tell you, unless you’d rather follow my brother» he adds and his voice is as sharp as the blade of a knife.

The men look around for a moment then ser Bonifer Hasty approaches them «If my lady permits — he says — I’d like to escort queen Daenerys to her new quarters myself — he adds — the Holy Hundred will be most pleased to offer compensation for our part in the taking of the city with watching over the queen until the trial is held»

Brienne doesn’t know if they can trust this man. He declared for Daenerys naught but a couple of sennights ago but lady Sansa watches him and nods

«Very well — she says — I’d still feel better if there could be a northman with you posted» she adds.

The man does not look to take the slight from this and he nods «As you wish, my lady»

«Lady Brienne» lady Sansa asks only to be interrupted by king Jon « _Ser_ Brienne, it appears, _my love_ » he calls her, as if she was indeed is lady love, which she probably is, granted it does look strange when Brienne is used to see them as siblings — thought some tension had always been there to begin with — to see them act so caring and loving to each other in a much different way; but is it truly different from how they have been all this time?

_Jon is Jon. He is not Davos, Tormund or the red woman for the matter. He will keep me safe. I trust him._

Brienne’s cheeks redden and she looks for a moment at Jaime, and his too are more red than they were a moment ago, Sansa observes this and then continues « _Ser_ Brienne — she corrects — would you mind terribly..?»

«Not at all, my lady. Do you require anything else from me?» she asks, shaking her head and lady Sansa is about to respond when King Jon wraps his hand around her elbow and drags her down once again, half sprawled atop of him — he grunts but does not relinquish in his hold of her — as he replies for her.

«No, she’ll require nothing else — he says in her stead — what **_I_** require instead is a bit of your time, my lady, if you can be so inclined»

Lady Sansa just looks at him for a long moment, then she turns to her «No, ser Brienne, I will require nothing else from you — she says before turning to lady Arya — can you please go find Samwell Tarly, Arya? — she asks — assuming he came with you all, I am afraid Jon is in dire need of his care»

The man in question grunts once again «Come along now, Jon» she tells him «let’s get you to a bed»

He murmurs something in her ear that has lady Sansa’s cheek grow red as she slaps his shoulder «Don’t be scandalous!» she snaps and Brienne watches them as lady Sansa helped by ser Davos leads him away from the entrance.

Daenerys is staring at ser Bonifer «Ser Bonifer…» she tries but the man just nods her way.

«Your Grace — he says — may the Mother have mercy on your soul» he offers «what have you done? — he asks, then he thinks better of it and just adds — come along now, your Grace. Your chambers await you»

«My prison you mean» she says «the Breaker of Chains put into shackles» she adds but without humor as she follows ser Bonifer and Brienne follows them at a more sedated pace.

No one replies her attempt to humor as they lead her where she’ll be secluded for the next amount of time until they can hold a trial for her.

«I am glad to see you are fine» she almost jumps out of her skin when his voice sounds so close to her — she had not seen him follow them — he gives her a roughish grin.

«I seem to understand your child has been born, ser» she offers stiffly trying to mask the red in her cheeks with looking ahead.

«She has — he says proudly — her name is Joanna, she is so little!» he exclaims «she’s already the sweetest thing ever, I don’t remember Myrcella ever being so little — he says and his face darkens thinking of his lost daughter — hopefully I will be able to save her when I couldn’t save her sister»

«I am sure you will, ser» she offers, her voice less stiff, her posture too as she turns to gaze at his eyes «She’ll be a lucky babe to have you as her father» she adds as they follow ser Bonifer and queen Daenerys at a more sedated pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are!, next up we have a Cersei chapter — in which many questions will be answered even if not all because the true showdown between Cersei and Sansa still has to come and will not be next chapter yet — and a Sansa's one as they care for Jon. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Just as an afterthought, though, people I will say this again this is a s8 with parts of canon-compliance and a dark twist fic (meaning Daenerys won't take the Iron throne as it is JonSa endgame)said twist being a darkJonSa twist, and writing such a fic (that keeps a part of the canon, the one part you hate but a part of canon nonetheless) does not mean one is anti-Daenerys. Let's make an example if I was rewriting the last season of Merlin I would not need to tag antiMorgana since she won't have the throne of Camelot, and since it is the only canon we have that Daenerys doesn't get the Iron throne (until GRRM does not publish his work finishing it and either confirming or disputing the serie's finale) and she get's twisted and "mad" I do not need to tag it as anti-Daenerys. 
> 
> It can sting that Daenerys does not get the Iron throne if you were rooting for her, I can understand that, but that does not give you the right to go around hurling hate at someone who writes a canon-compliant fic, even more when the author has tagged the story accordingly (with endgameJonSa, darkJonSa, darkJon, darkSansa and darkDany and what I have written have them all dark even Daenerys' whose snap is far more believable now than in the show by my humble opinion). More too, someone made me notice that I made her go mad or ruthless or whatever because she got screwed over, well the point is exactly that I have made believable her snap. 
> 
> Even if we want to call what she did in 8x05 a snap (since you know weeks had passed since the murdering of Missandei so she is not grief-stricken avenging a just murdered friend so she has snapped because in mourning which again mourning someone should not make you a mass murderer; she had planned it or if she didn't she snapped because the people she had meant to free instead of hailing her as the slaves did, Mhysa!, instead turned to Cersei who they perceive as their savior and reject her which is even worse) and a screwing of her character that does not give you any right to come under a fic tagged throughoutly as not a endgame Jonerys or endgame Dany on the throne fic. 
> 
> If you read something with endgame JonSa and darkJonsa with also darkDany you know what you are bargaining for and therefor should not feel free to hurl hate at me.
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	36. Cersei II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei plots a bit... it's only a snippet of what she has in mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? I know I had promised a double chapter, but ahimé real life got in the way. I passed from part time job + uni to a full-time job+uni and I am still adjusting so I wasn't able to re-read the second part of this double chapter, but since it has been already two days I still wanted to leave you with something I decided to post a bit of Cersei plotting...
> 
> ... just a tidbit.

**_CERSEI II_ **

**_J_** oanna is gently sucking at her breast as she softly intones a lullaby for her child. Joanna is now almost a whole month old and Cersei is still bedridden, thanks to the longest birth in her life — Joffrey had not been half as long, or so it had felt — the one that had exhausted her more.

With Joffrey, no matter how long the birth had been, she had been up and about in around a day or two, same with Myrcella — who had been twice as easy to bring into the world — with Tommen she had been bedridden for a week, but after that week she had been able to stand up more than just to relieve herself.

Joanna seemed to be different. Cersei had not had problem to carry any of her children before Joanna, but the pregnancy so close to the time a woman stopped being fertile had taken a heavy toll on her, especially after the stress of the last years. The last month or so of the pregnancy she had been bedridden and Jaime had had to take hold of the court completely while Cersei occupied herself with making sure Joanna came to this world.

The thought she might very well die to give birth to her child had passed through her head more than once in that last, difficult month, but Cersei had pulled through as she always had done.

«Your Grace» she turns and watches Qyburn. He is uneasy since the siege of Kings Landing and Cersei knows why.

She is bedridden, not defeated.

She has been posted about everything going on in the city and keep since the moment she had given birth to Joanna.

The wolf bitch may have found herself some allies, but Cersei has weaved a web so intricate in her long tenure as queen — first consort, then mother, then regnant — that she is as much in the nick of things as the wolf-bitch.

«Yes?» she asks «Any news of the new king?»

If Qyburn finds strange her compliance with lady Stark treachery he does not comment on it «Alive» he reports «And in good health, it seems»

«I thought you had told me, he was fighting for his life» she commented, gently separating Joanna from the nipple and patting her back to make her slurp.

She had, had nannies with her other children. But Joanna is far too precious to let her in the hands of women she does not approve of.

«He was — he nods — it was a touch and go, for a bit» he admits «he was brought in the keep on the verge of collapsing, he fainted in lady Sansa’s arms while she was leading him to a chamber. It wasn’t much the fall off the dragon that could have killed him, but his eye»

«What about his eye?»

«He lost it, your Grace — Qyburn reports — he lost his right eye. During the fall he hit his head against the crumbling ceiling of the tower of the City’s Watch. We did not know at the time, but a wooden splinter had embed itself in his right eye, hence the swelling and the bruising of the eye»

Cersei smirks.

«The training maester they brought with them did everything he could to save the eye, but in the end he lost it anyway» he adds.

Cersei nods «So, it is safe to assume he won’t take hold of the court for a couple of months still?»

«No, Your Grace — Qyburn shakes his head — the man is already up and about, I honestly do not know how he does it. He will preside over court in the first session of his reign in a couple of weeks tops, he has already called all the lords and ladies to Kings Landing»

Cersei’s smirk dies on her lips «Already?»

It does not bode well. Cersei never trusted Sansa, not even when she signed the contract. But she had, had no choice the possibility of having a dragon defending Kings Landing and her reign — her child’s legacy — was too tempting to let it slide.

When she had signed the contract she had thought she would have kept reigning until the very day of the birth of her child, but life had other surprises in stock for Cersei — she had managed to get the wolf-bitch’s claws off her throne thanks to Jaime’s presence in Kings Landing, just barely — but when the city had been attacked just after the birth of Joanna Cersei had known she could not procrastinate anymore.

She had been forced in a corner and she had, had to give Sansa what she wanted. Full sovereignty over the iron throne. Cersei had not thought Sansa bending the knee to Jon Snow as King of the Seven Kingdoms, since she had been so adamant that the boy had to be left free to remain North and this way she would be binding him to the South instead, but that possibility had passed through her head more than once.

She knew Sansa meant to make sure Cersei never retook the throne. If the birth had been simpler she would have had Sansa brought to the black cells without Jon’s knowing and would have made sure that after the dragon’s queen dragon was taken care of, also Jon’s one would be — perhaps his rider would befall the same fate of Rhaenys Targaryen, died under her own dragon’s body. As easy as that.

But so it had not been. Thought if her sources where to be believed the remaining dragon was still recovering from his fight with the other.

_The One day dance of dragons,_ they had already started to call it.

In the end Jon Snow had ended up victorious, the city safe as it could be, the black dragon had fallen off the sky never to soar again and the dragon queen who had strutted inside Cersei’s kingdoms with such an arrogance a year ago was not held prisoner in a chamber in Maegor’s Holdfast too awaiting her own trial.

Half a victory was still half a victory and Cersei could top herself and make it a full victory if she could get to corner Sansa and Jon Snow to give her back her kingdoms.

Her first plan had fallen through what with the birth leaving her more exhausted than she had anticipated, she had now to tread carefully with diplomacy before striking with violence.

«How does our little project go?»

Qyburn’s eyes burn in satisfaction «Almost ready, your grace» he tells her «when it will be done it’ll be a marvel of efficiency and durability»

«Good» she nods gently rocking an almost sleeping Joanna in her arms «Bear in mind Qyburn — she adds — this must go without a itch this time»

«As you command, your grace»

Cersei smirks as her child falls asleep in her arms, cared for and protected in her mother’s embrace.

«I promise you, my little lioness — she whispers to the babe — you will shine golden sat on the Iron throne. We are the only one that matters, the others will be dead» she promises.

_lions do no bow down to wolves,_ she thinks, _and neither will we._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What does Cersei has in mind? Will it work?
> 
> ...Mhmm...so many questions.
> 
> So, since we are at the last chapters we are almost done, cannot believe it myself, I wanted to see if you could guess the song that inspired me to write this and then to post it at a year distance from the moment I wrote the first chapter. 
> 
> In the last chapter just before the epilogue I will put a quote that'll made clear what the song was but I want to see if you can guess it based on the story itself. I am super curious, so let me know your guesses if you want!
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.
> 
> PS tomorrow we will have some Jonsa, never fear, with Sansa XII ;)


	37. Sansa XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of plotting and Jon and Sansa being just Jon and Sansa. 
> 
> What will Sansa do?... what is she plotting for their enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you? Hope you are all fine. I leave you with the chapter by Sansa POV. Let me know what you think of it as always. 
> 
> Have you thought about what songs could have inspired this? I am curious to see if any of you guesses right!

**_SANSA XII_ **

**_«S_** it down, Jon» she orders without watching away from the parchment she is reading.

She has moved her solar in Jon’s chambers — not that Jon would let her leave his sight after the longs months separated — to work freely while still caring for her stubborn betrothed.

Aye, Jon had practically announced they were to be married the moment he woke up from his milk of the poppy induced sleep and he had refused to take the announcement back when he had been sober and lucid enough to do so, so now she is being regarded — thanks to Jon, and to the whole lords and ladies that have come with him from the North, plus the little retinue she has built in Kings Landing during her stay as Cersei’s hostage — as my lady the King’s betrothed and Jon is just too satisfied with himself at — in his own words — having snatched her for himself.

Arya is not half as amused.

«I don’t want to sit down» he whines — which is surprising from such a somber man, but again Jon is full of surprises — «It’s not fair! I will grow mad if I keep stay in bed without nothing to do!»

Sansa does not reply, she is too busy reading over the report from the City’s Watch commander on the structural damages of the air-battle of the dragons and the humans losses.

They have lost half of the population that had not been evacuated — either for non compliance or impossibility — but the great part of the Kings Landing population is alive, slowly re-entering the city to help rebuilt it. They do not seem to be too afraid of Rhaegal — the dragon has taken residence in the dragon’s pit — they do not forget what they have seen from safety distance from where Sansa has had them evacuated, how the green dragon had soared in the air to defend the city from the black one.

Jon stumbles over his steps and hits his hip over the angle of a furniture, letting out a seething hiss as he massages the hip in question. Sansa does look up from the parchment now.

Jon is leaning over the furniture he hit as he massage his hip, his face scrunched in a grimace. Half his face is covered in black silk bandage that Samwell has applied to his right eye and side of the face. He is less swollen than he was, while he still has a bit of yellowish bruise on the right side of his face.

Sansa’s heart stutter when she sees him looking so lost, not even looking around himself because he knows he won’t see with one eye and not because of the eye patch. But because the eye is lost — Sansa has been one of first ones to see it, white and unseeing, vitreous when Samwell took off the first bandage he had made after having retracted the damned splinter from the eye before it did more damage — and he will never regain it again.

He is often dis-balanced when he walks and Sansa’s heart constricts for him. He has been such a graceful swordsman — the best one of the North — graceful and elegant in his movements and now, now he will never see again with his right eye.

She sighs and gets up from the table at which she is sat to read over the reports and walks to him slowly from the left side.

«Come along, Jon» she tells him softly, pressing a hand between his shoulder-blades and nudging him in the direction of the bed «You better rest — she adds — the world will not wait in perpetuity»

«Aye, I know — he says as he lets her guide him to the bed — I know I must pose as strong and powerful, you have told me a thousand times, Sansa» he tells her as she helps him sit on the mattress, he caresses her face with his scarred hand, tucking a strand of red hair from her face «I promised to be your monster, didn’t I?» he mutters «And a monster must make an impression»

«That’s not why» she breathes out as she leans in his touch for comfort, he caresses her cheek and just look at her intently with his good eye «You need to be perceived as strong and powerful so that none will try to take advantage of you»

«I know, my love» he tells her «and when the time comes I will be ready» he assures, his love for her shining in his dark eye.

«I just want you to be ready — she says — this enemies are like nothing you have ever faced before, they will all smile to you, they will even bend to you, but will be secretly plotting behind your back as soon as your gaze strives away from them»

Jon just keeps looking at her, as if she is something holy and unholy altogether. That kind of gaze used to scare her — though she never received it so blindingly, so all-consuming like Jon looks at her — now it just makes her heart flutter.

«I am so sorry, Jon» she tells him, caressing the bandage on his face «This would not have happened if I hadn’t opposed her»

«If you hadn’t opposed her all the world would have burnt — he comforts her — this is a small price for your happiness, my love. One I’ll gladly pay, for you. A thousand times over» he promises her «Now we will defeat our remaining enemies and then we will be happy, a dragon guarding his fair queen in her keep and no one shall ever harm you again»

She nods and leans over to press the swiftest of kisses on his lips — lips ready for hers — that he opens immediately, letting her entrance in his mouth. Sansa had never been kissed this way, but everything with Jon feels new and devastatingly passionate.

She lets him kiss her at his leisure for a bit, but when they come up for air she sighs as she presses her forehead against his «I have still work to do»

«Don’t you ever tire of it, my love? — he asks — the plotting, the ruling, the caring for?» he wonders «don’t you ever wish it was just the two of us and no one else to have to look over or look out for?»

His hand is in her hair as he plays with the ends of it gently, gingerly. Sansa exhales «I do» she says «Sometimes I do. — she admits — I wonder how it’d feel to leave everything behind and just _live_. But that was never a option for me — she tells him — Ned Stark raised us to do our duty, and I will do mine. If I can help the people it is my responsibility to do so. It also helps that I know that if the power is my hands, or yours… hands I trust, I know none will suffer a ill fate»

Jon smiles, but it is a small, sad thing and he leans forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder, Sansa is still knelt before him as he sits on the mattress «When will the realm stop fucking us over?» he wonders.

Her reply comes unbidden and surprising for her too «When we stop letting it do it» she tells him honestly «and if that means dispatching of any enemy we might have I will very well do exactly that, with every mean necessary»

Jon looks up from her shoulder, gazes into her blue eyes intently «And what if your diplomacy fails?»

Sansa’s smirk must be something glorious, because Jon looks at her as if it is «Then — she says — winter will come, and it will come swiftly and true»

He kisses her then, all passion and possession, like he means to devour her, and perhaps he wants to do exactly that, she lets him, biting back at him with the same intensity.

_Tell them,_ she thinks as he hauls her on his tights and brings her flush against him keeping kissing her as if she is the most suntous meal and he a starved man, _tell them winter is coming_.

Someone enters the room without knocking and Jon and Sansa springs apart — well, Sansa does, while Jon keeps holding her close to him — she looks behind herself, half frantic, half hoping ser Arys would not let anyone with ill intention inside the chambers unannounced, but still very wary of the two queens secluded just a breath away from them, opposing queens. One capable of unimaginable things to get her Iron throne, the other ready to do whatever it takes to make sure her child becomes queen of the Seven Kingdoms, one day.

Thankfully it is only Arya and Gendry — who seems to never leave her side in the last months, no matter that queen Daenerys has legitimized him and made him lord Baratheon of Storms End, completely ignoring the fact that Edric Storm, another bastard of Robert Baratheon lives in the Stormlands himself and is also the son of a Florent which makes him a great bastard, so much more entitled to the Stormlands than his half-brother born of commoner and a king in the crownlands who has never seen the Stormlands in his whole life — who enter in the chambers looking non-plussed and unimpressed with finding them in a compromising position.

Arya grimaces «Please — she says — get yourself a room, for Gods-sake, only because I know it doesn’t meant I want to see you two go at it, it’s already strange as it is, do not try my tolerance» she whines and Gendry is half red in the face and half amused by her reaction.

Sansa feels as if she has blushed to the roots of her hair, but Jon doesn’t look like he cares, he just looks at Arya as unimpressed as she looks at them and says «We are in a room, it is you who barged inside said room without knocking» Arya seems about to retort something, but he is not done «Do not come whining about what you saw if you don’t pay attention to where you are going and what you might find there»

Arya looks at him deadly for a moment, then she beams at him and just jumps on the bed — making Jon grunt for the sudden movement of the mattress and of Sansa atop him by default — and props herself up a elbow.

«You two are as disgusting as father and mother — she says — always kissing in plain sight»

Sansa arches a brow and looks in Gendry’s direction — Gendry who’s still on his feet, looking slightly embarrassed — she smirks and looks back at Arya «Well — she says — I cannot say you are any different, if Gendry’s lovely shade of red is of any indication, done any kissing lately?» she wonders and Arya just looks at her, her jaw hanging open in surprise.

She points an accusing finger to her «You are terrible!» she jests and Jon just tucks another strand of hair behind her ear.

«She’s perfect» he says and Sansa smiles «besides she is the smartest person you ever met — he tells Arya — why are you surprised she sniffed your bullshit from a mile away?»

Arya shrugs, playing mindlessly with her dagger.

«How is queen Daenerys?» Sansa asks as she launches it in the air only to catch it again and twists it in her hand.

«Paranoid — she says — after my little stunt she trusts no one, not even her own soldier and people, the ones you let inside her chamber anyway. The only one she seems to trust to some degree it’s Missandei. The girl’s loyalty truly is unwavering. She goes to her every damn day, no matter that her ambition actually could have gotten her killed»

«That’s loyalty» Jon replies simply. Sansa nods too, she has often thought back on Missandei’s act of loyalty to Daenerys it was mind numbing and touching to see someone without means but her loyalty fighting so proudly, so fiercely for someone else.

«And what about Cersei?» she wonders.

«She’s plotting something — she says — but she is careful, she does not speak of it, not even with her Hand, that man is creepy as hell by the way, she seems to know she’s being watched»

«Of course she does — Sansa says — one does not remain queen for nineteen years and counting without learning a trick or two about spies and how the networks of information goes around the court» she adds «I’d be surprised if she was out of the loop»

She gets up from Jon — who tries to keep her on him — and dusts her skirts as she starts pacing and thinking «I have had destroyed every scorpion barred for one — she says — in case everything else failed I had meant to kill Drogon with it» she adds «I have had it dismantled as soon as Jon was cared for, I didn’t want her to achieve a weapon to kill Rhaegal too, he is our ticket to safety inside of here»

«So she cannot be talking of scorpions — Arya translates for the men who are looking a bit lost as Sansa is speaking her mind and trying to get every piece in the right order — I have had the carcass of the dragon slowly dismantled and brought away from the streets so that the reconstruction may begin…I don’t know what she is plotting, but the stashes of wildfire are still under the city» she says.

«Still?» Arya asks «why have you not gotten rid of them?»

«We couldn’t. — she says — those stashes of wildfire are planted underneath the city since the times of Mad Aerys, the chemical liquid is too unstable to safely bring it away from underneath the city in so little time» she explains «I have liberated part of the city — she says — the centre and Daenerys has made explode some of it, but there are still many stashes hidden underneath the city. It will take months, years even to get rid of all of it in a safe manner»

«Do you believe she’ll try to blow us up as she did her enemies in the Sept of Baelor?» Jon wonders and Sansa stops, she turns and starts pace again.

«She could — she nods — but she’ll make sure neither Jaime, nor her and especially not Joanna are in the place we are. The safest would be to always have at least one of them present with us — she says — we are safe in the keep because the structural damages could hurt her and the babe too, but we must be careful when we leave Maegor’s Holdfast»

Sansa keeps pacing «She will never stop — she says — we are her enemy now, and she’ll never stop until she has killed or defeated us»

Gendry has finally found his courage and has sat in a chair looking at Arya, in that single look Sansa can see all the love and affection she used to see in her father’s eyes when he looked at their mother. She is happy someone loves Arya so dearly as their parents loved each other. She is so glad someone appreciates Arya for who she is.

«So what do we do?» Gendry asks and Jon nods, but Jon’s gaze is intent, the smirk on his lips lingering.

Arya simply shrugs once again «It’s easy — she says — we make sure winter comes for House Lannister»

Sansa nods «Aye» she says «Winter will come for House Lannister»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are... what does Cersei has in mind if the scorpions are out of the picture? 
> 
> What will happen with Daenerys? Next chapter we'll have Sansa VS Daenerys is a conversation said by their POV and another Tormund chapter!
> 
> Hope you are all fine. As always I await to know what you think of this and sending all my love ~G.


	38. Tormund II & Sansa XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund sees Jon and Sansa.
> 
> Sansa has a talk with Daenerys, and she lays some of her cards on the table. She is done playing the little bird. Jon may have a stroke if she keeps provoking people like this, btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Are you ready for the first (private) showdown between Daenerys and Sansa? I am. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

**_TORMUND II_ **

**_T_** hese Southerners are even worse than the kneelers beyond the Wall. They were nagging and always looking behind their own backs.

Stupid.

No wonder Jon had acclimated so well to the Free Folk, these kneelers were no match for him — he too was free, free and fierce exactly like those sisters of his — he didn’t know why the fire kissed one — the one who was not his sister, but his woman — was so afraid, always searching for enemies in the midst of people around them, they were stronger than any of them and the bear does not fear the ant.

The kneeler posted at the door looks at him with a grimace. Tormund has come directly from the training grounds, where he had gone in hope to show off for the big woman — who had regarded him with her hard-to-get look of hers, but Tormund did know he would gradually convince her, a woman like that needed to be conquered — but he does knock on it.

It is Jon’s voice that asks what seems to be the problem; when the man reports his presence there there is no hesitation in his tone.

«Let him inside»

The man does exactly that and Tormund struts inside. Jon is waiting inside the chamber — he looks good, better he did then when he was raised from the dead by the red witch — he looks a bit worse to wear but not as void as he had looked before the fire-headed woman of his had come all the way to Castle Black to find him.

He has a black bandage wrapped around his right eye — he lost it, Ygritte would not stop bitching about he having a better scar than her — and thrusted in his black curls — curls his girls envy — he is wrapped in black Tormund doubts he’ll ever wear some other color.

His fire kissed woman is sat to a table and is pouring over some parchment.

«Hello Tormund» he greets and Tormund embraces him, strongly and patting him on his back mindful of the side of the body he had wounded during the fall.

He had been something to see, mounted upon that dragon — carded in that damned armor he insisted on wearing on daily basis, the one the fire kissed one had gifted him — fighting against the other dragon to save the city.

«Little crow» he greets back, as Jon pats his back too. They take a step back from each other and Ghost is there, he is half sprawled over the feet of the fire kissed one, she looks up from her papers and sends him a smile.

«Welcome, Tormund»

«Lady wolf» he greets her with a small, mostly mocking but in good humor, bow, she stands and gives him right back the same a mostly mocking but in good humor courtesy.

Tormund smiles at her «Ye’re a good one, lady wolf, ye really are»

«You aren’t putting the moves on my woman, are you Tormund?» Jon asks interrupting his preparing little rant on how the women of House Stark are twice Jon since he has a pecker that small — Tormund watches him — his dark eye is gazing at him intently, there is humor but also severe seriousness.

«Why, little crow, are ye jealous?» he snipes at him with a broad, crocked smile watching him inhaling and puffing his chest, his mouth twitching as it does when he is about to slam you around some surface because you just angered him.

«Do not worry, Jon» her melodic voice interrupts him from what he is about to say and Jon’s features softens as he turns to look at her who is sorting through her papers «I am tall, but not tall enough to met Tormund’s standards, am I not?»

Tormund lets out a full belly laugh «Ye certainly are!» he replies in between laughs «Beautiful, you’re beautiful, ye don’t know what a relief it was when you came around! The only woman in a miles prettier than this one!» he adds patting Jon’s shoulder.

Sansa gives him a smile then she dusts her gown «Very well, I am all set to go» she says «Tormund you will watch over him» she adds.

Tormund nods.

«Why? Where are you going?» Jon asks turning to watch her, her hair shining copper as she walks around the table and comes to stand before Jon — almost an inch taller than him — his hand is twitching, he doesn’t want her to leave his side.

«I am going to have a chat with Daenerys Targaryen» she say, her tone matter of factly. She doesn’t even flinch when Jon lets out an half scream and orders — in a tone that to anybody else would had meant to obey — « ** _NO_**!» he snaps «You aren’t. Have you forgotten, she tried to kill you!»

«I remember very well» Sansa says, looking unperturbed by his outburst and unimpressed by his labored breath «thank you — she adds — but she has not the means to do me any harm right now, and I will most certainly have a chat with her»

Jon wraps his hand around her wrists and brings her flush against him — Tormund feels strangely like the third wheel in this but keeps his post stoically — she lets him do it.

«You won’t be near her» he murmurs in her hair «I won’t let you, if I have to bind you to the bed not to have you leave this chambers, I will» there is some darkness seeping in his tone, like he would really do such a thing if it meant keeping Sansa there.

«You won’t _let_ me?» the lady wolf repeats «I am afraid you have forgotten, Jon, that you cannot tell what I can or cannot do. I will talk with Daenerys Targaryen and that’s the end of it» she bites back.

She gives as much as he does.

With Ygritte it was different — there was always some kind of disparity — Ygritte wanted too much, Jon was not ready or willing to give her what she wanted.

He had chose his honor over Ygritte, his duty over the girl who’d give the life for him. With this one… he was choosing this one over anything less.

Ygritte too deserved to be loved that way, Tormund had told her, more than once that Jon was not what she was searching for — he knew she loved him, but hoped one day she’ll grow out of it — she had never gotten the chance to. Because she had died.

Jon inhales and exhales, puffing his chest and his mouth twitching, he clenches and unclenches his fists, but the lady wolf does not back down, not even of a inch.

«Very well» Jon says «Then I am coming with you»

The lady wolf opens her mouth to retort something but his gaze must be so chilling she shuts up immediately as soon as he turns and looks at her again as he is searching for his sword to attach to his hip — though he has some difficulty what with not seeing with the eye of the side at which the sword is resting against the end of the bed — lady Sansa rolls her eyes and helps him attach the sword at his hip.

«You are being stubborn» she seethes to him, though there is no real bite to it and Tormund looks elsewhere as Jon plays with the end of her hair — he must really have a thing for red hair — as she attaches the blade at his hip.

«I am not the only one» he breathes out «You are not alone anymore — he tells her — the dragon defending his fair queen in her keep, remember? You don’t have to face our enemies alone, not anymore»

Sansa lets out a breath and Jon kisses her on the lips — strange he had never been so giving in his affection not even with the dragon queen and she looked mean enough to appeal to his strange fantasies — «How can I protect you if you don’t let me?»

«No one can protect me, no one can protect anyone» she says to him and he exhales a breath.

«And yet here we are. Me protecting you and you protecting me — he says — in the end, my love, it will always come to you and I; there is no me if there is no you, so let me do this, she’s not touching you»

Sansa sighs but nods «Very well, you can come, but you must promise to keep your cool, or I’ll have you removed»

«I’d like to see someone try» he challenges and Sansa smirks — oh, Tormund thinks she looks more than mean enough and has red hair, it really wasn’t a fair fight for anyone else — before turning to him «I am pretty sure Tormund would be up to the task, wouldn’t you be, Tormund?»

She turns and strides out of the chamber like a woman on a mission — which she is — Ghost padding silently after her. Jon looks at Tormund «Damn stubborn woman — he mutters — she’ll be the death of me»

Tormund doesn’t comment. They both know. Women are exactly like that, both the life and the death of their men. They are powerless against them. And it is a sweet death indeed.

Which brings him back to the big woman.

As soon as this matter is closed he is stealing her from that golden-handed prick and bringing her North with him.

Jon follows behind his woman without looking back twice, he has learned out to remain balanced only with one seeing eye, he is not near the fighter he has been but Tormund has no doubt he will be in time, if the way he is practically running after his woman is of any indication he could do anything to protect her, even learn how to fight as efficiently as he always did with only one seeing eye.

* * *

**_SANSA XIII_ **

**_S_** he stops before the door that leads to the chambers she has assigned to Daenerys Targaryen. There is one of the Holy Hundred posted outside together with the Hound.

«Hello, little bird» he greets with his eyes shining.

Sansa nods to him «Ser Sandor — she turns to the other man posted — ser Desmond» she greets him too, the man looks surprised to see she remembers his name and bows gently to her.

«My lady» he salutes but upon seeing Jon looking probably murderous behind her, he amends «the King’s betrothed»

Sansa looks back at Jon who looks entirely too satisfied with himself and rolls her eyes. She turns back to the men posted outside the chambers.

Sansa gestures with a hand «I wish to see Daenerys Targaryen — she states · open the door» she orders and the two man both make way for her, opening the door, closed from the outside for her. Ghost is by her side, half wrapped around her, his head on par with hers, Jon just behind her with Tormund and ser Arys.

«Tormund — she calls — ser Arys stay outside, if there is any need I will call for you» she turns to Jon before she enters and points a finger to him «You, behave or I’ll have you removed»

The grin he sends her is unholy and wolfish.

«I always behave _for you_ » he states, Sansa rolls her eyes though his words do touch her closely, turns around again and strides inside. She walks, Ghost and Jon hot on her heels, inside the antechamber and from there to the chambers itself.

Daenerys Targaryen is alone but her hair is braided intricately — which means Missandei has been there already to braid it — she wears an attire that screams Targaryen — with vibrant red and coal black — her long hair weaved so intricately she looks almost like a painting with her amethysts eyes alight.

«Lady Sansa» she hisses «what a _displeasure_ seeing you» she bites out without even looking at Jon «I see you brought the cavalry, what, afraid I can damage you with just my hateful glance?» she digs at her.

Sansa straightens her shoulder «Likewise your Grace — she rebuts — thought as lady regent of the Iron throne and betrothed to its King — she bites out just to be spiteful and she sees her eyes flicker to Jon for but a moment — I have to do things that displease me a great deal» she gestures with a hand «Let’s sit, shall we?»

Daenerys bites the inside of her cheek but nods and sit, Sansa sits too and adjusts her gown of grey and pearl white around her legs, Ghost takes residence at her side and Jon just behind her. He must be looking passive aggressively to Daenerys because she points out «What, Jon? Want to try and kill me again?, what was that you said? _Fire may not kill a dragon but dragons can still be killed_?»

Jon is seething behind her «Aye, and you’d do well to remember it too» he drawls «because you feel entirely too despondent and sure of yourself»

«I survived fire and blood — she replies — I told you already once have you already forgotten? I was sold like a broodmare, I have been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and I will. This — she gestures to them — is just an inane hindrance, I will raise again and this, this will be remembered just as small delay to the real queen of Westeros»

Sansa lets her finish arching a red brow and shaking her head with a small smile on her lips.

«Is there something you find funny about your imminent death, lady Sansa?» Daenerys wonders out loud looking at her with her amethyst eyes as if she is ready to kill her right here right now.

«Actually, everything of your little speech is funny, your Grace» she says «I empathizes with you on your disgraces, I do — she adds — but you are not the only one who survived such things»

Daenerys arches a perfectly trimmed brow — Sansa asks herself how she does it, looking always so marbling, she has to force herself to stay impassive the storm of emotion raging inside of her — and blinks all prettily and disbelieving.

«Let me tell you a story — Sansa says — the story of a girl of one and ten who left her home, her caring home behind to embark on a journey who’d leave her a ghost of who she was» she adds «she came right here, in this very keep and she saw the people she had trusted chop off the head of her beloved father, his death caused by her own naivety. She was then shown her father’s head mounted on a pike and was promised her brother’s and mother’s — she narrates — she was then beaten and humiliated publicly, almost raped and killed by the people of this very city; later she was passed from a betrothed to the other in order to retain the Key to the North»

Daenerys watches her impassively.

«She was then married to the Imp, a man twice her age who was indeed kind but still she was in enemies hands — she says — then she was falsely accused of murder and swept away but instead of being safe she was in the hands of a man who poured his toxic feeling for her mother onto her, shaping her mind in a weapon to his use»

Daenerys remains silent, but she can feel Jon shaking behind her. His rage barely contained as she recounts her story «She was brought home but in the mean time she had lost her father, her mother, her older brother, her sister disappeared and no one knew where she was if she was still alive, her two younger brothers murdered or so it was thought. — she looks at Daenerys dead in her amethysts eyes — she was sold to the man who murdered and betrayed her brother like a broodmare to keep the North loyal»

«She was married to his bastard — she adds — a man who was more than just a bastard in name, I won’t go in details of what was done to her, the scars still litter her body, his memory branded in her very flesh. She ran away — she says — she was ready to die rather than live like that, she almost died to get to her last relation in the world»

«When she got there she slowly stitched herself back together — she says — she pleaded with every House’d let her and her brother and helped reconquer her home from the oppressor who had first betrayed her kin and then humiliated, raped and beaten her. She gave her abuser what he got coming, she fed him to the very hounds he threatened her and her family with»

She looks dead in those amethysts eyes «So, you see, you are not the only survivor inside this room — she says — and if you look closely there are thousand of other survivors out of it too. Surviving our abusers and oppressors doesn’t qualify us as good rulers» Sansa says «and if you still maintain that what you survived entitle you to rule, then you should also maintain it also qualify me to rule as well. If you don’t then that’s hypocrisy»

Daenerys looks at her for a long moment «You would have ruled, over a great keep as a noble lady as your title enables you to, I was the princess of Dragonstone, the only heir to the Iron throne. You would have had yours and I mine»

«The North is mine, your Grace — Sansa tells her — mine and Arya’s and Bran’s. It is of House Stark. Your dynasty was broken, your Grace, your kin dethroned, if you wished to rule over the Seven Kingdoms you’d have to reconquer them. House Stark fought to dethrone your father, we broke faith, aye, but he broke faith first»

Daenerys says nothing but she can seen a muscle twitch in her cheek, she is starting to incense «I know he deserved his name, I apologized for his misgivings»

« ** _Misgivings_**?» Sansa chuckles «The people of Westeros are duty bound to their rulers, it’s true, but the rulers too are duty bound to the people. House Stark broke faith with House Targaryen _after_ House Targaryen broke faith with House Stark. — she adds — your father executed my grandfather and uncle in the worst way imaginable. Do you know how?»

Daenerys looks peeved out «By wildfire» her tone is sure.

Sansa nods «Not only that, no your father was much more cruel — she states — he burned my grandfather in wildfire because he had come to Kings Landing to demand the release of his only daughter something all fathers are duty bound to do for their children and out of love, but he bind a cord to my uncle Brandon’s neck and put a sword just out of his reach promising that if he could get to it his father would have been saved. My grandfather died screaming for his son as said son strangled himself to death to save his father» Sansa leans with her elbow on the table between them.

«So you see, House Stark is no longer bound to House Targaryen — she says — because we both broke faith» she adds.

«Even if all of that was true — Daenerys replies stubbornly — your King in the North bend the knee to me»

«Did he really? Or did he just say he did? — Sansa asks — has he ever swore an oath before witnesses stating he swore fealty or did he just say he did? I do not know how things works in Essos, but here there is a certain etiquette to follow if one wants to be taken seriously. Jon promised to help you conquer the Iron throne in exchange for your help against the dead, he did not promise publicly and with witnesses the North would bend the knee in perpetuity»

«And yet he turned against me»

«Did he? — she asks — even if he indeed had swore alliance to you in perpetuity, _he_ did not _I_ did. I was the one to betray you if you want to read it like that, I that never swore any oath to you — she adds — and yet when the time came you tried to execute both me and Jon» Sansa points out «you broke faith with him before he did with you»

«He accepted your pledge»

Jon chuckles darkly behind them «Of course I did» he sneers «She’s mine»

«He did» she says nodding «Done with witnesses and publicly. Something he had not done for you, so I dare say that I didn’t broke faith with him and he did not broke faith with me when you tried to kill me, as he rose to protect his loyal bannerwoman» she explains.

Daenerys looks at her for a long moment «You had this planned» she seethes in the end «All of this — she gestures around herself — Arya’s treachery, Jon’s betrayal. My Unsullied standing down, Cersei giving you the throne. You had this all planned out from the beginning, from the moment I put my foot in Winterfell»

Sansa smiles «You think too little of me, Your Grace — she says — I had this planned from the very moment you set foot ashore of Westeros, from the moment you threatened to snatch everything, _everyone_ — she adds turning to Jon for a moment — I care for from me»

Daenerys’ eye twitches and Sansa adds «But I had not planned everything, you helped a great deal — she adds — had you proved me wrong everything I had so difficulty planned would have fallen through, instead you played perfectly in my hand and exceeded my expectations. I knew you were dangerous and volatile — she says — I advocated you would not be a good queen, because I’ve seen your likes before. But you went beyond when you burned the city you should have swore to protect to the ground» she adds «when one wants to have fealty he or she must first offer protection. You didn’t, you offered Fire and Blood»

Daenerys hand clenches and unclenches on the table «I protected them from the Long Night»

«No, you fought Jon’s war in exchange for the _North’s_ help to conquer Westeros, not to protect the Realm, but to obtain the power to conquer it, it’s very different» Sansa says.

Daenerys just looks at her for a long moment «You are a bitch» she says.

Jon takes a step his hand to his sword, Ghost is on all four as soon as the words leave Daenerys’ lips; but Sansa is used to that, she has been called that before — never to her face, but she knows many regarded her as the wolf bitch — she has no problem with words «I am» she nods standing up «I am _the_ bitch that stood between you and your precious Iron throne, the one who’ll make sure you never sit on it»

«Why are so determined to hate me?» Daenerys asks and she almost has done a turnaround from the woman she was a minute before, now she looks like a little lost girl.

«Because the people of the North have suffered too much to put their fates in the hands of someone who I don’t trust, someone who’s done everything to show she will not be a good queen for them» she says nothing more. She turns and takes the first step to walk away.

«You will die, lady Stark» Daenerys promises, she is already half up from her seat and she looks murderous, as if she would try to kill her with her bare hands if she could, Jon takes a step to her, Sansa walks to him and presses a hand to his chest, his eye is furious, storming and rageful, filled with hatred and passion. His expression softens when he looks at her.

Daenerys has done another turn-around again. Now she looks terrible and unwavering in her determination.

«I surely will — she says turning once again to look at Daenerys unimpressed— one day. — she states, before empathizing — _everyone_ dies sooner or later»

«I’ll make sure it happens later rather than sooner» Jon promises taking her other hand, the one not pressed to his chest, and bringing it to his lips, pressing a fervent kiss on her knuckles.

Sansa nods to him and he presses also a fervent kiss to her lips, Ghost growls and they turn, Daenerys looks furious. Sansa takes then Jon’s hand and slowly guides him outside. They walk without looking back through the antechamber and only when the door is closed behind them they hear the crashing of furniture and her screams.

«I am going to kill her» Jon tells her.

«You are not going to do anything of the sort — Sansa says — you cannot be seen as a kinslayer, no matter with what crimes she has muddled her soul» she nods to both ser Sandor and ser Desmond as she slowly walks back to Jon’s chamber.

She looks up in his eye «Daenerys Targaryen has sealed her own fate with her actions — she says — she will be judged fairly by all the lords and ladies of Westeros — she adds — and we will be happy and safe» she promises.

Jon presses his forehead against hers and just breathes her in, he does not care for the audience they have around themselves, they are in the middle of a corridor with a Holy Hundred, ser Sandor, ser Arys and Tormund and he smiles at her before kissing her, claiming her lips and bringing her flush against him.

«You are never going to go so close to her» he breathes against her lips «You are never putting yourself is such a danger again. You’ll let me protect you, always» he says forcibly.

Sansa nods against his forehead kissing the corner of his mouth «I will» she promises «We will bring our enemies to their knees and we will be happy»

«A monster and his fair queen?» he wonders.

Sansa kisses him squarely on the mouth again «Aye» she promises «A queen and her wonderful monster»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. What do you think of this?
> 
> Sansa is also darker in this hence her speeches though she mostly uses logic to dispute what Daenerys says, and I tried to write Daenerys with her ever changing behavior and attitude, because she is slowly descending in the multiple personality and hypocrisy to make the snap she has had more plausible. 
> 
> Next up we see Jon holding court with Sansa at his side and Cersei puts her plan in action. What had she in mind? What has she done? How will it end for her and her child?
> 
> As always let me know what you think of it! As always sending all my love ~G.


	39. Cersei III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first court session of Jon on the Iron throne and Cersei is already bringing discord among the court and striking against her enemies. 
> 
> That woman, she knows more tricks than the devil, I tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you all? Hope you are all fine and that you liked last chapter with Sansa being all logic against Daenerys, but now we have Cersei's plan starting to come to fruition. What does she have in mind?

**_CERSEI III_ **

**_S_** he looks at herself in the reflecting mirror. The Light of the West carded in her House colors — a deep burgundy gown with metal inserts of gold — the light from outside painting her in a golden hue, her short golden hair combed perfectly, her green eyes glinting.

Joanna is sleeping in her crib and Qyburn is also present as the maid gives the finishing touches to her attire, she is playing with Joffrey’s ring at her index finger as she looks at herself, a cup of dornish red beside her.

She knows how difficult to achieve is her goal — she thinks, but looking from her chamber to the immense hole left behind by the Sept of Baelor she is reminded that she can and will do anything for her child, her innocent child who will one day rule over the Seven Kingdoms — she is determined.

«How many lords will be present at court?» she asks turning to Qyburn, Jaime is sat at her table and is looking at his golden hand in silence, thought his green eyes shot up when she poses that question to her loyal advisor.

«Almost all of the Houses still standing» Qyburn replies, certain «we will have an audience as you have asked, your Grace»

She could not be more satisfied with Qyburn and his loyalty to her, unwavering and strong. She knows she can trust him with her very life and that of her child, the destiny of her child rests solely in her hands but she is sure Qyburn will help her every step of the way.

Cersei nods «Very well» the handmaid seems to be done so she takes a step back from the reflecting mirror and turns around «Shall we go?» she asks rhetorically.

Jaime stands up and looks at her deep in the eyes «Whatever you have in mind, Cersei» he tells her «please think of our daughter first and foremost, think of Joanna»

Cersei walks to him and caresses his cheek. Her brother, her lover. She loves him more than her life, but she loves Joanna more.

«Everything I do — she says — everything I have ever done has led us here. Everything I ever did, I did for my children; this is no different. Joanna is my foremost worry and I am doing this for her» she assures him, claiming his lips with hers in a rough kiss he pays in kind with passion and remission under her dominant side.

She steps away from him and gives him an affectionate if undermining pat on the cheek «Everything will be fine, do no worry»

They walk slowly to the hall of the throne and when Cersei enters it everyone turns to look at her — the former Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of the last twenty years — many must have made theories about her sudden departure from the political scene; she is here to prove all of her enemies wrong, she’s here to feast on some wolf and dragon’s flesh.

She walks slowly, with poises and takes a place together with the other having demanded an audience. They don’t have to wait much for the herald to call «His Grace, Jon the rider of the green dragon, son of prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen and lady Lyanna of House Stark — his voice is solemn — rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Protector of the Realm and his lady, my lady the King’s betrothed lady Sansa of House Stark, lady regent of Winterfell and the North»

Cersei is not surprise Sansa has had them announced together, it is a bold move to assess her power on the new king of the Iron throne publicly. With this simple announcement she has made sure that everyone knows who’s the real power behind the man sat on the Iron throne.

She observes her enemies as they stride down the hall of the Iron throne. Jon Snow is escorting Sansa by his arm, he is carded mostly in black and as a sigil stitched on his left breast but it is stitched in a hue just a couple of tones lighter of the color of the fabric of his jerkin so it is half unrecognizable — is it a direwolf, she wonders or a dragon? Or perhaps both? — he wears his curls of ink black hair held in a bun and has a black eyepatch on his right eye, the eye he has lost, the very same side of his face is scarred with bruises and scars. He has his sword at his hip, a Valyrian steel blade with the white wolf as the handle. Sansa looks radiant and elegant walking beside him, her long copper hair shines in the room bathed in the golden light of the afternoon penetrating from the windows left open to let the warming air inside the hall, she wears a gown of pale grey and white — her House colors — with bell-like sleeves and pearls and rubies scattered on the corset following the pattern of what seems to be a weirdwood tree.

They do look majestic and beautiful, Cersei can admit it — they must look how she and Robert did when he had ascended on the throne with her as his queen, though Robert never once raised her such as to have her walk beside him to the Iron throne during his ascension — as she watches them walks slowly, purposefully to the Iron throne. Sansa has had a engraved chair be put beside the Iron throne, a crib-like chair with the armrest engraved with direwolves’ snarling heads and a cushion of velvet grey in the seat, the back of the chair engraved with a white snarling direwolf — identical to the immense one who follows the couple down the aisle of the Iron throne room — with rubies for eyes.

As they ascend to the raised platform on which is set the Iron throne everyone holds their breath — the shadow of a dragon is seen passing through the windows of the keep, his shadow filling the throne room, sowing panic in the lords and ladies until Jon Snow does not step up to the throne and raises a hand, the dragon’s shadow then pass through just another time as the beast gives a screech before disappearing — Jon Snow leads Sansa to her chair and she waits patiently before it, her hand clasped to herself and Cersei wonders if she had made Joffrey marry the girl perhaps he would still be alive and reigning with a flock of children too.

«My lords and ladies — he says — I know I am not your King by choice» he tells the crowd «but the lady Sansa of House Stark has saved the Seven Kingdoms from a bloody war that in the aftermath of the war of the five kings and of the Great War threatened to tear the realm apart, saved the Realm and its people from the threat of dragonfire. She has put her faith in me — he says — and bent the knee to me. This will be a new era for the Iron throne and its people» he adds «A era of peace and prosperity for all»

It is a good speech — Cersei thinks— and probably Sansa has written it.

Jon Snow makes a gesture and then he sits on the Iron throne of his ancestors, he may be a bastard but he seems to fill the throne as if he was born for it. Lady Sansa follows his lead and sits on the chair by the left side of the throne too, almost as soon as she is sat Jon Snow reaches out with a hand, the other grasped around the handle of one of the swords fused together and, and Sansa intertwines their fingers. The direwolf is sat at their feet and lady Arya Stark takes a stance behind them, on her feet, her hand on the sword attached at her hip.

They’d make a cute couple too, she thinks with a grimace, like she and Jaime would have done too if they had been left to their devices. Now Sansa was taking yet another thing for her claiming the man raised as her brother as her own before the whole world when Cersei had to hid her children’s father from everyone.

She hates them and they will die.

«Ser Davos, come forward» calls the newly appointed King of the Iron throne, the old man — a man her father’s age — takes a step and falls to his knees pledging his loyalty to the man sat on the Iron throne.

Jon Snow gestures with a hand for him to raise «Arise, ser Davos — he says — and as you do, know this, Stannis Baratheon made you a lord and that to reward your loyalty to me first as a betrayed lord Commander of the Nights Watch, then during the war to reconquer the North and Winterfell, in the Great War and lastly in the war for the Iron throne, both I and my sweet Sansa have decided you deserve a prize» he turns to Sansa who smiles down at the man.

«I understand you have a wife and plenty of children still» she says softly the picture of the perfect queen-to-be.

_What are you doing?_

_Praying, your Grace._

_You are perfect, don’t you?_

«Aye, my lady. I do»

Sansa nods «The King and I have thought to reward you with lordship over the Reach, ser Davos now that you raise know that you raise as lord Davos of House Seaworth and that you are granted Highgarden as your seat, a seat your wife will manage during your absence and that your children will inherit after you»

The man is clearly overwhelmed «Arise lord Davos Seaworth of Highgarden» the man does and is awarded with a great round of applause «You are also granted a seat in my small council — Jon Snow says — as master of ship and as my lord Hand»

The man bows and Jon Snow gestures with a hand and a servant offers the man a platter on which is seated the Hand of the King’s pin. He wears it immediately and there is another round of applause as lord Davos takes his place beside the throne, on his feet. He and Jon exchange a nod and a smile, and Sansa smiles too.

«Samwell of House Tarly» the round maester-in-training comes before the Iron throne and bends the knee too.

«My friend» Jon Snow says «Arise — and the man does even with some difficulty — you have been by my side since the beginning, I wish to reward you too. Your son, young Sam is now legitimized as Sam of House Tarly and will one day inherit Horn Hill. I also will ask the High Septon, who we have freed from his prisony in the black cells to see that you can marry your Gilly despite your chosen path as a Maester» he offers.

Cersei leans in to Qyburn «Is everything set?» she asks in a whisper and he nods.

«Everything is set exactly as you have asked, your Grace» Cersei nods with a smirk on her face as a procession of lords comes to bend the knee to the new king of the Iron throne, certainly afraid of being hit with dragon fire if they were not to kneel.

Before her, though, another makes an entrance. It’s a young woman very beautiful indeed with long ink black curls and carioca skin, she saunters down the aisle to the Iron throne, her back straight, she is clad in the warm tones of House Martell and she wears a circlet of gold on her forehead, in the centre of which stands a golden sun.

Sansa turns to Jon Snow «Arianne Martell, my love» she tells him «the only surviving child of prince Doran Martell, the rightful princess of Dorne and lady of Sunspear» she says «I reached out for her once I learned of her having settled the chaos ensued with prince Doran’s death and the Sand Snake’s coup. She retook her rightful seat in Dorne as its princess regnant»

«Welcome, princess Arianne» Jon welcomes her «I understand my ascension must be painful for you and your kin, as both my most noble siblings, your cousins, were brutally murdered for the very same throne I sat on now, only a bastard» he says.

Arianne nods «It is painful indeed» she nods «my uncle and my father both died before they could extract justice and vengeance for my aunt princess Elia and her children, I come to you, ready to ally myself to you if you prove me you are different than your father and give me and mine justice for my kin terrible murders»

Jon nods «Ellaria Sand is still alive in the black cells — he says — the Sand Snakes are already dead and the Mountain has been dispatched of» he tells her «what compensation you require may be given to you freely as well as a seat for a man of your choosing or yourself if you so wish to represent Dorne in my small council» he offers.

Princess Arianne nods «There is another — she says — ser Armory Lorch who was present at the murder of my aunt and cousins and eluded justice until now. I ask for you to bring justice to him for his crimes against House Martell» 

Jon nods «Justice will be served, princess Arianne»

The woman nods and looks directly at Sansa «I put my faith in you, my lady — she tells her — in you and your judgment on this King of yours»

«He will be a good king» Sansa tells her and the woman nods, before turning once again to him «Then he will have House Martell’s loyalty, together with an alliance to bind our Houses together again. A _marriage_ alliance. Your heir will be promised to a son or daughter of House Martell» she demands.

Jon looks at Sansa and she nods «So it will be — Sansa says — our heir will be promised to a son or daughter of House Martell»

Arianne nods and offers a courtesy to the man on the Iron throne and the woman at his side receding as another round of applause can be heard.

Now it’s her time to shine.

She comes forward as the herald calls «the lady Cersei of House Lannister» and she steps in the hall before the Iron throne.

Sansa has a soft smile on her lips as she cocks her head to the side «Do you have some business for the King and his council, Cersei?»

And she is stuck with a memory, of Sansa walking the same path to the Iron throne, falling on her knees before Joffrey.

_Do you have some business for the King and his council, Sansa?_ , she remembers having asked of the little dove knelt before her son.

_As it pleases your Grace, I ask mercy for my father, lord Eddard of House Stark._

Cersei does not fall to her knees, but she can feel the backhanded slap as if it was a physical one. She looks at Sansa with all the hate her gaze can muster.

She has to swallow the blood as she smiles «If it pleases your Grace — she says — I ask justice from the treachery of House Stark»

There are gasps all around the courts in ripples and she feels Jaime sighing behind her. Jon Snow’s gaze on her is steely and full of rage and hate.

«And what, pray tell has House Stark done, for _you_ to come demanding justice of them before me, my lady?» he asks, his hand gripping Sansa tightly.

Cersei smirks «I left my throne, my daughter’s legacy in lady Sansa’s hands over the promise she would hand it back once the war was done with» she says gesturing for Qyburn to bring forth the contract. He offers it to the herald who reads it before the whole court.

_Cersei of House Lannister, queen regnant of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm promises to give full reigning powers to Sansa of House Stark in the evenience of a war against Daenerys of House Targaryen and Jon Snow, son of prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen and lady Lyanna of House Stark, in hope she can do whatever necessary to save the realm from bloodshed and dragon fire or bear the fall for it against the enemies of House Lannister._

_Lady Sansa promises she will abdicate her rule in favor of princess Joanna when the war is done with or she of the right age to inherit her mother throne in the evenience of her mother’s death during the wartime; if such an occurrence does not happen, Lady Sansa will give back the throne to queen Cersei of House Lannister as its rightful owner. Evermore lady Sansa promises the protection of a dragon for the city of Kings Landing and queen Cersei’s rule on the Iron throne in the form of the dragon rode by Jon Snow._

«From what I see Sansa has not broken the contract — Jon Snow tells her — you recognized her full power of a reigning queen, in which are also listed the power to abdicate or bend the knee to another ruler to avoid bloodshed and dragonfire»

«That she did» Cersei admits «But we both know that the contract was signed she promised the help of you and your dragon, your Grace. So her bending the knee to _avoid bloodshed_ and _dragon fire_ is but a ploy to snatch the Iron throne for you and herself» she adds «especially since it was in vain as dragon fire was indeed rained on the city»

«But — Jon defends her — she avoided tragedy with having the population of Kings Landing evacuated so that only structural damages and little human losses have to be accounted for and a dragon did indeed defend the city»

Cersei smirks, he has fallen in his trap «Maybe his Grace will recognize that her behavior is at the very least a bit dubious» she acknowledges «to dissipate any such a doubt I challenge lady Sansa to _ordeal_. My champion will be subjected to fire ordeal and to a duel against lady Sansa’s to settle the matter»

Jon Snow makes to stand up, his face is full of rage, his mouth is twitching and the people of the crowd are murmuring «Do you accept my terms, lady Sansa?» Cersei demands smirking. She knows Jon Snow cannot protect her if she does and they both know that if she doesn’t she is basically accepting her claim and pleading guilty.

Sansa’s face is a mask. Unreadable as she stands up «I have done what I could in good conscience — she says — the Gods will recognize this. I accept your terms» she declares.

Jon Snow starts to stand up «I will be your champion then..» But she turns around and settle him with a dark gaze.

«You shall do nothing of the sort — she states — you cannot be my champion as you are to be impartial on this matter» she says.

Arya Stark is readying herself to come forward when Cersei smirks «Let me present you my champion, your Grace. Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountainwho rides and my sworn shield»

Arianne Martell starts bellowing demanding his head for her kin’s murder and Cersei smirks, happy to have brought discord to the newly acquired allies.

Sansa grimaces but before lady Arya can offer herself another does. The Hound stand forwards and lays his sword at the feet of the raised platform.

«If you permit it, Little Bird — he says — I will be your champion» his scarred face is scrunched in hate and distaste «I will extract revenge for myself and House Martell and I will duel against the Mountain»

Sansa nods solemnly «Arise, ser Sandor — she says — my champion»

The man does and turns around. The Mountain and the Hound stare at each other and Cersei marvels at her sworn shield. Qyburn has put him back together so many times Cersei literally couldn’t be more proud and astounded and his new armor is something to be seen.

Perfect. Her plan is going perfectly accordingly to her plotting.

She sees Sansa observing the Mountain with critical eye as the direwolf growls beside her on all four. Cersei wonders if any of them recognizes the material used for the armor. The plates are as black as the night and they sizzle with every movement.

She smirks because Sansa’s eyes fits on her and there is recognition in her eye.

_It is almost time for the lion to feast on the wolf_ , she thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are; what has Cersei done? Has Qyburn done something to the Mountain to make him resistant to fire? Will he challenge come through, will her champion win? 
> 
> Did you expect it?, did you expect Arianne to have a place in this fic? ;)
> 
> Next up by Sansa POV we have the duel between Hound and Mountain (I wasn't about to deprive you all of that particular match) ;)
> 
> As always let me know what you think about it! Sending all my love ~G.


	40. Sansa XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cersei's plot is revealed. what will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Are you ready!?

**_SANSA XIV_ **

**_S_** he slams the door open and it hits the wall on the other side as she strides inside. Ghost pads inside after her, Jon and Arya follow her inside and Arya closes the door behind her.

Sansa throws the key to the chamber on the bed and hisses, her hands finding purchase in her red braid, unbraiding it. Jon hisses too and turns around «I am going to kill her» he states moving to go out of the chamber «and be done with Cersei Lannister and her plots»

Arya almost lets him go, but Sansa — half turned towards him — shots a hand out to him «You will stay exactly where you are!» she orders her tone brokering no replies, Jon stands rooted on the spot and Arya watches her with cold, calculating eyes.

«I must think and I cannot do that if you are gallivanting around possibly ruining any chance we have of ending up on the victorious side of this war» she adds for good measure; Arya sighs and Jon comes closer to her winding an arm around her waist, not caring about her trashing about.

«Love, love — he cooes — calm down, we need you lucid if we are to get out of this mess» he whispers pressing a kiss against her temple no matter her struggling to get free of his hold. Sansa inhales his scent of pinewood and snow and smoke and she relaxes for but a moment.

«She cornered me» she snaps «I had meant to give her daughter back the Iron throne under the oath she’ll never turn North again — she says — putting the restriction that Cersei could not pose a finger on the throne, but now she has cornered me, she won’t get anything at all»

Arya sighs «What did you want to do?» she asks, sitting in the bed ready, listening.

«Jaime Lannister has already proved himself to Kings Landing — she says — I had meant to make public the knowledge he has saved the city by killing Aerys and give him regency over the Iron throne in name of his daughter under the oath that the Iron throne would leave the North be and Cersei would be secluded at the Rock» she shakes her head «This way Jon could have had the North — she says — which is why I had Cersei recognize him as King in the North» she huffs out a breath «but we had to settle the Daenerys matter first»

«So now Cersei has cornered us — Arya says — who cares, her monster may be almost unbeatable but he is no Targaryen, he cannot survive fire»

«He will» Sansa breathes out letting herself fall sat on the nearest chair, Jon following her and sitting at the feet of the chair, his hands caressing her legs as to let her feel his presence. Ghost rests at the other side of her chair and Sansa sighs «He will survive the fire»

«How do you know?» Jon asks, he is done questioning her affirmations it seems. He seems just to want to know why she think the man — dead as he is — can actually survive fire unscathed.

«Am I the only one with functioning eyes?» Sansa snaps distressed and then flinches «Forgive me» she apologizes, but Jon simply kisses her tight from above the material of her gown.

_Forgive me._

_There is nothing to forgive._

**_Forgive me_ ** _._

«Alright I forgive you» she hears him breath against her and Sansa heaves out a breath too.

«Have you not noticed the Mountain new armor?» she asks, Arya shrugs.

«It is well done — she concedes — very black and lucid why?»

«Did you not notice the material of which it’s done?» Sansa asks looking at both of them with an arched brow «Didn’t it look familiar?»

Arya scrunches her face in confusion and Sansa sighs «She used for the plate of the armor… all of it, it’s made of dragon’s scales. Qyburn must have put his hands on Drogon’s carcass and must have used it to create the armor»

Arya hisses and Jon flinches «So he has a total armor made of dragon’s scale and…»

«… fire cannot kill a dragon, aye» Sansa continues for him «so we can be assured that the Mountain will survive the ordeal by fire. I don’t know if ser Sandor’ll be able to kill him»

Arya sighs «So — she says — I kill Cersei, wear her face and retract the challenge. Easy to do.»

«We cannot. No one would believe Cersei would just retract such a challenge — Sansa shakes her head — no, we must let her go through with it, but we must find a way out if the Mountain indeed wins against ser Sandor»

«I am not going to let her harm you» Jon promises and he looks up at her with his good eye so intense, so full of love, of devotion, of promise and Sansa feels suddenly warm all over and her heart flutters «If she wants the Iron throne so much I am just going to destroy it, see if she can claim anything after the bloody chair is gone»

«You absolutely cannot» Sansa says, starting to card her fingers through his locks of ink black curls «If you do also your claim would be void»

«Would it really? The lords and ladies swore fealty to me as King of the Seven Kingdoms, not as King of the Iron throne; you made sure the diciture said so, so you must have thought the Iron throne could face such a fate»

Sansa sighs «Aye» she admits «I had accounted that if everything went south we could always claim the Seven Kingdoms and then destroy the Iron throne so that no one could come around claiming for it» she says «but that doesn’t mean that plan is fire-proof»

Jon gets up from his seated position and leans in to kiss her on the lips — Arya gags in the distance — then he presses his forehead against hers and breathes out «Whatever is needed to protect you — he promises — I will do it»

Ser Arys knocks on the door and then he enters «Your Grace — he greets — my lady the King’s betrothed and my lady. I have something you might want to know… something that may help you all»

The Mountain does survive ordeal by fire, exactly as Sansa has imagined, he is clad in the armor made of dragon’s scale — which she finds revolting, because she knows from where those scales come from, but also half mad-genius of both Qyburn and Cersei — he is bathed in dragon fire in the dragon pit where the entirety of the court is amassed to witness both the ordeal and the duel.

Whispers ripple around the people amassed and Sansa fists her hands on the chair she is occupying by Jon who rests a hand above hers. Cersei sits on their right side, by Jaime and with babe Joanna in her crib by her, Qyburn stands behind her chair. Arya is by ser Sandor as she has proclaimed she’ll be his second, while lady Meera Reed is on her feet behind her, on her other said Theon stands bow at his back, with his Ironborn scattered all around the dragon pit.

Jon brings her hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles«Remember — he tells her — if someone can win against the Mountain that is the Hound» he reminds her «besides we have another plan in motion, you will be protected, no matter what»

Theon behind them nods «No matter what» he vows too.

And yet Sansa cannot seem to relax especially since everyone close to Cersei is exactly there. She had imagined Cersei would try something like with the Sept of Baelor without being present, but she is here, which begs the question why would she be present when she could very well end out loosing? She won’t ever accept the consequences of loosing so she must have some tricks still up her sleeve, and Qyburn looks entirely too smug for her to be able to relax.

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

The people of Kings Landing are outside the dragon pit and they are still chanting her name since the moment the procession left the Red Keep to go to the dragon pit. Yet Sansa feels her stomach as heavy as if it was made of stone.

The love of the people, who have not forgotten that it was the Golden Company that evacuated them under her order and that it was lady Meera who coordinated their evacuation in name of House Stark aided also by Theon Greyjoy, both wearing Stark effigies to let the people see who was caring for them; should make her feel happy, elated and safe. She does not.

«My champion has survived the first challenge, little dove» Cersei points out as the Mountain comes out of the fire, smoking, his armor cricking with every move but alas still moving. Sansa feels herself go rigid.

«That he did, my lady» she concedes «thought I imagine the dragon scales armor you have armored him with might have done the trick — she adds raising her voice so that all may hear her — I don’t suppose the Gods like to be tricked, my lady. They will do as they see fit»

Another ripple of murmuring goes around the court and small folk alike and Sansa lets herself let out a breath.

_I am wolf_ she reminds herself _and wolves can be brave._

The Mountain and the Hound circle each other, their swords drawn on one another and ser Sandor does something Sansa can only be happy he thought of: he demands his brother fight him one-to-one, face-to-face without the helmet on his head. And the Mountain, despite Qyburn ordering him otherwise actually does so.

Sansa gulps and leans back when the distorted face of the man is shown. He has eyes black and grey, his face has a grey purplish hue and dark, veins can be seen beneath the too pale skin, exactly as if he was a corpse.

His lips are blue and black and ser Sandor too seems to be shocked to see the state of his late brother. But he lets out a roar and attacks, he attacks swiftly and the Mountain simply holds him back by his hand, the blade of the sword cuts deeply in his palm and almost sever his left hand from the wrist but the Mountain betrays no pain as he simply tears away the hand from the wrist — it was already half dangling — and lets it fall, as dead on the ground.

There are sob in the small folk and court and Sansa flinches, disgusted. 

The High Septon — who Sansa and Jon had wanted him exactly for that reason and because he will declare the end of ordeal and duel — stands up suddenly and points a hand «That’s blasphemy! That man cannot be alive! This is a trick, and tricks cannot be used in front of the Gods!»

Sansa looks at Cersei but she looks calm «Indeed, your holiness — she states — but my champion is responsive. He moves and fights, so there is no trick»

«But does he breathes?» Ser Davos asks, from where he is sat by Jon’s other side, Cersei sends him a glare.

It is Qyburn who replies «Have you ever saw a man not breathing and yet moving this side of the Neck?»

«Aye, I have» ser Davos replies «and you all have too» he adds.

Qyburn merely smiles «But this is not a wight — he points out — he does not have blue shining eyes»

«No» Davos says, behind him Brienne nods «he is no wight because King Jon has fought them and lady Arya has killed the Night King — he says — something you all had nothing to do with. They defended the whole Realm while you stood here creating monsters» he adds pointing to the Mountain who — with just one hand — keeps parring the Hound attacks.

Sansa is on the edge of her seat as the High Septon keeps praying his voice raised above the others — the small folk is following his guide in the prayer — as if those alone may stop the monstrosity Qyburn and Cersei have created.

The Hound is fuelled by his hate and thirst for revenge and Arya looks cold and calculating as his second, as she watches every move they make. Sansa has seen her just before going to the dragon pit and she has assured her that the rest of their plan is running smoothly.

Arianne Martell looks to be in Sansa same situation, she is in the edge of her seat and she is looking at the Mountain with so much hate that Sansa can only think of when Joffrey brought her to see her father’s head mounted on a pike.

The Mountain does give as well as he gets and hits the Hound in the liver with his sword, making him stumble a couple of steps back, his hand to his side. Sansa is almost up from her seat and Jon is too, Arya looks murderous — Sansa does not understand the relationship between her and the Hound but it is clear the man cares for her and she for him, thought she does love Gendry, who is never see to far from her, like now, he stand behind her with a dark look on his face — but the Hound lets out a scream and launches himself at his brother.

The Mountain raises his sword and plunges it in the Hound side — so clean is the cut that the point can be seen on the other side — but as he does so, and Sansa cannot understand why the Hound has left his side unprotected, ser Sandor raises his sword and in one cut he hits the Mountain on the neck — exactly where he is left bare from the armor after having gotten off his helmet — but it is not enough and the Mountain twists the blade in the Hound side.

Sansa squeezes her eyes shut as Jon keeps drawing circles on her hand. Ser Sandor’s grunts fills her hears and there is a humid sound and Sansa opens her eyes just in time to see the Hound stepping back from his brother, letting the sword exit his body — a warm flood of blood running down his side and staining the ground — before roaring and swinging his sword. With another hit the head of the Mountain gets half severed from his neck and the Mountain falls to his knees. No pain, no grunt, nothing.

Jon leans in on her and kisses her hand once again. Ser Sandor stumbles on his feet and falls on the ground too.

Sansa stands up then «Quick! Samwell!»

Samwell moves immediately and Cersei lets out a laugh. Arya steps inside the circle and stops the round man from coming closer «It is not done yet — she says — I, as ser Sandor second will end this all» she adds and the High Septon nods.

«It is your right as his second, my lady»

«My champion has clearly won!» Cersei screams but the High Septon just watches her unimpressed.

«You champion is a trick, you didn’t choose a second for him, so for now we are at a tie, ser Sandor has a second. If she wins the win is of lady Sansa»

Cersei’s brow twitches as does her fist but she says nothing more. As Arya stands in the Hound place — she’d have not the strength to sever his head if it was still completely attached to the body, but as it is already half-dangling she takes the Hound’s sword thought it is clear it is quite heavy for her and she raises it with some difficulties and then — the little girl against the giant — she severs the rest of the head from the body, it falls in the dust and the body sags completely on itself.

The Mountain is no more. Arya lets the sword fall and High Septon states in a loud solemn voice «The Gods had decreed — he says — the girl has slayed the giant!» he proclaims «lady Sansa is innocent!, so the Gods have decreed!»

Both the court and the small folk applaud this affirmation as Samwell rushes to the Hound and starts giving the first aid, together with those who help him put the Hound on a litter to bring him to the keep.

Cersei stands up then «Too bad there won’t be a throne from which to rule anymore» she states.

Sansa whips her head around and looks at her, her emerald green eyes are shining malevoly, she smirks and a moment after — as if perfectly timed — there is an explosion, dark fume raises from the Red Keep. Jon and Sansa stand up suddenly as the Red Keep start collapsing on itself, the tower of the Hand falling as if made of papier mâché, only Maegor’s Holdfast seems to not be interested by the keep falling.

The people are crying uncontrollably and screaming, especially when Rhaegal flies above them clearly surprised by the explosion. Sansa grasps at Jon to steady her and he is there «Calm the dragon»she hisses «they need to see him as manageable — she orders — they need to perceive him as controllable»

Jon nods and presses a kiss to her temple before starting to move away from her, Sansa is soon flanked by Theon and lady Reed and ser Arys but the moment Jon leaves her side to do her bidding someone comes from behind her — it’s ser Greenfieldsm, a loyal kingsguard of Cersei — and plunges a dagger at her.

Meera Reed acts immediately getting herself between the dagger and her, the blade ebbing itself into her shoulder, she screams and the scream attires Jon’s attention. He scrunches his face, and Sansa recognizes that expression he was wearing it as he was literally killing Ramsey just with his bare hands, Sansa catches lady Meera as she falls to the ground and she gets on her knees to cushion her fall.

Theon and ser Arys immediately start to battle ser Greenfields and Sansa sobs seeing her friend — a girl who resembles so much Arya — getting wounded to save her life.Brienne joins the fight and three against one there is no match for ser Greenfield, who soon gets on his knees.

Jon is before him in a blink — the dragon roars as it lands certainly feeling Jon’s distress and for a moment Sansa is afraid Jon will make the man burn — but he does not, he unsheathed Long Claw, the man is on his knees and Jon proclaims «I, Jon son of prince Rhaegar Targaryen and lady Lyanna Stark, nephew of Ned Stark — says — King of the Seven Kingdoms sentence you to die for high treason against my betrothed and myself» he says «Any last words?»

«You are not a King, you are a bastard and she — he nods towards her — she is a whore» the word dies in his throat as Jon severs his head.

_A true hero would throw him down and cut off his head_. And that was exactly what Jon did.

There is chaos around her, but not enough to not hear ser Jaime scream as Cersei falls in his arms. Sansa whips her head around, they do make a scene, both golden of hair and green of eyes, in each other arms, Arya stands behind Cersei — Qyburn is dead at her feet — her dagger plunged in Cersei’s chest, Jaime’s arms wrapped around her as he cries.

Arya just stands there and Sansa can read her mouth as she states «The Starks send their regards»

She is quick enough to think of the babe. Where is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Cersei has done it! She has blew up the Red Keep save for the Holdfast ... and Arya went ninja on her ass, why?
> 
> How will it end? Will she die? 
> 
> What will happen? 
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


	41. Jon X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of the Cersei's plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to go hand in hand with the trial to Daenerys, but it is so long and difficult that chapter with all the characters introduced and used that I couldn't post it today, I hope by tomorrow to have it all ready to have you read it. 
> 
> I leave you so with JON X but bear in mind not everything is at is seems.

**_JON X_ **

**_S_** ansa is screaming. In the chaos the only voice he can hear is Sansa, exactly as when he was killing Ramsey her simple _Jon_ was enough to stop him. To get him back.

This time is no different — Long Claw still in hand — Jon rushes to her, she is still knelt on the ground of the dragon pit, lady Meera bleeding from her flesh wound to the shoulder. Theon is knelt beside her while ser Brienne and ser Arys stand still their weapons drawn in case someone gets the wonderful idea of attacking once again.

«Joanna» Sansa trembles «Where is the baby?»

Jon blinks surprised she would think of something like that, but looking over her head he can see Cersei’s Lannister lifeless body held in the arms of her brother as he cries, Arya stands before them, her dagger plunged in Cersei’s chest, Qyburn dead at her feet. There is no expression in her eyes, her face unreadable.

«I have her, my lady. Do not fear» Jon turns around and Sansa’s head snaps up. Lord Davos — his newly appointed lord Hand — is there by them, his sword drawn and bloody, and he is holding the babe at his chest, Joanna Lannister has both her parents golden hair and green eyes and she is sobbing softly though Davos rocking her seems to have calmed her down greatly and Sansa heaves out a breath.

«Thank the Gods» she says looking down at lady Meera who’s face is scrunched in pain «you will be fine, my friend — she assures her — thank you, for saving my life»

Rhaegal screeches and suddenly a pregnant silence fills the dragon pit — the small folk, the lords and the ladies who have yet to leave the place are rooted on the spot, clearly afraid — he looks down to Sansa, she nods to him.

«You must bring him away from here — she says — they must see that he obeys your commands and that you can control him or we are lost»

Jon nods «Will you be fine?» he asks, Sansa looks at the headless body of ser Greenfields and then at Cersei’s and sighs nodding.

«Aye» she assures him «now go» she tells him «go make sure the dragon doesn’t scare anyone»

«He is a dragon love, he is supposed to be scary» he jests leaning down to press a fervent kiss to her lips, Sansa kisses him back and then gently nudges her nose against his «Now go — she says — I will bring order here»

«Always cleaning up messes, you are, my love» he tells her, Sansa shrugs.

«When the world will stop serving us messes I’ll be able to stop cleaning them up» she urges him forward «Now go» she tells him, but Jon is taken by the spurn of the moment «Come with me» he asks her.

Sansa blinks «Excuse me? I won’t step a foot near that dragon, thank you» she tells him looking at him as if he is a idiot — which, granted he probably is — but Jon just smirks at her, bends down and grips her around the waist; she tries to cushion lady Meera’s head falling to the ground, but thankfully ser Arys must have read what was about to happen correctly because he is there, putting a hand behind the girl’s head, gently… caringly.

«Jon, put me down. Right this instant!» she demands as he carries her held close to his chest — his heart beating as a hummingbird — the people looks at them.

«Don’t be difficult love» he stage-whispers to her «if they are not to be afraid the dragon will be used against them if they are loyal they must see him not eating someone who is not his rider»

Sansa sighs «I will remain with my feet rooted on the ground, thank you» she snaps at him, but there is no bite in her voice «but — she adds — I will accompany you to the damn beast, I will see you off but I won’t step in breathing range»

Jon knows until which point to pull and shove with Sansa, he has learned by now, so when they are near the dragon but still out of breathing range he puts Sansa on her feet before him — everyone is looking at them and he is conscious of the snarling direwolf pin he has in place to keep his cloak, the cloak she made him, secured to his shoulders — he kisses her thoroughly, enjoying every moment he can presses his lips against her. Sansa is complaint at first then she steps away from him, her lips almost as red as her hair and her cheeks pink. His gaze must be dark and filled with love because Sansa is breathless, he takes her hands in his and brings them to his lips kissing the back of them.

«Until later, my love» he states as loud as he can, so that everyone must learn that she is his, and therefor must be protected at all costs. Rhaegal is observing them with his big eyes and his head cocked, Jon turns around and strides to him, the dragon offers his shoulder and he climbs upon his back. Once he is secured in place he looks up.

«Soar, Rhaegal — he order — let’s show them»

The dragon doesn’t need to be told twice and as his wings flaps and he starts to soar in the sky he sees Ghost advancing, his jaws dripping with blood, to Sansa who burrows her hand in his snowy white fur.

He keeps looking at her even when she is just a little spot on the ground, red and grey as she moves around to order the chaos that ensued from Cersei’s plotting.

Jon flies up above the Red Keep to see the destruction brought from the wildfire still to be completely extinguished, where once the Iron throne sat there is but a puddle of melted, red-hot metal and it lays half to the side as if during the explosion it had been sent flying from his original position.

Then suddenly Rhaegal dives to the side as an enormous arrow grazes his underbelly, Jon almost looses his hold on the dragon’s back and when he gains back his equilibrium he looks down and sees the Iron fleet entering the Blackwater Bay, their scorpions ready to fire their arrows against him. Jon had not seen them what with his eye lost and them coming exactly from his right side.

He feels his mouth twitching as he looks down on them, Rhaegal dives again, almost doing a complete turn around himself and Jon is brought upside-down. His eyes fix on the scorpions on the ships, not every ship has a scorpion from what he can see but Euron Greyjoy remains a problem, so he does what any self-respecting man would do, protect the city he has sworn to protect and the woman who is right now inside of it by resolving the issue.

«Let’s go, Rhaegal» he urges and the dragon lets out a mighty roar before diving down «Fire!» He orders and the green dragons obeys immediately, breathing fire on the ships, destroying them and the scorpions on them, the water evaporating around the flames that licks at the fleet. He sees men jumping from the destroyed ships and he smirks and he sees the destruction of the whole of the fleet; he thinks of Euron then, of the way he had been at the dragon pit meeting.

He has no doubt that he’d either side with Daenerys under the promise of marrying her or would do the same for Sansa. And no one will touch Sansa.

No one but himself. She is **_his_**.

_Joy._

_Fury._

_Rage._

_Sansa._

_Sansa._

**_Sansa_ ** _._

He doesn’t know how many hours he spends in the air, but he is missing Sansa and he wishes to go to her; so he lands Rhaegal just outside the city’s walls, and he decides to walk back to the keep, he is sure Sansa will be working herself too hard as always and he is not afraid of what remains of Daenerys khaleesar — as they are too afraid of the dragon to try and attack him — neither of her remaining Usullied who have stood down under Grey Worm orders.

He doesn’t expect what he finds in the streets, people laughing and clapping their hands and chanting **_Stark! Stark! Stark!_**

**_Long live Lady Sansa! Long live King Jon!_ **

He remembers what Ned Stark always used to say, _love is a surer route to the people’s loyalty and love._ And he can see that Sansa has made that lesson stick with her with all the other she might have been taught by her abusers. The people love her. And by default him, because they have seen he loves her and has defended them for her.

They pat him on the back, they chant the Stark name and wish both him and Sansa long life, many of the women and children have Stark’s handkerchief wrapped around their heads or arms, Sansa told him she made sure they knew from whom the chest with salvageable goods and food were, and they clap as they accompany him up to what remains of the Red Keep, still fuming in the distance.

And when he finally walks the steps to the entrance of the keep, still fuming and half destroyed he sees Sansa who is coordinating the lords and ladies as the small folk dispers, she is clad in her House colors, she has braided her hair back from her face and the braid falls almost to her waist like liquid copper; she smiles when she sees him and Jon, Jon knows he is home.

He almost jumps up the steps to her and she is welcoming when he brings her flush to him and kisses her on the lips, the people cheering behind them and Arya snorting and gagging on the other side of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. So...
> 
> ...what do you think will happen during the trial? What will be the sentence? 
> 
> Hope you liked this short interluding chapter, remember nothing is as it seems! Sending all my love as always ~G.


	42. Daenerys IX & Arya Stark I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen's trial and the aftermath seen by Arya Stark's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW guys! It's been a crazy ride and I cannot believe we are but one (double) chapter from the end of this fic! When I first started to post this (after I re-heard the song that had inspired it in the first place just a couple of weeks after the s8 finale) I could not imagine what a crazy ride this would be!
> 
> Though I am so happy I did post this because I worked on my English abilities using a style different from the one I am used to use and because despite it all I was very thankful for all the support I've received and the goods word that were said to me. I am grateful even for the Jonerys, those that were polite and even those who remaining polite kept telling me what they felt this fic was lacking by their opinion. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, next up we have the end by Sansa POV and an epilogue.

**_DAENERYS IX_ **

**_S_** he paces like a caged animal. The time has finally come.

She doesn’t know what has happened, but she knows something must have happened outside of Maegor’s Holdfast. Missandei has told her what little she knows, that Cersei Lannister used the wildfire stocked under the keep to time a selected explosion that has brought down half the keep, but asked if the Iron throne is still standing her friend has not been able to answer her. She is still recovering from her brush with death and Grey Worm doesn’t let her leave his sight too much.

But Daenerys knows that Cersei would never destroy the Iron throne she means to sit her bottom on. _Her_ throne, she seethes, the throne right now Jon is occupying.

All because of treacherous Sansa Stark.

She should have executed her where she stood as soon as she understood she would prove to be a problem. But she wanted not to break Jon’s heart killing his sister.

Life had proved to her he was as treacherous as she was.

The same with lady Arya. The young woman had tricked her and used her and then she had turned against her, almost killing Missandei.

She would never forgive the Starks.

Drogon was dead because of them. But she would get Rhaegal back. Once Jon was dead — and she would make sure he was — she’ll have once again a dragon and the whole of the world would bow down to her, and she’ll break the wheel.

The door gets opened and she is surprised to see her Hand of the Queen, diminutive as he is, striding inside her chamber with the young squire of Sansa’s sworn shield behind him, clearly awkward.

«Tyrion?» she wonders «I thought you would have fled the realm by now»

Tyrion sends her an unimpressed glare «I have been trying to get you out of here in these past weeks, your Grace» he tells her coming closer to her and taking her hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze «How have you been, Your Grace?» he asks «with Drogon’s death and the city’s fall?»

«Vengeful» she replies «the city would not have been burned if Sansa had done what she had promised to do and bend the knee as she should have — she adds — and Drogon would still be alive if Jon had not proved treacherous. And you said you liked them» she hisses the last part.

_These people are the throne you should have coveted!_ , she shakes her head to clear it from Jon’s poisonous words.

_I had not planned everything, you helped a great deal,_ _had you proved me wrong everything I had so difficulty planned would have fallen through, instead you played perfectly in my hand and exceeded my expectations. I knew you were dangerous and volatile_ — Sansa voice intones in her head making her cringe — _I advocated you would not be a good queen, because I’ve seen your likes before. But you went beyond when you burned the city you should have swore to protect to the ground; when one wants to have fealty he or she must first offer protection. You didn’t, you offered Fire and Blood_.

Tyrion nods «I understand» he tells her.

«How are you here?» she wonders feeling touched that he has worked tirelessly to bring her out of this prison they have saw fit to ensnare her in.

«I still have a friend or two in the keep — he says nodding his head back to the young man — besides there is nothing the promise of a handful of Lannister’s gold and the one true queen’s gracefulness cannot buy» he tells her with a smile. And Daenerys smiles back.

She was ready to fight her way to the Iron throne barehanded if necessary, but it looks like it won’t be needed anymore.

«Euron Greyjoy has reached out to me, with Cersei out of the picture and his son not being, well, _his_ nor a son he has pledged his alliance to you in exchange for independence and your hand in marriage» he tells her.

Daenerys looks down at him «Does he know I cannot bear children?»

Tyrion grimaces «This is where the ironborn uses get into play, he wants you to legitimize, if there is not issue between the two of you, whatever son may be born of his extramarital intercourses»

Daenerys feels her mouth twitch «He wants regency of the Iron Islands, I already promised it to Yara.»

«Yes, but she is not here, Euron Greyjoy promises to attack the city while you keep the occupied with the mock trial they want to give you and then when you ascend to the Iron throne you can always decide what to do next» he offers and Daenerys nods.

«Very well — she says — send word it will be done»

«I already did» he tells her «everything to get you out of this prison and on your rightful seat, your Grace» he promises and Daenerys smiles.

«I was wrong in distrusting you, Tyrion — she tells him — they had ensnared me in their trap, but I am done playing by their rules, now. Now I will take what is mine and they will pay with Fire and Blood»

_I am the bitch that stood between you and your precious Iron throne, the one who’ll make sure you never sit on it._ She looks at Tyrion and nods.

_And I am the dragon queen, and I will melt all your ice and give you fire and blood, you and Jon both._

* * *

She is escorted to the dragon pit by a set of Northern guards and treacherous Ironborns, she walks her back straight and her chin head high; she carded herself in her House colors and she is sure she looks every inch the queen she is as she enters the dragon pit, a stone settling on her stomach, fury in her veins thinking back on when she came here last, atop Drogon. Drogon who is now dead.

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Long live King Jon! Long live lady Sansa!_ **

**_Death to the murderer queen! Justice for Kings Landing! Kill the dragon queen!_ **

She feels her mouth twitch.

She will burn them all.

They are all amassed in a circle, Jon and Sansa are at the centre, on a set of twin chairs, lady Brienne and Theon Greyjoy are beside them as is a young girl with a shoulder bind with a white cloth stained with pink. Ghost is sat at Sansa’s feet while Rhaegal is perched behind the canopy.

Daenerys watches her child, staring at him long and hard, and yet she cannot feel his presence. Is it is there is void where once there were her children.

_If things turns to worst Euron Greyjoy has a horn, some fabled horn from the ancient times, said to be able to ensnare a dragon and command him_ , Tyrion’s voice reminds her.

There are others as well. Lord Royce next to a young boy before the banner of House Arryn, there is also a woman with greying golden hair and emerald eyes before a banner of House Lannister — Daenerys does not know who she is — then there is a young dornish woman who stares at her with black unblinking eyes and is carded in the warm colors of House Martell, behind her the sun and the spear of the princes of Dorne — her allies the dornish were — and many others she does not care for, nor does recognize.

Lady Lyanna Mormont is there too, before the banner of House Mormont, looking at her as if she is nothing, the young girl always looks displeased. Couldn’t of House Mormont survive her Jorah?, she wouldn’t be in this situation if he was alive. He’d have protected her from the treacherous wolves of the North. She would have him named her Warden of the North to the hell with the Starks and Winterfell, she would have it burned to the grounds and no one would dare utter the name of the Starks ever again.

There are also other lords of the North clad in their fur-cloaks with their sour expressions.

There is also a young man, big and menacing looking with blue eyes and dark of hair, he sits behind the banner of House Baratheon. Daenerys wonders if they killed Gendry since she cannot seem to see him anywhere.

Tyrion is there too, as is Missandei and Grey Worm. There is not a representative of her Dothraki but Daenerys knows they are readying to take the city as she distracts them.

«What a sorry ensemble of lords and ladies you are — she begins when they hold their silence — to group here and try to wrestle the Iron throne from its rightful ruler»

Sansa rolls her eyes «Queen Daenerys of Meereen — she greets — may I present you my most honorable cousin, lord Robin Arryn of the Vale? Lord Paramount of the East?»

The boy gives her a nod. Another kin to the Starks, she thinks darkly, another one who’d need to go, Sansa then gestures to the woman beside the Lannister banner «And lady Genna Lannister widow Frey, lady regent of Casterly Rock and here to speak for her nephew, ser Jaime Lannister.»

The woman is fat, with a square face and she looks at her with small eyes fixed on her. Daenerys does not know who she despises more the Starks or the Targaryens but the woman sits beneath the Stark’s court so she can think she’s not her ally, especially since she has been recognized a seat she’d have no right to, with being not the first in line for the Rock.

«And princess Arianne of House Martell, rightful princess of Dorne and lady chatelain of Sunspear» the young woman does not nod to her and keeps not blinking.

«At the end of the row that is lord Edric Baratheon, natural born son of Robert Baratheon, legitimized by decree of his grace Jon, king of the Seven Kingdoms and now lord Paramount of the Stormlands»

So they have disposed of Gendry then.

«At the other side, before the Tully of Riverrun’s banner stand my most esteemed uncle, lord Edmure Tully, Lord Paramount of the Trident» the man is tall and slender and he has an ashen face, with a soft expression.

«The others you know» Sansa adds «You are here, your Grace, to face trial for your crimes against the population of Kings Landing and Westeros»

«And by what authority does the lady of Winterfell, a _rebelling lady_ , might I add, dare to judge the Targaryen queen of the Iron throne?» Daenerys demands.

«I won’t be judging you, Your Grace — Sansa replies — this council of lords has been assembled for this purpose and to decide the fate of the Seven Kingdoms» she adds, gesturing to Jon who sits straight behind her, his gaze — the gaze of his only eye — fixed on Sansa as if there is nothing else in the world.

Daenerys feels her mouth twitch «Indeed? — she asks — shouldn’t that be the duty of the King of the Iron throne?» she asks looking expectantly to Jon who just now looks at her with his only good eye — the other patched by a silken cloth of black — he looks unimpressed.

«The Iron throne is no more» Jon tells her uninterested «I am sure you have been made aware that Cersei Lannister after having plotted to kill us all had the throne room explode thanks to the wildfire still hidden underneath the keep — he says — the Iron throne is but a puddle of metal in a chamber in ruins»

Daenerys feels as if she has been slapped hard and swallows back blood «You lie — she says turning to Tyrion who shrugs to signal he did not know— the Iron throne was forged by dragon breath and only dragon fire can melt it»

«I am afraid — Sansa replies — that _that_ was one of the many legends pertaining the Iron throne that was exaggerated. The Iron throne neither was composed by thousands of sword neither was it immune to wildfire. It melted during the explosion as the batch of wildfire made explode was exactly underneath it» she adds «Your birthright has melted with it»

Tyrion comes forward now «Queen Daenerys Targaryen has a birthright to the Seven Kingdoms, my lady — he tells her and Daenerys straightens her shoulders — as she is the last living Targaryen who can claim to descend from Aegon the Conqueror»

Sansa raises a brow «That’s not exactly true, is it? — she wonders — Jon may not be a true born Targaryen but Aegon the Conqueror’s blood run through his veins as much as Tohrren Stark’s» she says «And yet he acknowledges that with the melting of the Iron throne we are at an impasse — she adds — the lords and ladies today assembled will judge queen Daenerys Targaryen on her crimes of war and they will later decide the fate of the Realm as we know it»

Tyrion just gives her this hard stare both disbelieving and frustrated, Daenerys knows she must buy time for her allies, her Dothraki to take the city’s spoil for her.

«Very well» she says «so the choice is between Jon Snow — she gestures to him with a hand — a baseborn Targaryen born from the union that tore the realm apart or the rightful heir of the Iron throne» she looks at the people assembled «It does look like an easy choice» she adds for good measure.

«It is indeed» lord Royce says standing up«I said that once already, being a queen in Essos does not give you any right to declare yourself our queen — he looks at the other lords — Targaryen cannot be trusted — he adds — but, I trust lady Sansa of House Stark» he says gesturing to Sansa who gives him a smile and nod «The knights of the Vale will follow Sansa Stark and her rule, wherever it might lead» the young lord who sat beside him nods.

«Aye» he says «I trust my cousin and her judgment on this matter, the East will follow Sansa Stark»

Daenerys did not expect anything less by the boy clearly enthralled by Sansa, nor by the man who never supported her to begin with not even when they were fighting together «I fought for you, with you, lord Royce, while Sansa Stark hid safely in a southern keep away from battle; you should not forget that»

«Aye» lord Royce says «I do not — he nods — And I don’t forget either that Sansa Stark didn’t hid anywhere, she was taken hostage by Queen Cersei Lannister and she gave us all shelter, food and safety during the wartime. Not only fighting battle is important, your Grace, also rebuilding and caring for the people is important» he turns to the other lords «and Sansa Stark did exactly that»

«Thank you, lord Royce» Sansa says and Jon looks mighty proud behind her; Daenerys wonders where Arya Stark is thought her absence can be justified with lady Lannister’s presence — Daenerys knows all of how Arya murdered every male Frey still alive and that lady Lannister is a Frey widow — same as with Gendry who she named lord of Storm’s End and is not here because this half-brother of his has reclaimed what Daenerys conceded him.

Sansa gestures for him to sit and so he does.

«I understand the mad King, my father — Daenerys says — was not the best example of rulership over the Seven Kingdoms — she adds — but I strive to be more like Jaehaerys the Conciliator. A good queen for everyone»

«Is that why you burned one year worth of grain, your Grace?» Genna Lannister asks«or why you burned the Tarlys? Is that why you burned Kings Landing?»

So the woman hates the Targaryen more than she does the Starks. Good to know.

«Aunt Genna…» Tyrion tries coming forward and the woman gives him a chilling glare, her emerald eyes shining menacingly.

«I always treated you kindly, Tyrion — she tells him — and I always advocated that you were Tywin’s true son in manner and character. It seems I was wrong» she says and she can see it is a like a slap to her Hand honor to hear the woman say such things to him «There is no honor and no familial duty to you, and Tywin first and foremost worry was his duty to his family»

Tyrion takes a step «and I did what I thought right — he says — Daenerys Targaryen is our last best chance to build a better world»

«A world of what, nephew? — the woman snaps — of ashes, burned corpses and orphaned sons?»

«In every war there are losses, aunt Genna» Tyrion tells her «didn’t you loose two sons during the war of Five Kings?»

«A thing is being killed on the battlefield — she says — or by enemy blade and arrow, another is being starved to death because the queen decided to burn the entirety of the grain supply of a year in winter or being orphanaged because the very same queen decided to show Fire and Blood» she stares at him hard and long «If you have nothing clever to say, I suggest you stay silent the adults are talking»

Daenerys wants to surge in defense of her lord Hand «I am the rightful lord of the Rock with Tywin gone»

Genna’s eyes become slits as she stands «You _dare_ speak to me of ascension to the Rock as your father’s heir, my own brother, after _you_ killed him?» she snaps «you are a kinslayer Tyrion and you cannot expect much more than stay silent and hope you keep your head on your shoulders before this council»

This time Daenerys does surge forward «We are not guilty of having freed the world from monsters — she says — Tywin Lannister was not a good man, no matter how much he might have raised his House with his plots» she tells her «and Tyrion is not guilty of having freed the world from a monster as such»

Genna’s eyes fix on her «Very well, let’s say, for argument sake that Tywin was a monster and Tyrion freed the world of a monster, who’s gonna free the world of the monster Tyrion became in doing so, your Grace?»

This leaves her speechless for a long moment. She turns then and her eyes fall to the woman from Dorne «I understand you are the new ruling power in Dorne, my lady» she says and the woman scrunches her beautiful face in a grimace.

«I am its princess actually — she corrects — prince Doran’s daughter. You know prince Doran, yes?, he was the prince of Dorne until your allies, the Sand Snakes found it right to plunge a knife in his heart and kill him seizing the throne that should have been mine»

Daenerys bites her lips, she knows she must keep them distracted but this looks like every lord and lady assembled just wants to vent against her «I was not aware of the way they had secured the power of Dorne — she says glaring at Tyrion for a long moment — nor was I aware of your existence or I would have given you justice and reinstated you as princess of Dorne»

«That will not be necessary — Arianne says gesturing to Jon and Sansa — King Jon and lady Sansa have already provided justice for such a crime as Ellaria Sand, the last betrayer of Dorne still standing, has been given to me to extract the justice fit for her crime»

«And yet you stand with the people who fought against Targaryens during the rebellion — she says — Ned Stark was the Usurper’s dog and they rewarded the murderers of princess Elia, prince Aegon and princess Rhaenys»

Arianne raises a brow «But it was not Jon Snow, nor lady Sansa to do either of these things — she says — if king Aerys had my aunt and cousins better defended or left them depart for Dragonstone chance was that they might have survived. If I should not, if the whole of Westeros should not judge you on your father’s crimes why shouldn’t we do the same for Jon and Sansa?» she asks «they offered justice, the head of ser Gregor Clegane has been given to House Martell and soon justice will be brought to ser Armory Lorch as well. House Stark helped House Martell avenge their dead»

Daenerys grimaces «But can House Stark offer what I can? — she asks — I am the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms and with me at the helm of the Realm I’d have Dorne once again raised above others, mayhap with a match between my heir and yours. Together House Targaryen and House Martell will once again rule the world» she offers.

«King Jon and lady Sansa have already promised their heir to a son or a daughter of Dorne when the times come — she says — and they have proved themselves true and reliable. They promised justice and they served it. There is nothing you may offer me that may sway me»

«Not even independence?» Daenerys tries and she sees Arianne’s eyes shine.

«Over having one of the sons of Dorne rule over the whole of the Realm with the heir of the King?» she says «Besides even if I were so inclined, how could I trust someone who allied themselves with the murderers of my father, someone unreliable»

«Am I unreliable?»

«You left the Bay of slavers on the verge of economic meltdown and — she adds — in chaos and ruins after your conquest of it. You came west and proclaimed you were the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms and yet you sided with murderers, kinslayers and burned incredibly important resources not to mention you burned a city to the ground, killing too many innocents because you were opposed by one lady» she resumed «does this look like the description of someone suitable to reign or reliable?» Arianne shakes her head «No, you won’t have Dorne backing you, your Grace»

She doesn’t even bother with lord Tully, who surely will stand with his kin.

«So you are all here to break faith with House Targaryen?» she asks and she sees Sansa sigh.

«I told you already, your Grace — she says — faith with House Targaryen was broken before you were born, during the rebellion, when the war to depose your father was fought and won. None of us has pledged ourselves with House Targaryen so there is no faith to break»

«Jon Snow did»

«And you tried to kill him — Sansa reminds her — and he would have died if Rhaegal had not intervened to protect him. You broke faith with House Stark the moment you tried to execute me without proper trial»

«And you call this a proper trial?» Daenerys asks gesturing around herself «you amassed all lords and ladies against House Targaryen’s rule and you call it a just trial? It is a mock trial if anything»

Sansa arches a brow «Is it? — she wonders — Dorne was your ally, as were the Iron Islands and they are both present, Jon Snow was your ally up until the moment you threatened his family and the North. These lords and ladies are the power of the Seven Kingdoms, Aegon the Conqueror may have made them bend the knee but even he knew he could not rule over all of Westeros if he didn’t have the loyalty of the people who governed its provinces. How do you mean to rule over a realm which doesn’t want you?»

«And I suppose they want Jon, don’t they?» she hisses.

Sansa cocks her head to the side «They did swore fealty to Jon before the Iron throne — she nods — but that is not the issue. This council will decide among peers what to do of the Seven Kingdoms now that the Iron throne is gone»

Sansa stands then, Ghost, at her feet stands too almost as tall as his mistress and twice as big «I applaud what you did in the East, your Grace — she says — you freed the slaves and that is good, but you didn’t provide them good leadership after having freed them letting them fall back in slavery just to make sure the economy of the cities didn’t collapse. Even more, there you were a Queen because you were acclaimed by popular demand. Those people choose you, Daenerys Targaryen, and you forsaked them. You had a duty to them, but you came west _before_ having carried to completion said duty to them. Does this look like a good queen for a realm?»

«And what of your duty to me, my lady? I was your queen»

«Have I ever called you such? — she asks — I never did, and neither did anyone in the North barred for Jon Snow, who promised he would fight for you and he did, raising against you only when you attacked a city full of innocents» she adds «House Stark didn’t pledge itself to you and so we didn’t break faith»

«No matter the reason he still raised against his proclaimed queen»

«Leaders, no matter how big or little, have a duty to the people they lead if the king or queen they choose is jeopardizing those people they may break faith in name of the greater good that of the people, your Grace»

«Jon had no duty to the people of Kings Landing» she snaps «they were in enemy territory»

«True, and yet you consider yourself _rightful_ queen not a conquering queen, this means you have a duty to your people, a duty you conveniently forgot the moment you rained fire on them — she says — even more I was named regent by the former queen of the Iron throne, that means I assumed a duty to the people of Kings Landing and Jon is my family — she adds — he is as much Targaryen as he is Stark, so House Stark had a duty to the people of Kings Landing and Jon acted on that duty»

She turns to the other assembled «The same way Jaime Lannister will be nowforth recognized as the Hero of Kings Landing instead of the Kingslayer — she states — as we now know that he acted to protect the population of Kings Landing from the mad king he had swore to serve, because he considered his vow as knight of protecting the innocent more important than that to a single, mad man»

Genna Lannister nods satisfied.

«So you see, your Grace — she says — there is no one in the Realm who’d wish for you to rule over them. You wanted to break the wheel, didn’t you? The wheel being the order that crushes the people under the Great Houses and yet you appeal to that right order to base your right to rule» Sansa cocks her head to the side «And even if you did not, and you wanted to be chosen by the people as in the East, put before a choice the people have done theirs»

The people outside the dragon pit have never stopped chanting.

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Long live King Jon! Long live Lady Sansa!_ **

**_Kill the dragon queen! Justice for Kings Landing! Give us the murderer queen! Kill the dragon queen!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

_Mhysa!_ , a young man calls to her soon followed by the girl he holds and the others as the ex slaves comes outside the Yunkai’s gates to join her retinue of freed people.

_Mhysa! Mhysa!,_ they call her.

_What does that mean?_ She remembers asking Missandei at her side after she has proclaimed they are free, and free man make their choices and they can choose to take back their freedom for they were always free.

_It’s old Ghiscari khaleesi, it means…_ ** _mother_**.

_Mhysa!_

_Mhysa!_

_Mhysa!_

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Long live King Jon! Long live lady Sansa!_ **

She feels the fury surging in her veins. She wanted nothing else but to free this people of their tyrants, break the wheel who crushes them and that’s how they repay her?

«Your Grace» Missandei calls «Let us return home — she tries — let us return to Meereen and Yunkai and Astapor, this people do not deserve you» there is such love and affection and devotion in her golden eyes, the ugly scar she sports on her neck a furious reminder of what she almost lost coming west.

Grey Worm stand impassively before her.

Daenerys looks at him «How are the Unsullied, _Thorgo Nudo_?» she asks «are they ready to take the city?» she asks not bothering to hide anymore, she has had enough of these people and their games. She is going to burn them and return their keeps and cities to ash, on the ruin of the wheel she will build a new world. Something that has been never done before.

«The Unsullied want to return east, your Grace — he tells her, his hand clasped behind his back — they wish to keep fighting slavery of the world. The people of Westeros are free of the tyrant. Cersei Lannister has died and they have chosen. Free men and women make their choices — he tells her, reminiscing what she herself always advocated — the people of the East call for the Breaker of Chains, your Grace. The Unsullied want to continue help Mhysa break the wheel in the world, but Westeros is free»

Daenerys feels her brow twitch «The Seven Kingdoms are mine — she snaps — these people are robbing me of my birth right»

«There is no more your birthright your Grace — Sansa intercedes — the Iron throne is gone»

But Daenerys doesn’t listen to her «They killed my child and robbed me of the other!» she adds gesturing to Rhaegal who whines as much as dragon can.

Maybe Daenerys can still feel him, can still have him back.

«They are enslaving the people who should be free under their rightful queen and they are taking a child from its mother»

«Rhaegal is free to go» Jon says then «if he wishes to he can go with you — he tells her — I am not chaining him here, I have left him free to roam the skies and fly as he pleases»

Daenerys then looks at all of them with a terrible expression and strides to her child, his great green and bronze snout and she caresses his face tenderly.

_My child, my poor child_ she thinks as she caresses the scars left by Drogon on him during their fight. There are tears in her eyes as she caresses him.

« _So many tragedies have befallen us since coming West_ — she tells him in high Valyrian — _I should have not listened to any of them and conquered the Realm as I conquered the cities of the East_ » she adds « _and be done with the enemies who robbed us of Viserion and Drogon. Just we two remain._ » she keeps talking as she caresses his neck and his shoulder ready to jump on his back and bond with him once and for all.

He’ll never be as Drogon was, but Daenerys will settle. He won’t be as terrifying or as strong but Drogon had also lost an eye and had suffered too many wounds fighting wars not his to be what he had once been. Rhaegal would have to suffice.

As soon as Daenerys is climbing on his shoulder Rhaegal shakes his massive head and hinders her climb on his back. Daenerys stumbles back a couple of steps, she looks at her child menacingly « _Stop being difficult Rhaegal_ » she reprimands in high Valyrian but the dragons doesn’t stop to trash in her hold. The next time she tries to climb on him she is sent to the ground.

Jon is next the dragon the moment after that and he caresses his snout kindly before telling him «Go, if you wish — he says — fly, you do not have to be here» he promises.

Rhaegal leans into Jon’s hand then he flips his enormous wings — gathering enough wind that he almost knocks over the canopy and the lords are all rooted on the spot scared — and soars in the sky.

Daenerys turns to Jon, her gaze murderous «You will pay for all that you did, Jon Snow» she promises «you and your lady Sansa, you will all burn for what you did. I will bring fire and blood to the Realm. New homes cannot be built if the old one are in the way»

A moment later she hears the screams and she smiles, her Dothraki screamers are arriving she thinks and she stands up ready to watch as the people who want nothing better than to see her gone will get their due.

Euron Greyjoy strides inside accompanied by Gendry — her Baratheon lord has not forsaken her — and Podric Payne, her Hand’s former squire _she’ll have to knight him_ , his sword is stained with blood. Tyrion nods to him as the man smiles almost crazily.

«Hullo!» he greets «I have come to say my piece, I am quite offended not a single one of you thought of inviting me! Hello little Theon, how is Yara dearest?»

She sees Theon’s face fill with disdain «She’s alive and well, the rightful queen of the Iron Islands»

«A title ** _I_ **gave her» Daenerys points out «How come she is not here when I need my allies?»

«Where you there when Yara needed her ally, the dragon queen, to free her from her enemies?» Sansa counteracts «Jon has given Yara full sovereignty over the Iron Islands»

«So she too betrayed me, then.»

«She only accepted after she was told you had chosen another Ironborn for the salt throne to further your ambitions, your Grace» Tyrion says and Daenerys turns to him surprised, though she should not be as Tyrion raises a hand to his face and peels it off leaving behind only Arya Stark — clad in clothes too little for her taller frame — smirking up at her «You lost your last ally all by yourself. As you did the others»

The screams continues and Daenerys sees how this was all a plot to exploit her last strength and weaken her. Her Unsullied will not fight for her as they should because they now want to decide what they will do instead of following their queen; her Dothraki are being ambushed and betrayed because Arya Stark took Tyrion’s face and Rhaegal has flown away.

Jon Snow stands from his chair, Sansa remains sat on hers, though Jon does caresses her cheek and long copper hair before turning to them «Euron Greyjoy — he calls — do you wish to fight for Daenerys Targaryen?»

Euron assists the situation well, he knows with Theon with the Starks that he will never have the Iron Islands so he smiles «Oh I will, you little dragonling, you may have burned half of my fleet but the other half is still standing!»

Jon then sighs «Very well, then» he says unsheathing Long Claw holding the blade carefully — it almost seems as if he loss of the eye has done nothing to hinder his movements — he looks as legendary as he did when he fought against the wights during the wight hunt «then fight we will» he adds.

Lady Brienne, ser Davos and the other present with their guards do the same readying themselves for battle. Thorgo Nudo seems interested only to protect Missandei, who is trashing in his old and screaming «Your Grace please!Stand now! Let us return east! We will rule the whole world, who will care for the west with you lighting the east?! Please!» she is crying and Daenerys almost wants to smile through her tears.

_I don’t want to be his queen, I want to go home._

_All I once wanted was the great house with the big red door and the lemon tree outside my window_ she considers as tears flown behind her closed lids _how have I lost it all?_ , she wonders.

«Your Grace! Please!» Missandei keeps screaming.

**_Mhysa!_ **

**_Mhysa!_ **

**_Mhysa!_ **

_…It means_ ** _mother_** …

… _the people of the East call for the Breaker of Chains, your Grace. The Unsullied want to continue help_ ** _Mhysa_** _break the wheel in the world, but Westeros is_ ** _free_**.

«There won’t be any battle!» she screams and a pregnant silence falls in the dragon pit, there are tears streaming down her face. She looks at Missandei, who is crying too, she can remember the day she freed Missandei, she remembers the day she freed Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen.

_I have no love here, only fear_ , she thinks.

Daenerys looks at Jon and Sansa and she swallows back the tears and the blood.

_You have a tender heart…_

_… that will mean blood on your hands before the thing is done._

_The blood of my enemies not the blood of_ **_innocents_ ** _._

**_…What have I done?_ **

_… **these people**_ _are the Iron throne you should have coveted instead you turned on them!_

_Mhysa!_

_Mhysa!_

**_Mhysa_ ** _!_

«Your Grace, please!» Missandei keeps screaming and crying.

_Those people choose_ **_you_ ** _, Daenerys Targaryen, and you forsaked them. You had a duty to them, but you came west before having carried to completion said duty to them._

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

_Mhysa!_

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_…_ **

**_Stark!_ **

_Mhysa!_

_Mhysa!_

_Mhysa!_

_Stark..!_

**_MHYSA!_ **

Daenerys snaps her amethyst eyes open, the tears streaming down her face as she looks around herself. The dragon pit is still in ruin but she has seen the city half burned and half destroyed by Drogon, she has seen the way the people looked at her.

She feels suddenly sick in her stomach and she leans to the side heaving out her meager breakfast. The tears are burning behind her eyelids and everyone observes her, the mighty mother of Dragons, the mhysa, the khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…

… she had a duty to all of them, but she didn’t care about what they wanted she just cared they were now swore to her and to help her reclaim the Iron throne. She dragged them miles from their home to take back something, forgetting the people it presided over, forgetting they may very well want nothing to do with her.

_Let’s say, for argument sake that Tywin was a monster and Tyrion freed the world of a monster, who’s gonna free the world of the monster Tyrion became in doing so, your Grace?_

_Here we are, two terrible children of terrible fathers._

_Am I terrible?_

_I heard stories._

She falls on her knees but not before these people, before herself. What has she done of the young girl who wished nothing more than help others?

«I will leave Westeros» she says «spare my Unsullied and my Dothrakis — she says — I will take them back East and I won’t turn west again» she promises «I cannot help those that do not want my help — she states — House Targaryen’s future lays in the East, I now can see this all too clearly»

Thorgo Nudo lets Missandei go and the girl runs to her, kneeling on the ground and embracing her fiercely.

_Stay. Never betray me, Missandei._

**_Never_ ** _, your Grace._

A sob tears through her as her friend holds her close, Thorgo Nudo comes to stand beside them and after a time when Missandei finally release her he nods to her bowing «The Unsullied will follow Mhysa East» he proclaims.

And Daenerys feels empowered by that.

She had searched all her life for a belonging somewhere else and she had had it all from the very beginning.

Those people who claimed her are her people. Not these ungrateful bunch.

Jon looks at Sansa questioningly, the redhead is studying her.

«Those in favor for Daenerys Targaryen being stripped of her titles and riches in Westeros and exiled, say _aye_ »

Daenerys doesn’t need to wait but she does so anyway.

«Aye»

«Aye»

«Aye»

«Aye»

«Aye»

The last one to speak is Genna Lannister, she stands up «I will agree to this terms only if Jaime Lannister is freed from his self imposed prisony and is recognized lord of Casterly Rock and his daughter, Joanna legitimized as his heir and I want my last surviving son to be given Dragonstone and recognized as its lord»

Daenerys flinches, but says nothing. 

Sansa Stark nods «It will be done»

Genna Lannister nods «Aye, then» she says. 

It is Jon who talks now «You are hereby exiled from Westeros, Daenerys of House Targaryen — he says — you’ll hold no lands and any children you may have will not have any right to the lands west of the Narrow Sea. You will take your armies and go East never to return to the shores of Westeros again»

Daenerys hangs her head, Missandei helps her stand up «Chin high, your Grace — she says — you are still Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, the Queen of Meereen and the Breaker of Chains, you are still Mhysa and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. You are not their inferior»

But Daenerys cannot. Not knowing what she did, what she would have done if they hadn’t evacuated the city. She would have killed millions of innocents.

_The blood of my enemies, not that of innocents._

_Who is innocent?…who is guilty? Perhaps I’ll let the dragons decide._

_«_ I am still here and I won’t go down without fighting!» Euron snaps then, but his words die in his throat as Arya Stark plunges her sword — Gendry had it attached to his hip — in his neck, killing him as his body falls into the dust.

The Ironborns know they are surrounded, Theon comes forward and offers them to go back to the Iron Islands and face punishment by queen Yara Greyjoy, Daenerys flinches hearing her name…

_Where you there when Yara needed her ally, the dragon queen, to free her from her enemies?…_

… ** _Mhysa!_**

**_Mhysa!_ **

**_Mhysa!_ **

**_…_** this war is done for. Daenerys has lost, but she has her people — the Dothraki, the Unsullied and the people in the East — who are waiting for her. She will do what queens do, there. _She will rule_.

She is escorted away from the Dragonpit and back to what remains of her Dothraki and her Unsullied. She never lets go of Missandei’s hand, her loyalty unwavering.

_I hope I deserve it._

_They will come to see you for what you are._

* * *

**_ARYA STARK I_ **

**_T_** hey have cleaned away the corpse of Euron Greyjoy and Daenerys Targaryen has been escorted outside the city, never to be seen again. Gendry is by her side, he has forsaken the name of Baratheon and has chosen to go with her whenever she may go.

_I love you, m’lady_. He has told her, _and I will go wherever you will go._

Arya doesn’t know if she loves him, though she is fond of his ugly face, after all.

She lets the face of Tyrion Lannister fall to the ground. She is done with No One.

She is Arya Stark of Winterfell.

«Now that the matter of Daenerys Targaryen is settled — Sansa says — let us decide what to do with the seven kingdoms. The Iron Islands have reclaimed their independence from the crown under their new Queen, Yara Greyjoy.»

«The Riverlands follow House Stark — their Uncle Edmure says — we raised against Targaryens and Baratheons side to side with House Stark, this time will be no different if Jon Snow means to keep the promises he made when we swore fealty and you stay by his side, niece, the Riverlands will hold their faith»

Robin Arryn speaks next «Aye» he says «the same goes with the Eyre and the Vale, cousin — he tells Sansa — we follow you»

Lord Royce nods and adds for good measure «I do not care if Jon Snow sits on whatever throne he chooses for himself — he says — the knights of the Vale will follow you, lady Stark. Now and always» he swears.

Sansa is clearly touched and surprised by such a praise, which Arya really doesn’t know why. She is a great leader. Better than any of them, really.

«Aye» Robin says.

Arianne Martell speaks next «Dorne will retain its status — she says — we will be on par with the crownlands and we will be allies not subjects. I trust your judgment Sansa Stark — she says — we are both women in power and I think you’d heal the realm with Jon Snow. So if you promise to keep the oath you made with me, Dorne is with you»

Jon is so proud he could swell for it as Sansa watches as everyone says the same thing over and over again. They trust Sansa, she has proved herself, and if she accompanies Jon Snow they are ready to keep the faith the swore before the Iron throne was destroyed.

The people out of the dragon pit keeps chanting.

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

Genna Lannister is the last one to talk «House Stark and Lannister have been enemies before, and the realm bleed for it — she says — let us end this vicious cicle now, your Grace» she nods to Sansa and Jon.

They both nod and Arya couldn’t be more proud, Gendry walks with her as she comes under the canopy and sits in the chair left free beside lady Lyanna who is the next to talk.

«Bear Island — she says — knows no King, but the King in the North whose name is Stark» she recites «House Mormont will always keep faith with House Stark, no matter the odds» she vows, Arya smiles and his ready to say her piece when Sansa stops her.

«Thank you, lady Mormont» she says «but I cannot, we cannot…»

But the people outside are chanting still.

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Long live King Jon! Long live lady Sansa!_ ** __

Jon takes her hand in his «Whatever you want, my love — he promises — if you wish I will take you and bring you somewhere else, somewhere you have nothing to worry over» he tells her and she can see in Sansa’s eyes how touched she is of this all.

Sansa is many things.

A great leader among them.

An hopeless romantic too; a clever player if all that has happened as shown something. All her abusers have not destroyed the Sansa they so all jested of, the generous and kind Sansa who loved songs entirely too much.

The same Sansa who wanted to be queen without knowing that being queen is not like in the songs, it means knowing how to get your hands dirty and take difficult decisions. Now she knows all of this and yet she feels compelled when the people chant for her, because she feels accepted and validated.

Jon kisses her hand «My love — he tells her — the people have chosen. Now it is your turn to choose»

Sansa is clearly a torn between what she wants and what she knows she can have and has to come to terms with it all.

«What will you do if I choose to stay?» she asks him, Jon’s gaze is truly intense, Arya has to give it to him, he is intense when it comes to Sansa.

She doesn’t know from where all of this feelings steem, Sansa was never the best to him when they were children, though she can remember he always tried to be a mediator for them when Arya wanted nothing more but claw at her sister. And yet they work perfectly attuned to each other.

«What will _**we**_ do?» he counters and Arya sees the tears filling Sansa’s eyes. She was born for this, Arya thinks, to be queen. And she is about to tell her exactly that, the people still chanting in their ears…

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Long live King Jon!…_ **

… ** _Long live lady Sansa!_**

_You will marry a high lord and rule is castle, and your sons shall be knights, and princes and lords,_ her father had told her. But that had been Sansa’s destiny from the very beginning.

Arya still doesn't know what her destiny is. She isn't No One, not anymore. She doesn't want to be. She has closed her list, that is done now. What could she do?

_No,_ she had replied, _that’s not me._

She think, unbidden, of Nymeria, leading her pack of savages wolves in the Riverlands where Arya has left her.

«My lords — Sansa says — I, — she looks at Jon — **_we_** are grateful for your faith in us and I hope we shall never betray it» she adds, Jon smirks from where he is sat, he doesn’t need to say anything, he will be King if she chooses to become Queen, they all know it, Arya thinks Jon is exactly what Sansa needs.

Someone who will put her wellbeing over everything else, while Sansa manages the rest «And **_we_** will accept your fealty most humbly and gratefully — she says — but, I won’t bind the North to the South»

Arya — who was already half ready to declare her queen — feels as if her tongue has grown heavy, suddenly panicked. Sansa turns towards her.

«The North has stood proudly against every enemy, even against death itself and it did it at great cost. Those few that survived have seen too much, fought too hard to ever kneel again to the South»

Jon is looking solely at Sansa, as if she is hanging the sun in the sky just for him, Arya feels the breath being knocked out of her as Sansa turns to her, a proud, fierce smile on her face «I respect the North too much to ask to its people to bend to the South even if it’s one of their own who rules over it — she adds — the North will be free, independent as it has been for a thousand of years»

There are tears in little Lyanna Mormont’s eyes as Sansa adds, gesturing to her «And, who better than the Hero of the Long Night, she who brought the Dawn, to lead such great people through all of this?» she asks rhetorically.

_That’s_ **_not_ ** _me._

_«_ Who better than my sister, the hero who brought the Dawn and defeated Death to lead the North through the times to come?» she adds again «Who better than Ned Stark’s daughter to speak for the North? — she asks — who better than Arya Stark?, the Queen in the North!»

Jon echoes her immediately «The Queen in the North!»

_I’m not leaving your side, m’lady_ , Gendry’s eyes are full of pride and love and affection. The sap.

_I_ **_am not_ ** _a lady!_

_Do not call me, m’lady!_

_As m’lady commands._

«I…»

Lyanna Mormont is the first on her feet «The Queen in the North!»

Lord Cerwin and Manderly, both also present do the same, unsheathing their swords «The Queen in the North!»

Arya meets Sansa’s gaze. Her sister is almost crying but there is proud tilt to her mouth as she adds «You will be as Queen Nymeria... a fearsome, fierce warrior Queen who will lead her people through this difficult times and you shall do it splendidly»

She hears Bran’s voice in her mind, his last goodbye before they departed from Winterfell to go South, _Go South, Arya but know you will return a bright star leading the way, sister, you will always come home._

«The Queen in the North!»

«The Queen in the North!»

«The Queen in the North!»

Arya thinks of Robb then.

_They say he can’t be killed._

_And do you believe it?_

_No, my lord,_ **_anyone_ ** _can be killed._

She thinks of Jon, alive and well thanks to Sansa’s plotting and finally setting to have what he always wanted; something he never said to anyone he desired, what Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully had.

_Jon Snow has won the battle of bastards, Arya. He is King in the North now, isn’t he your brother?_

She thinks of her mother and father looking from as she fired that arrow despite being told she was to be a lady. She thinks of her mother — who Bran told her caught the dagger that was meant to kill him with her bare hands — she think of her father kissing her brow and clapping when she was done firing arrows that day.

She thinks of Sansa, trusting her so much, believing in her so much as to leave her the whole North.

_You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you..._

«The Queen in the North!»

And Arya stands up then.

She does not feel the grasp of No One on her no more.

She is free.

She is Arya Stark of Winterfell, she’s not just a girl, she is…

« ** _The Queen in the North!_** »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The deed is done. 
> 
> Were you expecting it go down this way? Did you expect Tyrion to be Arya?, Euron to still be alive and kicking?, for Genna Lannister and for Daenerys to come to her senses, in a way?
> 
> I maintain they did her snap wrong in the series and that if GRRM have her go down that path I believe he will have her break over the fact that she realizes what she had done (intentionally, not-intentionally, grief-stricken or just fallen into madness). I did not write her purposefully as mad or completely evil, because I don't believe is absolute evil or good and I don't think I had the ability to write her going mad believably, this to me — her snapping because of grief and because of rejection — was more believable that what they did. I have had experience with people sick of mind, and after having seen what I did I was even more mad about how they did her snap, but I do not believe I would be able to write it the way such a character deserves. 
> 
> It was always my intention to have her do something terrible and have her understand after what she had done, I wanted her to battle against herself and her demons. I toyed with the idea of having this done before the Iron throne but I did not want to humiliate Daenerys so much especially since I knew from the very beginning how I wanted this to end. 
> 
> So, I hope you liked it, especially the Arya bit — for me her naming Nymeria as such was a foreshadowing of her becoming Queen — and since there was the foreshadowing of septa Mordane telling Sansa her husband would sit there and her by his side I decided to play it like that.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and sending all my love ~G.


	43. Sansa XV & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon wedding and coronation. 
> 
> Then the epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Cannot believe this is done.  
> We have arrived at the very end of the fic. I hope you like it and thank you again for having accompanied me in this crazy ride!

**_SANSA XV_ **

**_T_** he people are chanting outside.

The whole court is present and Sansa feels so nervous she can feel her hands shake, as she moves beneath the earth, in a series of tunnels that will bring her to the Dragonpit unseen by the people she can hear above her.

**_Stark!_ **

**_Stark!_ **

**_Long live King Jon! Long live lady Sansa!_ **

Jon is already there, waiting for her. They have decided to have the wedding and coronation ceremony joint and though they have already been married in the eyes of the Old Gods, they must give a show to the people of Kings Landing who keep the Seven. Two weeks ago Sansa, Jon with Arya and a couple of other witnesses had flown to the Island of Faces to marry before the Weirdwood tree and before their own Gods.

Sansa is walking, Daisy behind her holding the trawl of her gown, a gown of pale white and grey, with the leaf of a weir wood tree sewn into the bell-like sleeves and back, but with Ghost sewn on the corset — rubies for eyes and pearls scattered all around her torso — it has a bateau neckline lined with soft white unruly fur — she wears no cloak as Jon will take her name with their marriage.

The little girl has found a bit of peace in her service and Sansa could not be more happy after all she lost during the siege. Brienne is waiting for her at the exit of the tunnel, near the entrance of the Dragonpit all clad in a pale grey lucid armor with a snarling direwolf seen by its front imprinted in the centre of the chest plate, she carries Oathkeeper at her hip.

Ghost is also next to Brienne, who gives her a beaming smile thought there is sadness in her eyes now that Jaime Lannister has taken Joanna and has departed for Casterly Rock, leaving his aunt Genna to be present to the wedding and coronation for House Lannister.

She smiles at her friend.

Arya and Gendry are present, though Gendry has shed the name of Baratheon and has taken the name of Snow to stand by Arya without hindering the peace with the Stormlands. His half brother, Edric Baratheon, stands clad in his House colors on the other side of the Dragonpit but the two do resemble each other, and their shared father. Ser Sandor — still nursing his wounds — is also present at Arya’s other side, he wears a chainmail and fur-lined cloak with Honor strapped to his side.

Sansa thinks of her father, then. The two swords made from Ice are now guarding his daughters — as ser Sandor has been named lord Commander of Arya’s Queensguard and Sansa means to do the same for Brienne once she is crowned queen — she can’t almost remember his face, but she remembers the peace he brought whenever he went.

_When you are old enough_ , her gaze catches Jon. He is clad all in black and is without cloak too, his curls of ink black are tied back and he is smiling like crazy, though his only eye is intently gazing to her form, the dress hugging all of her forms nicely; he looks at her as if she hangs the moon and the sun in the sky for him, _I’ll make you a match with someone worthy of you._

Her father’s last promise to her resonates with her very being, with her bones… with the blood running through her veins.

Arianne Martell gives her a nod and a smile as Sansa passes before her, she thinks she and the dornish princess were fast friends from the beginning of their acquaintance and they will grow to be even more close-knitted as the years pass, because there is truth in the affection behind Arianne’s black orbs.

Lady Lyanna Mormont, lord Manderly, lord Cerwin and a handful of Northern lords are present in representation of the North with Arya.

Lord Davos — now lord of Highgarden and lord Hand — stands beside Jon and smiles proudly down at them. Sansa didn’t always like the man, he was coarse and rigid, but his heart was in the right place and he was in reality quite warm of personality.

The High Septon will officiate the ceremony of the wedding, same as the coronation to give stability to the Realm they have chosen him to crown them since the people of Kings Landing still recognize him as his Holiness.

Samwell stands with Gilly not far from Jon’s side and as Sansa walks to Jon, she nudges Ghost in their friends direction, the direwolf obeys and sits obediently between Samwell and Gilly — Gilly who is heavily pregnant and holding the hand of little Sam — Sansa cannot not smile seeing them.

Finally she reaches Jon and offers him her hand, Jon takes it without even blinking. As one they turn to the High Septon who has already half-consumed the whole knowledge of prayers Jon has by now and is preparing to officiate the last part of the ceremony. The binding of bride and groom.

«My lords, my ladies. We stand here, in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh — he binds their hands together with a silk cloth white as snow and stitched with small rubies — one heart and one soul. Now and forever»

He knots the ribbon «Let it be known that Sansa of House Stark, princess in the North and Jon, son of prince Rhaegar Targaryen and lady Lyanna Stark, King of the Six Kingdoms are one heart, one flesh and one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder» he recites.

_Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?_

_Sansa of House Stark, a noble lady, true born and pure. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods._ _Who claims her?_

_Jon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, rightful King of the six Kingdoms. Who gives her?_

He makes a flourish gesture with his hands and continues his sermon «In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls binding them for eternity» he adds, unraveling the ribbon from their hands.

_Arya of House Stark, her sister, Queen in the North, she who brought the Dawn, the Hero of Winterfell._

Her gaze mets her sister as the High Septon presents them to the crowd and there is laughter in Arya’s eyes, so bright it almost reminds her of when they were children and Arya had done something particularly funny to her and would start laughing at her expenses.

Now they laugh together.

Lord Davos comes closer to Jon while Brienne comes closer to her, both holding twins cloak as white as snow with a snarling white direwolf stitched into their backs with ruby red eyes. Sansa gingerly takes the cloak and turns to Jon, as Jon is taking her name he is the first being cloaked, she fastens the cloak around his shoulders and closes it with the snarling direwolf pin she had gifted him so many months back. Jon takes her hands in his and kisses the back of them fervently.

Sansa smiles at him as he keeps looking at her as if she is something holy. As if he can see only her.

_Some high lord worthy of you. Someone who’s brave, gentle and strong;_ her father’s voice reminds her and Sansa’s smile brightens.

Jon is her dark knight, her dark king of songs — a monster to some, but her protector — and as he looks deeply into her blue eyes he almost seems to drown, as if she is the only real, tangible thing he sees.

She then turns and it is his turn to cloak her, his hands rest a bit more than necessary on the skin left bare by her neckline but if someone notice they do not comment, not even when Jon leans in and kisses the side of her neck after having secured the cloak around her shoulders.

«I give you Jon and Sansa of House Stark» the High Septon proclaims as the bells starts ringing.

The court claps and Jon takes Sansa’s hand in his as he lets them marvel at their new monarchs.

_Lady Sansa do you take this man?_ , Sansa looks at Jon as he leans in and steals a breathtaking kiss from her lips.

_I take this man._

She can feel the sweetness on her tongue as Jon kisses her before the whole court. She had never thought — not after her time in Kings Landing — that she would be married for love, instead of her claim. But life had upturned her convictions once again.

When they have finished kissing Jon presses his forehead against hers.

«It’s just you and me, love» he tells her «now and forever» he promises.

«I believe you» she breathes out, surging in to steal another kiss from him.

The procession to the great scar on the face of the city where once the Great Sept of Baelor stood is a long and busy affair. The lords and ladies of the court walk after them but the people amassed in the streets to see their monarchs make the procession so long that Sansa has half a mind to tell Jon to call Rhaegal and sweep her away.

The dragon has taken residence in the Dragonpit, but had stayed clear of it after Jon had sent him away for the ceremony. Now as if evoked by her thoughts the immense shadow of the green and bronze dragon passes over them and looking up there he is flying back to the Dragonpit. The people have grown mostly used to his presence though more often than not they still are wary of him.

Ghost tallons them and Sansa feels powerful as Jon leads her to the yard where once stood the Great Sept. She has been unyielding on this, the coronation is to take place in the same place Eddard Stark lost his life. May the people of Kings Landing, who had called for his head then, know that now his daughter — in the same spot he lost his head — will be crowned queen. Let them acclaim them and wash away the stain done against Eddard Stark that day.

Let them see the girl who invoked mercy for her father, who screamed until her throat was hoarse for his life, until she lost her senses. Let them see her now, years after, being crowned Queen in the very same spot. Let them know they owe her their life and they can do so only because she is Ned Stark’s daughter and he raised her to care for the people under her authority.

Lord Davos and Brienne stand beside them as they ascend to the raised pedestal on which Sansa has had set up two twin thrones of wood with the back so tall that the snarling head of a direwolf stands a whole head above theirs.

They stand before the twin thrones and Daisy comes forward with a cushion on which rest two bronze crowns — one a crown and one, hers, a tiara — Jon’s crown is a band of bronze four fingers tick with two direwolves facing each other and up, while Sansa’s has the two direwolves facing each other and up on a lighter band of bronze two fingers tick.

The High Septon raises Jon’s crown in the air and the crowd falls silent as he puts it on his head of tick black curls. Then, in silence, he does the same with hers — the two direwolves directly in the centre of her forehead — when he has done so he steps away from them and says «I now proclaim you King Jon and Queen Sansa of House Stark — he says — the wolves in the South, the King and the Queen of the Wolf’s throne. Long may they reign!»

«Long may they reign!» the lords and ladies echoes.

But lord Davos has other ideas, he unsheathes his sword and acclaims «The King and the Queen of the Wolf’s throne!»

The crowd takes to it immediately, echoing the acclamation and clapping and repeating it. Even Arya is seen mouthing the words. The lords take out their swords and join in the choir.

Sansa turns to Jon but, as she should have known, he is looking only at her, as if uninterested in the people who are acclaiming them. She looks in his good black eye and sees the love and the devotion in there, she sees the pride.

Sansa smiles at him in return and taken by the spurn of the moment grasps his jerkin and brings him close to her, leaning in to kiss him deeply on the mouth. The crowd claps and screams even louder now.

When Sansa lets go of him, though he does not step away from her, Sansa gazes into his eye and she breathes out.

_Aye,_ she thinks, _in the end it’s him and I._

**_Fin_ **

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_ **

**_O_** n the first day of spring after the Long Night and the winter that followed King Jon, the three times King, and Queen Sansa, the Red Wolf,of the Wolf’s throne welcomed in the world their first and only child. Princess Aryanna of House Stark.

It is unknown if they did not have other children by choice or because unable, what it is known it’s that the birth took an heavy toll on the Queen who had had problems carrying the heir to full term. Or so it’s said.

Princess Aryanna of House Stark was a happy and joyous child with flaming red curls and steel grey eyes, the long, stern face of the Starks, but the button nose and soft lips of the Targaryens. She was also incredibly smart and gifted, very clever and exceptionally skilled in the art of archery — taught to her by her sworn shield Theon of House Greyjoy, previously a member of the queensguard — and of the hunt with the falcon.

King Jon and Queen Sansa repaid the debt owed to the Iron Bank and under their rule the Realm flourished. Kings Landing changed name and was re-named Queenstown and it is said that as long as a wolf-queen defends it no enemy may conquer it.

Princess Aryanna passed some of her young years in the North at the court of her aunt queen Arya Stark to foster kinship with her cousin prince Eddard Stark, heir to Winterfell; while the rest she passed in Sunspear getting to know her betrothed, the second born of princess Arianne Martell, prince Doran, and his older sister princess Elia.

Queen Daenerys Targaryen returned East and brought back peace in the three cities of the Bay of Dragons that — even with the Second Sons help — had descended into economical and social collapse. She ruled from Meereen and every two or three years she was said to lead the procession of Dothraki back to Vaes Dothrak. It is said she slipped in and out of terrible moods but refrained from using force during said moods. She never turned back west and it is said she was plagued with terrible dreams. One day, when those dreams where enough for her, she left the city regency in her heir’s hand — a young orphaned child she had adopted — who guided by Missandei of Naath ruled over her kingdom in the East.

It is said that Rhaegal the Green used to fly forth between West and East, torn between his rider and mother. And if he wasn’t see with one he was with the other. It is said that when queen Daenerys exiled herself the dragon stayed with her until the very end.

Princess Aryanna married her betrothed at age sixteen and they welcomed their first child later the same year, a young prince with dark red hair and violet eyes. They named him Jon, hoping he would take after his grandfathers more than he did from his Targaryens forefathers.

Queen Sansa and King Jon ruled for many years — some say thirty and one some say thirty and four — one thing is for certain when queen Sansa died— her red hair turned grey and the years showing on her pale face — King Jon abdicated in favor of his child and it is said that the shadows that had danced around him since his awakening from Death, closed in on him leaving him embittered and sad.

He left Queenstown later that very year, after his daughter coronation and having said goodbye to his five grandchildren.

It’s said he voyaged North looking nothing like a King, but a dark pilgrim with just one eye and a sad smile, the white direwolf went North with him.

It is unknown if he went to Winterfell where his cousin, Queen Arya was still ruling and grooming her son to take one day her place, what it is known is that one day he passed through the Broken Wall with his direwolf never to be seen again.

Thus the song of Ice and Fire ended.

It is sang that somewhere where the snows do not melt with the sun and people are always free King Jon is with his love Queen Sansa, again. Together now in death as they had been in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Hope you liked it.
> 
> The song if you had guessed it was Him and I, by Halsey. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always let me know what you think of it.
> 
> I hope the best for you all! And as we say in Italy: CI BECCHIAMO, RAGAZZI! Thank you for all of your support and critics, they have both been invaluable to me as a person and a writer. 
> 
> As always sending all my love ~G.


End file.
